Segredo de uma Tulipa
by Maria Lua
Summary: Cinco vidas entrelaçadas por lembranças dolorosas, postar em um lugar onde a sensação de abandono é sufocante. Quatorze anos se passam e o que eram lembranças se chocam com a realidade. - Universo alternativo. Todos Ninjas -
1. Chapter 1

**N/a: Ola queridos leitores!**

**Cá estou eu voltando a escrever fics Naruto. Avisando que quem gosta de fics completamente fies ao mundo do Naruto, essa infelizmente não é uma dessas. Modifiquei muitas coisas. Então é completamente Universo Alternativo, apesar de eles ainda serem ninjas.**

**Dado o aviso, espero que gostem.**

**...**

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

**1**

_**Haruno Sakura**_

Estralei meu pescoço tentando me senti mais confortável mesmo com a impressão de estar sentindo o peso do mundo em cima dos meus ombros. Apoiei-me de forma displicente a minha longa e larga espada. Passei a mão lentamente pela minha testa retirando o cabelo que insistia em cair na frente dos meus olhos. Meus lábios vermelhos partiram em um sorriso cruel e finalmente levantei os olhos para o homem parado na minha frente. Eu nunca pareceria uma jovem adulta de vinte anos.

Ele caiu de joelho como se implorasse pela sua insignificante vida. Ao seu lado seus companheiros jaziam em poças de sangue que traziam a floresta um cheiro de morte que eu bem conhecia. Ajustei minha postura erguendo com a minha mão esquerda minha companheira e o homem caiu sentando se arrastando pela terra suja de suor e sangue até encostar-se a uma árvore vergonhosamente tremendo.

-Você está com medo? – Perguntei ainda sorrindo passando delicadamente a ponta da minha espada pela sua bochecha fazendo surgir um fino corte. Ele gritou se encolhendo e por um segundo. Apenas um segundo eu hesitei. Ele percebeu partindo para o ataque e no próximo instante ele estava com minha espada firmemente inserida no seu coração.

Chutei seu corpo observando a cena que eu deixaria para trás. Três homens, três vidas ceifadas pela minha espada. Coloquei-a nas minhas costas e prendi meu cabelo com firmeza antes de sair correndo pulando de ganho em ganho em uma velocidade anormal. Parei alguns quilômetros à frente em uma pequena pousada. Pedi um quarto e assim que tranquei a porta tirei minha roupa deixando-as pelo chão. Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água fria levar consigo os últimos vestígios da batalha.

Um segundo. Um segundo poderia determinar o destino da vida de um ninja. E uma mera hesitação quase me matou. Parei em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro procurando algum ferimento. Meu rosto estava mais pálido do que nunca. Meus cabelos cor-de-rosa caiam até quase o fim das minhas costas. Meus olhos verdes tinham marcas da falta de sono e pequenos cortes se espalhavam pelo meu rosto. Meu quadril estava roxo, mas concentrei meu chakra para curar.

Vesti minha roupa de treinamento e prendi meu cabelo em uma trança severa. Ajustei a minha bandana na minha cintura. Ela era meu orgulho. Ela deixava claro que eu era uma Ninja do País da Água. Coloquei minha mascara de ninja de elite e continuei a minha viajem. Sorri de leve quando passei pelos portões da minha cidade.

-Eu estava esperando por você – Falou Yuri-san o Mikukage da Vila – Como foi sua missão?

-Completada com sucesso, senhor – Falei me inclinando em demonstração de respeito.

-Não esperava menos de você – Disse Yuri-san sorrindo – Konoha me procurou, Sakura. Eles sabem que você é filha de lá.

-Há anos eu fui adotada pelo País da Água – Falei na defensiva sabendo que eu não gostaria dessa notícia.

-Konoha acabou de sair de uma guerra. Muitos dos seus ninjas morreram e como você bem sabe somos aliados incondicionais do País do Fogo – Falou Yuri-san e senti minha garganta apertar – Sua próxima missão é ajudar nesse momento de crise.

-Por quanto tempo? - Perguntei tentando não demonstrar minha insatisfação.

-Por tempo indeterminado – Respondeu Yuri-san e respirei fundo antes de me inclinar e sair da sua sala. Eu não achava que voltaria para aquele lugar. Não depois de tudo que aconteceu.

…

_Quatorze anos atrás_

_Konoha – Lar dos Anjos_

-Sasuke-baka! Sasuke-baka – Gritava um pequeno loiro de olhos azuis correndo pelos estreitos corredores da casa que servia de orfanato – Sasuke-baka! Onde está você?

O pequeno loiro correu pelo jardim encontrando crianças correndo em todas as direções. Ele continuou correndo até encontrar aquele que procurava. Na parte mais afastada do jardim estava um pequeno de cabelos negros e olhos de mesmo tom. Ele estava sentado encostado em uma árvore lendo enquanto uma menina de curtos cabelos rosados fazia o seu ombro de travesseiro.

-Sasuke-baka! - Gritou o loiro que só não continuou o escândalo por que o moreno jogou o livro que lia com força fazendo o menino cair deitado.

-Silêncio – Mandou o moreno virando o rosto para ver se a rosada ainda dormiu – O que você quer Naruto?

-O diretor me mandou chamá-lo – Respondeu Naruto resmungando passando a mão pela testa dolorida.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sasu-kun? - Perguntou a menina de cabelos rosa coçando os olhos em postura de quem acabará de acordar.

-Apenas o Naruto sendo o baka de sempre – Respondeu o moreno sorrindo de leve levantando com cuidado para não perturbar ainda mais a menina – Naruto, até eu voltar você está responsável pela a segurança da Sakura. Se algo acontecer a ela irei matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

-Sasu-kun! Não fale assim – Pediu Sakura por puro habito. Ela conhecia Naruto desde sempre e o Sasuke completará o trio a menos de um ano. Eles dois normalmente não agiam como crianças de seis anos.

-Eu voltarei o mais rápido que eu puder – Disse o moreno sorrindo para Sakura e laçando um último olhar de aviso ao loiro entrou na sede do orfanato.

…

_**Sabaku no Gaara**_

Ajustei meu chapéu de Kazekage melhorando a minha visão. Eu ainda não estava acostumado a ser considerado líder da minha aldeia. Também não estava acostumado a sentir tantas emoções contrastantes ao mesmo tempo. Eu olhei pela janela observando a vida correr novamente pelas ruas. Eu sabia que uma tempestade de areia se aproximava, mas deixaria para dar o alerta daqui a pelo menos duas horas. Eu poderia atrasá-la o suficiente.

Eu já fui muito mais poderoso. Mas antes meu poder não era puro. Era maculado pela presença de um demônio dentro do meu corpo. Só que eu não gostava de relembrar esse tempo. Era algo que eu sabia que ninguém esquecia. Meu respeito era em parte forjado pelo medo.

-Tempestade de areia? - Perguntou Temari entrando no meu escritório, mas não virei para encará-la.

-Dê o alerta daqui a duas horas – Mandei andando até a minha mesa sentando para olhar todos os relatórios que eu precisava checar.

-Isso não é nada bom – Falou Temari e eu continuei a ignorá-la. Quando eu era criança nunca convivi com meus irmãos mais velhos. Eu ainda tinha dificuldade em lidar com suas tentativas de reaproximação.

-Uma tempestade de areia nunca é algo bom – Resmunguei levantando seu comentário em uma pura interpretação literal.

-Um ninja de Konoha está sendo esperado em menos de três horas – Disse Temari tentando não demonstrar impaciência – Ela vai ser pega no meio da tempestade.

-Ela? - Perguntei desinteressado. Eu tinha um carinho, se é que essa palavra fazia parte do meu vocabulário, por aquela vila. Quando meu pai achava que os anciões estavam planejando meu assassinato me enviou para um orfanato de lá. Isso antes de me usar como arma em suas guerras pessoais.

-Hyuuga Hinata – Respondeu Temari e eu levantei uma sobrancelha levemente interessado em sua resposta – Você a conhece?

-Não – Respondi sabendo que respostas unilaterais a irritavam profundamente – Conheci um Hyuuga. Eu acho que eu gostava dele.

-Acha? - Perguntou Temari e ignorei sua pergunta banhada de ironia – O que eu devo fazer? Mandar alguém para encontrá-la?

-Não – Respondi voltando a levantar – Eu mesmo vou encontrá-la.

…

_Quatorze anos atrás_

_Konoha – Lar dos Anjos_

-Estão chamando para o almoço – Falou um menino alto de cabelos marrons e olhos perolados. Ele parecia sempre tão depressivo ou entediado.

_-_Não sinto fome – Respondeu o menino de cabelos ruivos com uma estranha tatuagem na testa.

_-_Você nunca sente nada – Falou o moreno. Mas ele não parecia curioso ou preocupado. Estava fazendo apenas um relato.

-Você não gostaria de saber o que eu sinto – Disse Gaara com um sorriso que não devia estar no rosto de uma criança de seis anos. Uma criança deveria ser uma criatura pura.

-Porque você não está em um orfanato em Suna? - Perguntou Neji. Desde a morte violenta do seu pai essa era a primeira vez que mostrava interesse sobre alguma coisa – Eu imagino que tenha casas como essa por lá.

-Em Suna não tem cerejeiras – Respondeu Gaara em um lapso de infantilidade e doçura tão característica da terna infância – Eu gostei de vê-las florescerem. Parece neve rosa.

-É uma forma de descrever – Disse Neji sorrindo de leve. Por um segundo o pequeno ruivo estranho lembrou a sua Hina. Não. Ele precisava parar com isso. A Hinata não era sua.

-Pelo que eu soube você tem uma grande família – Comentou o ruivo levantando.

-Eu os odeio – Resmungou Neji olhando para longe.

-O meu pai colocou um demônio dentro de mim, fez com que eu provocasse a morte da minha mãe, quer que eu seja o seu assassino pessoal e só parou por um tempo porque ainda não devo ser eliminado – Listou Gaara como se tudo relatado não fosse nada – Sua família fez isso também?

-Não – Respondeu Neji perdido – Eles fizeram um selo na minha testa para mostrar minha inferioridade e provocaram a morte do meu pai.

-A morte é interessante – Disse o ruivo pensativo e novamente não lembrava uma criança. Esses dois já tinham perdido a inocência – Quem morre só cumpre mais uma etapa da vida. Quem fica recebe todas as consequências e tristezas.

-Você finalmente falou algo com nexo – Falou Neji observando o Naruto correndo na direção em que estavam – O que?

-Você tem visita, Neji-baka – Disse o loiro parecendo irritado. Todo mundo uma hora ou outra recebiam visitas ou iam embora. Mesmo ele.

-Você sabe quem é? - Perguntou Neji curioso.

-Uma menina que parece que vai sair correndo a qualquer momento – Respondeu Naruto e um brilho de conhecimento passou pelos olhos perolados do mais velho.

-É melhor vocês irem almoçar – Disse Neji antes de ir em direção a saída.

…

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

Varri a loja tentando afastar a vontade de chorar. As flores estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Se pelo fosse apenas a minha loja que estivesse destruída. Mas não. A vila inteira estava em pedaços. Tentativas sucessivas de invasão, nem mesmo os melhores ninjas saíram intactos.

Konoha já tinha visto tantas batalhas. Tanto sangue derramado e cá estamos novamente tentando nos recuperar de mais uma batalha. Apoiei minha testa no cabo da vassoura e me senti perdendo o controle das minhas emoções. Sentei no chão junto à parte de vidros quebrados, areia, sangue e flores. Chorei de forma quase descontrolada. Eu era uma mulher forte. Um Kunoichi nunca demonstrava suas emoções abertamente.

Porém a explicação poderia ser bem obvia. Talvez eu só superestimasse minha capacidade. Talvez eu não fosse uma Kunoichi tão boa. Escutei alguém entrando na minha loja sentando ao meu lado. Eu não precisava levantar o rosto para saber quem era. Eu já havia convivido tempo demais com ele para não reconhecê-lo pela agitação e perfume. Sem contar o seu chakra.

-Você não parece muito bem – Comentou Naruto tentando dar umas tapinhas nas minhas costas e sua tentativa ridícula de me confortar fez um sorriso nascer no meu rosto.

-Você sempre foi ótimo em constatar o obvio – Falei tentando enxugar as lágrimas.

-Até assim você me ofende – Reclamou Naruto e eu sorri segurando sua mão com força – É a loja? Eu ajudo. Em menos de dois dias eu ajeito tudo. Eu prometo.

-Konoha está destruída, Naruto – Falei e foi a minha vez de falar nada mais que o obvio.

-A Obaa-san já está chamando todos os ninjas naturais de Konoha para ajudar – Disse Naruto como sempre positivo – Tem gente chegando de todos os lugares. Não vai demorar muito para Konoha ser a melhor vila novamente.

-Nós vamos precisar muito do seu otimismo de agora em diante – Falei ficando de pé lhe entregando a vassoura – Varra tudo isso enquanto eu arrumo alguma coisa para comermos.

-Eu fiquei de encontrar o Sasuke daqui a pouco – Reclamou Naruto e eu tive vontade de rir.

-O Sasuke vai agradecer se você não aparecer – Disse rindo antes de sair. O Naruto era especial. E servia para varrer.

…

_Quatorze anos atrás_

_Konoha – Lar dos Anjos_

Uma pequena loira entrou no orfanato completamente perdida. A sua mãe tinha pedido para entregar a encomenda de flores. Ela sabia que existiam crianças sem pais, mas era difícil ver pessoalmente. Ela entrou acanhada vendo criança por toda a parte. Estava tão distraída que não notou uma bola que acertou em cheio sua cabeça.

-Desculpa – Gritou um menino de olhos negros arredondados vindo correndo em sua direção.

-Você a está assustando, Lee-san – Falou Sakura ajudando a loira a se levantar colhendo as flores – Você esta bem?

-Acho que vou sobreviver – Falou a loira sorrindo para a menina de estranhos cabelos rosados – Eu estava distraída.

-Lee-san! Vá jogar com os meninos – Pediu a rosada, mas para a loira achou que mais parecia uma ordem.

-Claro, Sakura-chan! - Gritou Lee saindo correndo deixando as duas meninas sozinhas.

-Ele é um menino com muita energia – Comentou Sakura olhando pela porta que o Lee tinha saído – Os meninos vão ser iniciados no treinamento ninja. Mas isso não lhe interessa certo?

-Eu vou treinar Kunoichi. Você não? - Perguntou Ino chegando se todas as flores estavam em um bom estado.

-O Sasu-kun diz que eu seria tola se não abraçasse essa oportunidade – Comentou Sakura sem dar uma resposta – Eu não gosto de machucar as pessoas.

-Pensa que você estará protegendo pessoas – Falou a loira sorrindo e a rosada demorou alguns segundos para retribuir o sorriso – Eu sou Ino.

-Sakura – Disse a rosada apertando a mão estendida pela loira.

-Sakura-chan, o Sasuke está terminando de fazer as malas. Acho que você vai querer se despedir – Falou uma senhora e no mesmo instante o sorriso sumiu para dar lugar a um ar choroso – Ele está no quarto. Pode deixar que eu ajudo a Ino-san.

…

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

-Eu acho que o Naruto não vai aparecer – Comentou Itachi, mas preferi ignorá-lo. Eu estava observado pela janela o Distrito Uchiha que era uma das poucas partes intactas da cidade. O Itachi, como líder do clã, tinha acabado de voltar de uma breve reunião onde aceitou abrigar os ninjas que chegavam de todas as partes. Os filhos perdidos de Konoha era como os anciões estavam chamando.

E esses filhos perdidos tremiam só de pensar em ficarem hospedados aqui. A história do clã era marcada em sangue. Meu irmão era um prodígio. Ele se tornou um ninja de elite com a idade que a maioria das pessoas se formavam na academia. Lembro nitidamente quando ele saiu pela primeira vez em uma missão longa. Ele deveria passar doze meses longe. E foi exatamente nessa época que Mandara, o irmão mais novo do meu pai que até estão era líder do clã, e mais alguns membros deram um golpe interno para tomar o poder do clã mais poderoso de Konoha.

Eu tinha ficado na escola até tarde e quando cheguei tinha sangue por toda parte. Corpos desfigurados jogados no chão como se não fossem nada além de lixo. Entrei em estado de choque ao ver minha Okaa-san banhada em um vermelho escuro. O cheiro concentrado nunca vai sair da minha cabeça. Era apenas isso que eu lembrava quando me levaram para um orfanato. O cheiro.

Os anciões não achavam que a missão do Itachi merecesse ser interrompida pelo massacre do seu clã e seu irmão que foi deixado sozinho. O Mandara estava tão enlouquecido que matou até mesmo seus cúmplices.

Quando o Itachi voltou, ele estava diferente. Seu melhor amigo tinha morrido e ele ficou louco com tudo que tinha acontecido em sua ausência. Tirou-me do orfanato e de Konoha. Disse que treinaria. Eu até hoje não sei o que ele disse aos anciões e ao Hokage, mas não fomos considerados ninjas foragidos. Só voltamos para eu fazer meus exames.

Esses anos foram solitários. O Itachi nunca foi muito comunicativo e eu só falava quando precisava. Mas no fundo sabíamos muito um do outro. Eu era o único que conhecia sua história. A forma como teve que matar um seu melhor amigo para poupá-lo do sofrimento e acabou ganhando o Mangekyō Sharingan. Eu acabei ganhando o meu quando matei Uchiha Usagi. Ele fugiu antes do massacre e quase matou o Itachi. Ele era meu melhor amigo quando eu ainda sabia o que era uma família.

-Nunca acontece boa coisa quando você fica olhando para o nada – Disse Itachi se jogando na minha cama enquanto eu assistia os ninjas se instalando nas casas até então fechadas – Eu sei. É estranho ver esse lugar movimentado. Mas o que está te incomodando de verdade?

-Minha visão não é mais a mesma – Falei ainda de costas para ele encostando minha testa no vidro da janela – Eu acho que estou ficando cego.

…

_Quatorze anos atrás_

_Konoha – Lar dos Anjos_

-Então você vai mesmo embora – Disse Sakura sentando em uma cadeira próxima a janela observando o pequeno moreno seus poucos pertences dentro da bolsa.

-Meu irmão voltou da sua missão – Falou Sasuke deixando suas coisas de lado para se aproximar da menina que parecia tão quebrada. Ele odiava ser a razão dessa tristeza. Mas uma despedida era inevitável. Mesmo não lembrando muito bem o motivo de ter ido parar no orfanato, o menino sabia que uma despedida seria inevitável – E essa não será um adeus. Eu vou tentar muito vir te visitar.

-Não diz isso Sasu-kun – Pediu a menina levantando ficando de costas para o menino olhando pela janela – Não me entenda mal, Sasu-kun. Eu estou muito feliz por você. Muito feliz mesmo. Mas nós sabemos que você não vai poder vir me visitar.

-Sakura – Chamou o menino antes de abraçá-la com força sentindo as lágrimas que ela não conseguia esconder – Eu sinto muito. Eu já fiz o Naruto jurar que nada aconteceria a você. Até mesmo o baka do Lee fez sua promessa solene.

-Eu vou sentir muito sua falta – Sussurrou a menina e o moreno levantou seu rosto e lhe deu um selinho. Um encostar de lábios inocente. O primeiro beijo de ambos – Sasu-kun. Eu quero que você fique com uma coisa.

A rosada se afastou de leve tirando uma corrente fina de dentro da blusa. Levou suas mãos até atrás do pescoço. E Sasuke se assustou quando viu ela se inclinando colocando o colar em seu pescoço. Era delicado e no fim tinha uma pequena tulipa. Ele tocou a flor com cuidado sabendo que isso era o bem mais precioso da menina. Sua única lembrança de sua família.

-Para você nunca se esquecer de mim – Falou Sakura corando de forma encantadora e o moreno a encarou por um tempo antes de ir até sua bolsa e pegar um pequeno punhal.

-Eu sei que não é delicado ou feminino, mas vai te proteger – Disse o menino entregando a arma à menina – Era a única coisa eu tinha quando eu fui encontrado, tem até mesmo um símbolo que acho que é do meu clã. É para quando você virar uma grande Kunoichi.

-Nós ainda vamos nos encontrar, não vamos Sasu-kun? – Perguntou a menina encarando os olhos negros do menino praticamente implorando por uma resposta positiva.

-Claro que sim – Falou Sasuke com mais confiança do que realmente sentia – Foi você mesma que disse que ainda íamos casar.

-Eu amo o Sasu-Kun – Sussurrou a menina abraçando Sasuke novamente e esse talvez o último abraço que o menino receberia em muito tempo.

**...**

**N/a: Então...é isso.**

**O que acharam?**

**Boa? Ruim? É, eu acho que pode dar algo interessante dessa loucura? Maravilhoso? Menina! Saí dessa vida que isso ta terrível?**

**Por favor, se gostarem comentem em reviews.**

**Se alguém chegou até aqui, gostou e quer ver um casal que pode parecer estranho, mas que você gosta. Pode dar a sugestão porque eu ainda não delimitei todos os casais e adoro sair do normal**

**Espero reviews para continuar postando.**

**Beijinhos**

**E espero que até o próximo.**

**13/08/2011**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

**2**

_**Haruno Sakura**_

Terminei de arrumar minhas malas sem problema. Há muito tempo eu tinha aprendido a organizar tudo de importante em apenas uma pequena mochila. Juntei todas as minhas economias. Desde quando comecei a ganhar dinheiro até hoje. Guardei todo o meu dinheiro no bolso secreto e algumas roupas junto a algumas armas. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, ajustando minhas armas para a longa viajem que eu teria pela frente.

-Eu soube o que aconteceu – Falou Kyousuke pulando da janela se aproximando de mim o suficiente para eu sentir o seu cheiro e calor.

-Eu não quero despedidas lacrimosas – Falei virando para encará-lo – Eu vou sentir sua falta é verdade. Mas eu vou voltar.

-Eu acho que estou te perdendo para sempre, hime – Falou Kyousuke acariciando meu rosto e eu sorri. Ele era um dos poucos que eu podia chamar de amigo. Eu reservei pouco do meu tempo para amizades. Quando me tornei Kunoichi treinei anos para chegar ao nível que eu estava. Passei mais alguns anos me especializando na arte da cura e agora era uma ninja de elite. Eu só podia confiar em mim, por isso eu precisava sempre de mais treinamento. Mais poder

-Você sempre pode ir me visitar – Falei sabendo que isso não iria acontecer – Agora é melhor eu ir. Só me deram três dias para chegar ao ponto de encontro.

-Cuide-se, hime – Pediu Kyousuke beijando minha testa e eu tentei esconder meu embaraço enquanto colocava minha mascara e saltava da janela me movendo sem pressa até o portão. Passei um tempo que não saberia mensurar olhando para o único lugar que considerei um lar. Não era afetuoso, mas tinha me aceitado. Haviam me tirado do orfanato e me derem um motivo para viver.

Corri de forma veloz parando muito pouco para me alimentar e lavar meu corpo. Não me dava ao luxo de muitas horas de sono. Apenas três eram necessárias para recompor as energias. E era um sono leve que sumia com qualquer mínimo barulho que ocorresse na floresta. Antes do ponto de encontro decidi me mostrar mais apresentável. Tomei um longo banho no rio corrente e trancei meu cabelo de forma frouxa. Vesti minhas roupas de ANBU e coloquei minha máscara.

-Que problemático! Porque sempre acabo com as piores situações – Escutei uma voz masculina resmungando e pulei da árvore em que estava parando exatamente na frente do homem que pulou assustado parecendo incrivelmente sonolento e entediado – Você não deveria chegar assim de surpresa.

-Haruno Sakura, ninja do País da Água – Apresentei-me ignorando o seu comentário. O Yuri-san pediu para eu pelo menos tentar ser amistosa. Sendo assim engoli os comentários irônicos que estavam na porta da língua.

-Nara Shikamaru – Apresentou-se o moreno me olhando com curiosidade provavelmente se perguntando o porquê de eu não tirar minha máscara.

-Tenho instruções de me apresentar dessa forma ao Hokage – Falei em tom monótono. Eu estava cansada, esfomeada e indo para um lugar que eu não desejava permanecer. Minha boa vontade não resistia a tudo isso – Podemos ir?

-É claro – Respondeu Shikamaru se movendo e só me restou segui-lo. Não demoramos a chegar a Konoha e não estavam exagerando quando disseram que o lugar estava semi-destruído. Eu admito que não entendia por que as vilas estavam mandando ninjas para ajudarem em vez de tentarem dominar esse território. Eu realmente havia desistido de entender política.

-Você deve estar com calor, Sakura – Disse a mulher loira que pelo que entendi ocupava o cargo de Hokage me fazendo sorrir.

-Agora está explicado o motivo de você ter ido embora tão de repente – Falei irônica. Na minha frente estava uma das poucas pessoas que eu realmente gostava – Fugiu antes que a pupila superasse a sensei.

-Não seja prepotente pirralha – Mandou Tsunade-sensei me fazendo rir – Agora tire logo essa máscara horrorosa. O Shikamaru não se aguenta mais de curiosidade.

-Eu não estou curioso – Resmungou o moreno bocejando enquanto eu tirava minha mascara encarando minha antiga mentora de frente.

-Não se deixe enganar por esse rosto de anjo, Shikamaru – Mandou Tsunade sorrindo de leve – Essa é uma das ninjas mais eficientes e perigosas que existem.

-Assim eu me sinto lisonjeada – Falei sorrindo sentindo uma vontade incrível de abraçar a mulher que eu via quase como uma mãe.

-Vem cá menina – Mandou Tsunade virando um copo que parecia estar cheio de saquê me abraçando com força antes de me empurrar se sentando novamente – Você se instalará em uma das casas vagas do Clã Uchiha. O Shikamaru te levara até lá. E amanhã a quero aqui para lhe entregar sua nova identificação e suas funções.

Prendi minha máscara na minha calça antes de seguir o moreno. As pessoas se viravam para nos observar, mas logo perdiam o interesse. Deviam estar chegando muitos ninjas para ajudar. Logo as construções se tornaram raras e me vi parada na frente de um largo portão que ostentava o símbolo do clã no meio.

-Esse é um pequeno apartamento, mas deve servir – Disse Shikamaru me entregando à chave antes de sumir me deixando sozinha.

Coloquei minha bolsa em cima da cama e saí para ver o lugar que eu chamaria de casa por enquanto. E mesmo com a história macabra do clã o lugar era lindo. Com direito a um grande lago, árvores e flores. Tinha poucas pessoas então entrei pelas árvores encontrando uma clareira grande o suficiente para os meus propósitos. Eu precisava extravasar minha energia antes de descansar. Minha fome parecia ter sumido quando entrei naquele lugar.

Peguei minha espada e comecei meu treino. Taijutso com alta concentração de chakra. Repetia meus movimentos até chegar à perfeição. Eu não me contentava com nada menos que a perfeição de movimentos. Meus cabelos começaram a se soltar com os saltos e com o tempo comecei a suar. O cansaço já estava tomando conta dos meus músculos quando parei no centro da clareira.

-Seus movimentos são realmente bons – Comentou uma voz masculina e quando virei encarei profundos olhos negros que me remeteram ao passado me fazendo tremer – Você está bem?

-Claro que sim – Respondi me apoiando na minha espada – Eu não gosto que assistam os meus treinos.

-Foi impossível não vir checar o que estava acontecendo – Falou o homem se movendo para perto de mim e só então percebi que não era o fantasma do passado. Ele era mais velho do que eu. Seus cabelos eram grandes presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Seus olhos eram negros e suas feições eram perfeitas. Ele era lindo – Você é umas das filhas perdidas?

-É assim que estão chamando os ninjas que foram obrigados a voltar a Konoha para ajudar? - Perguntei passando a mão pelo rosto prendendo meus cabelos em um coque alto – Você deve ser um dos Uchiha.

-O que me revelou? Meus lindos olhos negros ou o símbolo que eu carrego no peito? - Perguntou o moreno com um sorriso no rosto. Eu não precisava de muito para saber que ele era muito perigoso – E a senhorita quem é?

-Haruno Sakura – Respondi perdendo o completo interesse pela conversa e antes que ele percebesse coloquei minha mão no seu rosto curando a dor que eu sabia que ele estava sentindo. Sua testa franzia de leve assim como a de um pequeno moreno que conheci da minha infância – Melhor?

-Porque você fez isso? - Perguntou o Uchiha me olhando em completo choque.

-Porque bem ou mal, você cuidou do Sasuke – Respondi virando as costas e indo antes que ele me perguntasse qualquer outra coisa.

…

_Treze anos atrás_

_Konoha – Lar dos Anjos_

Os dias passavam lentamente de um jeito quase anormal. As crianças se espalhavam pelo jardim a maioria voltando das aulas da academia. Quando se tem poucas oportunidades, torna-se um ninja para defender a aldeia que lhe alimentou durante anos era mais do que uma honra, era uma obrigação.

-Sakura-chan! Você lembra que dia é hoje? – Perguntou Naruto enquanto andava pelas ruas quase pulando.

-É claro que eu lembro, Naruto – Respondeu a menina enquanto eles voltavam da academia – Hoje é seu aniversário.

-Você lembrou – Gritou Naruto sorrindo e Sakura quase retribuiu. A rosada sabia que as pessoas estavam olhando para eles. Hoje era o aniversário da grande guerra e por algum motivo os moradores pareciam odiar seu amigo – Hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida.

-Só se for para você sua aberração – Disse um rapaz jogando uma pedra no loiro. Naruto estava tão surpreso que nem tentou desviar. A pedra atingiu sua testa.

-Você está maluco? – Perguntou Sakura parando na frente do Naruto olhando o seu machucado. E quando esperava que ele levantasse e gritasse alguma barbaridade, ele apenas olhou para o chão incrivelmente humilhado.

-Você também deve ser uma aberração já que está abandonada naquele local – Disse o homem e a menina sentiu algo pulsando dentro dela. Pegou a adaga que o Sasuke tinha lhe dado de dentro da sua bolsa pulando no homem. O rapaz caiu de costas no chão com a menina em cima dele colocando a parte afiada diretamente na sua garganta.

-Você vai se desculpar com o Naruto agora mesmo – Falou Sakura e ele tentou mover os braços a fazendo afundar a ponta da adaga na sua pele arrancando uma gota de sangue – Eu mandei você se desculpar.

-Desculpa! – Gritou o homem assustado com a criança que parecia tão infantil e quase angelical. Mas agora ele tinha notado que os olhos da menina eram maduros para sua idade.

-Você nunca mais vai atacar, insultar ou pelo menos olhar para o Naruto ou para mim. Eu estou sendo clara? – Perguntou a rosada fazendo um pequeno corte antes de saltar para ficar ao lado do Naruto.

-Eu que deveria estar de protegendo – Comentou Naruto sussurrando.

-Hoje é seu aniversário – Falou Sakura guardando sua adaga beijando a testa do menino – Para curar mais rápido.

-Você tem garra menina – Comentou um homem e Sakura levantou o rosto para a bandana que ele ostentava percebendo que não do País do Fogo – Você é órfã?

-Não imagino porque isso pode interessar a um ninja de outra vila – Falou Sakura em tom beirando a insolência – Vamos Naruto.

-O País da Água realmente precisa de ninjas como você – Falou o homem antes das crianças saírem.

_**..**_**.**

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

Só podia ser brincadeira dos Deuses. Eu precisava voltar o mais rápido possível para Konoha e tinha que ser pega no meio de uma tempestade de areia. Eu sabia que o meu clã precisava de mim nesse momento de crise. Mas era necessário alguém com bons olhos para essa missão. O Neji ainda estava muito machucado depois das últimas batalhas e os Uchiha eram necessários na vila. Como eu não queria nenhum membro dos Hyuuga fora da vila em momentos tortuosos, preferi vir eu mesma.

Deitei no chão e me cobri com um cobertor. O barulho fora da caverna estava assustador e eu preferi não levantar o rosto para assistir o espetáculo de areias assassinas. Tentei me movimentar o mínimo possível para pegar água, minha garganta estava extremamente seca. Tomei o último gole que restava e tentei não deixar que o desespero tomasse conta de mim. Eu precisava ficar calma.

-Eu quero que você levante de forma bem lenta – Mandou uma voz masculina e levantei o rosto usando a minha linhagem sanguínea para ver quem estava na minha frente reconhecendo rapidamente o Kazekage. Ele estava bem mais alto do que a última vez que o vi de relance em Konoha. Seus cabelos ruivos continuavam os mesmos e seus olhos verdes continuavam a me assustar. Mas mesmo assim olhando seus traços com cuidado, ele não deixava de ser um homem muito bonito. – Eu estou evitando que a areia entre na caverna.

-Eu não imaginava que uma tempestade estava vindo – Comentei me colocando de pé. Eu estava sentindo o esgotamento chegando como um velho companheiro. Eu tinha lutado em todas as grandes batalhas. Eu ajudei com meu pouco conhecimento de cura e essa viagem não estava ajudando. Suna não era um lugar fácil de chegar.

-Elas são como serpentes. Silenciosas e mortais – Comentou o Kazekage em um tom completamente monótono – Você deve estar com sede.

-Obrigada – Falei pegando a garrafa que ele me oferecia. Tentei me controlar para não tomar a água como uma desesperada, mas acho que não fui bem sucedida na minha tarefa.

Eu sabia que ele estava me analisando. Eu não estava vestida com cores para enfrentar o deserto. Há anos atrás, para me tornar a legitima chefe do Clã Hyuuga, acabei me casando com um dos principais guerreiros do ramo principal do meu clã. Não posso dizer que fui feliz no casamento. Mas ele tinha pouco ou nenhum interesse político fazendo com que fosse mais fácil para eu fazer as mudanças que eu pensava serem necessárias.

Depois de muitas discussões consegui convencer o conselho a não marcar nenhuma outra criança com o selo do ramo secundário e eu sabia que nas situações atuais conseguiria convencer a retirarem os selos já existentes. A maioria dos guerreiros do ramo principal morreram inclusive meu marido. E mesmo não me sentindo nem um pouco triste por isso vesti o luto.

-Teremos que ficar aqui por um tempo até a tempestade ficar menos intensa – Disse o Kazekage e eu sorri de leve sentando no chão. Eu sabia que estava em um ambiente fechado com um dos ninjas mais temidos da atualidade, mas de uma forma estranha ele me passava tranqüilidade. Eu gostava do silêncio e principalmente gostava de situações que eu não sentisse a necessidade de preencher o ambiente com conversar triviais.

-Você pode ir adiantando o assunto que a Hokage mandou – Disse o Kazekage me tirando completamente do mundo dos meus pensamentos.

-Nós precisamos da sua ajuda – Falei me virando para encará-lo – Nosso espião descobriu que a Vila das Rochas pretende invadir Konoha.

-Isso não é exatamente uma surpresa – Comentou o Kazekage e eu ainda me surpreendia com a falta de emoção na sua voz.

-Segundo nossa fonte eles estão juntando aliados e querem conquistar ou se aliar a Suna – Falei sentando apoiando minhas costas na parede.

-Isso sim começa a ser preocupante – Comentou o Kazekage – O mundo ninja não consegue aprender com seus erros. Continuam em um circulo vicioso. Temos que voltar para Suna agora.

-Eu pensei que estávamos esperando a tempestade perder intensidade – Falei tentando não demonstrar medo. Mas eu tinha pessoas para voltar em casa.

-Eu vou ter que carregá-la. Eu só consigo manter uma tempestade com essa força longe de mim – Falou o Kazekage e eu comecei a pensar em como ele conseguiria me carregar. Como uma princesa adormecida seria tudo menos prático. Nas costas ele levava sua cabaça – Vamos?

-Er...claro – Falei tentando me lembrar que estávamos com pressa. Eu sabia que ele precisava se reunir com o conselho, falar pessoalmente com a Hokage e voltar para defender Suna. Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e minhas pernas pela sua cintura. Coloquei minha cabeça no seu ombro evitando tocar em qualquer parte do seu corpo de forma desnecessária. Mas ao sentir o cheiro amadeirado misturado com areia que seu corpo exalava foi impossível não tremer.

-Acredite Hyuuga-sama – Falou Kazekage e sua voz rouca tão próxima ao meu ouvido não me ajudou – Eu gosto e admiro muitos ninjas em Konoha e ainda existem muitos outros que eu não gosto, mas continuo admirando os seus conhecimentos e poderes.

**...**

_Quatorze anos atrás_

_Konoha – Lar dos Anjos_

Gaara estava nervoso. Na verdade ele estava completamente histérico. Ele já tinha sentindo esse sentimento antes. A vontade quase irresistível de machucar, matar. O menino passou a língua pelos lábios secos tentando respirar. Era impossível para o pobre menino resistir à tentação. Ele sabia que o que estava sentindo era errado. Que precisava se controlar. Foi dessa forma que sua mãe morreu e ele não queria perder mais ninguém. Não queria sentir aquela dor novamente. Mas por mais que ele soubesse que era errado, não conseguia resistir.

Olhou em volta buscando uma resposta para sua agonia interna quando ao longe, quase no fim do jardim, ele a viu. Uma parte dele sabia que conhecia aqueles cabelos cor de rosa e olhos verdes que pareciam brilhar ao rodopiar pela parte florida do jardim. E vendo aquela cena que exalava inocência um lado do pequeno ruivo gritava, berrava por destruir. Destruir cada mínimo traço de inocência que pudesse enxergar.

O menino tentou correr. Tentou escapar da doce tentação que estava na sua frente. Contudo seu lado demoníaco, naquele momento, estava mais forte do que nunca. Seu sangue clamava por ferir, machucar, matar a pequena criatura que continuava alheia ao perigo que a cercava. _"Ela é fraca, nem ao menos nos percebeu aqui. Ela merece morrer" _falou uma voz arrastada na cabeça do menino e esse parecia ser o incentivo que faltava para ele finalmente cumprir seu maior desejo.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou um menino que Gaara reconheceu brevemente como morador do orfanato. Ele estava tão focado em sua presa que não notou o menino que aparentemente esteve o tempo todo em cima de uma árvore próxima.

-Você não é minha presa. Pode ir embora enquanto ainda tem tempo – Mandou o ruivo e sua voz saiu quase sibilada.

-E posso saber quem é sua presa? – Perguntou Sasuke se irritando profundamente. Ele sempre soube que tinha algo errado com o ruivo. Seu chakra conseguia ser mais estranho do que o do Naruto – Você não vai se aproximar da Sakura. Não sem antes me enfrentar.

-Então vamos ter que destruir você – Falou o ruivo sorrindo e a areia perto dele começou a se movimentar.

-Sasu-kun, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Sakura assustada.

-Sakura, eu quero que você vá para trás das árvores e só saia de lá quando eu mandar – Falou Sasuke e a menina não pensou duas vezes antes de obedecer.

O moreno se colocou em posição de ataque esperando um primeiro movimento. Fazia uns dias que ele havia notado algo estranho em suas habilidades. Parecia que as pessoas estavam se movendo de forma mais lenta nos treinamentos. Mas ele se assustou quando escutou a Sakura gritando. Quando ele olhou para o lado percebeu um pequeno fio de areia indo do Gaara até o braço da Sakura. E em uma atitude impensada jogou uma shuriken em um ataque direto assustando o ruivo suficiente para ele soltar a Sakura.

-Eu falei que você iria me enfrentar primeiro – Disse Sasuke completamente fora de si e no seu corpo parecia pulsar de poder.

-Seus olhos – Falou Gaara surpreso e Sasuke notou exatamente o momento que a nevoa deixou os olhos verdes do menino na sua frente – Você tem um demônio dentro do seu corpo?

-Claro que não – Falou Sasuke tentando entender o que havia de errado com seus olhos relaxando um pouco a postura. O perigo maior tinha passado.

-Mas seus olhos exalam poder – Disse Gaara confuso.

-Treinamento duro gera poder, habilidade de família dar poder. Colocar um demônio no corpo de um ninja para obter poder é buscar poder pela maneira mais vil – Disse Sasuke tentando entender à fixação do ruivo pelos seus olhos.

-Vil? Isso é uma coisa ruim – Disse Gaara perdido.

-Gaara-san! Seu Otou-san chegou para levá-lo – Disse uma das senhoras que cuidavam do orfanato.

-Um dia eu vou derrotá-lo – Sussurrou Gaara encarando o moreno – E sem ser vil.

-Posso sair agora? – Perguntou Sakura e Sasuke voltou sua atenção para a menina sentindo um odeio profundo quando notou o seu pulso machucado.

-É sobre isso que eu venho falando – Disse Sasuke acariciando o machucado tentando não machucá-la ainda mais – Eu não sei se eu vou estar sempre por perto, eu vou tentar é claro, mas você precisa saber se proteger.

-Eu vou Sasu-kun – Falou Sakura e seus olhos nunca pareceram tão sérios para o moreno.

-Agora termine de me mostrar às flores que tem no jardim – Pediu Sasuke subindo novamente na árvore escutando a menina voltar a tagarelar com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

_**...**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

-Sasuke-teme! Desculpa não ter aparecido na sua casa – Falou Naruto aparecendo ao meu lado na rua e eu só pude revirar os olhos.

-Você me fez um favor – Resmunguei entrando na Torre da Hokage – Onde você estava de qualquer maneira?

-Com a Ino. Ela não está lidando muito bem com a morte do Sai – Respondeu Naruto pensativo – Acho que eles estavam juntos ou algo assim.

-E você só descobriu isso quando ele morreu? – Perguntei não sabendo por que continuo me surpreendendo com o Naruto sendo o Naruto.

-Que bom que vocês chegaram – Falou Tsunade-sama que parecia quase enterrada em pilhas de papeis – Naruto, eu quero que você faça a vigilância da parte norte e Sasuke na parte sul. Eu pedi a alguns dos ninjas que chegaram para testar nossa segurança. Podem ir.

-Obaa-san está cada vez mais mal-humorada – Comentou Naruto correndo para parte norte como sempre se esquecendo de colocar sua máscara. Coloquei a minha máscara correndo para a parte sul da vila. Corri em volta ativando meu sharingan. Eu sabia que alguém estava por perto e antes que um pequeno sorriso nascesse no meu rosto, fui atacado.

Defendi-me sem grande dificuldade atacando em seguida. O chakra dessa pessoa não me era de todo estranho. Uma parte dentro de mim o reconhecia. O ninja me atacou com uma rápida sequência de chutes antes de puxar sua espada. Ao contrário da minha katana sua espada parecia mais um Montante. Uma espada longa e larga extremamente pesada. Não seria minha primeira escolha em arma.

Foi difícil não me surpreender com a força do ataque. O ninja na minha frente era pequeno e magro. Ele provavelmente estava concentrando o chakra para conseguir segurar uma espada dessas com uma só mão. Os ataques que se sucederam foram rápidos com uso de jutso baseados em água vez ou outra. Os jutsos foram rapidamente repelidos por mim. Eu conhecia aquela técnica. Ele estava tentando me cansar.

Eu ataquei meu oponente com mais força e principalmente velocidade. Eu sabia que ele estava apenas testando a segurança da vila e fazia tempo que eu não lutava sem a minha vida em risco. Consegui cortar sua perna forte o suficiente para desestabilizar o seu nível de luta. Chutei seu rosto com força me surpreendendo um golpe particularmente forte da sua espada. E foi esse ataque que me fez sentir a extensão do seu chakra. Fez com que eu me lembrasse de onde eu o conhecia.

Esse segundo de distração resultou em um corte profundo no meu peito. Estreitei os olhos ativando novamente a minha linhagem de sangue. Voltei a atacar agora com toda a extensão do meu poder. E não demorei a desarmá-la a empurrando de encontro à árvore colocando minha katana no seu pescoço. Mas antes que eu pudesse sorrir senti uma lamina encostando próximo ao meu umbigo. Olhei para baixo reconhecendo rapidamente aquela adaga.

Senti o sorriso aumentar no meu rosto agradecendo por eu estar de máscara. Ela sempre era uma exceção. Sempre me fazia agir diferente do meu habitual. Eu não a via há quatorze anos e quando levantei os olhos para encará-la vi os mesmos olhos verdes da única parte da minha infância que eu gostava de lembrar. Seus olhos não eram os mesmos. Não brilhava de inocência. Eram olhos de uma mulher que viu e provocou horrores.

-Você vai me ferir com uma arma que já foi minha, Sakura? – Sussurrei e senti o exato momento que ela me reconheceu. Seus olhos se arregalaram e nublaram. Provavelmente voltando ao passado como eu voltei poucos minutos atrás. Seu corpo ficou tenso antes de relaxar minimamente. Ela não havia baixado a guarda. Ela assim como eu não se moveu. Minha katana ainda estava em seu pescoço enquanto sua adaga furava minha camisa.

Levantei minha mão sem nunca deixar de encará-la. Tirei minha máscara me afastando dela. Ela desencostou da árvore andando lentamente até o meio da clareira para recuperar sua espada. Ela enfiou a espada no chão se apoiando nela. Ouvi um breve suspiro antes de ela tirar sua máscara livrando seus cabelos cor de rosa que mais pareciam um véu.

-Faz muito tempo, não é Sasuke – Comentou Sakura se virando para me encarar e naquele momento foi como se o tempo parasse. Eu não era romântico, sempre me relacionei com mulheres em busca de aliviar uma necessidade física. Mas ali na minha frente não estava qualquer mulher. Aquela era a única mulher que um dia pensei ou tive paciência de conversar por mais de dez minutos. E de repente pareceu valer a pena todo o caminho que me levou até aqui.

…

**N/a: Ola pessoas!**

**Quero primeiramente me desculpar por demorar a postar. Tive que estudar para a minha prova de direito do trabalho, depois fiquei de férias e fiz uma pequena viajem e quando cheguei finalmente consegui terminar de escrever esse capítulo.**

**Em segundo, eu quero agradecer aos reviews. É sempre bom saber a opinião de vocês. Obrigada as meninas que me indicaram alguns erros. Eu infelizmente não tenho beta, então algumas coisas fogem da minha percepção. Sem contar que fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia nada no universo "Naruto"**

**Em terceiro, eu sei que o Sasuke saiu com uma personalidade meio diferente da que possui no mangá. Mas como eu já disse não assisto ou leio, apenas gosto muito de ler e escrever fanfics desse universo, então me permiti a certa liberdade literária.**

**Agora respondendo as reviews:**

**Caroline Cisnero** _Ola Caroline! Muito obrigada pelo seu apoio inicial! É realmente muito bom saber que alguém gostou do primeiro capítulo, e do seguinte, e do seguinte. Então espero que você goste desse capítulo também e não deixe de mandar uma review._

**Neiigh ~** _Ola! Assim, deixe-me explicar. Eu coloquei que era Universo Alternativo por não seguir qualquer ordem do anime ou do mangá. Eu posso até pegar pequenas informações que realmente ocorreram no "Naruto", mas a única coisa igual é todos serem ninjas. Quanto a Sakura não se preocupe. Eu realmente odeio a Sakura frágil e precisando de alguém para lhe defender. Mas ela não deixa de ser humana, então não espere que ele seja inatingível emocionalmente em algumas batalhas. Espero ter explicado e espero que goste desse segundo capítulo e não deixe de dar sua opinião._

**baahs2 ~** _Ola! Tudo bom? Fiquei extremamente feliz por você ter achado a história interessante. Fazia muito tempo que eu estava com essa história na cabeça e não conseguia colocar na prática. Então fico feliz por ela estar agradando. Quanto a Ino não se preocupe. Eu sou completamente a favor de mulheres fortes. O que aconteceu no capítulo anterior foi apenas uma das formas como ela irá reagir ao ver sua vila destruída. Calma que você logo, logo verá as suas outras reações. Espero mesmo que esse segundo capítulo não decepcione e deixe sua opinião através de review._

**Lala ~** _Obrigada mesmo pelo aviso. O nome dele já está corrigido._

**Quero muito agradecer a: **_Bela21, Kika96 _**por colocar a fic tanto como favorita como em alerta. A **_YokoNick-chan_ **por colocar a fic entre suas favoritas e a **_Elara-chan, Liz winterheart e Sami Winkot _**por colocar a fic em alerta. Obrigada mesmo.**

**E espero que gostem e que mandem reviews com suas opiniões.**

**Beijinhos**

**Até o próximo.**

**15/09/2011**


	3. Chapter 3

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

**3**

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

-Isso não vai te levar a canto nenhum – Falei sentando ao lado de um ninja que eu tinha aprendido a respeitar com o passar dos anos. Hatake Kakashi era um ninja conhecido, perigoso, mortal para a maioria das pessoas que tinham o azar de estar do lado errado de uma batalha que ele estava envolvido. Hatake Kakashi era um homem destruído, atormentando por um passado que ele não conseguia se desvencilhar.

De certa forma eu me identificava com ele. O meu passado também era um velho companheiro que eu não conseguia dar adeus. Mas ao contrario do Kakashi, eu tinha o Sasuke. Eu sabia que não era carinhoso, sabia que eu não era bem um bom irmão. Porém havia ensinado tudo que sabia e acabei aprendendo muito com o Sasuke. Sem contar que era o meu otouto que me mantem ligado com a realidade.

-Não pedi sua opinião – Respondeu Kakashi virando o copo de sake que estava na sua mão – Você não devia estar recebendo os ninjas?

-E você não devia estar ajudando na reconstrução da vila? – Questionei sorrindo pedindo um pouco de sake.

-Eu já fiz até demais por essa vila – Resmungou Kakashi ficando de pé – E pelo jeito eu não posso nem ao menos beber em paz.

-Eu conheci uma ninja interessante hoje – Comentei começando a andar ao seu lado – Eu acho que ela esteve com o Naruto e com o Sasuke no orfanato.

-No que isso poderia me interessar? – Perguntou Kakashi e eu sorri.

-Nada. Mas preciso me manter ocupado até o horário da minha próxima missão – Respondi. Eu nunca gostei de ficar em companhia de muitas pessoas. Na maioria das vezes era bem irritante. Mas as coisas não estavam como sempre. Eu andava me sentindo sozinho.

-Então vá conversar com outro – Resmungou Kakashi parecendo realmente irritado.

-Kakashi, eu realmente não me importo se você entra em coma alcóolico dia sim dia não. Mas eu me importo com os garotos e eles se importar com você – Falei segurando seu braço.

-O Sasuke e o Naruto não são mais crianças – Resmungou Kakashi e eu sorri de leve.

-Existem controvérsias. O Sasuke nunca foi uma criança e o Naruto nunca deixou de ser uma – Falei sorrindo com a minha própria piada sem graça.

-Uchiha-sama, posso falar com o senhor? – Perguntou uma voz feminina e eu me virei para encará-la encontrando uma pequena menina com cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados.

-Uma Hyuuga? – Questionei curioso observando de canto de olho o Kakashi sumir.

-Hyuuga Hanabi. Eu sou a irmã mais nova da Hinata – Respondeu a menina. Eu já havia ouvido boatos sobre essa menina. O velho Hyuuga tinha feito suas duas filhas lutarem pela liderança do clã, mesmo sendo a Hinata cinco anos mais velha. E pelo que o Naruto comentou a luta não foi fácil, a menina mais nova era um gênio, mas Hinata estava no auge da sua força física e ganhou a batalha.

-E o que eu posso fazer por você Hyuuga? – Perguntei desinteressado.

-A Hokage me mandou apresentar-me para a missão – Respondeu a Hyuuga e eu a encarei irônico.

-Porque ela mandaria uma criança para essa missão? – Perguntei observando o brilho de ódio brilhando em seus olhos.

-Eu sou da ANBU tanto quanto você Uchiha – Falou a criança e eu sorri ao perceber a falta do sufixo de respeito. Ela tinha problemas com autoridade.

-Ok criança. Vamos indo então – Falei revirando os olhos.

-Itachi-chan! – Gritou Naruto e eu rosnei revirando os olhos. Ele insistia em me chamar assim mesmo sabendo que eu odiava. Ou talvez era justamente por isso que ele continuava a me chamar assim – Hanabi.

-Uzumaki. Sempre aquele que eu mais quero ver – Falou Hanabi irônica e eu levantei a sobrancelha – Eu te espero na estrada da Vila.

-O que você está fazendo com a pirralha? – Perguntou Naruto com hostilidade e eu sinto que perdi algo nessa história.

-Missão – Respondi deixando minha curiosidade em relação a clara hostilidade de ambos para depois – O que você quer?

-Posso passar um tempo na sua casa? – Perguntou Naruto corando e ali na minha frente estava um menino que eu considerava da família.

-Naruto, você mora comigo e com o Sasuke desde os doze anos. Foi sua decisão morar em um apartamento sozinho. Sem contar que eu não vou estar presente para aturar o mau humor do Sasuke quando te ver chegando com mala e tudo, então faça o que quiser – Respondi sorrindo bagunçando seus cabelos – Cuida daquele moleque enquanto eu estiver fora.

-Obrigado Itachi-chan – Disse Naruto sorrindo com seus olhos brilhando e eu nunca lidava bem com sentimentalismos – E cuidado com a pirralha. Aquilo é uma cobra.

-Então o que você fez ao Naruto? – Perguntei colocando minha máscara.

-Nada que lhe interesse – Resmungou a menina e por hora fiquei calado. Eu tinha um longo tempo de missão para descobrir.

_**...**_

_Dois anos atrás_

_Konoha – Clã Hyuuga_

-Neji você tem que fazer alguma coisa – Pediu Hanabi andando de um lado para o outro no quarto da sua irmã mais velha – Eles estão loucos! Eu não quero, não posso e não vou lutar contra a Hinata.

-Você tem que fazer isso Hanabi-chan – Falou Hinata segurando as mãos da menina entre as suas. Ela não queria ter que colocar o peso dessa responsabilidade nos ombros de uma criança de treze anos. Mas essa decisão tinha sido arrancada das suas mãos.

-Mas eu não quero ser líder de clã nenhum – Resmungou Hanabi em uma explosão de frustração – Eu quero entrar na ANBU. Eu quero viajar pelo mundo ninja lutando pela minha vila. Eu quero usar o poder dos meus olhos para algo mais do que discutir com um bando de velhos retrógrados que merecem mais do que ninguém a morte.

-Não fale assim do conselho Hanabi – Disse Hinata com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Sua irmã tinha um jeito único de falar a verdade sem se preocupar com nada.

-Neji! Neji! Conte a Hinata – Mandou Hanabi virando para encarar o primo – Eu não sou uma boa líder. Eu não quero ser líder. A Hinata sim é uma líder nata. Não é como o louco do Otou-san. As pessoas desse clã se jogariam entre uma kunaii e ele por acharem que é certo. Por medo das consequências se não fizerem isso e o grande líder sobreviver. Mas com você é diferente. Eles se jogariam de bom grado a morte por amarem você, por respeitarem você.

-Hanabi, você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz ouvindo isso – Murmurou Hinata sentindo seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Era bom saber que sua irmãzinha ainda a admirava.

-Aquele seu amigo loiro, ele vive dizendo que nós podemos fazer nosso destino – Falou Hanabi e Hinata odiou seu pai por trazer o desespero à voz da sua irmã.

-O Naruto é um ótimo ninja, um amigo excepcional – Falou Hinata com carinho lembrando-se do seu amigo – E não serei eu a dizer que suas ideias são ingênuas. Alguns destinos são fortes de mais para fugir.

-Hanabi, todos aqui sabemos que você não quer ser líder de clã nenhum. Mas para a Hinata ser aceita como líder é necessário que você lute. Que lute com todo o seu poder – Disse Neji levantando – Se você quer ser uma ANBU lide primeiro com a sua irmã mais velha. Finja com perfeição que quer se tornar líder do Clã Hyuuga.

-Você quer que eu seja a vadia que todo mundo odeie – Disse Hanabi prendendo seu cabelo com uma expressão dura. Escondendo completamente qualquer sentimento – Eu faço esse papel com perfeição.

-Nisso eu não faço contestação – Disse Neji sorrindo e os três saíram do prédio principal passando pelo jardim em direção onde a luta ocorreria.

-Hinata! Você não precisa fazer isso – Gritou Naruto aparecendo do lado dos três.

-Caso minha irmã não tenha avisado isso é um evento apenas para familiares – Falou Hanabi em um tom arrogante vestindo com perfeição o papel que mandaram – Eu não quero humilhar a minha querida Hinata-chan na frente da vila inteira. Apenas na frente da família já basta.

-Você não merece nem ao menos falar o nome da Hinata – Gritou Naruto e Hanabi apenas sorriu.

-Neji leve a Hanabi para a arena, eu chego logo em seguida – Pediu Hinata e ambos saíram – Naruto você não devia estar aqui.

-Você não precisa passar por isso, Hinata – Falou Naruto mexendo a mão em direção a Hanabi – Você disse que me amava. Então casa comigo. Eu te protejo. Você terá a completa proteção do Clã Uzumaki e do Uchiha. O Sasuke com certeza faria isso por nós.

-Você também não acha que eu posso ganhar? – Perguntou Hinata em um sussurro magoado mal captando a sua proposta de casamento.

-É claro que você vai ganhar. Mas qualquer bando de velhos que exijam que você prove seu poder não merece você na família – Disse Naruto segurando as mãos da menina entre as suas – Se você realmente me ama nós podemos fazer isso funcionar. Eu não tenho muito dinheiro, mas o bastante para não deixar faltar nada para nós.

-Sabe Naruto, eu passei a minha vida inteira sonhando em escutar isso – Sussurrou Hinata sentindo seus olhos queimando de lágrimas não derrubadas – Mas porque tinha que vir no momento mais errado? Eu amo você, Naruto. Porém eu amo mais a minha família. Eu preciso virar líder. Eu preciso mudar o clã Hyuuga.

-Hinata...

-Eu quero que você me esqueça. Que encontre uma mulher que possa te fazer feliz – Sussurrou Hinata acariciando o rosto do menino que ela amou a vida inteira – Eu não sou essa mulher, Naruto. Eu sei as consequências de me tornar chefe do clã e entre ela está o fato de eu ter que me casar com alguém de dentro do clã. Eu sinto muito Naruto.

-Hinata! Você não pode fazer isso – Sussurrou Naruto em desespero.

-A única coisa que me resta é torcer para que sejamos felizes, mesmo que separados – Falou Hinata dando as costas para a única felicidade que surgiu na sua vida.

_**...**_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava ali na minha frente. A poucos metros. Se eu desse um passo largo e estendesse o braço eu poderia tocar na sua pele branca. Eu não queria acreditar nos meus olhos. Aquele homem era a minha única aliança com um lado meu que eu havia enterrado quando saí de Konoha. E para piorar ele parecia fantástico.

Ele estava incrivelmente mais alto e forte. Seus cabelos pareciam permanecer no mesmo corte, mas estavam mais longos caindo distraidamente no seu rosto. E que maldito rosto o homem que estava na minha frente possuía. Todos os seus traços exalavam uma arrogância mesclada com uma perfeição estética que roubava o folego de qualquer mulher. Mas foram seus olhos que me chamaram atenção no momento que ele tirou a máscara. Eles estavam tão frios e ilegíveis. Eu sempre me orgulhei de sempre saber o que passava pela sua mente. Porém quatorze anos mudam tudo.

Puxei minha espada do chão a colocando nas minhas costas passando minha mão pelo machucado da minha perna. Precisei de alguns segundos para curar o machucado e só quando achei que meus sentimentos estavam mais calmos voltei a encará-lo. Tremi quando percebi a forma que ele me observava. Ele parecia atento a cada mínimo movimento meu. Contudo isso não era exatamente uma surpresa. Ele sempre foi observador. Ele estudava seus oponentes e amigos. E toda vida que eu o olhava encontrava seus olhos me encarando.

Sorri irônica pela sua falta de resposta. Aproximando-me com cautela coloquei minha mão perto do seu peito curando o ferimento que eu mesma causei. Eu sabia que ele estava atento a qualquer mero movimento meu, mas eu preferi não encará-lo. Eu sabia que no momento que eu o fizesse perderia a linha dos meus pensamentos.

-Médica-nin? – Perguntou Sasuke em um tom baixo e sua voz parecia tão malditamente sensual.

-Aprendi um truque ou outro com a vida – Respondi terminando de curá-lo levantando meu rosto e esse pareceu o meu maior erro. Nossos rostos pareciam tão próximos. O seu cheiro dominou meus sentidos e parecia que eu não conseguia desviar os meus olhos dos seus. Era como se eu estivesse paralisada. Eu sentia falta disso. De estar com ele e me sentir completamente segura.

Mas eu sabia que essa sensação era falsa. Eu não era mais aquela criança que olhava para o Sasuke com adoração quando ele pulava na minha frente sem pensar, apenas para me proteger. Ambos não éramos mais aquelas crianças. Obriguei-me a desviar o olhar me afastei colocando minhas luvas. Elas impediam que minhas mãos doessem depois de uma cura.

-E o que mais você aprendeu com a vida? – Perguntou Sasuke e eu virei para encará-lo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e só então parei de me admirar com sua beleza e comecei observar pequenos gestos que eu fui treinada com perceber. Seus olhos estavam espremidos. Como se para me ver direito.

-Há quanto tempo sua visão está piorando? – Perguntei enquanto prendia meus cabelos.

-Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando – Respondeu Sasuke em tom monótono e eu percebi que talvez fosse assim que ele tratasse as pessoas normalmente.

-Entre um truque ou outro que eu aprendi com a vida, eu acabei descobrindo muito sobre consequências de chakra concentrando em partes do corpo – Comentei tirando minha máscara que estava amarrada na minha calça – Quando você sair da negação me avise.

Saí do meio da floresta sabendo que eu precisava ir a um local para encerrar uma trajetória. Eu precisava voltar ao começo de tudo. Tirei minha máscara e abaixei o capuz que cobria o meu cabelo. A casa que estava na minha frente não era a mesma que eu lembrava há quatorze anos. Estava em ruinas.

-Ele fechou há cinco anos – Comentou uma voz atrás de mim e eu reconheceria esse chakra violento e ao mesmo tempo gentil em qualquer lugar – A maioria de crianças viraram ninjas da folha outras voltaram a morar com parte da família. De certa forma até mesmo eu encontrei uma família. Você encontrou uma família indo embora, Sakura?

-Não ouse me julgar Naruto, não você – Falei virando para encará-lo e não era mais o menino loiro de sorriso gigante que me observava. Era um homem formado com olhos azuis que exalavam uma tristeza que não combinava com sua personalidade feliz que eu espero realmente que ele não tenha perdido.

-Você simplesmente foi embora – Disse Naruto irritado.

-Você não sabe nem da metade Naruto – Falei virando para fazer o que desde o inicio eu queria. Coloquei minha máscara e minha bandana do País da Água na porta semidestruída e passei um tempo apenas olhando. Eu não podia negar que eu tive momentos felizes aqui. Todos eles graças ao Sasuke e ao Naruto. Mas às vezes você chega a um ponto de amargura que só consegue se lembrar das memorias ruins.

-Sabe Naruto, talvez eu tenha sentido sua falta também – Falei antes de sumir de vista.

_**...**_

_Oito anos atrás_

_Konoha – Academia Ninja_

O menino loiro olhava para a entrada da academia completamente perdido. Deu um pequeno impulso com os pés sentindo o balanço que estava sentando se mover. Ele observava os alunos comemorando e se sentindo cada vez mais triste, frustrado. Era para ele ser o melhor. Era para ele ser o próximo Hokage. Porque ele tinha que decidir entre sua carreira e um lar?

-Não era assim que eu imaginava te encontrar depois de tantos anos – Falou uma voz masculina e Naruto levantou virando para encarar seu velho amigo e adorado inimigo de infância.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Sasuke? – Perguntou Naruto tentado a abraçar o moreno.

-Meu exame, é claro – Respondeu Sasuke sorrindo – Acabei perdendo a primeira chamada. E você?

-Eu reprovei a primeira chamada – Disse Naruto em um tom que desafiava o outro menino a zombar dele.

-Cadê a Sakura? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando em volta.

-Ela foi adotada há alguns anos por um ninja do País da Água – Respondeu Naruto pensativo. Ele tentava não pensar nas pessoas que iam embora diariamente do orfanato.

-Ela foi embora? – Perguntou Sasuke parecendo perdido em seus próprios devaneios – Então? Porque você realmente falhou no exame?

-Eu apenas não consegui passar – Disse Naruto irritado.

-Eu sei que você é cabeça de vento, mas capacidade e principalmente poder você tem – Falou Sasuke olhando para o antigo amigo de forma curiosa – Então porque você não passou?

-Quando você passa significa que já pode se sustentar então não pode ficar mais no orfanato – Respondeu Naruto em tom baixo – Eu não tenho para onde ir.

-Faça seu exame e passe que nós pensaremos em alguma coisa – Disse Sasuke lançando um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ele observou o amigo entrando na academia e voltou até onde Itachi o esperava – Eu quero pedir um favor.

-Você me pedindo favores? – Perguntou Itachi tirando o óculos escuro que cobria seus olhos.

-Eu quero que Naruto venha morar conosco – Respondeu Sasuke encarando o irmão.

-Não quer trazer a menina também não? – Perguntou Itachi revirando os olhos.

-Ela já foi adotada – Respondeu Sasuke tentando esconder seus sentimentos – Então? O Naruto pode vir morar com a gente?

-Você é dono da metade da casa, então...

-Obrigado Itachi – Disse Sasuke sorrindo de leve.

_**...**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

-Eu pensei que só os líderes dos principais clãs seriam chamados aqui – Falei colocando o meu casaco com o símbolo do meu clã tanto nas costas quanto no peito.

-Assim como o clã Hyuuga o líder do clã Uchiha não se encontra então a segunda pessoa no comando tem que comparecer – Respondeu Sasuke e ele parecia tão adequado com o seu kimono preto. Eu sempre me sentia sempre desajustado nessas situações.

-Ola rapazes – Cumprimentou Ino que com a morte dos pais se tornou a chefe do clã. O Sasuke tinha me explicado que como o clã Yamanaka não tinha herdeiro masculino seria subjugado quando a Ino casasse.

-Eu ainda não entendo o motivo disso tudo – Comentei revirando os olhos. Eu ainda estava meio abalado pelo meu encontro recente com a Sakura. Ao contrário do que o Sasuke pensava, eu nunca a vi de forma amorosa. Sem contar que para ela nunca realmente houve competição. Eu a via mais como uma irmã.

-Eu já te expliquei milhares de vezes, Naruto – Resmungou Sasuke revirando os olhos – Esses ninjas já foram nossos inimigos. É necessário que eles jurem lealdade perante à Hokage, o conselho e os líderes dos clãs principais da Vila.

-Pura chatice – Resmunguei fazendo Ino sorrir pela primeira vez em vários dias.

-Vamos – Chamou Ino sorrindo para nós antes de entrarmos no ambiente onde estavam os líderes sentados em círculos. No meio deles, no centro da sala, estavam mais ou menos uns vinte e cinco ninjas ajoelhados de forma honrosa com o braço direito no peito e a cabeça baixa.

Nome por nome foi chamado e o juramento era dito em voz alta. E como isso era entediante. Olhei em volta buscando o rosto sereno da Hinata, mas o Hyuuga presente era um velho provavelmente um daquele conselho idiota que ela insiste em manter.

-Haruno Sakura – Chamou um velho do conselho e a minha antiga amiga levantou baixando o capuz liberando seus cabelos cor de rosa e no meu lado a Ino ofegou assustada – Você jura, perante o selo da verdade, sua fidelidade ao conselho e a Konoha?

-Não, eu juro minha lealdade a Hokage, aos lideres dos clãs e ao povo de Konoha não ao conselho – Respondeu Sakura deixando todos surpresos com o que ela falou – Isso é suficiente?

**...**

**N/a: Ola queridos leitores!**

**Demorei bem mais do que planejei. Eu estava na metade do capítulo quando mudei completamente de ideia quanto a rumo da história. Então desculpa a demora.**

**Neiigh ~ **_Ola! Claro que eu entendi o que você quis dizer, mas não se preocupe odeio a Sakura fraca e dependente! Spoilerzinho para a senhorita? Hum...deixe-me pensa! Quem sabe na próxima! Assim! Eu não sei te dizer se ele morre no anime também. Eu acompanho apenas as fanfics do universo Naruto! Mas espero que goste desse novo capítulo!_

**Susan1 ~ **_Ola querida! Não consegui lhe mandar uma mensagem privada, então agradecendo por aqui mesmo o apoio e o seu review!_

**Gente, eu estava querendo saber se alguém está interessado em seu beta dessa fic! Os interessados, por favor, entrem em contato comigo.**

**Então...espero mesmo que gostem e mandem reviews com suas opiniões.**

**Beijinhos**

**Até o próximo.**

**09/10/2011**


	4. Chapter 4

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

**4**

_**Mitsashi Tenten**_

Abri os olhos aproveitando o tempo para me espreguiçar de forma ampla com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Caminhei até a janela abrindo a cortina sorrindo quando o sol banhou o meu rosto. Eu amava dias de sol. Claro que os dias nublados ou chuvosos tinham o seu charme. Mas Konoha merecia um dia ensolarado para trazer um sorriso no rosto dos moradores.

Olhei para o relógio da parede vendo que eu já estava terrivelmente atrasada. Coloquei minha roupa ninja que consistia basicamente em uma calça justa e uma bata de estilo chinês. Guardei minhas armas de forma estratégica. E fui à cozinha comer alguma coisa antes de sair do pequeno apartamento.

-Você está atrasada – Resmungou Lee e eu sorri para o meu amigo de longa data. Ela o abraçou de leve antes de colocar minha bolsa no chão retirando mais algumas armas. Desde a última batalha eu não havia treinado e eu sabia que o Lee não pegaria leve.

-Desculpa eu preciso me acostumar a voltar a treinar – Falei sorrindo para o meu antigo colega de equipe. Antes mesmo de a grande guerra estourar eu já havia me afastado dele. Para falar a verdade eu tentei me afastar de todo o mundo ninja.

Há mais ou menos um ano eu havia noivado. Foi um noivado feito as pressas, devido uma gravidez indesejada. Mas no fundo eu sabia que estava feliz. A gravidez não durou muito. Apenas cinco meses. O aborto foi espontâneo, mas eu culpei o meu noivo por isso. Eu perdi meu bebê em um ataque surpresa. Um ataque em que eu não pude me defender sozinha e isso me matava. Não importa o quanto eu gritava, ninguém apareceu. Eu perdi tudo naquela noite. Porém era hora de reverter algumas perdas.

-Eu vou pegar leve com você hoje – Disse Lee, mas ambos sabíamos que isso não ia acontecer. O Lee era um dos grandes ninjas da nossa vila. Ele havia perdido os seus pais muito novo e tinha pouca ou nenhuma habilidade com seu chakra. Mas isso não o impediu. Apenas o estimulou a buscar uma saída alternativa.

-Eu acho que por hoje chega – Falei exausta sentando encostada em uma árvore respirando com muita dificuldade – Não posso recuperar minha forma em uma hora.

-Mas você precisa se esforçar mais Tenten. Nós podemos estar em uma suposta paz, mas você sabe que estamos em posição desvantajosa, qualquer vila pode tentar nos atacar nesse momento – Falou Lee e eu sabia que ele estava falando isso por se preocupar com minha segurança, porém eu sentia falta do antigo Lee. O esforçado que nunca deixava sua doçura se afastar.

-Eu sei exatamente os perigos que me rondam Lee – Falei ficando de pé pegando minhas armas que estavam espalhadas pela zona de treinamento – Mas eu também sei qual é o meu limite.

-Você pode ir à frente, eu vou continuar treinando – Disse Lee ficando de costas para mim e só me restou ir embora.

Meu relacionamento com o Lee havia praticamente deixado de existir desde que eu fiquei grávida. Por mais que eu quisesse fingir, e acredite eu gostaria, era impossível não perceber que ele tinha sentimentos por mim além de uma mera companheira de equipe. Eu o havia conhecido na academia e logo me identifiquei com o seu jeito obstinado que chegava a beirar a loucura. Mas assim como hoje, naquele tempo eu nunca pensaria nele de outra maneira. Ele sempre seria apenas um querido amigo que eu levaria no meu coração. Eu o amava, mas a minha forma de amor não era suficiente.

Coloquei uma roupa mais confortável não esquecendo a minha bandana e algumas armas estrategicamente escondidas e fui ao hospital. Sorri para a recepcionista que depois de tantas vindas já me conhecia. Andei pelos corredores abrindo a posta com calma deixando que um pequeno sorriso triste aparecesse em meu rosto.

Aproximei-me da cama observando o seu rosto que parecia cada vez mais pálido. Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos marrons antes tão longos e agora raspados por causa de uma cirurgia na cabeça. O selo verde se descava na sua testa como uma amarga lembrança que ele nunca teve a sua liberdade em suas mãos.

Eu sentia falta dos seus olhos perolados que pareciam ler a minha alma. Sentia falta da sua voz rouca que fazia cada parte do meu corpo em alerta. Sentia falta das suas mãos percorrendo o meu corpo. Ele sempre sabia exatamente onde me tocar para fazer o meu corpo entrar em chamas. Contudo, o que eu mais sentia falta, era da forma como ele parecia se abrir comigo. Eu só queria que ele acordasse para eu me desculpar. Dizer que todas as coisas que eu falei no meio de muitas das nossas discursões era mentira.

-Bom dia! – Cumprimentou uma mulher desconhecida abrindo a porta com cuidado provavelmente na intensão de não me assustar. Era impossível não notar o contraste entre sua beleza feminina e o poder que ela irradiava – Eu sou Haruno Sakura e a partir de agora seria a médica do Hyuuga-san.

-Mitsashi Tenten, eu sou sua noiva – Respondi observando ela me encarar surpresa. Mesmo sendo de fora ela provavelmente conhecia o clã Hyuuga. Eles quase nunca casavam fora do clã.

-É sempre importante ter familiares perto no processo de cura – Disse a Haruno olhando os aparelhos ligados ao corpo do Neji – Eu sou especializada em danos causados por concentração em partes localizadas do corpo como provavelmente é o caso do Hyuuga dado ao seu estilo particular de luta.

-Então você pode ajuda-lo? – Perguntei tentando refrear a esperança.

-Verei o que eu posso fazer, mas eu preciso que você saía para eu examiná-lo – Pediu a mulher e eu não pude fazer nada além de obedecê-la.

_**...**_

_Sete meses atrás_

_Konoha – Casa dos Mitsashi_

-Tenten – Chamou Neji observando a mulher se encolher simplesmente por escutar sua voz. Seus cabelos estavam estranhamente soltos, já que era uma característica marcante do seu visual prendê-los no alto da cabeça. Mas se fosse apenas isso que estivesse diferente. Ela parecia uma boneca quebrada jogada de uma forma qualquer em cima da cama e a simples presença do homem que havia acabado de entrar a fez deitar em posição fetal abraçando seu ventre agora vazio de uma forma protetora – Tenten!

O chamado novamente foi ignorado enquanto um frustrado Neji tentava descobrir como agir. Ele nunca reagiu de forma positiva à fragilidade. Por isso se aproximou tanto da mulher que agora parecia o oposto da que lembrava conhecer. Tenten era animada de uma forma não extravagante. Era um contraponto à sua personalidade fechada. Sempre com opinião formada sobre absolutamente tudo. E forte. Não apenas uma kunoichi, mas como mulher. Nunca aceitando um não. Nunca se afastando do gélido gênio Hyuuga.

-Eu vim assim que eu soube – Falou Neji sentando no canto da cama e como se sentisse sua proximidade Tenten pulou da cama ignorando suas dores caminhando até a janela.

-Demorou um pouco você não acha? – Perguntou Tenten em tom amargo.

-Eu tinha um dever com o clã – Respondeu Neji em tom neutro tentando não se mostrar magoado.

-E falhou com o seu maldito dever comigo – Gritou Tenten virando para encarar o homem que estava na sua frente – Porque você ainda está aqui afinal? Seu dever comigo acabou no momento que você me deixou indefesa. No momento que o nosso filho morreu.

-Você sabe que eu não estou com você apenas por causa da criança – Disse Neji se levantando tentando se aproximar da mulher que parecia estar correndo dele.

-Você me ama Neji? – Perguntou Tenten o encarando pela primeira vez desde que ele entrou no quarto.

-Do que você está falando? – Questionou Neji surpreso. Tenten nunca tinha pedido grandes declarações no tempo que estavam juntos.

-Não fuga da pergunta, Neji, na verdade é uma pergunta muito simples – Disse Tenten irônica sabendo que estava perdendo o controle das suas emoções – Você me ama sim ou não?

-Você sabe que eu gosto de você – Resmungou Neji irritando com o rumo da conversa.

-Gostar não é suficiente Neji, e eu fui tola em pensar que um dia seria – Falou Tenten desabando no chão – Você nunca vai poder me amar. Seu coração já é dela mesmo sabendo que _ela _nunca vai olhar para você.

-Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Neji temendo que essa conversa acabasse para sempre com sua amizade.

-Eu sou e sempre fui um escape – Sussurrou Tenten sentindo lágrimas teimosas surgindo em seus olhos – No começo eu simplesmente pensei que você era incapaz de amar, então o que você demonstrava por mim poderia ser suficiente. Mas depois eu percebi que você sempre amou a Hinata, não é? E eu preferi fingir que não percebia.

-Eu não amo a Hinata como você está fazendo parecer – Grunhiu Neji com raiva.

-Não se engane Neji – Sussurrou Tenten chorando – Eu estava tão cega que não percebi que você nunca seria meu. Nunca.

-Tenten... – Falou Neji tendo sua voz cortada com o sinal sonoro que era disparado quando Konoha era atacada. Era o chamado para cada Ninja habilitado correr para proteger os muros da vila – Não ache que essa conversa acabou. Quando eu voltar da batalha iremos falar.

-Não tenho mais nada para falar com você – Sussurrou Tenten irritada.

-Mas eu ainda tenho uma ou duas coisas para lhe dizer Tenten – Disse Neji antes de sair sem dizer nada mais.

_**...**_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

-Eu pensei que eu tinha te ensinado a ser cautelosa – Sussurrou uma voz masculina no momento que fechei a porta do pequeno apartamento que eu ocupava – Uma estratégia cheia de erros essa que você decidiu seguir.

-Talvez não seja uma estratégia – Falei ligando a luz e vê-lo encostado de forma tão despreocupado na parede como se tivesse acabado de chegar – Eu apenas decidi começar sendo completamente honesta.

-Você sabe que no mundo ninja honestidade só leva a morte rápida – Disse Sasuke se movendo lentamente até sentar no pequeno sofá que tinha na sala – Mas não foi a sua imprudência que me trouxe aqui.

-Então o que o trouxe aqui que era tão importante que não poderia esperar eu chegar em casa para você bater na porta como uma pessoa normal? – Perguntei em um tom irônico e eu não estava preparada para o sorriso que nasceu no seu rosto – O que é que tem de tão engraçado?

-Eu não sou uma pessoa normal, Sakura – Falou Sasuke e meu nome saído da sua boca parecia mais uma caricia que demorou demais para chegar – Posso perguntar onde você aprendeu a lidar com chakra concentrado?

-Como membro de um Clã de grande importância você sabe que existem selos que inibem a divulgação de informações confidências, e a maioria do meu conhecimento é baseado em dados ocultos que se perderam na história – Respondi sentando na sua frente – O que eu posso explicar é que tenho como base o Clã Hyuuga.

-Não consigo imaginar os membros do Hyuuga lhe permitindo olhar pergaminhos confidenciais – Disse Sasuke e eu sorri – Como você conseguiu?

-Ao contrário do Clã Uchiha, os Hyuuga se espalharam pelo mundo ninja até perceber que a falta de unificação estava acabando sua hegemonia – Respondi e eu quase podia sentir o seu cérebro processando as informações vagas que eu estava dando – Um dos antigos necessitava das minhas habilidades médicas e para ajuda-lo tive que ter acesso aos pergaminhos sagrados do clã. Assim como terei que ter acesso aos seus pergaminhos se procura uma cura definitiva. É claro que me submeteria ao selo Uchiha.

-Isso é algo que ainda preciso decidir com o líder do clã – Falou Sasuke me encarando e era como se algo dentro de mim se regurgitasse. Ele estava ao alcance da minha mão. Eu não precisava me esticar muito para tocar na sua pele branca ou pelos seus cabelos. Será que eles continuavam macios como eu me lembrava?

-Você desenvolveu o sharingan muito novo e pelo que eu percebi na floresta já o evoluiu – Comentei levantando colocando as mãos atrás das costas caso eu não resistisse a tentação de tocá-lo – O sharingan é extremamente ofensivo aos olhos dos seus usuários. O grande problema dos Hyuuga há longo prazo e a sua forma de luta, principalmente quando usada em grandes batalhas. O melhor é examiná-lo antes de qualquer coisa para ver o tamanho dos estragos.

-Pode ser aqui? Eu prefiro manter isso entre nós – Pediu Sasuke e eu concordei colocando minhas luvas ficando em pé na sua frente.

-Eu preciso que você ative seu sharingan – Pedi e só então percebi que minha voz não havia passado de um sussurro. Agora quase colada a ele seu perfume chegava a ser intoxicante. Fechei os olhos só então percebendo que minhas mãos tremiam como a de uma adolescente prestes a receber seu primeiro beijo.

Respirei fundo reorganizando meus pensamentos tentando anular a atração devastadora que eu sentia pelo homem que estava a poucos centímetros de mim. Aos poucos meus pensamentos começaram a seguir uma ordem e concentrei-me principalmente em sentir sua rede de chakra. Coloquei meus dedos em suas têmporas percebendo muitos micros vasos interrompidos. O que resultava em um efeito dominó pelos seus olhos.

-Descobriu o que procurava? – Perguntou Sasuke depois de longos minutos em silêncio e eu cometi o meu grande erro daquela noite. Eu o encarei.

Se seus olhos em seu estado natural já provocavam uma avalanche de sentimentos dentro de mim, seus olhos vermelhos tinham o dobro do poder. Eu sabia que ele poderia me matar por esse simples erro, sem mover um musculo, apenas com seus olhos. Mas o que eu via dentro dos seus olhos não era uma morte iminente, e sim promessas. Promessas de prazeres que eu sabia que ele era mais do que apto a cumprir.

-Descobriu o que procurava? – Perguntou Sasuke novamente com seus olhos voltando a cor normal e um pequeno sorriso nascendo no seu rosto desenhado de traços fortes que amenizavam de um forma alarmante com apenas um sorriso.

Não o respondi por uma segunda vez. Parecia que meu lado racional havia desligado porque eu só conseguia assimilar as mudanças sutis do seu rosto por causa de um pequeno sorriso. Não era um sorriso irônico ou sarcástico. Era a sombra do sorriso que iluminou minha infância. Passei as pontas dos meus dedos pelo seu rosto como se minhas mãos não pertencessem a mim. Eu estava semiconsciente dos seus olhos especulativos. Eu só conseguia assimilar o quão suave era sua pele ao toque e o quanto era quente em contradição a sua fachada fria.

-Sakura? – Questionou Sasuke parecendo tão perdido nas lembranças quanto eu.

-Eu senti falta disso – Sussurrei me deixando perder em seus olhos enquanto minhas mãos pareciam desenhar seus traços na tentativa inútil de decorá-los.

-Disso o que? – Perguntou Sasuke colocando suas mãos na minha cintura subindo tranquilamente pelas minhas costas em uma massagem sutil e o seu toque me fez perder a compostura. Minhas pernas tremiam de maneira quase incontrolável. Era difícil encarar minha fragilidade perto dele.

-Do seu sorriso – Respondi lembrando que ele havia me questionado sobre algo.

-Eu também senti falta – Sussurrou Sasuke levantando o rosto passando seu nariz lentamente pela extensão do meu pescoço. Seus lábios quase tocando na minha pele como breves toques de asas de borboletas.

-Do que? – Murmurei mergulhando minhas mãos em seus cabelos em um cafune confuso que lembrei que ele adorava recebendo um breve suspiro de confirmação a sua preferencia.

-Seu cheiro – Respondeu Sasuke me puxando para perto fazendo com que ele se inclinasse mais no sofá e eu ficasse quase deitada em cima dele. Sua mão segurou meu pescoço com cuidado enquanto ele parecia se inebriar com o cheiro que desprendia da minha pele – Você sempre cheirou a lírios banhados de orvalho.

-Você sempre cheirou a folha de limão com uma pitada de hortelã e madeira oriental se é que isso faz sentindo – Sussurrei sorrindo me sentindo tão infantil admitindo isso – Sempre cheirou como...

-Como o que? – Perguntou Sasuke segurando meu rosto forçando que eu o encarasse e só então eu percebi o quanto nossa conversa e posição havia se tornado intima – Como o que Sakura?

-Como lar – Sussurrei me permitindo dizer a verdade uma única vez e antes de notar sua reação um alarme alto soou provavelmente pela vila inteira – O que é isso?

-Alarme de ataque – Respondeu Sasuke se levantando e me ajudando a fazer o mesmo. Pelo jeito eu teria que esperar para analisar o que raios de ocorrido na minha sala a poucos instantes atrás.

_**...**_

_Quatorze anos atrás_

_Konoha – Lar dos Anjos_

-O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Sasuke observando a menina de cabelos cor de rosa deitada na grama. Ele normalmente não era curioso, mas ela estava assim a quase meia hora. Isso não era normal, não é?

-Esperando – Respondeu Sakura com um pequeno sorriso no rosto sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos para encarar o menino que fazia sombra sobre o seu corpo.

-Esperando o que? Uma insolação? – Perguntou Sasuke sentando ao lado da menina que gargalhou devido ao tom cético do menino. Ela às vezes ainda se surpreendia com a sua capacidade de dizer as coisas mais absurdas como se fossem normais.

-Eu não estou esperando uma insolação – Respondeu Sakura sorrindo abrindo seus olhos para encarar os negros que a fitavam com descrença – Eu estou esperando minha família.

-E porque você faria isso? – Questionou o moreno não sabendo o que esperar.

-A família daquele menino de olhos brancos veio buscar ele, então a minha também pode vim. Já deixei tudo arrumado no quarto para eles não esperarem demais quando chegar a hora – Respondeu Sakura sorrindo diante a genialidade do seu plano.

-E você quer tanto ir embora? Deixar-me aqui? – Perguntou Sasuke tentando pensar em um modo sensível de dizer a ela que sua família não viria.

-Claro que não. Quando eles vierem eu vou pedir para você ir junto – Respondeu Sakura sorrindo cada vez mais contente por ter pensado em tudo. Agora só faltava sua família chegar.

-Sakura, sua família não vai chegar – Disse Sasuke segurando suas mãos – A família do Neji veio porque ainda está viva. Lembra-se do que eu falei que Kami-sama chamou sua família para perto dele lá no céu?

-Eles podem descer – Sussurrou a menina insistindo na sua fantasia.

-Não Sakura, eles não podem. Eles continuam te observando, cuidando de você, mas não podem te buscar – Disse Sasuke se odiando por quebrar a fantasia da pessoa mais importante da sua vida.

-E como eu vou ter uma família assim? – Perguntou Sakura sentindo seus olhos queimarem de lágrimas não derramadas.

-Eu serei seu lar, sua família – Respondeu Sasuke segurando o rosto delicado da menina entre suas mãos – Não importa o tempo ou se a gente se distanciar. Onde você estiver será o meu lar e eu serei sua família. Entendeu?

-Entendi – Sussurrou a menina sorrindo em meio a lágrimas antes de se jogar nos braços daquele que parecia sempre aliviar a carga de suas costas.

_**...**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

-Eu não posso acreditar nisso – Resmungou Hanabi pelo que parecia ser a milionésima vez. Essa menina não conseguia se ater ao básico – Você é o Manu! O mercenário. Quer dizer, você é o atual lobo-mau das histórias de terror lidas para as crianças.

-Aprenda uma lição logo de agora – Falei terminando de arrumar meu disfarce. Agora eu não era mais o líder do Clã Uchiha. Eu era o mercenário que tinha o preço de recompensa mais alto vivo ou morto – A ANBU vai exigir que você faça coisas que não se orgulhará. Você vai ter que matar, enganar. Aqueles homens não confiam em ninguém, e o pouco que falam é para os de dentro. Então a Vila precisava de alguém para ser de dentro. Então vá terminar seu disfarce.

Saí do quarto para deixá-la mais a vontade. Eu sabia que não seria fácil para ela. Ela não passava de uma criança e precisava de experiência. Eu tentava ter paciência, mas nem sempre eu conseguia. Eu também sabia que era uma missão difícil. Ela deveria se passar por prostituta. Sendo mais especifico: minha prostituta.

Coloquei um pouco de saquê em um copo empoeirado e tomei em um grande gole. Não precisei esperar muito para a porta abrir e eu perceber que talvez ela não fosse tão criança assim. Seus cabelos agora eram pretos e seus olhos eram de um verde quase eletrizante. Seu corpo mal estava coberto pelo kimono curto avermelhado com o laço na frente mostrando abertamente o que ela representava.

-Então? Aprovada? – Perguntou Hanabi e eu tentei sorrir afirmando com a cabeça – Ok! Então vamos?

-Lembre-se de ir direto para o bar, afaste qualquer um que tentar tocar em você e fique atenta as conversas e meus sinais – Falei parando na frente do bar. Abri a porta e todas as conversas pararam. O clima parecia esfriar a cada passo que eu dava e até eu me acomodar em uma das mesas do fundo nem um som foi ouvido.

-Manu-san! Já corriam boatos que você tinha morrido – Falou um dos rapazes com quem trabalhei que por mais que eu tentasse não recordaria o seu nome.

-Apenas tirei umas férias – Respondi sorrindo sabendo que ele podia ver pouco do meu rosto – Perdi algo interessante?

-O mundo ninja está em alta temporada para falar a verdade – Falou o rapaz sorrindo levantando seu copo como se brindasse a isso – Uma Vila oculta está em frangalhos e estão procurando ajuda para fazer a pilhagem.

-Eu ouvi uma ou duas coisas sobre a queda da Vila Oculta da Folha – Comentei e ele me olhou desconfiado por um ou dois segundos – Mas quem está precisando de mercenários para terminar de destruir a tal vila?

-Você já ouviu falar da Vila do Ferro? – Questionou o rapaz e eu preferi permanecer em silêncio – Ótimos produtores de armas, ninjas nem tanto. Precisa de um ataque como esse para ser levada a sério.

-Deixe-me saber então – Falei fazendo um pequeno gesto para a Hanabi que parecia já estar se metendo em confusão. Ela suspirou parecendo entediada descendo do banco alto que estava sentada caminhando lentamente em minha direção. Parecia que todos do bar haviam parado para assistir o leve balançar dos seus quadris como de torcessem para que o tecido que encobria sua pele subisse um pouco mais.

Ela sorriu e só então percebi que seus lábios pintados de um profundo vermelho. Hanabi subiu no meu colo sem nenhuma inibição puxando o pano que encobria meu rosto o suficiente para roubar meus lábios para um beijo lascivo. Permiti por um segundo que ela dominasse o beijo devido a minha surpresa antes de segurar seus cabelos com força antes de morder seu lábio inferior o suficiente para brotar uma gota de sangue antes de puxá-la com mais força e comandar o beijo de uma maneira agressiva, mas surpreendentemente satisfatória.

-Espero não estar interrompendo nada – Comentou uma voz masculina e Hanabi se afastou com clara dificuldade descendo do meu colo para sentar ao meu lado – Vejo que os boatos da sua morte eram um tanto exagerados.

-Sempre exageram quando o assunto sou eu, Sasori – Falei sorrindo observando o rapaz de cabelos ruivos e olhos acinzentados. Quem o via ali sentando tão relaxado nunca imaginaria que era um louco sanguinário que já havia perdido a conta de quantos tinha matado.

-Imagino que já o atualizaram sobre os assuntos recentes – Falou Sasori olhando para a Hanabi levemente interessado. Na verdade era impossível ignorar a Hanabi nesse momento. Enquanto eu _tentava_ conversar ela mordia meu pescoço ou o lóbulo da minha orelha sem nunca sair do personagem.

-Você também está trabalhando para a Vila do Ferro? Espero que estejam pagando muito bem para enfrentar a Vila da Folha, pelo que eu ouvi o protetor de lá é quase literalmente um demônio – Falei bebendo um pouco de saquê.

-Sim é um trabalho bem lucrativo, mas também é algo pessoal – Falou Sasori olhando para o seu copo pensativo – Uma ninja chamada de Anjo da Morte está trabalhando para Konoha. Eu a quero. Eu quero a Haruno.

-Haruno? – Perguntei sentindo os alertas piscarem na minha cabeça e meus instintos diziam que alguém estava tentando me apunhalar literalmente pelas costas, mas antes que eu me movesse senti a Hanabi se mover e quando olhei ela estava com uma kunaii apontada para o pescoço de um homem que eu reconheci brevemente como um antigo desafeto.

-O que eu devo fazer com isto, Mestre? – Perguntou Hanabi em tom submisso quase entediado. Essa menina me surpreendia mais a cada segundo.

-Mate-o – Falei sabendo que isso seria o seu teste final para eu saber se continuaria como seu parceiro ou não e antes que eu piscasse a sua kunaii já tinha se movimentado em um rápido movimento da esquerda para direita abrindo a sua jugular com seu chakra a protegendo do respingo violento de sangue.

-Belo animal de estimação você arrumou – Disse Sasori me observando interessado, ou o mais interessado possível para ele, e eu levantei.

-Eu faço o que posso – Falei sorrindo – Mantenha-me informado sobre a Vila do Ferro.

-Vou falar com o líder sobre você ou vocês? – Perguntou Sasori abrindo um pequeno sorriso e o ignorei saindo do bar.

-Você me surpreendeu Hyuuga, surpreendeu-me de uma forma muito positiva – Falei quando finalmente chegamos ao quarto – Eu acredite que você tem muito potencial e quero ser o seu treinador. O que você acha?

-É claro que eu aceito – Falou Hanabi com seus olhos brilhando e fazia tempo que eu não tinha um parceiro. Ainda mais uma menina. Quase uma criança.

-Seus relatórios a Hokage serão minimalistas. Eu lhe pedirei para fazer coisas que desafiarão a sua moral. Você está pronta para confiar em meu julgamento e minhas decisões cegamente? – Perguntei a encarando com o meu sharingan ativado.

-Eu confio em seu julgamento e suas decisões cegamente – Falou Hanabi me encarando sem pestanejar e só me restava torcer para que ela não tivesse o mesmo destino do último que fez esse juramento.

_**...**_

_Quatorze anos atrás_

_Lugar Indeterminado no País da Água_

-Eu sabia que eles queriam isso – Falou Shisui enquanto Itachi o ajudava a deitar. Ele sabia que seu primo estava mais machucado do que aparentava. Sem contar que qualquer machucado nas condições em que eles estavam era de risco. Os seus medicamente haviam acabado há muito tempo e não podiam confiar em nenhum médico.

-Não comece a falar suas ideias do conselho querer acabar o clã. Nós já chegamos à conclusão que quando um clã é muito poderoso vão querer destruí-lo – Disse Itachi em tom neutro pressionando o ferimento do primo – Nós sabíamos que essa missão era quase suicida, mas precisávamos fazer isso.

-Nós já passamos seis meses escondidos e nenhum mercenário confia na gente – Resmungou Shisui sabendo que Itachi odiava o fracasso até mais do que ele – Eu tenho uma ideia.

-Que deve ser no mínimo estupida – Resmungou Itachi tentando alguns movimentos médicos com seu chakra, mas infelizmente ele não era um gênio em tudo – Você sempre tem ideias estupidas quando está sangrando.

-Você me fez prometer que eu o seguiria em qualquer ideia e eu tenho feito isso então pelo menos me dê o crédito da dúvida, tudo bem? – Pediu Shisui sentindo o cansaço tomar conta do seu corpo. Perder sangue já estava lhe afetando – Eu vou invadir a fortaleza do Grande Líder, vou matar sua segurança medíocre e quando eu estiver a ponto de mata-lo você aparece e me mata.

-Eu já sabia que seria algo estupido – Resmungou Itachi tentando não se apegar a lógica da ideia do seu primo.

-Itachi eu sou seu melhor amigo, provavelmente o seu único amigo – Resmungou Shisui revirando os olhos – Eu quero morrer com honra e não sangrando até a morte. E você sabe que não vai ganhar apenas a confiança do Grande Líder e um passaporte para o submundo.

-Eu não vou te matar – Disse Itachi parando de pressionar o ferimento se afastando.

-Vai. Você vai me fazer morrer como um grande herói de guerra, você vai evoluir o seu sharingan e torna-se um líder decente para o clã – Disse Shisui – Eu só quero que você me prometa que vai dizer a Sayumi que eu a amei. E que você vai encontrar uma boa mulher para você.

-Eu prometo – Sussurrou Itachi sabendo que no momento que matasse Shisui mataria uma parte de si.

_**...**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Eu estava desconcertado. Ou talvez essa não fosse a melhor palavra a usar. Eu estava em desequilíbrio com minhas emoções, fato que não acontecia há muito tempo. Mas quando se tratava da Sakura eu já devia ter me acostumado. Quatorze anos separados e ela continua mexendo com todos os meus lados. Eu poderia ser o homem mais suave ao tocar a sua pele ou em uma conversa estranhamente intima que tivemos há pouco. E eu poderia ser o homem mais terrível para protegê-la. Mais apaixonado para amá-la.

-O que essa vadia está fazendo aqui? – Gritou Lee e só então eu percebi que ele se referia justamente à mulher que estava ao meu lado. Rosnei sentindo uma vontade quase animalesca de mata-lo por simplesmente ofendê-la. Mas antes que eu pudesse me mover senti a mão do Naruto no meu ombro tentando me prender para não reagir.

-Eu não tenho culpa se você não consegue suportar o fato de só estar vivo por um ato de misericórdia da minha parte, então não ouse tentar me ofender por ser um ninja medíocre – Falou Sakura em tom frio e meticuloso. Eu diria quase debochado – Se você tem algum problema comigo, eu não me incomodo em lutar contra você outro dia é claro quando não estivemos em ataque.

-Ok! Vamos deixar de conversa – Resmungou Naruto mantendo seus olhos em mim – Lee vá ajudar no lado leste. O Shikamaru e a Ino já estão lá. Sakura, você fica aqui comigo e o Sasuke.

Era um ataque pequeno, mas com ninjas qualificados. Na minha experiência eles estavam testando as nossas defesas. E isso não era um bom pressagio. Evitei usar meu sharingan, contudo como eu queria ficar de olho na Sakura não resisti por muito tempo. Ela lutava com calma. Sua espada cortava o vento, mas eu notei o exato momento que um ninja enviou uma kunaii em seu abdômen antes de ter sua vida ceifada por sua espada.

Tentei chegar até ela quando ela quase caiu no chão. Mas eu estava lutando contra três ninjas que achavam que podiam fazer seu nome derrotando um Uchiha. Eliminei dois rapidamente prendendo o terceiro em um ninjutsu que o levaria a morte em poucos segundos.

Antes que chegasse até ela notei que havia subestimado o rancor do Lee. Ele em atitude completamente fora da sua conduta de honra ele se preparou para atacá-la pelas costas enquanto ela estava de joelho se recuperando do ferimento. Movi minhas mãos em uma rápida sequência de sinais, mas antes que eu lançasse uma jutsu de fogo areia fina do deserto cercou o corpo do Lee o prendendo para logo ele cair desacordado no chão.

-Eu espero que eu tenha pagado minha dívida por ter tentado lhe matar – Falou Gaara aparecendo com a Hinata do seu lado que me olhou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Eu detestava o quanto ela sabia da minha vida pelo fato do Naruto não conseguir manter a boca fechada – Uchiha! Espero que minha divida com você tenha acabado também.

-Sua dívida comigo já havia acabado há muitos anos, Gaara – Falei e ele me deu o que parecia ser um sorriso antes de sair. Foquei minha atenção na Sakura a ajudando a levantar – Eu vou te levar ao hospital.

-Não! Eu não confio nas pessoas daqui – Sussurrou Sakura fechando os olhos como se pensando em um plano – Você! Leve-me para um lugar de confiança para eu me curar.

Segurei seu corpo com cuidado colocando ela no meu colo. Posicionei suas duas mãos no ferimento para ela poder pressionar o ferimento. Corri até a Mansão principal do Distrito Uchiha a colocando deitada na minha cama assimilando a ideia de que ela confiava apenas em mim. Ativei o selo de privacidade onde proibia qualquer um que não tivesse sangue Uchiha entrar na casa.

-O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar? – Perguntei observando ela se acomodar a cama com nítida dificuldade.

-Eu preciso limpar esse ferimento – Sussurrou Sakura e seus olhos brilhavam de lágrimas não caídas. Corri para o banheiro enchendo uma bacia de água pegando algumas toalhas. Eu sabia que era impróprio, mas a ajudei a tirar sua blusa. Ela usava um top preto comum entre as Kunoichi, mas era impossível não notar que seu serio parecia ter o exato tamanho para encher a minha mão.

Sentei ao seu lado e comecei a limpar o ferimento com o maior cuidado possível para evitar que a machucasse além do necessário. Tentei fingir que não notava o quão rápido a toalha branca se tornava vermelha com seu sangue. Quando a ferida parecia limpa o bastante a Sakura posicionou as mãos em cima do machucado começando a curá-lo.

-Seu chakra está falhando – Comentei preocupado sabendo que ela provavelmente tinha usado muito no hospital, comigo e em batalha.

-Eu não quero nenhum daqueles ninjas perto de mim – Sussurrou Sakura e eu não podia deixar de entender seu receio depois do que aconteceu com o Lee.

-Esse ferimento ficará só entre nós – Respondi colocando a bacia de água do chão – Eu vou usar uma técnica que eu inventei e o Naruto aprimorou. Eu vou transferir um pouco do meu chakra para você.

-Doí? – Perguntou Sakura e por um segundo ela parecia a pequena que ele adorava proteger.

-É inconfortável, mas não doí. É necessário que você fique bem quietinha – Sussurrei ficando de pé começando a fazer uma serie de movimentos de mão complicados. Até hoje eu procuro entender como o Naruto decorou tudo isso. Terminei de fazer os movimentos e senti um pequeno, porém frequente, fluxo de chakra deixar meu corpo.

-É tão sutil – Sussurrou Sakura fechando os olhos – É como se nossos chakra se completassem. Um encache perfeito.

-Eu acho que é o máximo que posso transferir – Falei voltando a sentar.

-É mais do que o suficiente – Disse Sakura voltando a se curar – Isso vai demorar um pouco.

-Tudo bem, eu vou tomar um banho, mas qualquer coisa é só gritar – Falei meio constrangido entrando no banheiro para tomar um banho rápido e vestir uma calça preta larga de moletom e uma camiseta branca simples. Tirei a banheira de madeira que eu nunca cheguei a usar. Desci sem chamar atenção da Sakura e esquentei a água para fornecer um banho quente a ela.

-Eu acho que eu consegui um trabalho bom o suficiente para descansar – Comentou Sakura e eu me aproximei a pegando no colo ignorando seu olhar interrogativo a levando para o banheiro.

-Se você quiser posso pegar alguma roupa sua na sua casa – Falei com cuidado – Ou posso emprestar alguma minha.

-Se você não se incomodar de me emprestar – Falou Sakura corando e eu falei que ela poderia usar o que quisesse do meu guarda-roupa antes de deixa-la sozinha.

Desci até a cozinha e tentei preparar um lanche. Eu não era o melhor cozinheiro, mas consegui fazer algo até decente. Subi encontrando a Sakura tremendo em cima da cama deixei a bandeja em cima de uma cômoda indo até o meu armário tirando uma manta grossa de dentro.

-Eu esqueci que frio extremo é um dos efeitos colaterais da transferência de chakra – Falei a cobrindo com a manta percebendo que seus tremores não diminuíam. Deitei ao seu lado por baixo da manta passando minhas mãos pelos seus braços colando suas costas no meu peito para que ela sentisse meu calor – Agora você precisa dormir.

-Você vai ficar aqui comigo? – Perguntou Sakura em um murmuro sonolento. E eu apenas sussurrei um "sim" antes de notar sua respiração ritmada. E mesmo cansado eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Não com ela nos meus braços.

...

**N/a: Ola leitores! Nossa eu sei que atrasada não pode começar nem a descrever o que aconteceu. Acho que não vou conseguir explicar tudo que me aconteceu. Mas o que posso dizer é que esse mês que acabou, graças a Deus, foi um verdadeiro e incrivelmente terrível. Começou ótimo, o meio foi tão cheio de problemas familiares e na faculdade e estagio que tinha dias que eu sentia vontade de gritar e como não podia apenas começava a chorar e nossa eu estava sem me reconhecer nesses dias em particular. Eu venho sentindo fortes dores de cabeça que graças já descobri a causa e estou em tratamento e nossa estou muito melhor. Se em uma semana eu sentia dor de cabeça em pelo menos três dias agora é um fato quase rato. Estava realmente difícil escrever nesse estado de espirito. Felizmente já quase no final do mês eu comecei a me acertar e as coisas parar de seguir aquele ditado que diz eu quando as coisas estão ruins calma que depois piora. Não comecei a escrever de imediato porque foi a semana de formatura da minha irmã mais velha e todo dia era coisas como colação de grau, culto, missa e finalmente a festa. Depois tirei meus sisos e começou a minha "semana de prova" o que significa milhares de paginas para ler, não consigo mais ouvi falar em contratos na minha vida. E acho que já falei de mais não é? Só espero realmente que ainda existam leitores interessados nessa fanfic e desculpem novamente essa escritora que por alguns dias esqueceu o quanto escrever me traz prazer e principalmente calma.**

**Quero realmente agradecer a **_**Baah.s2, metsfan101, Sami Winkot, Bela21, Susan 01 e Chris96. **_**Quando tudo estava indo de mal a pior eu relia os seus reviews e lembrava porque eu gostava tanto de escrever! Então obrigada mesmo!**

**A partir de agora vou fazer como no resto das minhas histórias e marcar uma data quando provavelmente vou posta.**

**Próximo capítulo: 29/12**

**Beijinhos**

**E até o próximo!**

**14/12/2011**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

_Treze anos atrás_

_Praça Principal – Konoha_

-Você não devia ter feito essa loucura – Falou Sakura virando para encarar o amigo que andava lentamente em sua direção. Apesar de se curar mais rápido do que qualquer outra pessoa que a rosada conhecia ele ainda parecia em péssimo estado com diversos roxos e cortes superficiais pelo corpo.

-Eu prometi ao Sasuke que eu cuidaria de você – Resmungou Naruto sentando em um banco tentando recuperar o fôlego. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia pegar briga com dois caras mais velhos que ele.

-O Sasuke não está mais aqui – Falou Sakura elevando sem perceber o tom de voz respirando fundo e fechando os olhos com força tentando se acalmar – Naruto, eu já perdi o Sasuke e eu não posso te perder por uma loucura sua.

-Você pode ir na frente adiantando as coisas na enfermaria? Eu preciso de um tempo para recuperar o fôlego – Falou Naruto tentando sorrir para a menina que ele com o tempo passou a considerar uma irmã.

-Tudo bem, mas vê se por um segundo de comporta – Falou a rosada sorrindo para seu mais velho amigo o deixando sozinho com seus pensamentos.

-To-toma – Escutou Naruto levantando a vista para encarar uma menina que apesar de parecer ter a sua idade era bem menor. Seus cabelos eram negros quase azulados cortados rente ao seu queixo delicado. Seus olhos tinham a rara cor de pérola recém-colhida e seu rosto parecia de porcelana tanto pela cor pálida quanto pela beleza delicada de traços perfeitamente escupidos que a fazia parecer uma especie de princesa perdida.

-O que é isso? - Perguntou Naruto tentando encarar a menina, mas ela não olhava diretamente para os seus olhos. Ele olhou para o pote que ela tentava lhe entregar desconfiado. Ninguém da vila, além das senhoras que cuidavam do orfanato, era simpático com ele.

-Po-po-po-mada – Respondeu a menina tentando parar de gaguejar praticamente jogando o pequeno pote no colo do menino de cabelos loiros – Vo-você está machu-chuca-cado.

-Quem é você? - Perguntou Naruto olhando para a pequena menina que corava de forma mais intensa.

-Hi-hi-na-na-ta – Respondeu a garota de olhos quase brancos.

-Hinata? - Perguntou Naruto sorrindo pegando o pote com cuidado. Aquele era o primeiro presente que recebia. O Sasuke e a Sakura não tinham muito para dar de presente – É um nome muito bonito. Eu me chamo Naruto.

-Hinata o que você pensa que está fazendo? - Perguntou um senhor que lembrava vagamente a menina.

-Eu já es-es-tou indo, Otou-san – Falou a menina baixando a cabeça. Ela caminhou em direção ao homem de expressão severa reunindo toda a sua coragem para lançar um pequeno sorriso de despedida para o menino que a observava com surpresa e admiração.

…

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

-Eu admito que não esperava chegar e encontrar uma batalha me esperando – Falei passando a mão pelos meus longos cabelos. Anos de treinamento eu consegui autoconfiança o suficiente para parar de gaguejar – Eu não sabia que você tinha tantas amizades aqui em Konoha.

-O passado é um velho amigo que não tarda a aparecer – Falou Gaara parando de andar segurando meu braço com delicadeza apenas para que eu parasse de andar – Antes de ir até a Hokage eu gostaria de falar com você.

-Algum problema? - Perguntei o encarando. Seus olhos fugiram dos meus por alguns segundos antes de eu me ver presa em seus olhos verdes que são sempre tão inexpressivos e agora estavam tão determinados.

-Eu gostaria que você cogitasse ser minha esposa – Falou Gaara com tanta calma e certeza que me deixou completamente sem ação. Essa era a segunda vez que a vida me mostrava uma opção que provavelmente me faria feliz e eu não poderia seguir – Eu sei que você é a líder do seu Clã, mas você não seria apenas minha esposa. Eu confio em seu julgamento e você me ajudaria a governar Suna.

-Gaara – Falei acariciando seu rosto com cuidado, mas antes que eu formulasse alguma frase ele me puxou para si roubando meus lábios com os seus. Seus lábios apesar do desejo eram macios. Minha cabeça gritava para eu me afastar, mas por um segundo me permiti sucumbir ao desejo. Abracei seu pescoço permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Oh! Há quantos anos eu não era beijada com tanto desejo? Que eu não me sentia tão bonita e feminina?

-Eu precisava saber qual era o gosto dos seus lábios antes de você me recusar – Falou Gaara com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto me fazendo corar.

-Eu sei que você me faria muito feliz, Gaara – Falei segurando sua mão com carinho – Mas eu tenho que completar a mudança que pretendo fazer no meu clã. Além do que foge ao conhecimento de pessoas fora da vila que quando meu marido morreu eu estava grávida. Hoje eu tenho um filho.

-Eu aceitaria seu filho como meu – Falou Gaara e um sorriso nasceu no meu rosto – Ele seria um Sabaku.

-Isso é muito honrado da sua parte, Gaara – Sussurrei sorrindo – Mas nós dois sabemos que se eu casasse com você teria que deixar meu filho aqui em Konoha para ser criado pela minha família. Você é bom homem, Gaara, e fará uma mulher muito feliz.

-Eu gostaria de fazer você feliz – Disse Gaara e seu tom fez com que minha pele arrepiasse – Mas eu respeito sua escolha.

-Você fará uma mulher muito feliz, Gaara – Falei sorrindo apertando sua mão antes de partir. Andei com calma tentando ignorar a paisagem destruída até o meu Clã. Entrei pelos portões de ferro cumprimentando os parentes que passavam por mim entrando na casa principal.

Subi as escadas entrando no quarto de decoração azul claro com janelas grandes e pequenos brinquedos espalhados pelo chão. Caminhei até o berço pegando no colo com cuidado o pequeno bebe que dormia. Acariciei seus cabelos mais claros do que os meus. Beijei sua testa cheirando o seu perfume de criança aquecendo meu coração que até então estava apertado de saudade.

-Ele passou esses dias tão quieto, acho que sentir sua falta, Hinata-sama – Falou uma das mulheres do clã que me ajudava com os cuidados com o Hoshi.

-Cadê a Hanabi? - Perguntei colocando meu filho no seu berço tentando não acordá-lo.

-Ela saiu em missão pouco depois da senhora – Falou a mulher – Tenten-sama está lá embaixo querendo falar com a senhora.

-Você pode pedir para ela esperar um pouco? - Pedi e ela me deixou sozinha. Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei um Kimono tradicional – Desculpa fazê-la esperar.

-Eu sei que você acabou de chegar de uma missão, obrigada por me receber – Falou Tenten em tom formal. Ela nunca tratou como amiga apesar dos anos de convivência. E eu evitava forçar a minha presença sobre alguém.

-Aconteceu algo com o Neji? - Perguntei sentando deixando o tom preocupado escapar.

-Uma das filhas perdidas de Konoha se tornou sua médica-nin – Respondeu Tenten e eu não podia ignorar o quão preocupante era essa informação. Como prima pela sua saúde e como líder do clã por medo dessa ninja descobrir algum segredo dos Hyuuga – Eu não pude mostrar abertamente minhas dúvidas sobre esse novo tratamento ou se era seguro ela tratar dele. Eu sei que você é ocupada, mas...

-Eu vou amanhã mesmo falar com a Tsunade e essa médica-nin – Falei tentando ignorar o seu tom gélido. Há muitos anos eu parei de me importar com as mudanças de humores que a noiva do meu primo sofria.

-É tudo que eu posso pedir para você – Falou Tenten antes de sair sem dizer mais nada.

…

_Dez anos atrás_

_Mansão Uchiha fora dos muros de Konoha_

Itachi observou seu pequeno irmão caído no chão respirando rápido em clara exaustão. Ele observou a área onde estava ignorando a destruição provocada pelo seu forte treinamento. Andou lentamente até fazer sombra no corpo do menor deitado. Suspirou irritado chutando a lateral do corpo de Sasuke o fazendo bater com força contra uma árvore a quebrando no impacto.

-Você está com dificuldade de respirar? - Perguntou Itachi em tom frio – Sabe o que te salvou até agora? Sorte. A sorte acaba Sasuke. Como você pretende vingar nossos parentes? Sonhando? Esperando pela sorte?

-Não. Eu trenarei – Respondeu Sasuke ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego e se levantar.

-Ficar deitado não é treinar – Falou Itachi em tom amargo – Eu já havia aprimorado e dominado completamente minha linhagem na sua idade. Nós nascemos com um dom que as pessoas matam e morrem na tentativa de obter. Você tem que no minimo provar que merece isso.

-Eu estou treinando – Resmungou Sasuke irritado levantando apesar das dores para logo ser atacado com violência por seu irmão – Você está querendo me matar?

-Não, mas inúmeros ninjas vão tentar fazer o nome sobre o cadáver de um Uchiha – Falou Itachi parando a sequência de ataques permitindo a Sasuke respirar – Eu não vou estar aqui para sempre e eu quero que você se torne invencível.

-Ninguém é invencível – Falou Sasuke respirando com dificuldade.

-Isso é o que os derrotados dizem para se sentirem melhor – Respondeu Itachi sorrindo de leve – Eu realmente sinto muito por você não ter a oportunidade de crescer com uma família carinhosa. Mas carinho não leva a nada além do comodismo. Aceite isso e você será um grande ninja.

…

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

-Cansada? - Perguntei quando finalmente pisei no solo de Konoha. Eu passava longas temporadas longe daqui, e por mais que tudo gritasse destruição agora, eu nunca deixaria de assimilar Konoha a lar. Esse era o meu lugar. Um tipo de porto seguro que eu sempre poderia voltar. Era consolador pensar que por mais que eu tentasse contar todos os meus vínculos essas raízes eram profundas demais para até mesmo eu destruir.

-Não senhor – Respondeu Hanabi parando ao meu lado sem tirar a máscara provavelmente esperando minhas últimas ordens.

-Lembre-se que a partir de agora você só responde a mim e a Hokage – Falei encarando seu olhos perolados – Amanhã esteja na área 8 do complexo Uchiha.

-Sim senhor – Respondeu Hanabi me deixando sozinho. Andei lentamente pela vila notando sinais novos de destruição. Fechei os olhos passando pelos portões de ferro que simbolizava o inicio dos Bairros Uchiha observando pessoas passando e treinando, mas ninguém se aproximava ou falava comigo. Eu sabia que já deveria ter enfrentado metade desses ninjas em batalhas e que era odiado por 80% deles.

Encostei a mão na maçaneta da casa principal sentindo o chakra do Sasuke por toda parte. Era a proteção ativada em casos de emergência. Somente quem possuía o sharingan poderia entrar na casa.

-SASUKE – Gritei abrindo a porta por um segundo preocupado com sua segurança.

-Não tem necessidade de chegar gritando – Falou Sasuke que apesar de claramente cansado e alguns arranhões parecia perfeitamente bem.

-Você ativou o selo máximo de proteção – Falei começando a retirar meu equipamento ninja – Você nunca fez isso. Pensei que estava morrendo ou algo assim.

-Houve uma batalha ontem – Comentou Sasuke sentando de forma desleixada no sofá – O Lee tentou atacou a Sakura de forma covarde. Ela precisava de um lugar seguro para se curar de um ferimento anterior.

-Eu deveria ter imaginado que a pequena princesa tinha algo haver com isso – Falei sorrindo – Se bem que pelo que eu soube de princesa ela não tem muito. Eu acredito que você já deve ter ouvido falar do: "Anjo da morte".

-Você não deveria acreditar em tudo que falam – Disse Sakura aparecendo no topo da escada e mesmo usando um tom firme sua aparência era de pura fragilidade. Sua pele estava pálida com grandes manchas roxas em baixo dos seus olhos verdes. Seus longos cabelos estavam arrepiados e ela parecia estar perto de desabar a qualquer pequeno sopro.

-Eu conheci uma pessoa que continua querendo estuprá-la, esfolá-la e matá-la – Falei sentindo a raiva emanar do Sasuke – O Sasori não é o tipo de pessoa para se ter como inimigo.

-É o exato tipo de pessoa para se ter como inimigo – Falou Sakura sorrindo descendo as escadas com muita dificuldade.

-Você deveria estar descansando – Resmungou Sasuke a ajudando a descer os últimos degraus a sentando no sofá exatamente na minha frente.

-Eu descanso sentada no sofá – Respondeu Sakura e apesar da frase parecer grossa, seu tom era tão frágil que mais parecia um lamento. Eles dois se encararam e por um segundo pensei que eles haviam esquecido que eu estava presente.

-Eu preferia quando você era a voz da razão – Falou Sasuke sentando ao lado dela – Como você conseguiu se tornar inimiga pessoal do Sasori?

-Ele não suporta a ideia que uma mulher pode ter sido mais inteligente, mais forte e que tenha o humilhado – Respondeu Sakura sem nos dar muitas informações – Então é verdade que ele está tentando destruir o que resta de Konoha?

-Como você sabe disso? - Perguntei encarando seus irritantes olhos verdes.

-As pessoas falam – Respondeu Sakura e eu continuei a encará-la. Eu precisava saber os seus segredos – Eu não considero receptivo tentar me prender em uma ilusão, Itachi.

-O que você sabe o País do Ferro? - Perguntei ignorando o olhar irritado no meu irmãozinho.

-Ótimos construtores de armas, comprei a minha de um vendedor de rua – Comentou Sakura pensativa – Politicamente e militarmente são desorganizados. E eu estou atrasada. Preciso chegar no hospital em menos de vinte minutos.

-Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia você ir para o hospital nesse estado – Comentou Sasuke e ela passou a mão pelo seu rosto como um breve carinho desleixado.

-Eu estou bem melhor do que aparento – Falou Sakura levantando com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – Foi um prazer revê-lo Itachi.

-Eu consigo entender porque você está caído por ela, irmãozinho – Falei no momento que a porta da frente fechou me deixando sozinho com o Sasuke – Ela é inteligente, bonita, uma força a ser considerada. Mas cuidado por não estar se prendendo a uma ilusão de um primeiro amor. Você não a conhece mais.

-Não é uma ilusão. A verdade me intriga mais do que minhas lembranças – Falou Sasuke meio perdido em seus pensamentos – Então? A ameaça é tão seria quanto pensamos?

-Pior – Respondi respeitando sua vontade de mudar de assunto – O País do Ferro está montando um exercito de mercenários.

-A vila não está preparada para enfrentar um ataque de larga escala – Disse Sasuke levantando – Talvez esteja na hora de proporcionar treinamento básico para qualquer um que esteja disposto a aprender.

-Civis?

-Também, nem que seja para não termos que nos preocupar com eles todo segundo – Disse Sasuke caminhando em direção a cozinha – Como foi a pequena Hyuuga?

-Surpreendente – Sussurrei me deixando perder em pensamentos.

…

_Três anos atrás_

_Bar do Mus – Konoha_

-Você não parece bem – Falou Naruto sentando ao lado da Ino enquanto Sasuke sentava do seu outro lado.

-Ótimo jeito de tratar uma mulher, Naruto – Resmungou Ino.

-Você sabe que não pode beber, não é? - Perguntou o loiro enquanto Sasuke tomava um gole da bebida da menina ao seu lado – Muito forte?

-O Itachi já quebrou seu coração? - Perguntou Sasuke em um tom desinteressado.

-O que os homens veem em Hyuuga Hinata? - Perguntou Ino irritada encarando seus dois amigos.

-Ela é silenciosa, bonita, rica, inteligente, dona de uma linhagem sanguínea poderosa, está se tornando uma ninja poderosa – Listou Sasuke tomando um gole da sua bebida ignorando o olhar irritado da Ino – O que? Você perguntou o que os homens veem na Hyuuga não o que eu vejo.

-E o que você vê? A Hinata é tudo isso e muito mais. Ela é caridosa, bem humorada, extremamente bondosa e uma ótima amiga – Comentou Naruto sorrindo.

-Eu não gosto de mulheres que parecem que vão quebrar a cada toque – Disse Sasuke encolhendo os ombros.

-A Hinata é muito é sem sal. Quem gosta de uma pessoa que não consegue falar? - Perguntou Ino tomando mais um gole da sua bebida.

-Eu não entendo porque você está com raiva da Hinata – Comentou Naruto observando Sasuke sair. Ele nunca teve muita paciência com choramingo de mulheres – É conhecimento público que ela vai casar com alguém do seu clã.

-Não é da Hinata que eu tenho ódio – Comentou Ino depois de um tempo – É da situação. Os homens só me escolhem como segunda opção. Lembrando do Itachi conversando com Hinata prestando completa atenção no que ela falava.

-Não seja exagerada – Disse Naruto lamentando não ter saído com o Sasuke. Ele era péssimo nestas conversas sentimentais – Você é linda e sentir alguma coisa além de admiração pelo Itachi é loucura.

-Eu sei – Falou Ino olhando para o seu amigo – Porque eu não posso me apaixonar como alguém como você?

-Alguém como eu? - Perguntou Naruto sentindo uma ferida abrindo no seu peito – Alguém que realmente não pode escolher porque não tem opção?

-Do que você está falando? Eu só estou dizendo que você é uma cara legal – Falou Ino não entendendo o seu tom agressivo.

-As meninas não gostam dos caras legais, não é? Preferem caras como o Sasuke ou o Itachi mesmo sabendo que eles vão quebrar seus corações na primeira oportunidade do que o cara legal que tem um demônio no corpo – Falou Naruto mesmo não sabendo o motivo da sua raiva – Você está assim porque acha que é a segunda opção? Tenta ser a última todo dia.

-Naruto o que é que deu em você? - Perguntou Ino olhando para seu amigo completamente chocada com sua explosão.

-Nada – Respondeu Naruto antes de sair do bar deixando a menina sozinha.

…

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

-Você perdeu sua mente? - Perguntei ao Lee no momento que parecia consciente o suficiente para me responder.

-Naruto eu realmente não estou com paciência para mais uma rodada de sermões – Resmungou Lee me irritando mais do que nunca.

-Como se eu estivesse muito preocupado com o que você quer – Retruquei irritado – Nós estamos em guerra! Você no meio da batalha se virou contra uma pessoa que estava nos ajudando.

-Ela não estava nos ajudando. No minimo armando alguma coisa – Falou Lee com calma.

-Eu quero dar uma palavrinha com você – Falou Sakura entrando no quarto olhando de relance em minha direção – E não precisa fazer essa cara porque eu vou ser rápida e você vai me escutar.

-Ou você saí ou eu chamo a médica chefe. Eu não quero uma vadia do meu quarto – Falou Lee e minha vontade foi socar sua cara, mas algo dentro de mim se acalmou como se eu soubesse que a Sakura deveria lidar com isso sozinha.

-Olha aqui seu pedaço inútil de merda – Falou Sakura e eu tive que sorrir pela sua escolha de palavras – Eu realmente não me importo se você gosta de mim, se você me odeia ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas eu não vou entrar em uma batalha me preocupando se algum ninja de Konoha vai querer me machucar.

-Eu...

-Eu ainda não terminei – Falou Sakura em um tom firme – Eu não quero lembrá-lo que o único motivo de você ainda estar vivo é a minha misericórdia. Você está muito engando se acha que da próxima vez que tentar me machucar vai acabar com apenas alguns arranhões. Eu aprendi com meu erro de ter misericórdia por você.

-Eu não preciso da sua misericórdia – Grunhiu Lee irritado fazendo a Sakura sorrir. Talvez ela tenha se tornado mais intimidante do que eu imaginei.

-Ahh precisa – Falou Sakura com seus olhos verdes brilhando – Porque a partir de agora minha missão de vida será acabar com a sua existência. E eu só preciso de um erro para tornar meu objetivo real.

-Você está me ameaçando? - Perguntou Lee sentando para encarar a Sakura.

-Eu deixei alguma dúvida sobre isso? - Perguntou Sakura sorrindo antes de sair do quarto.

-Eu acho que eu não preciso falar mais nada – Comentei a seguindo – Sakura! Você está muito ocupada?

-Hoje eu só vou fazer algum trabalho na enfermaria ajudando os feridos na guerra – Respondeu Sakura sorrindo para mim sem parecem nem um pouco com a mulher intimidante que estava no quarto do Lee a pouco tempo – Acho que só devo demorar meia hora.

-Eu vou ficar te esperando no café aqui na frente – Falei sorrindo – Acho que você me deve uma boa conversa.

-Chego assim que possível – Falou Sakura se despedido e eu andei sem pressa sentando em uma das únicas mesas vazias do pequeno café que tinha sofrido poucos danos estruturais na guerra.

-Ola Naruto – Falou uma voz feminina que eu aprendi a amar. Ela tão calma e delicada e parecia tanto com a dona. Levantei o rosto para encarar seus olhos perolados desejando como quase sempre poder tocar seus cabelos negros. Seu rosto era tão delicado. Por mais nervoso que eu pudesse estar sempre que eu a encarava me acalmava quase instantaneamente.

-É tão bom te ver – Falei sorrindo a abraçando de forma contida. Ela estava trajando um dos seus kimonos tradicional com o simbolo do seu clã no peito e nas costas. A obaa-san tinha mandado fazer uns do clã Uzumaki, mas eu raramente usava.

-Eu vim aqui falar com a nova médica do Neji, mas ela está cuidando de alguns feridos da batalha de ontem então marquei para tarde – Comentou Hinata sorrindo – Você está muito ocupado para tomar chá?

-Eu nunca vou estar ocupado demais para você – Respondi puxando a cadeira para ela sentar – Como foi sua missão?

-Sem muitos problemas – Respondeu Hinata provavelmente sem querer entrar em detalhes – Eu trouxa algo para você.

Observei Hinata pegando uma pequena bolsa que nem reparei que ela levava. Ela vasculhou por alguns segundos pegando um pote me entregando com um sorriso. Ela nunca esquecia. Desde a primeira vez ela nunca tinha parado de me entregar um pequeno pote de pomada. Mesmo quando eu me afastei quando ela se casou ela pedia a um irritado Sasuke para entregar.

-Obrigado por sempre lembrar – Falei a encarando sentindo todos os meus murros desabarem. Eu estava finalmente tentando um relacionamento, mas não conseguia esquecer meu antigo amor. Ela sempre seria inalcançável. Ela era líder do seu clã, viúva e já tinha um filho. Ela era linda, carinhosa e poderia escolher qualquer homem.

-Eu nunca vou esquecer de você, Naruto – Falou Hinata sorrindo mudando sua atenção para garçonete que entregava nosso pedido – Hortelã. Seu favorito.

-Naruto! - Exclamou Aya e eu a encarei minha atual namorada.

-Ola querida – Exclamei sorrindo beijando seus lábios de leve – Aya, essa é Hyuuga Hinata, uma grande amiga.

-Lady Hyuuga – Falou Aya de inclinando em uma pequena mensura. Eu convivia tanto com a calma, simples e humilde Hinata que chegava a esquecer que ela era uma nobre. Se existisse realeza em Konoha com certeza a Hinata faria parte – É um honra conhecê-la.

-O Naruto fala muito bem de você – Disse Hinata com um sorriso gentil mesmo eu nunca tento mencionado a Aya antes com ela. Acho que ela estava tentando ser educada.

-Naruto! Fico feliz que você esperou – Falou Sakura sorrindo olhando para as meninas ao meu lado – Ola. Haruno Sakura, amiga de infância do Naruto.

-Sakura, essa é Aya minha namorada e Hinata um grande amiga – Falei observando as três mulheres se avaliarem.

-Hyuuga Hinata é uma grande alegria conhecer a primeira mulher a conseguir ser líder do Clã Hyuuga. E ainda uma com sua coragem de fazer mudanças a muito necessárias – Falou Sakura sorrindo fazendo a Hinata corar em um tom delicado.

-Você parece saber muito do meu clã – Comentou Hinata sorrindo apertando a mão da Sakura com calma.

-Hyuuga-sama – Gritou uma mulher que também tinha os olhos brancos e eu senti a Hinata ficando tensa – O Hoshi não está bem. Ele não está respirando direito e está com febre.

-Quem é Hoshi? - Perguntou Sakura enquanto a Hinata parecia a ponto de chorar.

-Meu filho. Ele tem apenas oito meses – Respondeu Hinata e sua voz parecia tão frágil que eu só queria abraçá-la, mas eu não podia.

-É melhor irmos – Falou Sakura em tom profissional – Naruto, acho que nossa conversa fica para depois e foi um prazer conhecê-la, Aya.

…

_Sete anos atrás_

_Lugar Desconhecido – País da Pedra_

-Você é uma pessoa difícil de encontrar sabia? - Perguntou Sakura encarando a mulher que estava quase deitada na mesa de um pequeno bar com duas garrafas de saquê na sua frente com uma já completamente vazia.

-Talvez porque eu não quisesse ser encontrada – Respondeu a mulher sem levantar o rosto. Ela não queria ser encontrada. Será que era tão difícil apenas deixá-la quieta bebendo o seu saquê?

-Admito que não esperava que uma hime fosse assim – Falou Sakura sentando na frente da mulher que levantou o rosto para encarar a pessoa que claramente a estava desafiando se surpreendendo ao ver que a tal pessoa não passava de uma criança – Não que fosse seja feia ou algo assim, mas sei lá! Eu esperava que uma Sannin fosse alguém intimidante, não uma mulher desperdiçando seu talento em copos de saquê.

-Você não acha muita prepotência julgar uma pessoa sendo apenas uma criança? - Perguntou Tsunade irritada.

-Pode até ser prepotência, mas duvido que você tentasse salvar alguém depois de ter bebido uma garrafa de saquê. Então você está sim desperdiçando o seu talento – Respondeu Sakura tomando coragem de pedir uma garrafa de água. Tinha sido um longo caminho até ali então ela esperava sinceramente que não fosse uma perda de tempo.

-O que você quer aqui criança? - Perguntou Tsunade sem muita paciência para discutir com uma menina.

-Eu quero que você me treine – Respondeu Sakura com simplicidade.

-Então já pode ir embora. Eu não serei sensei de ninguém – Respondeu Tsunade com firmeza levantando deixando cair umas moedas sobre a mesa deixando o bar esperando que a menina não fizesse do tipo insistente.

-Acho que começamos de um jeito ruim – Falou Sakura correndo para ficar do lado da mulher – Eu me chamo Haruno Sakura. Nasci em Konoha, mas acabei ficando órfã na última grande guerra e fui adotada pelo País da Água para me tornar uma kunoichi e eu realmente estou disposta a tudo para que você me considere apta para ser sua aluna.

-Eu realmente sinto muito por sua vida não ser perfeita, mas eu não serei sua sensei. O meu único conselho é que procure outra pessoa para lhe ensinar – Falou Tsunade encarando a menina.

-Eu quero que a melhor me ensine – Falou Sakura tentando não mostrar o quanto ela estava desesperada – Por favor, eu preciso ser uma médica-nin.

-Porque?

-Porque eu preciso saber que eu posso salvar uma vida com a mesma facilidade que posso tirá-la – Respondeu Sakura olhando brevemente para o chão antes de voltar a encarar a mulher.

-Você já matou alguém menina? - Perguntou Tsunade.

-Já

-Fique por perto. Eu darei minha resposta definitiva no final da semana – Disse Tsunade e sabendo que isso era o melhor que conseguiria Sakura deixou ela se afastar.

…

_**Haruno Sakura**_

-Ele está aqui – Disse Hinata abrindo uma das milhares de portas da Mansão principal me deixando entrar em um quarto claramente infantil.

Cheguei perto do berço pegando a criança colocando-a em uma superfície plana que imaginei se tratar do trocador de frauda ou algo assim. Aproximei minhas mãos banhadas de chakra procurando algum problema não demorando muito para encontrar.

-Ele tem um pequeno defeito genético no pulmão – Falei para Hinata – Provavelmente por o parentesco próximo entre você e o seu marido que imagino ser um Hyuuga.

-Porque não descobriram antes? - Perguntou Hinata assustada.

-É necessário um surto para descobrir devido ao tamanho minimo do problema – Respondi começando a corrigir temporariamente o problema – Amanhã irei falar com a Tsunade para realizarmos uma pequena cirurgia para uma cura definitiva. Foi muita sorte ter aparecido os sintomas ainda bebê. É bem mais perigoso quando a criança já está treinando para ser ninja.

-Você está muito pálida. Está se sentindo bem? - Perguntou Hinata depois de ter certeza que seu filho estava bem.

-Eu fiz duas grandes pesquisas com chakra e me curei de um ferimento ontem, então ainda não recuperei meu chakra completamente – Respondi sentando um pouco sentindo que eu começava a suar frio.

-Então eu tenho que te agradecer duplamente – Falou Hinata pegando seu filho no colo beijando sua testa com carinho – Acho que é melhor adiarmos nossa conversa para amanhã. Espero que esteja bem para fazer a cirurgia.

-Eu estarei – Falei me despedido caminhando até o Complexo Uchiha pela floresta. Eu não queria que os cidadãos dessa cidade me vissem demonstrando fraqueza. Parei na frente do meu apartamento, mas antes de abrir a porta algo me chamava para a Mansão Principal e com passos vacilantes fui para lá batendo de leve na porta.

-Sakura – Cumprimentou Itachi abrindo a porta – Você parece péssima.

-Como sempre incrivelmente gentil – Falei entrando no salão principal.

-Quem você procura está lá quintal na área de treinamento exclusiva dos Uchiha – Falou Itachi e eu percebi que ele estava trajado de ANBU – Fique a vontade que estou de saída.

Observei Itachi ir embora e caminhei lentamente até a cozinha onde eu lembrava ter uma porta para a área externa da casa. Saí em um jardim mal cuidado caminhando por uma trilha quase inexistente. Entrei uma pequena casa observando o Sasuke treinando sua velocidade com duas katana. Era algo extraordinário de se ver. Ele era tão incrivelmente talento, rápido e mortal. Ao mesmo tempo que parecia tão gracioso. Como se o que estivesse fazendo fosse uma espécie de dança.

-Você parece bem mais cansada do que quando saiu – Comentou Sasuke parando na minha frente como se estivesse me analisando.

-Eu tive que fazer uma pequena cirurgia de emergência – Falei observando ele se afastar tomando um pouco de água jogando um pouco no rosto e pescoço passando uma pequena toalha para enxugar o suor.

-Você tem que se cuidar Sakura – Disse Sasuke se reaproximando – Aposto que não comeu nada e muito menos descansou.

-Eu queria te ver – Falei em um momento completo de insanidade. Na verdade o que eu queria era que ele me abraçasse e cuidasse de mim.

-Você pode me ver dentro de casa sentada enquanto eu faço algo para comermos – Falou Sasuke com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto pegando minha mão com cuidado me levando de volta para sua casa – Sente-se.

-Eu posso te ajudar sabia? - Falei enquanto ele cortava as verduras em tamanhos perfeitamente iguais.

-Então ajeite o arroz enquanto eu tomo banho – Falou Sasuke e só então percebi o quanto essa cena parecia caseira.

Terminei de preparar tudo e o Sasuke não demorou a voltar. Comemos em silêncio e depois ele começou a lavar os pratos enquanto eu secava. O Sasuke sempre foi extremamente organizado e era delicioso observar sua pequena mania.

-Você parece a ponto de desabar – Comentou Sasuke depois de guardar o último prato. Eu sorri e sabendo que o surpreenderia ao abraçá-lo pela cintura encostando minha cabeça no seu peito sentindo o seu cheiro de folha de limão com uma pitada de hortelã e madeira oriental – O que foi?

-Nada – Sussurrei apertando o meu abraço sentindo que ele tinha passado seus braços em minha volta – Você me deixa ficar só um tempinho assim?

-Você pode passar o tempo que quiser nos meus braços – Murmurou Sasuke no meu pescoço – Eu não consigo deixar de sentir sua falta. Por mais perto que esteja de mim.

-Talvez seja porque eu não estou perto suficiente – Falei o encarando passando a mão pelo seu rosto e antes que eu tomasse alguma atitude ele baixou seu corpo encostando seus lábios nos meus. Meus braços enlaçaram seu pescoço enquanto o beijo se tornava mais exigente. Eram quatorze anos de espera por esse toque. Por sentir meu corpo arrepiando e reagindo como só o Sasuke poderia conseguir. Seus lábios era surpreendentemente gentis e maliciosos. Em um contraste que parecia feito sob medida para eu provar. E era isso. Eu finalmente tinha voltando. Eu finalmente estava em casa.

…

**N/a Ola pessoal!**

**Eu espero realmente que consiga me redimir com vocês com esse capítulo. Eu realmente não tenho palavras para me desculpar com vocês. Foram concursos, provas, a faculdade chegando quase na reta final, o fantasma da OAB se aproximando cada vez mais rápido apesar de ainda faltar um ano e meio para eu terminar. Então me desculpem mesmo por eu não ter tido tempo para meu hobby favorito e algo que eu simplesmente amo fazer.**

**Então o que me resta é torcer para que essa história ainda tenha leitores.**

**Quero agradecer particularmente pelos reviews a:**

**Baah**

**Chris96**

**samii wz**

**Bela21**

**HOLLYDAY**

**Todos respondidos por e-mail.**

**Quero agradecer também a todos que mesmo não deixando review, colocaram a ****"Segredo de uma tulipa" como favorita ou em alerta. E aqueles que me colocaram como como autora favorita e/ou alerta por estarem lendo essa história e gostando.**

**Para quem tiver interessado eu tenho outras três histórias com esse casal principal a: "Dez coisas que não resisto em você", a "Meio amargo" e "Meu doce clichê". Quem quiser estão no meu perfil.**

**Novamente obrigada pela atenção e desculpa a espera!**

**Beijinhoss**

**Lua**

**03/04/2012**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

_Nove anos atrás_

_Sala do Hokage – Konoha_

-Obrigado por atender tão rápido ao meu chamado – Falou o Terceiro Hokage fazendo um pequeno gesto com a mão para o homem na sua frente sentasse – Pode tirar sua máscara.

Uchiha Sasuke tirou a sua máscara de lobo encarando o homem de idade que estava na sua frente. O jovem podia sentir abertamente o poder que exalava do homem e se obrigou a sentar mesmo se sentindo mais confortável em pé.

-Eu imagino que você deve se sentir curioso por seus testes de qualificação a sua nova promoção ocorreram em segredo – Falou o homem sentando observando com atenção o jovem que lhe encarava de forma quase desafiadora.

-Imagino que o senhor tem motivos para isso – Respondeu Sasuke mantendo a voz friamente educada. Ser de um clã nobre lhe ensinava mais do que técnicas de luta.

-Eu quero que você assuma uma missão. Será uma missão perigosa e longa, você pode morrer nela e ninguém encontrará o seu corpo para dar um fim digno – Falou o Hokage olhando para o menino tentando ignorar o aperto no seu coração.

-Você não parece se importar em dar esse tipo de missão a um Uchiha – Comentou o rapaz e o velho ignorou o seu tom impertinente – Do que se trata?

-Orochimaru – Respondeu o velho e o rapaz sabia que já havia escutado esse nome. No seu treinamento para ANBU lhe foi apresentado todos os inimigos em potencial do País da Folha – Eu quero que a partir de agora você se mostre na academia como um potencial que nunca vai se desenvolver. Que você quer poder para derrotar o seu irmão, eu quero que o Orochimaru quera você. Você terá que se transformar em uma pessoa que ninguém se surpreenda quando trair o País da Folha.

-E depois? - Perguntou o rapaz mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

-Depois você precisará ganhar sua confiança, não será simples, mas Konoha está em perigo e precisamos de alguém dentro da corporação para derrotá-los – Respondeu o velho encarando os olhos pretos que eram tão inexpressivos – Eu não acredito que estarei vivo para revelar que você não é um traidor, mas deixarei documentos para o próximo Hokage com as missões que nem mesmo o concelho tem conhecimento.

-O Naruto conhece meu verdadeiro poder. Eu não acho que ele acreditará que eu trai a vila – Comentou Sasuke sabendo que seu irmão também não acreditaria, mas ao contrario do seu amigo loiro permaneceria calado sobre suas suspeitas.

-Eu sei, eu o conheço e conto com sua insistência em provar que você de alguma forma é inocente do que lhe acusarão – Falou o homem levantando caminhando até janela – Você ficaria surpreso com o que o povo faz quando possui esperança. Quando os tempos negros chegarem o Naruto será a esperança dessa vila. Teremos que aprender a nos sacrificar por algo que parece tão pequeno.

…

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

Acordei assustado escutando os gritos de puro pavor que partiam do meu irmão. Corri para o seu quarto observando ele se debatendo na cama segurando seu pescoço completamente inconsciente. O selo de Orochimaru continuava a lhe machucar mesmo estando selado. Esse era o efeito colateral.

-Eu estou aqui, irmãozinho – Falei abraçando seu corpo impedindo que ele se machucasse em sua agonia. Acariciei seu cabelo sabendo ele não recordava de nada que ocorria nesses ataques. Exceto da dor escruciante que estava vindo cada vez com menos frequência.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo ia durar essa crise. Provavelmente pelo menos mais meia hora. Passei o tempo inteiro com ele até o seu corpo apenas tremer de leve. Entrei em seu banheiro pegando uma toalha a encharcando de água fria espremendo e caminhando até o meu irmão desacordado colocando na sua testa. Era natural ele ficar com febre depois de uma crise.

Saí do quarto ignorando a porta aberta do meu. Eu não conseguiria mais dormir hoje. Desci as escadas planejando fazer um chá quando escutei uma fraca batida na porta. Caminhei irritado até a porta, a final ainda era de madrugada, mas abri a porta surpreso por encontrar uma Sakura com cara de cansada e cabelos em uma traça quase desfeita me encarando.

-Você sabe que são três da manhã, não é? – Perguntei e ela fez um sim com a cabeça parecendo criança pega em uma travessura – E que isso não é hora de visitar a casa de dois homens solteiros?

-Eu sei que não é hora de visita – Falou Sakura parecendo irritada e eu tive que sorrir – Eu acordei e...o Sasuke está bem?

-Porque não estaria? - Perguntei e o jeito que ela me olhou me fez sorrir – Ele está bem agora. Porque não aproveitamos esse nosso encontro tardio e conversamos.

-Eu vou preparar o chá então – Falou Sakura caminhando em direção a cozinha e a segui sem falar nada – Vocês só possuem chá de limão.

-O Sasuke gosta – Falei sentando apoiando meu rosto na minha mão – Eu ainda pesquisando você.

-Eu imaginei que você faria isso – Disse Sakura servindo o chá sentando na minha frente.

-Seu treinamento foi realmente duro – Comentei tomando um gole de chá.

-Não havia ninguém por mim e eu tinha que ser útil – Falou Sakura olhando para a mesa.

-Então por que você não ficou aqui em Konoha? - Questionei. Desde que eu havia começado a investigar sua vida não consegui entender seus motivos. Eu sabia que nessa última semana que se passou desde que ela beijou meu irmãozinho eles estavam muito próximos. Mas se ela contou ao Sasuke e ele não me contou só me restava saber por ela ou investigando mais profundamente.

-Eu tive meus motivos – Respondeu a menina me encarando – O Sasuke conversou contigo sobre o tratamento dos seus olhos?

-Conversou, eu estou pensando sobre isso – Falei – Eu temo que você e o Sasuke estejam presos em uma lembrança de infância.

-Itachi, o Sasuke sempre foi a pessoa mais especial da minha vida. Os únicos momentos em que eu me senti completamente segura foi ao seu lado, foi por ele que eu me tornei uma Kunoichi, mas acredite nós sabemos que aquilo que aconteceu na infância é só um passado que gostamos de lembrar com carinho – Falou Sakura me encarando – Eu não sou mais aquela menina que se escondia atrás do Sasuke e do Naruto, assim como ele eu mudei bastante e nós estamos querendo conhecer essa mudanças.

-Eu fico feliz em ver o Sasuke relaxando um pouco – Falei depois de um tempo.

-Você precisa de ajuda Itachi – Disse Sakura e eu não entendi a mudança de assunto – Você não deve nem ter percebido que está com seu sharingan ativado por causa da pouca luz.

-Porque você não sobe e vai ver como está o Sasuke? - Perguntei levantando – Quando eu desci ele estava com um pouco de febre.

-Eu realmente posso te ajudar. Eu não conheço o sharingan, eu sei que ele evolui porque os olhos do Sasuke estão diferentes dos que eu me lembro, mas ele é agressivo e vai te cegar se já não cegou – Falou Sakura antes de sair e só então eu percebi o que ela havia dito. O Sasuke nunca tinha me contado como havia ativado sua linhagem sanguínea, contudo é claro que tinha sido pela Sakura.

…

_Cinco anos atrás_

_Bar do Mus – Konoha_

-Eu pensei que você a essa hora já estaria completamente embriagado – Comentou Ino sentando ao lado de Naruto mesmo sendo no chão sujo de frente a um bar.

-Eu queria tomar um pouco de ar fresco – Falou Naruto sorrindo para uma das suas mais antigas amigas – É bom ter o Sasuke de volta.

-Você conseguiu provar a todo mundo que o Sasuke não era e nunca foi um traidor – Disse Ino sorrindo lembrando da cara do povo quando Tsunade-sama afirmou categoricamente que o Sasuke estava em missão quando se juntou ao Orochimaru.

-Ele é leal demais para o seu próprio bem – Resmungou Naruto bebendo mais um pouco de saquê direto da garrafa – Ele é um idiota.

-Você sabe que um ninja deve colocar as necessidades da sua vila antes das suas – Disse Ino pensando se era sensato tirar a garrafa da sua mão.

-Ele me disse algo estranho – Comentou Naruto depois de beber mais um gole da bebida que estava na sua mão - "Nunca vai ser completamente tolo lutar pela esperança". Isso não é algo que o Sasuke diria.

-Nunca subestime a esperança Naruto, ela é a responsável pelas grandes revoluções e a força que você não consegue determinar de onde surgiu – Falou Ino sorrindo de leve enquanto o seu amigo a encarava.

-Eu acho que a festa vai ter que continuar sem mim – Disse Naruto tentando se levantar e quando conseguiu cambaleou ficando de pé apenas com a ajuda da menina. Ele virou o rosto encarando a loira que lhe ajudava completamente perdido na visão.

-Você está bem? - Perguntou Ino começando a se sentir desconfortável com o olhar que estava recebendo e antes que pudesse pensar ou se afastar sentiu os lábios do loiro tocando os seus. Seu primeiro beijo não durou muito. Naruto se afastou assustado sentindo seu rosto queimar.

-Desculpa – Sussurrou e Ino acenou com a cabeça antes de entrar no bar correndo.

…

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

-A senhora me chamou? - Perguntei entrando na sala da Hokage.

-Sente-se – Mandou Tsunade – Eu acredito que você sabe que o Kazekage está aqui e haverá um acordo de lealdade baseado em um casamento entre ele e uma mulher de Konoha.

-Eu escutei boatos – Respondeu Ino temendo o final dessa conversa.

-Foram lhe apresentadas todas as moças solteiras dos grandes clãs de Konoha – Falou Tsunade andando de um lado por outro respirando fundo sentando na minha frente – Ele escolheu você, mas isso não vincula a sua escolha.

-Como? - Perguntou Ino perdida sem conseguir associar o que acabará de escutar.

-Ele fez uma proposta formal de casamento para o Clã Yamanaka – Falou Tsunade enquanto eu sentia meu corpo gelar – Eu quero que você pense muito bem nessa proposta até o final dessa semana. Eu não vou obrigá-la a aceitar por que isso não diz respeito a seu trabalho e sim a sua vida pessoal.

-Esse casamento trará muitas vantagens para a nossa vila, não é? - Perguntei mesmo já sabendo a resposta – Eu irei pensar.

Saí do prédio observando os moradores começando a trabalhar. Andei meio sem foco e quando dei por mim estava na frente da pequena casa que o Naruto havia comprado a alguns meses. Senti meus olhos começando a queimarem de lágrimas que queriam escapar e comecei a bater na porta.

-Ino, ainda não seis e meia da manhã nem mesmo o treinamento do Itachi é tão cedo – Reclamou Naruto abrindo a porta, mas eu não me importei me jogando no seu peito deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente – Ino? O que aconteceu?

-Desculpa te acordar tão cedo – Pedi sentando a mesa observando ele fazer o chá enquanto eu tentava me acalmar – Eu recebi uma proposta de casamento do Kazekage.

-Do Gaara? - Perguntou Naruto me servindo um pouco de chá.

-Tem outro Kazekage por aqui? - Perguntou irônica revirando os olhos – A Hokage me deu direito de escolha, mas é difícil dizer não nas minhas condições e frente a um consolidação de um acordo de paz.

-O Gaara nunca quebraria o acordo de paz que firmou com Konoha – Falou Naruto sentando na minha frente – O que você com "minhas condições"?

-Eu sou a última do meu clã e eu não quero que minha linhagem suma comigo – Respondi suspirando – Eu realmente não sei o que vou fazer.

-Você quer conversar com ele? - Perguntou Naruto e eu o olhei como se ele estivesse ficando maluco – O que? Eu sei que teoricamente você não pode, mas eu posso chamar um dos meus melhores amigos me visitar.

-Tudo bem – Falei pensativa. Assisti Naruto criar um dos seus clones que logo saiu correndo. Mordi o lábio com força esperando. Meu amigo tentou preencher o silêncio com conversar triviais, mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção.

-Ele está chegando – Sussurrou Naruto e eu senti minha respiração parar quando ele apareceu na porta. Eu simplesmente tinha esquecido o quão imponente ele era. Gaara era alto, muito alto provavelmente eu batia na altura do seu peito. Ele era magro, mas parecia que não havia nenhuma grama de gordura no seu corpo, apenas músculos. Sua pele era extremamente branca contrastando com seus cabelos de um tom vermelho escuro bem parecidos com a areia vermelha do deserto. E seus olhos eram de um assustador verde gélido que pareciam estar lendo a minha mente nesse momento.

-Eu vim o mais rápido que eu pude – Falou Gaara em um tom extremamente monótono.

-Eu tenho que ir para o meu treino com o Itachi, então fiquem a vontade – Falou Naruto me lançando um pequeno sorriso antes de me deixar sozinha com o Kazekage.

-Eu suponho que a Hokage falou com você, eu pretendia conversar primeiramente, mas a minha posição me impediu – Falou Gaara sentando e um um impulso lhe servi chá – Eu sei que parece assustador a proposta de casamento de um homem que você mal conhece, a ideia de morar em uma vila diferente.

-Quando eu percebi que eu era a última do meu clã sabia que o casamento não estaria longe – Falei baixando o olhar – O que você deseja desse casamento? Porque eu?

-Você é uma mulher muito bonita e um kunoichi excepcional com uma linhagem sanguínea interessantíssima – Falou Gaara e apesar dos elogios o seu tom continuava frio – Você tem ótimos conhecimentos médicos, e Suna precisa reestruturar seu sistema de saúde. É uma líder e eu preciso de uma mulher forte ao meu lado como Kazekage. Eu não posso dizer que eu amo você. Mas prometo lhe tratar com respeito, ouvir suas opiniões e pedidos os realizando na medida das minhas possibilidades. Eu sei que é pouco, mas é tudo que posso dar no momento.

-Já é bem mais do que se espera de um casamento arranjado – Falei pensativa levantando – Você terá minha resposta até o final da semana.

-Eu sei que você tem medo de mim e eu compreendo – Sussurrou Gaara segurando minha mão quando eu passava do seu lado para ir embora e tenho que admitir que minha pele reagiu a sua mão suave que não parecia ser mão de um ninja – Eu não sou mais o mesmo e espero ter tempo para provar isso.

…

_Oito anos atrás_

_Lado de fora de Konoha_

Sasuke suspirou olhando para a sua vila. Ele sabia que essa hora ia chegar uma hora ou outra, mas ainda doía o pensamento de abandonar tudo. Ser odiado por todos os cidadãos. Ele sabia que teria que aderir ao papel de vilão de uma forma que até mesmo ele acreditaria nisso. Teria que perder parte da sua humanidade e princípios para ter estomago para fazer tudo que ele seria obrigado a destruir.

-Indo sem nem ao menos se despedir – Comentou Itachi e virei para encarar o meu irmão – Eu tenho certeza que o sonho daquele maldito velho era terminar com o Clã Uchiha sem achar que estava sujando as mãos.

-Você não devia estar aqui – Sussurrou Sasuke sabendo que não conseguiria se despedir do seu irmão.

-Sasuke você está se encaminhando para o inferno – Sussurrou Itachi me encarando – Eu quero que você siga minhas instruções porque aquele velho está louco se acha que eu vou te deixar ir para o ninho da cobra sem nenhuma ajuda.

-Itachi...

-Assim que você chegar naquele inferno vão querer te fazer de "menina", Sasuke – Falou Itachi e eu tentei fingir que não havia entendido o que ele queria dizer – Você vai matar sem piedade, fazendo sofrer até o último momento o primeiro que tentar. Vai manter os outros afastados por um tempo.

-Ok – Sussurrou Sasuke.

-Aquele doente vai fazer você exterminar vilas inteiras. Se você tiver que estuprar alguma mulher na frente deles a iluda com o seu sharingan e depois a mate antes que ela entenda o que lhe aconteceu – Falou Itachi e o mais novo sabia que mataria uma parte dele as atrocidades que ele teria que fazer em nome do papel que ia interpretar – Nessa sacola está várias moedas com o simbolo do Clã Uchiha, todos aqueles que você conseguir salvas você entrega uma e manda me procurar.

-Ok – Murmurou Sasuke sentindo peso do que ele seria obrigado a fazer.

-Nessa sacola está também um livro que ensina algumas técnicas de cura e alguns remédios. Não beba nada que eles lhe oferecerem, entendeu? Eles acham que você só domina o básico da sua linhagem de sangue então no começo você estará seguro – Falou Itachi suspirando olhando para o seu irmão que parecia por um segundo aterrorizado – Quando eu descobri o paradeiro daqueles malditos eu vou atrás de você. A final, eu não posso vingar o nosso clã sozinho.

-Ok – Disse Sasuke e em um momento de fraqueza abraçou o seu irmão mais velho. O primeiro abraço que eles compartilhavam em anos – Eu vou sentir sua falta, Onii-san!

…

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Suspirei quando a dor escruciante passou. Era sempre assim. Da mesma forma que inesperadamente começava terminava me deixando completamente exausto. Eu estava acordado a quase cinco minutos e nem mesmo conseguia abrir os olhos. Eu odiava essa vulnerabilidade. Podia sentir o Itachi ao meu lado durante o meu ataque, tentando me reconfortar. Assim como eu, ele odiava não poder fazer nada quando esses ataques aconteciam.

-Ele parece tão pálido – Falou uma voz feminina e logo reconheci a voz da Sakura. Escutei seus passos e o colchão baixar indicando que ela havia sentado ao meu lado. Fiz força tentando abrir os olhos e ver o seu rosto, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Senti sua mão encostando lentamente na minha testa e pouco depois o calor familiar do seu chakra me curando. Era como um carinho delicado que me aquecia por dentro. Poucos segundos depois do tratamento senti o cansaço sumindo me permitindo abrir os olhos para encarar o seu rosto. E ela era tão linda. Seus cabelos cor de rosa caindo pelo seu rosto pálido de traços delicados e sutis. Seus olhos verdes eram tão preciosos e brilhavam de uma preocupação que fazia meu coração apertar.

-Bom dia – Sussurrei tentando sorrir levantando a mão para acariciar o seu rosto recebendo um sorriso pelo meu esforço.

-Pode parecer loucura, mas algo dentro de mim gritava que você não estava bem, então vim checar pessoalmente – Murmurou Sakura acariciando meus cabelos – Ainda bem que era apenas uma febre.

-Eu não gosto de deixá-la preocupada – Falei sentando encostando meus lábios nos seus com cuidado – Você espera aqui só enquanto eu tomo banho?

-Claro. Eu estarei na sala – Falou Sakura levantando e eu tomei um banho frio tentando ignorar os músculos tensos. Saí do banheiro sentindo o inicio de uma dor de cabeça colocando meu uniforme da ANBU e descendo esperando encontrá-la me esperando da sala. Contudo a mesma estava fazia. Já ia chamar seu nome quando escutei barulho de panela vindo da cozinha.

Caminhei até lá encostando na porta observando ela se mover pela cozinha preparando o café da manhã com o pouco material que guardávamos aqui. A cena parecia tão familiar. Era impossível a minha mente não me remeter a imaginá-la todo o dia aqui na minha casa, acordando ao meu lado na minha cama. Caminhei lentamente assistindo suas costas parando atrás dela. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros descendo pelos seus braços a virando para me encarar roubando seus lábios com os meus em um beijo cheio de desejo. Ela soltou um suspiro e aproveitei para aprofundar o beijo descobrindo cada minimo espaço da sua boca.

-Não que eu esteja reclamando – Falou Sakura abraçando meu pescoço mordendo de leve meu lábio inferior – Mas o que foi isso?

-Eu só queria dar um apropriado beijo de bom dia a minha adorável namorada – Falei sorrindo e ela riu apertando o abraço.

-Acho que eu mereço outro pela café da manha – Sussurrou Sakura sorrindo e eu a beijei novamente puxando seu corpo para mais perto.

-Oh! Que cena mais linda de se ver logo de manhã – Falou Itachi em tom de desdem e me obriguei a me afastar – Espero que você saiba que só falta cinco minuto para começarmos a treinar.

-Bom dia – Gritou Naruto antes que eu pudesse responder – Sakura? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Tomando café – Respondeu ela sorrindo – Aliais ainda não tivemos tempo para conversar, não é Naruto?

-É verdade, depois do treino? - Perguntou Naruto sorrindo.

-Claro – Disse Sakura sentando ao meu lado – Posso treinar com vocês? Faz um tempo que não treino de verdade.

-Se não for para atrapalhar – Resmungou Itachi parecendo mal-humorado – A minha nova pupila deve chegar em uma hora, então é melhor começarmos agora.

-Você está se sentindo bem para treinar? - Perguntou Sakura segurando minha mão.

-Eu estou bem, graças a você – Falei beijando seus lábios a fazendo sorrir de leve.

Caminhamos até o galpão que usávamos como área de treinamento. Eu aquecia lutando com o Naruto. Há muitos anos havíamos parado de lutar a sério, a destruição que deixávamos era muito grande.

Enquanto eu brincava de lutar com o Naruto prestava atenção na luta que se desenrolava entre Itachi e Sakura. Eu conhecia bem o estilo de luta do meu irmão. Ele não desperdiçava ataques. Quando você achava que estava se defendendo percebia que havia entrando em uma grande armadinha. Mas a Sakura estava se saindo bem.

-Ola a todos – Falou Kakashi entrando no galpão e eu não lembrava que ele viria hoje – Itachi eu esperava poder falar com você hoje.

-Kakashi-kun? - Perguntou Sakura parecendo impressionada.

-Sakura – Falou Kakashi parecendo estar sorrindo abraçando minha namorada e eu não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo na minha frente.

…

_Treze anos atrás_

_Floresta – Konoha _

Kakashi estava tentando ao máximo ficar embriagado. Ele encarava a pedra onde o nome dos heróis da última guerra se perguntando pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez o motivo do seu nome não está lá. Porque ele ainda estava vivo.

Ele chutou a garrafa de sake vazia irritando tomando mais um gole da bebida. Ele já está tão acostumado a rotina de beber o máximo que seu corpo poderia aguentar que nem mesmo podia se considerar bêbado ainda. Era irritante. Ele queria que a bebida tomasse conta do seu corpo o suficiente para ele se esquecer. Era pedir muito?

Kakashi fechou os olhos respirando fundo tomando mais um pouco de sake. Levantando quando escutou as folhas batendo como se alguém estivesse se aproximando. Antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma uma pequena menina saiu em meio as árvores.

Ela era pequena. Não devia ter mais de seis ou sete anos. Seus cabelos cor de rosa assim com todo o seu corpo estava todo coberto de sangue, mas ele não achava que era seu. Seu rosto inocente estava completamente machado de sangue. Na sua mão estava um punhal de prata. Por um segundo ele queria que aquela menina fosse uma alucinação pelo álcool consumido.

-Eu não queria, eu juro que eu não queria – Falou a menina chorando abertamente – Eu o matei, mas era só para me proteger, eu não queria matá-lo. Eu juro.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Kakashi tentando me aproximar, mas a cada passo que eu dava era dava um para trás.

-Não se aproxime – Pediu a menina tremendo apontando o punhal para o ninja – Eu to medo.

-Eu não vou te machucar – Jurou Kakashi assistindo o momento que a pequena menina simplesmente entrou em colapso e desmaiou.

…

**N/a: Ola pessoal!**

**Sim, eu estou envergonhada!**

**Serio meus leitores amados e queridos, se é que ainda existe alguém por aqui! Eu ando tão enlouquecida esse tempos. Mil coisas para estudar e ainda me meti de ser da minha comissão de formatura. Dica! Nunca sejam da comissão! é tão trabalhoso e estressante, mas eu to aqui torcendo para que no fim tudo seja recompensado.**

**Felizmente já to ficando de férias, então acho que as coisas vão melhorar.**

**Então o que acharam? Espero que tenha valido a pena a espera.**

**Leitores queridos que mandaram reviews vocês são uns amores tão amorentos e me deixam tão feliz! Então obrigada por deixaram sua opiniões e deixem novamente por favor!**

**Beijinhos da autora mais desnaturada, mas que ama muito todos vocês!**

**Lua**

**08/07/2012**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

_Quinze anos atrás_

_Lar dos Anjos – Konoha_

-Eu quero a atenção de todos – Falou a diretora do orfanato recebendo olhares irritados das crianças que tentavam completar o seu almoço. Não era normal ela aparecer. Normalmente ela só aparecia quando era estritamente necessário – Esse aqui é o Sasuke e a partir de agora irá morar aqui conosco. Eu espero realmente que todos mostrem a nossa hospitalidade a ele.

O menino que saiu de trás da mulher parecia menos do que os cinco anos que possuía. Seus cabelos eram negros assim como seus olhos. Seu rosto possuía manchas roxas de machucados não curados, assim como seu corpo branco marcado de arranhões. Ele olhava de forma inexpressiva para as crianças que se amontoavam no pequeno refeitório. Foi levemente empurrado pela mulher que a pouco o apresentava se vendo poucos segundos depois em uma mesa com um grupo de garotos mais velhos.

Ele olhou para o prato que foi colocado na sua frente o ignorando completamente. Ele não seria fome, na verdade ele não sentia absolutamente nada. Ele não lembrava como havia chegado aquele lugar, e muito menos como havia se machucado. A única coisa que fazia sentido na sua mente era que aquele não era seu lugar.

Esperou que as crianças fossem liberadas e foi para o jardim sem levantar o rosto para encarar ninguém. Ele queria ficar sozinho. Queria planejar o que faria agora. Andou pelo jardim a esmo pensando. Tentando lembrar.

-Olha aqui o moleque que acha que nossa comida não é suficiente para ele – Falou um dos rapazes mais velhos que estava sentado na sua mesa – Vocês ouviram o que a senhora diretora disse não é? Temos que mostrar a nossa hospitalidade.

Sasuke observou três rapazes se aproximando e por puro instinto desviou do primeiro soco acertando um no estomago no que estava mais próximo sabendo que já havia feito isso antes. Estava em alguma parte do seu cérebro movimentos que lhe fariam sobreviver àquele ataque inesperado.

Mas saber como se mover não igualava o número de atacantes e a diferença de força. Não demorou muito para dois deles segurarem seus braços e outro aplicar golpes.

-Diretora eu sempre quis mostrar as rosas que eu plantei – Falou um voz feminina e os rapazes olharam para trás e com medo de serem descobertos largaram o menino correndo na direção oposta.

Sasuke caiu no chão sentindo o seu corpo inteiro doendo. Escutou passos se aproximando tentando com todas as suas forças se erguer, não obtendo muito sucesso.

-Desculpa não ter chegado antes, eu estava procurando a diretora, mas como não a encontrei fingi mesmo assim – Falou uma voz feminina e o menino ergueu os olhos encontrando olhos verdes claros e cabelos de um estranho tom cor de rosa – Eu ajudo na enfermaria as vezes e consegui pegar algumas coisas, não é muito, mas o suficiente para te ajudar.

-Quem é você? - Perguntou o menino assustado com tamanha bondade.

-Eu sou a Sakura – Respondeu a menina com um sorriso pequeno no rosto – Agora vamos cuidar de você.

…

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Era no mínimo estranho ver Sakura abraçando Kakashi. Na verdade eu nem mesmo sabia que eles se conheciam. Se bem que eu não saber de coisas sobre a vida da Sakura era uma constante. Ela foi meu primeiro amor, minha primeira desilusão, minha primeira amiga verdadeira, a primeira a acreditar em mim. A segunda a dizer adeus. Quer dizer, ela nunca disse adeus. Uma noite ela estava lá no orfanato e no dia seguinte eu estava recebendo a notícia que ela tinha sido adotada pelo País da Água.

-Vocês se conhecem? - Perguntou Sasuke naquele tom congelante que eu sabia que ele só usava quando estava extremamente desgostoso de uma situação. Talvez ele e a Sakura estejam tentando um novo namoro. Um com bem mais sentido do que um entre duas crianças que não tinham como saber o que era amor.

-O Kakashi ajudou na minha adoção – Respondeu Sakura sorrindo se afastando se colocando discretamente ao lado do Sasuke e como eu era o único que o estavam encarando percebi ela encostando sua mão de leve na dele como se para acalmá-lo.

-Espero que seja rápido Kakashi – Falou Itachi saindo acompanhado do meu antigo sensei me deixando sozinho com o meu casal favorito. Assim como nos velhos tempos.

-Vocês por um acaso estão juntos ou algo assim? - Perguntei os encarando com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Agente Hyuuga se apresentando para o treinamento – Falou Hanabi aparecendo no meio do galpão de treinamento.

-Infelizmente o seu capitão está ocupado no momento – Falei observando seu corpo até então ajoelhado em posição de respeito hierárquico enrijecer antes de levantar tirando sua máscara me olhando irritada.

-É claro que eu tinha que vê-lo para melhorar meu dia, Uzumaki – Disse Hanabi me olhando irônica sentando em um canto do galpão como se esperasse pacientemente o Itachi então preferi ficar em silêncio por enquanto observando Sasuke e Sakura conversando em tom baixo entre si.

-Ei vocês dois vamos continuar o treino? - Perguntei sorrindo e em um piscar de olhos o Sasuke estava me atacando. Eu defendia com agilidade e ficamos assim por alguns segundo antes de sentimos mais uma presença no lugar.

-Capitão Uchiha, a Hokage requer sua presença – Falou um ninja antes de sumir.

-Pelo jeito não conseguiremos mesmo treinar hoje – Fala Sasuke caminhando até uma mesa que ficava no canto esquerdo pegando sua máscara ANBU se aproximando da Sakura – Eu te vejo mais tarde.

-Eu estou lembrando de você – Comentou Hanabi olhando para Sakura com atenção – Você salvou meu sobrinho.

-Você não deve ter ficado muito satisfeita não é? Afinal, sem ele você é a primeira na linha sucessória – Comentei não resistindo a um comentário maldoso.

-Você é mesmo um maldito infeliz – Falou Hanabi se voltando para me encarar irritada – Eu estou cansada desse seu julgamento, ainda mais logo de você. Eu nunca quis ser líder do clã Hyuuga, seu grande imbecil.

-Como você nunca quis? - Questionei irritado com a sua insolência de mentir assim me encarando.

-A Hinata precisava provar que era forte por isso eu concordei em lutar com ela – Falou Hanabi levantando a voz – Eu nunca quis ficar presa ao meu clã. Meu sonho era ser uma ANBU de elite e é isso que eu estou perseguindo. Agora foi muito comodo para você se declarar para Hinata quando sabia que ela não poderia estar com você.

-Você insinuando que que eu só me declarei para Hinata porque sabia que ela não me escolheria? - Perguntei me aproximando dela mais ameaçador do que eu desejava.

-É melhor se afastar, seu grande imbecil – Mandou Hanabi ativando, provavelmente sem perceber, sua linhagem sanguínea – A Hinata passou os piores anos da vida dela. Levou o Clã Hyuuga nas costas, lutou com todos os malditos anciões, casou com um homem que ela não amava e quando ela finalmente podia ficar com você, o grande Uzumaki Naruto fugiu. Então vá para o maldito inferno.

-Espero que esse espetáculo de descontrole emocional seja uma cena isolada do seu comportamento costumeiro, Hyuuga – Falou Itachi da porta do galpão e eu percebi claramente o tremor passar pelo seu corpo.

-Capitão Uchiha, eu realmente sinto muito pela cena – Falou Hanabi se ajoelhando em forma militar demostrando respeito – Não irá voltar a acontecer.

-Sakura e Naruto esse treinamento é sigiloso, então se retirem, por favor – Falou Itachi e saímos de lá. Eu admito que estava sentindo a culpa passar pelo meu corpo.

-Sakura você se incomoda de conversarmos depois? - Perguntei encarando minha velha amiga de infância.

-Naruto, eu entendo que o que a Hanabi disse te incomodou, mas isso não quer dizer que seja verdade sua afirmação – Falou Sakura sorrindo de força gentil – Você pode passar no hospital no fim da tarde?

-Claro – Respondi observando ela ir embora.

…

_Nove anos atrás_

_Lugar Desconhecido – País do Gelo_

Frio não era a palavra certa para descrever o que Sakura estava sentindo. Era lógico que ela esperava isso já que estava em alguma parte do País do Gelo, mas apesar do seu pouco conhecimento médico poderia dizer que estava começando a ter os primeiros sintomas de hipotermia.

Ela sua equipe devia apenas entregar uns documentos a um senhor do País do Gelo, mas acabaram enfrentando ladrões e ela se perdeu. E agora tudo que seus olhos podia enxergar era um branco que se alastrava por toda parte. E ela morreria nesse branco. Seria apenas parte da paisagem.

Sakura andou o que pareceu ser horas. Seu corpo estava exausto. A adrenalina havia baixado e todos os seus ossos doíam, o que na sua cabeça parecia alguma coisa boa já que enquanto sentisse dor era sinal que estava viva. E como uma miragem a poucos metros de onde ela estava viu o que parecia ser uma pequena casa.

A menina reuniu o resto das suas forças e caminhou até a casa sentindo que a qualquer momento seu corpo simplesmente pararia de funcionar. Finalmente chegou batendo de leve na porta. Ela não demorou a ser aberta.

-Por favor, ajude-me. Eu estou congelando – Falou Sakura com a voz quase sumindo – Por favor.

-Entre criança – Falou um senhor me ajudando a entrar e imediatamente sentiu o calor envolvendo meu corpo – Eu vou pegar algo quente para você tomar.

-Muito obrigada – Sussurrou Sakura pegando a sopa que lhe foi entregue. Quando se sentiu forte o suficiente levantou a vista encontrando um senhor já idoso a encarando. Mas não foi isso que a impressionou. Ele tinha olhos tão brancos quanto a neve que cercava a cabana. Não era a primeira vez que ela via esses olhos. Um menino no orfanato também tinha. Será que esse homem era de Konoha?

-É melhor você descansar perto da lareira, depois conversaremos – Falou o idoso antes de deixar a menina sozinha na sala.

…

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

-Ola Sakura obrigada por vim – Agradeci movendo a mão para um dos sofás servindo um pouco de chá para nós.

-Eu acabei de fazer os exames do Hoshi, ele está se recuperando maravilhosamente bem – Comentou Sakura sorrindo. Eu não sei porque, mas o meu instinto gritava para confiar nela. O que era estranho já que depois de anos sofrendo por entregar minha confiança facilmente aprendi a ter bem mais cuidado.

-Hoje eu gostaria de falar sobre o tratamento do Neji – Falei com cuidado – Você brevemente comentou ter conhecimentos sobre os Hyuuga.

-Antes de tudo eu tenho que lhe mostrar algo – Falou Sakura levantando baixando um pouco a calça mostrando o símbolo do Clã Hyuuga gravado na sua pele. Era um símbolo antigo para pessoas que eram de fora do clã e tiveram acesso a informações confidenciais – Eu conheci um senhor há muitos anos. Ele era um Hyuuga e estava morrendo e precisava de ajuda para que o segredo da sua linhagem não pudesse ser descoberto.

-Como assim? - Perguntei eu conhecia muito da história do meu clã, mas muito foi perdido no incêndio que ocorreu há dez anos atrás.

-Eu o encontrei no País do Gelo, ele salvou a minha vida – Contou Sakura sentando novamente – Ele me mostrou alguns pergaminhos. E me explicou que todos os Hyuuga tinham um selo na testa. Esse selo era para que quando morressem um membro da família ativasse e ninguém pudesse roubar sua linhagem depois de morto. Como ele estava sozinho não tinha ninguém para ajudá-lo. Então eu aprendi tudo que foi necessário para pagar a minha divida de vida.

-Você leu os pergaminhos sobre o selo? - Perguntei completamente encantada.

-Li. Ele me explicou que no começo todos possuíam o selo, mas que com o passar dos anos começou a ser usado para ganhar a submissão de parte do clã. Por isso que fiquei tão impressionada quando soube o que você estava fazendo – Respondeu Sakura sorrindo.

-Você leu como se pode retirar o selo? - Perguntei interessada. Ele foi um dos pergaminhos que sumiu.

-Eu posso tentar lembrar, mas eu era muito nova quando eu os li – Falou Sakura seria – Agora tratando do Neji eu quero começar o tratamento o mais rápido possível. Tsunade-sensei acredita que algo o está prendendo na sua mente. Eu acredito que esteja na sua linhagem e eu conheço o byakugan suficiente para ajudá-lo.

-Eu acho que nunca fiquei tão confiante sobre a melhora do Neji, já faz tanto tempo que ele está assim – Falei sorrindo abertamente.

-É melhor você manter as esperanças sobre controle – Pediu Sakura sorrindo – É melhor irmos para o hospital agora.

…

_Quatorze anos atrás_

_Lar dos Anjos – Konoha_

-Eu já to cansado – Resmungou Naruto se jogando na grama.

-Levante de uma vez! Você quer mesmo continuar a ser o pior da turma? - Questionou Sasuke o olhando irritado.

-Você é malvado – Murmurou Naruto fazendo cara feia – Como você sabe essas técnicas de treinamento?

-Eu não sei, mas o importante é que eu lembro e treine – Mandou Sasuke o olhando ainda mais irritado.

-SASUKE! - Gritou Sakura correndo na direção dos dois se jogando nos braços do moreno com lágrimas nos olhos.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntou o moreno preocupado – Alguém te machucou? Quem foi?

-Eu odeio aquele lugar – Falou a menina chorosa – Todo mundo me odeia! Elas são tão más! E passam o dia me chamando de "testuda".

-Oh Sakura! - Falou Sakura a abraçando.

-Olhando bem sua testa é mesmo grande – Disse Naruto se arrependendo no segundo que viu a forma que Sasuke o estava encarando – Eu vou lá para dentro.

-Sakura, você não tem a testa grande – Falou Sasuke acariciando o rosto da menina.

-Você só fala isso porque gosta de mim – Murmurou Sakura fazendo bico.

-Sakura você é linda e essas meninas que implicam com você devem estar com inveja já que você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que possui cabelos cor de rosa e lindos olhos verdes – Falou Sasuke sorrindo sendo aos poucos retribuído pela menina.

-Mas elas continuam sendo más comigo – Resmungou Sakura.

-Sakura lembra do nosso plano? - Perguntou Sasuke a encarando.

-Quando a gente crescer nós vamos nos casar – Respondeu a menina prontamente sorrindo para o seu "noivo".

-Mesmo eu sendo um ninja forte, eu não poderei estar presente em todo tempo, então você tem que ser forte para se proteger quando eu não estiver por perto – Falou Sasuke em um tom calmo.

-Tudo bem então – Disse Sakura sorrindo – Eu vou ser forte para saber me proteger e o Sasu-kun não ficar preocupado.

…

_**Haruno Sakura**_

-Antes de irmos até o Neji é necessário que você assine o termo de responsabilidade – Comentei andando pelo corredor em direção a minha sala.

-Eu pensei que seria a Tenten a tomar as decisões sobre ele – Disse Hinata parecendo bem mais tímida do que quando estava na sua casa.

-Ela não é casada com ele, então você como líder do clã você é a parente mais próxima – Respondi abrindo a porta corando quando vi o Sasuke sentado na minha cadeira.

-Ola Sasuke! Faz tempo que eu não o vejo – Cumprimentou Hinata sorrindo e ao contrario de como ela estava na sua casa sua voz saiu completamente formal.

-Hinata! Eu soube que a sua missão em Suna correu perfeitamente bem – Disse Sasuke no seu habitual tom desinteressado – Eu fiquei muito orgulhoso.

-Obrigada Sasuke – Respondeu Hinata e talvez eles fossem mais amigos do que eu imaginei – Eu acho que eu preciso um pouco de chá antes de assinar aquele termo. Com licença.

-Eu acho que você está sentado na minha cadeira – Falei fechando a porta caminhando até ele sentando no seu colo – Bem melhor.

Ele sorriu antes de passar a mão lentamente pela minha nuca apertando de leve como se tivesse fazendo uma massagem. Aproximei meu rosto do seu acariciando seu nariz com o meu me afastando quando ele tentava me beijar.

-Missão? - Perguntei salpicando pequenos beijos no seu maxilar.

-Sim, eu não vou demorar muito acho que de noite eu já estarei em casa – Respondeu Sasuke segurando meu rosto entre sua duas mãos. Sorri com sua resposta mordendo levemente seu lábio inferior antes de permitir que ele tomasse o controle. E como ele sabia beijar. Seus lábios me devoravam. Sua língua fazia mágica mexendo com todas as minhas terminações nervosas. Sua mão passeava pelas minhas costas, nuca, cabelo. Ele me enlouquecia.

Nossos lábios se separaram apenas para ele deslisar os seus pelo meu pescoço. Aproximei-me ainda mais dele o fazendo gemer e esse pequeno som me fez perceber o controle que eu possuía sobre ele.

-A Hinata infelizmente está voltando – Comentou Sasuke entre beijos não parecendo se importar com esse fato – E eu tenho que ir para minha missão.

-Eu não quero – Murmurei beijando seus lábios antes de afundar meu rosto no seu pescoço sentindo o seu cheiro.

-Eu sei – Falou Sasuke me beijando uma última vez – Quando terminar seu turno você pode ir lá para casa?

-Claro – Respondi beijando sua testa antes de levantar – Tome cuidado tá?

-Eu vou – Falou Sasuke antes de sair. Hinata entrou novamente e logo assinou o termo então fomos para o quarto do seu primo.

-Ola Tenten – Cumprimentou Hinata e logo percebi que o relacionamento entre as duas era um pouco tenso – Você já conhece a Sakura, certo? Ela vai começar o tratamento do Neji.

-Quais são as chances? - Perguntou Tenten me encarando e eu sabia que ela não confiava muito em mim.

-Muitas – Respondi sorrindo – Vocês podem assistir a primeira sessão. Eu só peço para que não me interrompam em momento algum. Mesmo se ele aparentar estar com dor.

Encostei minhas mãos na testa do homem desacordado e comecei a passar pelas suas correntes de chakra. Era uma técnica lenta e que exigia muito de mim. Mas no final eu seria bem sucedida. Eu tinha que ser.

…

_Seis anos atrás_

_Sala do Hokage – Konoha_

-Você realmente devia se manter pelo menos um pouco sóbria – Comentou Naruto jogando o resto das garrafas de sake vazias no lixo.

-Eu estou com o nível certo de bebida para esse trabalho – Respondeu Tsunade irritada – Agora vai embora e me deixa em paz moleque.

A nova Hokage começou a vasculhar os papeis em cima da mena se atualizando sobre as missões que estavam em andamento. Vasculhou as gavetas encontrando apenas uma trancada com chakra.

Conseguiu destrancar sem muita dificuldade. Abrindo as várias pastas dos casos secretos. Passou o dedo pelas pastas parando quando viu um nome inesperado aqui. Passou o dedo pelo nome usando seu chakra para ficar completamente sóbria. Uchiha Sasuke tinha uma missão secreta.

Abriu a pasta encarando a foto de uma criança e onze anos de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. Tinha um resumo da missão. Infiltrar-se na organização do Orochimaru fingindo ser nível de recém-saído da academia quando na verdade já pertencia a ANBU. Passou a vista pelos relatórios sentindo o seu estomago embrulhar. Como o Terceiro deixou isso acontecer? Esse menino era novo demais para enfrentar e fazer o que era obrigado a fazer.

Continuou a ler os relatórios entendendo o quão ele ajudou em missões enquanto todos da vila o tratavam como um traidor. Ele estava a um ano sozinho. Como isso aconteceu?

Checou os papeis até encontrar uma forma de comunicação. Fez os movimentos de mão necessários antes de sair da sala.

A mulher correu até o limite do País do Fogo sem parar esperando um momento antes que eu jovem rapaz aparecer na sua frente. Ele lembrava pouco o menino da foto. Seus cabelos eram maiores e varias cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos mostrando o quanto ele não confiava nela.

-Você deve ser a Quinta – Falou o rapaz e sua voz era tão desinteressada – Como está o Naruto? Ele deve estar feliz em encontrar alguém da família.

-Deite aqui – Mandei recebendo o mesmo olhar indiferente dele – Eu vou curar o seu corpo. Eu não acredito que você tenha recebido ajuda médica todos esses tempos.

-Orochimaru pretende invadir Konoha – Falou Sasuke – O que você deseja que eu faça?

-O ataque é inevitável – Disse Tsunade séria – Já teremos vantagem sabendo a data exata. O Orochimaru estará presente?

-É claro e eu quero matá-lo – Falou Sasuke encarando a mulher – Ele é meu.

-O terceiro não devia ter permitido que uma criança fizesse essa missão – Falou Tsunade observando o que havia restado de uma criança que antes era tão doce.

-Se você investigar bem verá o quanto o Terceiro não se importava – Falou Sasuke levantando – Manterei contato.

…

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Eu corria usando minha velocidade para me esconder nas sombras. Para um capitão da ANBU não havia missão simples. As vezes eu pensava em parar, restaurar a polícia interna de Konoha, mas enquanto houvesse risco de guerra a Vila precisava de mim.

Era quase irônico pensar assim. O Itachi provavelmente iria rir. Nós tínhamos entregado nossas vidas a essa Vila. Eu tento fechar minhas memorias, mas era impossível. Eu gostaria de pensar que matei por um bom motivo, por uma causa maior. Só que não era assim. Eu sabia que o mundo não era preto ou branco, contudo matar uma pessoa inocente nunca pode ser visto como um ato bom. Eu era uma pessoa marcada. Alguns me chamavam de Ceifeiro e eles tinham razão. Eu levava a morte comigo.

Só que eu não tinha tempo ou paciência para ficar com esses pensamentos depressivos. Eu já tinha encontrado a paz interior, mesmo sabendo que eu pagaria pelos meus atos quando chegasse a hora. Eu sempre ficava assim pensativo quando o meu passado voltava para me atormentar.

Minha missão era descobrir se os relatos de atividade no antigo esconderijo do Orochimaru era verdade. Eu teria que andar por aqueles corredores uma vez mais. Relembrar tudo que eu passei. O medo, a raiva, a violência. Tudo.

Entrei no esconderijo vendo as paredes imundas e o lodo escorrendo por todo lugar. O cheiro era horrível. Uma mistura de sangue, sujeira e corpos em decomposição. Andei pelos corredores ativando meu sharingan para visualizar tudo de forma perfeita no escuro. Já estava a andando ao que parecia meia hora e me vi me aproximando dos dormitório quando ouvi barulho de passos.

Movi-me pelas sombras. A pessoa que eu perseguia era amadora. Não demorou muito para eu saber exatamente onde ele estava. Usei minha velocidade o prendendo na parede pelo pescoço. Só então vendo que se passava de uma criança de dez anos.

-Solta! Solta! Deixe-me ir! - Gritava a criança e eu o soltei.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntei irritado. Eu realmente não tinha jeito com crianças.

-Eu moro aqui seu idiota – Resmungou a criança passando a mão pelo pescoço.

-Sozinho? - Questionei tentando entender como uma criança poderia sobreviver naquelas condições.

-É melhor que na floresta – Respondeu o menino – E quem é você?

-Uchiha Sasuke, ninja de elite de Konoha – Falei observando seus olhos crescerem – Esse lugar é um esconderijo usado na última guerra. Arrume sua malas que irei te levar para lá.

-Eu não quero – Respondeu o menino cruzando os braços no peito.

-Não é opção menino – Falei sorrindo irônico.

-Eu me chamo Toshiro, não menino – Resmungou a criança indo até um dormitório. E eu realmente preferia alguns ninjas para matar do que ficar de baba. Mas eu simplesmente não podia deixar o menino aqui sozinho. Seria uma longa viajem de volta.

…

**N/a: Ola pessoal!**

**Sim a autora desnaturada que vos fala está de volta. Realmente desculpa pelo lapso de tempo sem postar. Não é por falta de tentativa de ser rápida, mas a faculdade simplesmente suga meu tempo. Desculpa mesmo.**

**Quero agradecer a todos que ainda acompanham e mandar reviews! Obrigada mesmo me deixa tão feliz quando eu leio a opinião de vocês.**

**Espero mesmo que gostem desse capítulo e não esqueçam de deixar a opiniões de vocês. E prometo me esforçar para postar o próximo capítulo rápido.**

**Beijinho.**

**Maria Lua**

**14/10/2012**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

_Três anos atrás_

_Sala de Preparação – Clã Hyuuga_

-Eu não sei porque estou fazendo isso – Falou Hinata olhando para o espelho. Hanabi estava sentada no chão atrás dela – Eu não sou nem um pouco sensual.

-Hinata você é linda – Falou Hanabi sorrindo observando sua irmã.

-Eu posso não ser feia, mas não tenho um osso sensual no meu corpo – Disse Hinata sentindo seu rosto corar – Eu nem entendo porque estou fazendo isso.

-Tradição – Respondeu a menina mais nova – Eu sei que você não quer, mas dança só mais uma vez para eu ver.

Hinata encarou a irmã antes de sorrir abrindo os dois leques que tinha um em cada mão. Uma melodia doce começou a tocar enquanto o corpo da mais velha se movimentava lentamente no ritmo usando os leques como recurso de esconder levemente os seus próximos passos.

A música começou a acelerar e ela começou a usar os leques como se para completar seus movimentos. Seus cabeços negros pareciam tecidos negros rodeando seu corpo. E apesar de não ser sua intenção, era fascinante ver uma mulher normalmente tão insegura completamente entregue a música.

-Você está fantástica – Falou Hanabi sorrindo percebendo que a porta do estúdio estava aberta – Aposto que o Neji adorou.

-Você pareceu ótima Hinata-sama – Disse Neji completamente implacável.

-Neji eu sei que você é insuportavelmente correto e tá namorando aquela garota estranha do seu time, mas tem que dizer que a Hinata estava super sexy – Disse Hanabi fazendo Hinata corar tanto que parecia que ia explodir.

-O seu pai a está esperando Hinata-sama – Falou Neji tentando não demonstrar o quanto tinha gostado da dança – Vamos.

-Neji você é incrivelmente insuportável – Falou Hanabi ajudando Hinata a organizar – A Hinata está levemente insegura e eu sei que você está com aquela garota com um penteado estranho do seu antigo time, mas poderia dá sua opinião masculina.

-Neji você sabe que sempre deve ignorar a Hanabi – Falou Hinata sorrindo – Vamos?

-Claro – Disse Neji seguindo ao lado da prima – Você não devia se sentir insegura, estava muito bem dançando.

-Eu acho que o grande problema é para quem eu vou dançar – Disse Hinata olhando para os seus pés.

…

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

-Eu estou exausta – Reclamou Hanabi deitada no chão.

-Você conseguiu sobreviver até o fim – Falei a ignorando começando a guardar o material de treino – Agora recomponha-se.

-Eu estava querendo te mostrar algo – Falou Hanabi se sentando – Eu sou a amante de um mercenário é normal eu carregar alguma arma, mas eu pensei que talvez fosse melhor usar uma arma mais sutil.

-E qual arma seria? - Perguntei virando para encará-la. Hanabi sorriu caminhando até sua bolsa abrindo dois leques.

-Eu lembrei que antes da Hinata casar ela teve que aprender a dançar – Disse Hanabi se movendo lentamente como se os leques. Ela se movimentava lentamente e com um charme inapto a sua pele branca e cabelo castanho escuro. Minha parte racional sabia que ela não passava de um menina, mas cada movimento seu estava despertando um outro lado meu. Ela estava cada vez mais perto e só então notei as laminas – Eu pedi para o ferreiro do Clã fazê-lo.

-É realmente engenhoso – Falei pegando o leque analisando o material em que era feito – Devo dizer que é perfeito para o seu papel.

-Que bom que gostou Capitão – Falou Hanabi e eu quase podia tocar na malicia do seu tom - O senhor quer treinar mais algumas coisa ou posso me retirar?

-Pode ir e eu não quero que se exercite pelo resto dia, amanhã seu treinamento será pesado e não quero exaustão muscular – Falei observando ela juntar suas coisas e partir.

Eu precisava tirar esse desejo da minha mente. Essa menina tinha apenas 17 anos, não passava de uma criança apesar de Kunoichi amadurecerem mais rápido. Sentei aproveitando o silêncio para fazer uma das minhas atividades favoritas, meditar.

Sentei e em poucos segundos eu estava em contato com todos os meus canais. Eu passava tanto tempo em missões que nem mesmo sabia o que fazer com meu tempo quando estava em casa.

Eu já nasci carregando um fardo. Eu era o primogênito. Mesmo a minha mãe fazendo todo o possível para me mostrar o que era brincar, ser amado, mas minhas únicas reais lembranças eram os treinos. Os treinos até a completa exaustão. Os gritos do meu pai. Entrar na academia antes de todos. Tornar-me ANBU e ganhar a missão de me tornar um mercenário.

Se um dia me perguntassem o que eu desejava a resposta seria simples. Paz! Eu gostaria de morar em uma área isolada. Plantando a minha comida e vivendo sem a necessidade de nenhuma batalha. Pode parecer besteira, mas era a única coisa que queria.

Depois de uma hora e considerando minha mente o suficientemente descansada levantei. Entrei em casa para tomar banho e aproveitando o tempo livre decidi fazer compras. Os armários e a geladeira estavam completamente vazios.

Andei pelas ruas entrando em um pequeno mercado de frutas que continuava em pé. O vendedor me olhos estranho como estivesse se perguntando o que eu estava fazendo ali. Eu não entendia bem a mentalidade dos civis. Eles não possuíam chakra suficiente para se tornarem ninjas e depois da guerra nos olhavam como se fossemos os culpados de tudo. Quando na verdade deveriam pensar que se não fosse a nossa presença eles seria simplesmente aniquilados.

-Uchiha Itachi, com certeza a ultima pessoa que eu esperava encontrar em um mercado – Comentou Yamanaka Ino parando na minha frente.

-Eu também preciso me alimentar – Comentei a observando. Ela parecia bem cansada.

-Então como você está? Não nos vemos há um tempo – Disse Ino sorrindo. Pois mais que nosso envolvimento tenha sido rápido eu me importava com ela.

-Eu estou bem, você? - Perguntei tentando mesmo não aparecer indiferente.

-Bem, na verdade eu vou me casar – Respondeu Ino.

-Casar? Posso perguntar com quem? - Questionei tentando parecer interessado.

-O Kazekage – Respondeu Ino e acho que esse era o último homem que esperei que ela casasse.

-Espero que você tenha pensado com cuidado – Falei com cuidado. A Hinata já tinha comentado várias vezes que sou ofensivo sem perceber.

-Sim, Itachi já pensei bem – Disse Ino sorrindo um sorriso pequeno, quase forçado – Eu tenho que me apressar então foi bom vê-lo.

Observei ela sair imaginando o que passava na sua cabeça ao escolher casar com aquele homem. Naruto continuava afirmando que ele era uma boa pessoa. Mas a Ino tinha o pequeno problema de ser extremamente carente. Ela precisava se sentir amada. E eu duvidava que o Gaara pudesse lhe dar isso.

Voltei a olhar as verduras comprando algumas que pareciam boas o suficiente. Paguei pelas compras recebendo um olhar muito irritado do civil antes de sair. Abri a porta distraído esbarrando em um corpo menor que o meu usando meus reflexos para não deixá-la cair.

-Eu peço desculpas, senhorita, eu estava distraído – Falei olhando para baixo encontrando grande olhos cor de mel me encarando. Ela era uma mulher pequena de cabelos tão negros quanto a noite. Pelas suas roupas notei rapidamente que se tratava de uma civil.

-Não tem problema, Uchiha-san – Respondeu a mulher desviando os olhos. Isso era bastante comum quando se tratava de mim. Como a minha linhagem de sangue era muito agressiva eu tinha que permanecer com o sharingan ativado a todo momento para enxergar.

-Eu conheço você – Falei calmo observando o seu rosto com mais cuidado. Ela estava na academia quando eu comecei. Eu lembro dos seus olhos quando eu descobri que toda a minha família havia morrido e que meu irmão estava sozinho em um orfanato – Lin certo?

-Eu não imaginei que você lembrasse de uma breve colega de academia – Disse a mulher sorrindo – É bom vê-lo bem.

-Você não é uma kunoichi – Comentei e nos seus olhos percebi que a havia magoado.

-Ainda na academia foi comprovado que eu não possuía chakra suficiente para ser kunoichi – Respondeu Lin tentando sorrir.

-Isso é uma pena – Falei sem saber bem o que dizer – Você precisa de ajuda com suas compras?

-Não, eu sou capaz de levar alguns pacotes, mas obrigada por oferecer – Respondeu Lin se curvando antes de entrar na mercearia me deixando sozinho.

…

_**Haruno Sakura**_

Minha mente estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Micro inserções de chakra eram extremamente cansativas. Mas apesar disso eu estava bastante esperançosa com o tratamento que eu estava fazendo.

-A senhorita tem algum tempo agora? - Perguntou Naruto aparecendo na minha sala e eu sorri afirmando com a cabeça – Então vamos tomar um chá?

-É bom finalmente conversar com você, Naruto – Falei sorrindo sentando no café que havia em frente ao hospital – Lógico que eu já tinha ouvido muito sobre você. Fiquei muito orgulhosa das suas conquistas.

-Eu tenho um demônio dentro do meu corpo – Disse Naruto e eu sorri da forma como ele revelou essa informação que não era bem um segredo.

-Eu sei. E sei também que você o controla – Falei sorrindo saboreando um pouco de chá de hortelã.

-Porque você foi embora, Sakura? Ainda mais sem dizer nada, sem nem ao menos se despedir? - Perguntou Naruto e eu sabia que era isso que ele queria saber. Uma resposta que eu não sabia se conseguiria dar.

-Eu precisei, Naruto – Respondi observando seus olhos azuis me encarando com tanta magoa – Eu não consigo falar agora sobre isso, mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu tinha que ir embora. E quando eu percebi isso sabia que não poderia dizer adeus para você.

-Então você fugiu no meio da noite – Completo Naruto.

-Não foi minha atitude mais corajosa – Falei sem desviar os olhos – E também não tenho orgulho, Naruto. Não era minha intenção magoar você. Porém eu não sou mais aquela menina, nem você é aquele garoto. Nós nos encontramos em momentos diferentes das nossas vidas.

-Isso é verdade – Falou Naruto sorrindo – Então como aconteceu isso entre você e o Sasuke?

-Eu não sei ao certo, mas parece tão correto nós dois juntos – Respondi sentindo meus lábios partindo em um sorriso só em pensar nele – Você já sentiu isso Naruto? Você já se sentiu completo apenas na presença de outra pessoa?

-Já, eu acho que sim – Respondeu meu amigo e eu vi seus olhos se perdendo em uma memoria antiga.

-Hyuuga? - Questionei e seus olhos se voltaram aos meus com uma rapidez impressionante.

-A Hinata é inalcançável – Respondeu Naruto sorrindo de forma triste dando com os ombros – E meu carinho por ela só a fez sofrer.

-A sua desistência a fez sofrer Naruto – Falei apertando sua mão com a minha – Tanto ela como você parece carregar o peso do mundo nas costas. Chega uma hora que você tem que partilhar. Tente de novo, e de novo até que sua história finalmente chegue a um fim que você deseje.

-É muito fácil falar, Sakura – Reclamou Naruto e eu sorri.

-É claro que é bem mais difícil cumprir, mas até onde eu sei você é um ninja forte e corajoso – Falei sorrindo.

-Haruno-sama! O quadro do Hyuuga-san foi alterado – Falou uma enfermeira. E eu sorri para o Naruto correndo até o hospital seguindo para o quarto do Neji. Observei as maquinas e pela primeira vez seus sinais vitais estavam mais do que estáveis, estavam mais fortes. Como se pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele estivesse lutando para sobreviver.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Tenten me olhando assustada. Eu acho que também ficaria se encontrasse uma equipe médica na sala do meu noivo que está há muita tempo em coma.

-Algo bom, o Neji está respondendo ao tratamento. Os seus sinais vitais nunca estiveram melhores – Respondi sorrindo a apoiando quando ela pareceu perder as forças. Senti seus braço cercando meu pescoço e lágrimas banhando meu ombro.

-Obrigada – Sussurrou Tenten me soltando e eu sorri me despedindo.

-Como ele está? - Perguntou Naruto e antes que eu respondesse escutei meu nome sendo chamado por uma voz conhecida.

-Itachi o que aconteceu? - Perguntei correndo até ele que estava segurando uma mulher.

-Ela simplesmente desmaiou – Falou Itachi colocando a mossa em uma maca e eu corri para examiná-la. Fiz o exame padrão de diagnostico focando principalmente na sua cabeça com medo dela ter tido uma concussão. Quando percebi que nesse quesito ela estava bem decidi acordá-la.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntou a mulher perdida tentando levantar, mas eu a impedi.

-Senhora, eu me chamo Haruno Sakura e sou médica-nin do Hospital de Konoha a senhora desmaiou – Falei com calma – Eu vou transferi-la para um quarto para falarmos com mais calma.

-Eu não acho que eu possa...

-Lin, você está em ótimas mãos e vai te dar o melhor tratamento possível – Falou Itachi me surpreendendo.

-Itachi? - Perguntou Naruto, mas preferi transferir a mulher para conversar.

-Você tem alguma família que eu possa chamar? - Perguntei assim que estava no quarto.

-Não. O meu marido morreu – Respondeu a mulher.

-Lin, eu acredito que você já sabe que está grávida – Falei e ela confirmou com a cabeça – EU posso fazer um exame mais detalhado?

-Pode – Respondeu Lin e eu comecei a fazer o exame obstetrício.

-Lin, você está com quatro meses e a saúde da criança está boa – Falei sorrindo – Porém tem algo que me preocupa. A criança tem muito chakra. Normalmente quando uma kunoichi engravida a criança não se alimenta apenas dos seus nutrientes, mas também do seu chakra...

-E eu não tenho o suficiente – Falou Lin com lágrimas já banhando seus olhos.

-Eu irei conversar com a Tsunade-sama as possibilidades, mas já a casos de muito sucesso de transferência de chakra – Falei apertando sua mão – Contudo, eu gostaria que você passasse a noite aqui no hospital.

-Eu não sei se posso pagar por esse tratamento, meu marido morreu a pouco tempo e eu tenho que trabalhar – Falou Lin.

-Não se preocupe com isso agora, tudo bem? - Pedi sabendo esse pedido era inútil de se fazer – Você precisa descansar, mais tarde eu passo aqui para checar se você continua bem.

-Ela está bem? - Perguntou Itachi e eu nem mesmo sabia que ele se preocupava com outra pessoa alem do Sasuke.

-Ela está tendo uma gravidez de risco, não ajuda o marido dela ter morrido a pouco – Comentei anotando algumas coisas no seu prontuário.

-Se ela não tiver como pagar suas custas médicas fica por minha conta – Falou Itachi e eu o encarei surpresa, mas nada comentei.

-Ela está apenas descansando, você pode entrar se quiser – Falei sorrindo.

-É melhor eu voltar depois – Falou Itachi saindo.

…

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

Saí do mercado bem mais confusa do que eu havia entrado. Eu não queria ter visto o Itachi hoje. Eu sabia que para ele eu tinha sido apenas mais uma mulher na sua cama, mas eu realmente gostei dele. Ele havia sido a minha primeira grande desilusão. E agora eu tinha que ir para casa provar meu vestido de noiva.

Entrei na minha casa já encontrando a melhor costureira do País e a Hokage. Meu casamento estava no intervalo de uma semana então essa seria a minha última prova. Sorri para as duas e com a ajuda da costureira comecei a vestir o complicado kimono.

Já vestida eu olhei para o espelho e não pude deixar de me encantar. Eu estava tão bonita. Tão diferente. O tecido era da mais pura seda. Seda vermelha com pequenos detalhes dourados e brancos. As fitas o prendiam no meu corpo entre camadas e camadas de pano. Eu parecia outra pessoa. E talvez isso era o que eu tinha que ver. Que no momento que eu casasse com o Gaara era isso que eu me tornaria. Outra pessoa.

-Você está absolutamente linda – Falou a costureira sorrindo e eu tentei sorrir, mas estava muito perdida na imagem que me encarava no espelho.

-Ino! Você está se sentindo bem? - Perguntou Tsunade e eu sorri afirmando com a cabeça – Querida você ainda pode desistir.

-Está tudo bem, Tsunade-sama – Falei sorrindo pedindo que me ajudassem a tirar a roupa – A comitiva sai em dois dias certo?

-Exato! Estou terminando de decidir quem irá na comitiva – Disse Tsunade e quando terminei de vestir minhas roupas normais ela se despediu me deixando sozinha.

Caminhei até a cozinha e comecei a preparar algo para comer. Estava começando a finalmente me distrair quando escutei baterem na porta. Abri e um grupo de ANBU invadirem revistando cada comodo.

-Desculpe por isso, eles realmente acreditam que não posso me defender de um ataque surpresa – Comentou Gaara aparecendo na minha porta completamente trajado de Kazekage com seu longo manto e chapéu azul – Posso entrar?

-É claro que sim – Falei abrindo espaço – Eu estou preparando o almoço, não é nada muito elaborado.

-Eu gostaria de almoçar com você se isso não trouxer nenhum incomodo para você – Respondeu Gaara e eu sorri indicando a mesa como em um convite para ele se sentar – Desculpe pela vestimenta, estava em um encontro oficial com os anciões.

-Sem problema – Falei virando para encará-lo observando que ele estava tirando seu manto e por baixo vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa que mais parecia uma capa vermelha com um lenço envolto ao seu tórax. E essas roupas o vestiam bem melhor mostrando perfeitamente construído por uma vida inteira como ninja.

-Eu soube que você teve a última prova do vestido – Comentou Gaara depois de um longo momento de silêncio – Espero que tenha corrido tudo bem.

-Correu, eu acho que você vai gostar – Comentei servindo a comida me sentando na sua frente.

O almoço passou sem grande acontecimentos ou conversas. Gaara perguntava algumas coisas sobre a minha vida e era bom saber que ele estava no mínimo interessado. Eu sabia que ele era muito silencioso, mas ouvir sua voz estava se tornando viciante. Ela era rica, suave como um encantador de serpentes.

-Ino? Eu disse algo errado? - Perguntou Gaara e eu saí dos meus pensamentos sentindo meu rosto corar – Você está bem?

-Desculpa! Eu acho que me distrair – Falei sentindo meu rosto ficando ainda mais vermelho – Eu...eu sei que parece estranho, mas eu estava pensando...será que eu posso te beijar?

-Admito que estava pensando nisso também – Falou Gaara levantando estendendo a mão. Eu tentei sorrir tentando assimilar a emoção te ter a pele da sua mão tocando na minha enquanto eu ficava em pé. Seu braço rodeou minha cintura fazendo seu corpo se aproximar do meu. Eu podia sentir o seu hálito de de canela. Seus lábios tocaram os meus de leve quase com medo de me assustar. Seu gosto era peculiar, seus lábios foram imprensados nos meus com mais força e eu senti minhas pernas tremerem. Sua língua invadiu minha boca e eu gemi de prazer enquanto meus braços rodearam seu pescoço percebendo que isso e seus braços me segurando eram as únicas coisas que me mantia em pé.

-Kazekage-sama, desculpe eu interromper, mas sua próxima reunião é em cinco minutos – Falou um homem da ANBU aparecendo na porta.

-Espere lá fora, por favor – Pediu Gaara se afastando minimamente de mim – Desculpe por isso.

-Tudo bem – Falei sorrindo beijando seus lábios de leve antes de me afastar – Eu espero que a reunião seja agradável.

-Eu duvido muito – Falou Gaara e percebi que ele estava tentando ser engraçado então um sorriso nasceu no meu rosto. Aproximei-me com calma quando ele terminou de vestir seu manto alisando as partes amaçadas – Eu espero vê-la antes de partirmos.

-Eu também – Falei sorrindo.

…

_Sete anos atrás_

_Área de Treinamento – Konoha_

Ela chutava e esmurrava com força sentindo seus membros reclamando. Implorando por uma pausa. Mas ela não podia se dar a esse luxo. Ela tinha que se fortalecer. Ela era patética. Ela tinha sido humilhada repetidas vezes depois de perder a luta contra Neji. Hinata sabia que seu primo se arrependia, mas o estrago estava feito. E esse estrago ia além do dano físico ao seu corpo.

Desde sempre ela soube que não era a líder que seu clã desejava. Seu pai deixava isso claro. Na verdade ele já havia desistido dela passando a treinar a sua irmã mais nova. Mas Hinata precisava provar a si mesma que era capaz.

Estava concentrada no seu treinamento quando escutou ao longe um gemido que parecia ser de dor. Seu primeiro instinto foi correr na direção. Usando sua linhagem sanguínea olhou pelos arbustos vendo o que parecia ser um homem caído.

-Quem está ai? - Perguntou a voz de um homem.

-Eu me chamo Hinata. Sou uma kunoichi de Konoha e estou me aproximando do senhor para ajudá-lo – Falou Hinata tentando parecer segura, mas falhando consideravelmente. Aproximou-se devagar mantendo toda parte do seu corpo em alerta. Olhando para o chão encontrou uma das últimas pessoas que imaginou. Ela não convivia muito com o homem, mas o conhecia como o irmão mais velho do Sasuke – Você está machucado.

-Vejo que a senhorita tem um incrível poder de dedução – Falou o homem amargo e ela tentou não demonstrar desagrado.

-Eu tenho alguns conhecimentos sobre cura – Falou Hinata em tom baixo – Eu vou me aproximar.

Hinata se aproximou com medo se ajoelhando ao lado dele. Ela trouxe suas mãos perto do ferimento grande no seu tórax e começou a irradiar chakra. Hinata sabia que não poderia curar o ferimento completamente, mas podia parar o sangramento o suficiente para ele chegar ao hospital.

-Eu não consegui curar totalmente, mas curei o suficiente para você chegar ao hospital em problema – Falou Hinata se afastando.

-Você me curou. O que quer em troca? - Perguntou Itachi olhando para a jovem desconfiado.

-Nada – Respondeu Hinata voltando para onde estava sua bolsa começando a juntar seus pertences, era melhor ela não se atrasar para o jantar.

-Ninguém faz nada de graça – Falou Itachi ficando de pé chegando mais perto da menina vendo que sua linguagem corporal gritava medo – Porque você fez isso?

-Po-po-porque você estava machucado – Respondeu Hinata mordendo o lábio – Não era certo deixar alguém machucado sozinho se eu podia ajudar.

-Você foi a Hyuuga que perdeu do primo certo? - Perguntou Itachi em tom frio vendo o rosto da menina ficando vermelho.

-Sou

-Eu vou treinar você – Falou Itachi recebendo um olhar de surpresa – Eu não suporto ficar devendo nada a ninguém. Eu vou pagar essa sua ajuda com um treinamento adequado.

-Olha eu só te ajudei como ajudaria qualquer outra pessoa – Disse Hinata com sua voz quase sumindo do constrangimento. Ela não era acostumada ao confronto.

-Você está claramente precisando de ajuda – Falou Itachi indiferente – Eu vou estar aqui as oito da manha. Se não quiser aparecer não venha.

…

_**Hyuuga Hinata **_

-Itachi-kun – Cumprimentou Hinata sorrindo descendo as escadas para ver seu mentor e amigo parado no salão principal.

-Ola Hinata, desculpe ter vindo sem aviso prévio – Falou Itachi e a mulher sorriu.

-Capitão Uchiha – Cumprimentou Hanabi saindo da cozinha com seu rosto completamente corado. Ela não estava usando um kimono domestico então deveria ser por isso seu constrangimento.

-Pode se levantar, Hanabi, eu não estou aqui em missão oficial – Falou Itachi indiferente como normalmente ele se portava – Só vim fazer uma visita amigável.

-Hanabi, peça para que façam chá e sirvam no meu escritório – Pedi sorrindo fazendo um gesto para que o Itachi me seguisse – Sente-se.

-Obrigado por me receber – Falou Itachi ficando em silencio enquanto o chá era servido – Na verdade, eu estou aqui para pedir um favor.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntei preocupada. O Itachi não fazia o tipo de pedir favores.

-Eu sei que você mantem uma instituições para ajudar as mulheres grávidas que perderam os maridos na guerra e não possui muito para se sustentar – Falou Itachi – Eu queria que você ajudasse uma pessoa. Ela é uma conhecida do tempo da academia e está no hospital.

-Não que eu me negaria a ajudar, mas porque você se importa com essa mulher? - Perguntei curiosa. Normalmente não perguntaria, mas convivi o suficiente com ele para me sentir a vontade para perguntá-lo.

-Eu sinceramente não sei, mas eu...ela é umas das poucas pessoas do meu tempo de academia que ainda está viva – Falou Itachi parecendo perdido em pensamentos – Eu soube que a Sakura está cuidando do seu primo.

-Pela primeira vez seus sinais vitais apresentaram uma melhora – Falei sorrindo sendo interrompida por uma batida na porta – Sim?

-Desculpe interromper Hyuuga-sama, mas a Hokage requer sua presença o mais rápido possível em sua sala – Falou uma serva saindo em seguida.

-Eu te acompanho até lá – Falou Itachi e eu sorri andando ao seu lado até o prédio da Hokage – Espero que você considere meu pedido. Seu nome é Lin.

-Amanhã visitarei o hospital – Falei sorrindo me despedindo antes de entrar na sala da Hokage encontrando lá, para minha surpresa, o Naruto – Hokage-sama! Naruto!

-Hinata muito obrigada por comparecer. Eu sei que como líder do seu clã você não tem necessidade de comparecer a uma reunião que não esteja anteriormente marcada – Falou Tsunade e eu sorri sentando ao lado do Naruto – Hinata, eu a chamei aqui para pedir um favor pessoal.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntei com cuidado.

-Eu gostaria de pedir que você fizesse parte da comitiva do casamento da Ino e do Kazekage. Eu sei que você voltou a pouco de Suna, mas você é uma das poucas nobres kunoichi de Konoha – Falou Tsunade com calma – Eu sei que é muito a te pedir.

-Tsunade-sama, meu filho acabou de passar por uma cirurgia – Falei odiando desapontá-la.

-Eu sei que é muito a pedir, mas a Ino precisa de uma mulher centrada que ela acredite que está ao seu lado – Disse Tsunade me encarando.

-Tudo bem – Falei surpresa que até agora o Naruto não tinha falado nada. Olhei para o lado vendo que seus olhos estavam perdidos – A comitiva saí quando?

-Em dois dias – Respondeu Tsunade – Obrigada Hinata.

-Eu te acompanho até em casa, Hinata – Falou Naruto levantando – Eu sinto que você tenha que ir nessa viagem.

-Ta tudo bem, eu acredito que será rápida – Falei sorrindo o olhando com curiosidade – Naruto, você está bem?

-Porque você está perguntando isso? - Perguntou Naruto me encarando e por um segundo me deixei perder em seus olhos. Mesmo sabendo que isso sempre me magoava.

-Você está muito quieto – Falei sorrindo feliz quando fui retribuída.

-Eu vou nessa comitiva também – Comentou Naruto quando chegamos ao meu portão – A Tsunade não queria, mas tanto o Gaara quanto a Ino são grandes amigos meus.

-Isso é algo que você faria – Falei sorrindo acariciando seu braço de leve – Então acho que nos vemos em dois dias.

-Hinata – Chamou Naruto segurando meu braço não permitindo que eu me afastasse – Eu sei que não devia, mas você ainda me ama?

-Porque você está fazendo isso? Perguntando isso? - Perguntei tentando realmente entender porque ele estava perguntando isso justamente agora. Simplesmente do nada, sem me dar tempo para me preparar. Eu sabia que não podia ser apenas para me magoar.

-Hinata, eu sei que não é o melhor jeito de trazer o assunto à tona, mas eu realmente preciso saber – Falou Naruto tocando no meu rosto tentando foçar que eu o encarasse.

-Não! O que você precisa é fingir que nunca me fez essa pergunta que eu vou fingir o mesmo – Falei me sentindo extremamente irritada como eu raramente fazia.

-Hinata-sama tem algo errado? - Perguntou um dos guardas e eu sorri.

-Não há nada de errado – Respondi respirando fundo – Até depois Naruto.

…

**N/a: Hello pessoinhas!**

**Sim! Sim! Voltei! E com ótimas notícias! Adivinhem quem depois de longos quatro anos vai ter férias de verdade? Eu! **

**Sim, a minha faculdade demorou quatro anos para regularizar depois de uma greve e finalmente vou ter férias de fim de ano e não pequenos recessos. E como isso influencia vocês, meus queridos amigos, vou ter tempo para escrever bem mais rápido!**

**Então, por favor, contribuam com a minha alegria deixando reviews que prometo que se o mundo não acabar no dia 21 voltou com novo capítulo antes do final do ano.**

**Quero agradecer aqueles que ainda estão lendo, comentado, colocando em favoritos e me colocando como autora favorita. Toda vida que abro o meu e-mail e tem algumas das opções acima fico muito feliz.**

**Sendo assim espero que gostem do capítulo e se preparem para algumas reviravoltas.**

**Beijinhos**

**Maria Lua**

_**17/12/2012**_


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Olhei para o meu estranho companheiro de viagem analisando os perigos e consequências de lavá-lo comigo. Eu sabia que essa era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer, mas mesmo assim minha mente foi treinada há muitos anos para não sentir empatia. Eu havia visto milhares de crianças como esse menino. Meninos sem pais, sem vila, abandonados a própria sorte. Em algum momento, não posso determinar o momento certo, parei de querer salvar o mundo.

-Você continua me encarando – Falou o menino de olhos fechados – Eu já disse que não vou fugir. A gente fez um trato.

-Eu sei disso – Falei me referindo ao pequeno acordo de que se ele fosse pacificamente até Konoha receberia uma cama e alimentação. Deitei no grama fresca e minha mente correu imediatamente para Konoha. Por mais que eu tentasse eu não me sentia completamente a vontade desde que tinha voltado da missão como agente do Orochimaru. Mas agora eu tinha um motivo para querer voltar. Era impossível não pensar nela. Seu corpo pequeno, mas forte. Seus cabelos cheios e longos e principalmente seus olhos. Olhos que tinham mudado tanto. Não eram mais doces e calorosos, e sim selvagens e frios. Porém era isso que eu mais apreciava. A sua mudança. Ela parece me completar. A Sakura de antes não saberia lidar com a pessoa que eu me tornei.

Senti a criança se mexer do meu lado e mantive minha respiração regular fingindo estar dormindo. Permiti que ele se levantasse. Escutei ele vasculhando minha mochila provavelmente pegando comida e alguma kunai. Escutei seus passos e quando eu sabia que ele estava em uma distância segura me movi. Não necessitei nem mesmo correr para pegá-lo pelo pescoço o prendendo em uma árvore próxima.

-Você acha mesmo que poderia me enganar? Acha que eu simplesmente o deixaria fugir? - Perguntei o encarando com o meu sharingan ativado – Eu não sei qual jogo você está pensando que está jogando, mas você vai comigo para Konoha e contar tudo que possa ser relevante e se você for parte de alguma armadilha ou tentar me enganar de alguma forma você vai implorar pela morte tamanha a dor que vou te infligir.

-Você não me assusta – Falou o menino me encarando com olhos tão frios quanto os que eu costumava ter na minha infância.

-Eu não me importo se você está assustado – Falei sem soltar o seu pescoço – Eu quero saber se você entender o que eu disse.

-É claro que eu entendi, eu não sou estupido – Falou o menino e eu o soltei.

-Pegue suas coisas o descanso acabou – Falei pegando minha mochila e comecei a andar sabendo que ele não seria estupido de não me seguir. Caminhei sem parar por horas até a lua estar alta. Deitei e o menino se acomodou ao meu lado. Descansei por três ou quatro horas antes de levantar novamente. Chegamos a Konoha ao raiar do sol. Caminhei decidido ao escritório da Hokage ignorando as pessoas que me encaravam.

-Quem é esse menino? - Perguntou Tsunade-sama parecendo que havia acabado de acordar com muita ressaca.

-Eu o encontrei no esconderijo do Orochimaru. Minha primeira impressão era de ser um órfão que vivia naquele local por falta de opção sem saber no entanto para que as instalações eram usadas no passado – Relatei em tom monótono tirando minha máscara – Já no caminho para Konoha enquanto pensava que eu estava dormindo tentou roubar minha mochila e fugir.

-Eu vou conversar com ele – Falou Tsunade olhando para o menino – Você está dispensado Uchiha.

Andei pelas ruas chegando aos portões do Bairro Uchiha sem problema ou contratempos. Eu estava cansado. Caminhar a noite toda com pouco descanso não era uma novidade, mas não passava sem deixar marcar. Já estava caminhando para a minha casa quando algo no lago chamou minha atenção.

Ela estava sentada olhando para a água com seus cabelos soltos parecendo que estavam dançando nas suas costas. Fazia tempo que eu não os via assim, normalmente ela os trançava. Caminhei até ela sabendo que Sakura já tinha notado a minha presença. Sentei atrás dela abraçando sua cintura com meus braços enquanto ela encostava sua cabeça no meu ombro.

-Bom dia – Murmurou Sakura e eu beijei seu pescoço como uma forma de retornar o cumprimento – Sua missão correu bem?

-Satisfatória – Respondi passando meu nariz pelo local que havia beijado aspirando seu perfume – Como foi seus dias no hospital?

-Cansativo – Falou Sakura virando seu rosto para me encarar – Parece loucura se eu disser que eu senti sua falta?

-Não, na verdade eu gostei muito de escutar isso – Falei sorrindo de leve acariciando seu rosto. Ela sorriu parecendo ler nos meus olhos que a saudade era reciproca. Segurei seu rosto encostando meus lábios nos seus com cuidado sendo urgido com a felicidade de beijá-la novamente. Ela girou seu corpo sem cortar nosso contato sentando no meu colo. Sua língua macia brincava com a minha como se quisesse deixar claro a saudade que sentia.

-Você é tão lindo – Falou Sakura acariciando meu rosto e eu não resisti em fechar os olhos por causa do seu toque nos traços do meu rosto.

-Só por fora – Sussurrei me perdendo nos seus olhos verdes – Se você soubesse parte do que já fiz na vida você correria.

-Eu não gosto das pessoas me subestimando, Sasuke – Falou Sakura segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos – Nós somos ninjas, fazemos coisas que não são simples para pessoas comuns entenderem. Eu também já fiz muitas coisas e muitas já me foram feitas, mas o que importa é que essas coisas foram o destino nos fazendo ficar juntos novamente.

-Desculpa por ser desagradável logo cedo – Falei sorrindo tocando nos seus cabelos – A missão que eu fiz me levou a um lado muito ruim do meu passado.

-Eu a partir de agora quero estar em todos os seus momentos tanto os bons quanto os ruins. Entendeu? - Falou Sakura sorrindo beijando meus lábios – Algo bom aconteceu enquanto você estava fora. O Neji finalmente apresentou melhora.

-Parabéns – Falei sabendo que isso era uma vitória para ela.

-Você parece cansado – Disse Sakura tocando a área ao redor dos meus olhos – Você dormiu noite passada?

-Uma ou duas horas – Respondi a beijando novamente sentindo o seu corpo tenso relaxar ao meu toque.

-Vá para casa e durma – Falou Sakura se afastando – Nós nos vemos no almoço. Eu já tenho que ir para o hospital.

-Tudo bem – Falei a beijando por uma última vez antes de me afastar entrando em casa.

-Ah! Que bom que você chegou da sua missão – Falou Itachi aparecendo da cozinha – Temos uma reunião dos Clãs daqui a três horas.

-Que ótimo – Sussurrei subindo as escadas. Eu tinha pouco tempo para descansar.

…

_Treze anos atrás _

_Centro de Treinamento – País da Água_

Sakura nunca imaginou que o País da Água fosse tão frio. O homem que a tinha ido buscar no orfanato havia lhe entregado um casaco, mas agora nesse local todo de concreto não parecia muito.

Ela estava muito longe de casa e essa constatação fez seus olhos brilharem de lágrimas não derramadas. Ela nunca tinha estado tão sozinha sempre estava o Naruto e antes o Sasuke ao seu lado. Talvez se o Sasuke não a tivesse abandonado não teria acontecido tudo que lhe aconteceu e ela não estaria nesse lugar assustador.

Ao pensar nisso sua vontade de chorar aumentou. Que amor era esse que ela dizia sentir que prefere privar a pessoa que ama do conviveu da família. E se fosse a família dela que houvesse aparecido?

Mas ela era apenas uma criança. Podia ser egoísta. Ainda mais em um situação dessa. Sua infância nunca havia sido perfeita, mas sempre teve cores. Aqui era tudo cinza. O concreto estava sujo e algumas machas ela acreditava ser de sangue.

-Todos de pé – Falou uma mulher alta de cabelos curtos e olhar assustador – Vocês estão acostumados a um treinamento diferenciado entre mulheres e homens, mas aqui é diferente. A primeira coisa que irão fazer é de despedir de suas vaidades. Formem uma fila única.

Todos se apressaram em cumprir e para o alivio da menina ela não era a única a estar tremendo. Esse pensamento a distraiu fazendo com que fosse a primeira da fila. A primeira a pular para o desconhecido.

-Diga seu nome – Mandou a mulher e ela respondeu sussurrando – Alto!

-Haruno Sakura – Falou a rosada tremendo.

-Sente na cadeira – Mandou a mulher e a criança se apressou em cumprir – Eu falei antes que todos se despirem das suas vaidades. Agora irei lhes mostrar como.

A mulher pegou os cabelos cor de rosa em um grande tufo segurando na sua outra mão uma tesoura e sem piedade os cortou. Sakura tremeu sentindo as lágrimas finalmente escapando. Ela amava seus cabelos. Isso a tornava diferente. E isso já não mais existia. Ela escutou algo elétrico perto da sua cabeça e quando percebeu todos os seus fios de cabelos estavam caindo em sua volta e poucos segundos quando passou a mão pela cabeça percebeu que não era mais Haruno Sakura.

…

_**Haruno Sakura**_

Cheguei cedo ao hospital e aproveitei a calma que ainda reinava para começar o treinamento com o Neji. Era minha atual prioridade medica. Eu queria tirá-lo desse coma. Fazer com que voltasse para a sua vida. E eu sabia que conseguiria.

Eu lembrava do Neji quando criança. Eu nunca entendi porque estava lá no orfanato. Ele sempre foi uma criança calada e as vezes até me assustava. Em alguns aspectos ele me lembrava o Sasuke. Ele continuava um homem muito bonito. Seu rosto era aristocrático e muito branco, mas mesmo assim completamente indefeso ele parecia poderoso.

Coloquei minhas mãos nas sua testa e comecei uma técnica mais agressiva do que a dos últimos dias. Eu tinha aprendido isso nos pergaminhos do Clã Hyuuga, mas nunca tinha posto em prática. Era formar uma porte entre o meu chakra puro e o dele corrompido. Fui parando a onda de chakra lentamente até poder soltar minhas mãos. E para a minha surpresa seus olhos começaram a tremer.

-Ola Neji! Não se exalte, você está no hospital de Konoha – Falei em um tom calmo – Você consegue falar e se mexer?

Ele me encarou assustado e eu levei isso como um não. Fiz um minucioso exame de diagnostico percebendo que as obstruções de chakra não estavam apenas o impedindo de acordar, mas também suas outras funções. Eu não poderia fazer esse tratamento agora, mas provavelmente em duas semanas eu acredito que ele estaria com todas suas funções motoras normalizadas.

-Neji, eu me chamo Haruno Sakura e você está no hospital. Eu sei que parece assustador, mas você sofreu um ataque desconhecido e devido a sua forma de luta houve uma concentração de chakra que lhe fez ficar em estado de coma e agora sem os seus movimentos e fala – Falei com calma o encarando tentando passar tranquilidade – Eu comecei um tratamento agressivo o tirando da inconsciência e continuarei com esse treinamento até todas as suas funções motoras retornarem. Agora farei algumas perguntas sobre como você está se sentindo. Eu quero que você pisque uma vez para "sim" e duas para "não". Tudo bem?

Fiz uma serie de perguntas sobre possíveis dores e efeitos colaterais do treinamento, contudo fiquei bem satisfeita com os resultados agora só me restava dar as boas noticias e prevenir seus entes queridos sofre as etapas de tratamento.

-A enfermeira não deixava eu entrar. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Tenten e para o seu completo pavor eu pedi que ela me acompanhasse.

-Tenten, a forma mais agressiva do tratamento funcionou o Neji está consciente – Falei com calma vendo os seus olhos brilharem – Eu tenho que lhe prever que como o tratamento requer muito do meu chakra e da sua resistência temos que realizá-lo com calma. Apesar de estar consciente sua funções motoras ainda não foram restauradas. Mas devido ao exame diagnostico posso afirmar que não houve dano a sua coluna.

-Quando você diz funções motoras o que isso significa? - Perguntou Tenten assustada.

-Ele não está falando nem se movendo – Respondi observando o pânico no seu rosto – Mas é uma situação momentânea.

-Então você está certa que ele vai ficar bem? - Perguntou Tenten e eu afirmei com a cabeça – Eu posso vê-lo?

-É claro – Falei sorrindo e no caminho até o quarto lhe expliquei o método de comunicação e que ela deveria se mostrar calma. Depois me direcionei até a sala da Hokage para fazer o relatório das mudanças. Graças a uma reunião dos Clãs não demorou muito então pude voltar há tempo para minha primeira consulta particular.

-Ola eu me chamo Haruno Sakura e serei sua médica-nin hoje – Falei observando a mulher loira que estava me esperando na sala de tratamento – Em que posso ajudá-la?

-A Hokage pediu para eu fazer essa lista de exames – Falou a loira me entregando um papel – Você não deve lembrar de mim, mas nós nos conhecemos quando criança.

-Você cuidava da floricultura – Falei prestando atenção ao diagnostico sem querer falar da minha infância – Seus exames estão completos. Os resultados estão mais que satisfatórios. Mas como médica-nin devo ter uma conversa com você.

-Algo errado? - Perguntou Ino preocupada.

-Na lista de exames não se pergunta acerca da sua virgindade – Falei com calma tentando não ofendê-la – O Kazekage pode não ter se importado em perguntar, mas os conselheiros vão.

-Eu irei conversar com o Gaara sobre isso – Falou Ino parecendo pensativa – Deve ser bom estar de volta a Konoha.

-Tem suas vantagens – Falei sem querer conversar com uma desconhecida – Você tem alguma dúvida?

-Sim – Respondeu Ino parecendo repentinamente nervosa – Tem como você me fornecer alguma forma de contraceptivo sem a Hokage e o Kazekage saberem? Nós estamos em guerra. Eu sei que é meu papel de esposa dar filhos ao Gaara, mas eu não quero que eles nasçam nesse tempo de incerteza.

-Eu entendo – Falei sabendo que eu teria esse mesmo pensamento pegando uma caixinha na minha gaveta – Aqui tem o suficiente para seis meses.

-Obrigada – Falou Ino sorrindo e pela primeira vez no dia eu me vi completamente sozinha.

…

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

-Sasuke! - Chamei terminando de vestir meu kimono formal. Eu detestava essas situações. Por mais que eu fosse o primogênito eu não nasci com paciência suficiente para jogos políticos. Eu era um lutador.

-Sempre escolhem a dedo o horário dessas reuniões – Falou Sasuke parecendo perfeitamente confortável no seu – Vamos?

-Ola Uchiha-san – Cumprimentou Hinata sempre composta. Eu tenho que dizer que ela chegava a parecer angelical vestida nesses kimonos formais.

-Ola – Cumprimentou Naruto e a primeira coisa que reparei foi a sua sobriedade. Sem gritos, abraços ou qualquer coisa ridícula do tipo? Muito estranho. A reunião como sempre tratou da guerra. Era indispensável a ajuda dos clãs. Mas quando eu estava quase adormecendo na cadeira um dos velhos do conselho solicitou minha completa atenção.

-É completamente injusto para os civis estarem em abrigos com tantas casas vazias nos clãs – Falou um idoso evitando olhar diretamente para mim.

-Eu gostaria de lembrá-lo que os bairros dos clãs são propriedades particulares – Falou Sasuke em um tom calmo – Nós do Clã Uchiha já mostramos a nossa solidariedade permitindo que ninjas que não compartilham do nosso sangue adentrar a nossa propriedade. Não nos responsabilizaremos por civis também. Essa responsabilidade é do Estado se eu bem me lembro.

-Tocando no problema dos civis meu irmão me propôs uma ideia que acho que como líder do Clã devo colocar na mesa – Falei ignorando os debates que começariam sobre moradia – Os civis precisam de treinamento básico. Precisam saber lidar com armas e um mínimo de combate físico.

-Eu tenho que concordar com o Uchiha-san – Falou Hinata com seu tom sempre calmo e que passava uma autoridade sutil. Se a maioria das pessoas aqui presente me respeitavam por puro medo com ela era apenas por sua presença – Eu não estou falando de um treinamento completo, mas um que assegure sua sobrevivência até um ninja chegar. Isso iria reduzir consideravelmente as baixar entre civis.

-Eu aprovo a ideia – Falou Naruto parecendo pela primeira vez com a mente focada na discussão.

-Uchiha-san, você não aprovaria que alguns civis morassem em casas vazias do Bairro Uchiha até a reconstrução? - Perguntou a Hokage tentando ser diplomática.

-Como o Sasuke já salientou não iremos nos responsabilizar por civis e não aprovamos rondas de ninjas na nossa propriedade particular – Falei em tom cortante.

-Porque? Os Uchiha tem algo a esconder? - Perguntou o idoso e virei meu o rosto o encarando.

-É melhor você não tentar isso – Falei o encarando sabendo que ele estava tremendo – Pode ser desconfortável, mas os civis em abrigos aglomerados facilita a sua proteção já que são basicamente inúteis sem a aprovação do treinamento básico. E devo lembrá-los que a qualquer momento a minha generosidade em receber os "filhos perdidos" pode acabar.

-Vamos votar sobre o treinamento básico – Falou a Hokage sabendo que eu não voltaria atrás na minha decisão e a votação aconteceu sem problema sendo aprovada pela maioria.

-Você sabe negociar como ninguém – Comentou Sasuke, mas rapidamente sua atenção não estava mais voltada para mim – Ola Sakura.

-Você fica muito charmoso vestido de forma formal – Falou Sakura sorrindo chegando perto do Sasuke quase o suficiente para tocá-lo – Você também não está mal Itachi. E você Naruto é realmente uma surpresa.

-Isso é completamente sufocante – Disse Naruto sorrindo – Mas só me deixam entrar na reunião vestido assim. Eu tenho que partir para Suna, mas quando eu chegar eu levo minhas coisas para a casa de vocês.

-Eu pensei que você já estava lá – Falei displicente ignorando o olhar indignado do Naruto.

-Você tem missão hoje? - Escutei a Sakura perguntando ao Sasuke.

-Antes que você marcar algo eu quero que você vá ao meu escritório depois – Indaguei a encarando e parecia que ela havia entendido o que eu queria – Depois você pode se encontrar com meu irmãozinho.

-Sempre um doce, Itachi. Agora eu tenho que falar com a Hokage – Falou Sakura e fingi não notar que ela ainda teve tempo de apertar a mão do Sasuke. Esse dois não podiam ficar afastados? - Cuidado na sua missão, Naruto.

-Eu só vou assistir um casamento – Falou Naturo sorrindo e eu saí. Andei pelas ruas sabendo que eu deveria ir ao hospital. Passei pela floricultura da Ino ficando tentado a entrar, mas decidi que era melhor não. Parei em frente a sua porta e bati entrando logo em seguida e quem eu encontrei lá dentro foi uma visita ao passado.

Seus cabelos continuavam ruivos em um tom que me lembrava o cobre no sol. Seus olhos negros me encaravam com uma hostilidade que já me era conhecida mesmo fazendo anos que eu não a via. Era impossível não olhá-la e não pensar no passado.

-Ola Sayumi – Cumprimentei mantendo o meu tom indiferente – Lin! Eu espero que você esteja se sentindo melhor.

-Devo dizer que é uma surpresa encontrá-lo aqui - Falou Sayumi e eu sabia que ela olhava para mim e via um assassino - Eu devo agradecê-lo por ter ajudado a Lin.

-Não há o que agradecer – Falei serio sem saber bem como ir embora – Eu espero que a Sakura esteja lhe tratando bem. Ela é uma ótima médica-nin.

-Você a conhece? - Perguntou Lin e seu olhos me questionavam porque eu estava ali preocupado com ela – É por isso que ela disse que não preciso me preocupar com as despesas médicas?

-Ela namora o meu irmão – Falei e ela continuou me olhando como se esperasse que eu falasse mais.

-A Sakura é muito gentil – Falou Lin sorrindo – Eu só quero poder sair logo daqui e voltar a trabalhar.

-Você trabalha aonde? - Perguntei sabendo que a Sayumi estava me estudando. Nem mesmo eu entendia porque estava tão intrigado e interessado em ajudar.

-Como ajudante de um casal, eles não pagam muito, mas eu posso morar e comer sem me preocupar – Falou Lin e por um segundo eu considerei a vida que os civis estavam vivendo nesse tempo de guerra – Não é o ideal, porém é melhor que nada.

-Eu estou precisando de uma cozinheira – Falei sentindo os olhos da Sayumi me perfurando – Não é muito serviço já que passamos a maior parte do tempo em missão e tem muitas casas desocupadas no Bairro que você pode usar.

-Você está me oferecendo um emprego? - Perguntou Lin me encarando como se eu fosse algum tipo de louco.

-Pense nisso com cuidado. Você deve saber onde eu moro – Falei saindo do quarto só que antes de sair do corredor a Sayumi estava segurando meu braço – Você deseja algo?

-O que você está planejando? - Perguntou Sayumi.

-Por mais incrível que pareça eu não sou um demônio – Falei a encarando não deixando que ela desviasse o olhar – Você parece não lembrar, mas naquela missão eu também perdi uma pessoa querida. Você é uma ninja sabe que coisas ruins acontece em missões e em algum momento você vai ter que superar isso.

Percebi seus olhos marejados e como estava atrasado para meu encontro com a Sakura preferi usar o teletransporte surgindo na minha sala para encontrar uma cena muito peculiar: a Sakura sentada no colo do meu irmãozinho enquanto eles se beijavam como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

-Espero não estar interrompendo – Falei apreciando a vergonha que eles estavam emanando – Estarei esperando a senhorita no meu escritório.

-Desculpe – Falou Sakura entrando e eu fiz um gesto com a mão para ela sentar.

-Eu estou disposto a aceitar sua oferta de ler os pergaminhos secretos em busca de uma cura ou ajuda com a perda de visão em troca o selo de privacidade.

-Eu fico muito honrada – Falou Sakura com seus olhos brilhando.

-Como estou depositando minha confiança em você quero que você faça o mesmo – Falei a encarando – Porque você foi embora de Konoha?

-Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso – Falou Sakura e eu levantei uma sobrancelha – Você realmente quer saber, não é?

-Essa história não vai sair daqui – Falei observando seus olhos perdendo o brilho.

-Quando eu era criança eu não suportava a academia. Eu não tinha muito talento e as pessoas pareciam me odiar. Eu teria desistido se não fosse pelo Sasuke e depois que ele foi embora eu não conseguia reclamar porque as coisas eram tão ruins para o Naruto que eu não achava justo – Contou Sakura – Um dia no fim da aula um professor me abordou dizendo que podia me ajudar, mas tinha que ser em segredo para que as outras meninas não achassem que ele me preferia acima delas.

-Eu estava no céu, finalmente alguém iria me ajudar então acho que foi por isso que quando ele me pediu para encontrá-lo a noite depois que todos estivessem dormindo não estranhei – Falou Sakura continuando seu conto e eu já podia imaginar o que tinha acontecido, contudo deixei ela terminar – Eu o encontrei perto da floresta e quando ele começou a me levar para cada vez mais profundo nas árvores meu instinto gritava. Mas eu precisava melhorar.

-Ele pediu para que eu tirasse todas as minhas armas que ele começaria com combate corpo a corpo e quando eu joguei minha kunai ele pulou em cima de mim – Disse Sakura e seus olhos perdidos e me arrependi de ter exigido que ela contasse – Suas mãos estavam por todas as partes eu gritava que ele parasse, mas ele parecia louco então eu lembrei que a adaga que o Sasuke havia me dado continuava presa no meu quadril.

-Eu não sei como, até hoje não consigo lembrar, mas quando percebi já tinha pego a adaga e cortado o seu pescoço com toda a minha força – Falou Sakura e eu quase podia sentir o cheiro do sangue – Ele caiu em cima do meu corpo roubando todo o ar dos meus pulmões. Gritei por ajuda até minha garganta queimar e quando percebi que ninguém viria tentei tirá-lo de cima de mim até que meu completo desespero despertou meu chakra. Vaguei sem rumo pelo que pareceu horas até encontrar o Kakashi. Ele foi o único que acreditou em mim. Ele queria que o conselho investigasse se tinha outros casos de abuso, mas eles preferiram me desacreditar. O Kakashi me prometeu que ia investigar sozinho e ajudou na minha adoção. Espero que tenha satisfeito sua curiosidade.

-Eu sinto muito, Sakura – Falei sentindo meu coração apertar por uma pequena criança que foi obrigada a matar em tão terna idade – Eu entendo se você não quiser receber o selo hoje.

-Eu quero começar a ler os pergaminhos o mais rápido possível, eu quero que o Sasuke esteja presente se tiver tudo bem – Falou Sakura colocando uma mascara de determinação. Levantei e fui até a porta chamando por meu irmão que não demorou a aparecer.

-Você está bem? - Perguntou Sasuke assim que pós os olhos na namorada e só então percebi que ela parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento – Itachi o que você fez?

-Ele não vez nada, Sasu – Sussurrou Sakura segurando a mão do meu irmãozinho que parecia ainda mais aflito – Depois nós conversamos sobre isso. O Itachi aceitou que eu visse os pergaminhos para ajudá-los. Eu vou me submeter ao selo e queria que você estivesse aqui.

-Ok! Depois iremos conversar – Falou Sasuke me encarando. Levantei pegando tinta do armário desenhando os símbolos necessários no chão. Ela sentou no chão levantando sua blusa mostrando parte de suas costas. O Sasuke se colocou na sua frente enquanto eu ficava parado atrás e sincronizadamente começamos a fazer as posições de mãos necessárias. A cada cinco movimentos uma parte do símbolo era marcado na suas costas.

-Pronto – Falei depois de alguns minutos e enquanto o Sasuke ajudava a Sakura olhei para a janela vendo um corvo parado. Suspirei me encaminhando ao animal pegando o pergaminho que estava na sua perna – Sasuke, mostre onde estão os pergaminhos. Eu partirei em duas semanas e realmente preciso estar com a minha visão melhor.

-Então está acontecendo? - Perguntou Sasuke segurando a Sakura próxima ao seu peito.

-Sim – Respondi o encarando – Ou Konoha se prepara ou é melhor começar a evacuar os civis antes de se tonar uma chacina.

…

**N/a: Ola pessoa mais fofas do meu coração?**

**Como vocês estão? Tudo indo? Ainda estão de férias?**

**Gostaram do capítulo? Cheio de coisinhas novas né? Aproveitei para alertar sobre um problema que infelizmente não desaparece da nossa sociedade. A pedofilia é uma mancha que ao meu ver é o crime mais repugnante que existe e infelizmente é praticado por pessoas de confiança da família como professores, amigos e próprios familiares.**

**Falando de coisas mais leves o próximo capítulo terá mais romance não apenas entre o casal principal, mas também de outros e prometo que tentarei escrever uma cena de luta melhor do que as já feitas até então.**

**Aproveitando esse momento gostaria também de indicar um livro que me deixou tão envolvida que li praticamente todo em um dia: "Belle" de Lesley Pearse. Gente é muito bom. É ambientado na Inglaterra do Século XIX e eu sou fascinada por livros nessa época e esse é muito diferente e envolvente. É realmente ótimo e quem tiver a curiosidade de ler eu acredito que não vai se arrepender. **

**Agora chegou o momento de pedir reviews! Pessoalzinho do meu coração deem sua opinião dessa história! Se estão gostando, criticas, coisas que gostariam de ver ou simplesmente me deixem saber se tem alguém por aqui.**

**Os reviews do capítulo passado estão respondido por e-mail.**

**Tsukyomiuchihasama - _Ola! Infelizmente não consegui responder seu review por e-mail, então vou responder por aqui! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você esta gostando da história e espero que continue por aqui!_**

**Acho que por hoje é só e já ia esquecendo! Primeiro capítulo do ano! YAYYY**

**Beijinhos**

**Lua**

**25/01/2013**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Observei as costas da Sakura e resisti a vontade de abraçá-la. Eu não sei exatamente o que ela havia conversado com o Itachi, mas percebi que não havia sido fácil. Nessas últimas semanas nós tínhamos conversado muito sobre as nossas vidas enquanto separados. Mas quatorze anos era muito tempo para contar tudo em tão pouco tempo. Ainda mais por a maioria dos acontecimentos eram difíceis de falar.

-Você não precisa começar agora – Falei observando ela vasculhar antigas caixas e podia jurar que suas mãos estavam tremendo.

-Você ouviu o que o Itachi disse – Falou Sakura e eu a segurei pelos braços a fazendo ficar de pé a encarando.

-O que eu sei é que você está sobre uma grande pressão com o Itachi, com o Neji, sem contar todos os seus outros pacientes. Então o que faremos hoje é sair daqui, jantar em algum lugar legal e passar um tempo de qualidade juntos só nós dois– Falei sem desviar o olhar vendo um pequeno sorriso nascer no seu rosto.

-Posso ir em casa tomar um banho e me trocar para o nosso primeiro encontro? - Perguntou Sakura sorrindo segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos beijando seus lábios de leve – Você realmente me conhece como nenhuma outra pessoa.

-Eu levo a serio o trabalho de namorado – Falei sorrindo e ela pareceu se derreter nos meus braços – Vai lá se trocar.

Ela me beijou saindo em seguida. Subi para meu quarto tomando um longo banho. Eu queria tanto que as coisas se acalmassem. Que minha vida pelo menos por alguns dias fosse um completo tédio. Mas nunca era. Sempre haveria uma ameaça. Até essa guerra acabar e Konoha se reergue completamente eu não teria isso. Então eu tentaria ter pelo menos algumas horas junto a Sakura.

Saí do banheiro encontrando o Itachi sentado no sofá do meu quarto. Ignorei sua presença indo pegar algumas roupas. Escolhi uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa azul com o símbolo do clã pequeno na manga.

-A Sakura devia estar olhando os pergaminhos – Falou Itachi olhando para cima.

-A Sakura precisa de uma folga ainda mais depois de seja lá o que foi que vocês conversaram – Falei colocando os tênis indo para frente do espelho tentar dar um jeito no meu cabelo. Não importava o que eu tentasse ele nunca ficava no lugar – Descansando a mente ela vai entender com mais clareza os pergaminhos.

-Eu espero que sim – Falou Itachi parecendo perdido em pensamentos.

-A final, o que é que tinha naquela carta? - Perguntei o encarando.

-O Sasori me avisando que o chefe do Pais do Ferro quer me contratar. E que eles já estão muito organizados e prontos para o ataque – Respondeu Itachi suspirando – Quando eu estiver lá terei mais informações.

-Nós não estamos preparados ainda – Falei me sentindo cansado repentinamente – Eu só queria respirar tranquilo alguns dias.

-Ah! Antes que eu esqueça – Falou Itachi levantando – Eu contratei uma cozinheira.

-Porque? - Perguntei distraído pegando algumas armas básicas que eu nunca saía sem.

-Porque eu quis ajudar alguém – Respondeu Itachi e eu sabia que havia uma melhor explicação, mas como ele não quis dizer não o pressionei – Bom encontro.

Sorri para o meu irmão saindo do meu quarto chegando sem problema até a casa da Sakura. Bati na porta e tive que usar todo o meu autocontrole para manter o meu rosto completamente imparcial. Ela estava absolutamente linda com um vestido branco justo com um decote maior do que eu desejaria para sair para um lugar que outras pessoas poderiam olhá-la com luxúria.

-Você está linda – Falei sorrindo de leve.

-Eu vou buscar meu casaco – Disse Sakura entrando aparecendo logo em seguida com um casaco preto por cima do vestido – Vamos?

-Infelizmente o número de restaurantes bons diminuiu depois da guerra – Comentei sorrindo internamente quando senti sua mão se encaixando na minha – Mas vou tentar o melhor possível.

Entramos em um restaurante pequeno, mas bem aconchegante. Não seria minha primeira escolha se eu estivesse sozinho, mas achei que seria o ideal para um encontro que tinha por intenção fingir que tudo estava calmo por algumas horas. E visto o sorriso que ela me presenteou eu acertei.

Uma garota, que parecia que ia sair correndo a qualquer minuto, apareceu ao lado da mesa entregando os cardápios e pedimos ficando finalmente sozinhos. Coloquei minha mão em cima da mesa virada para cima e ela sorriu colocando sua mão em cima da minha. Fechei com carinho mexendo nela como se eu estivesse tocando todo o seu corpo. Era tão bom ver o contraste das nossas peles juntas. E eu estava ficando tão meloso que era ridículo. Ainda bem que eram apenas pensamentos e não tinha ninguém para presenciar a queda do grande Uchiha Sasuke.

-Amanhã eu vou conversar com a Hokage para tratar o Neji e o Itachi exclusivamente - Comentou Sakura sem soltar minha mão – Só os dois já vão consumir muito do meu chakra.

-Eu espero que ela aceite – Falei preocupado com um possível esgotamento com uma ameaça como o País do Ferro nas nossas cabeças – Como está o Neji?

-Acordado, mas sem se mover ou falar – Respondeu Sakura sorrindo – Deve ser uma situação muito angustiante um ninja tão poderoso completamente indefeso.

_"Assim como eu me sinto perto de você"_ pensei agradecendo ao meu autocontrole por não ter falado essa frase ridícula.

-É bom ficar finalmente sozinha com você – Falou Sakura sorrindo apertando minha mão – Eu sei que você ficou preocupado hoje.

-Eu sei que o que você conversou com o Itachi te perturbou e que quando você se sentir a vontade para me contar você vai, mas eu não gosto de pensar em você nervosa – Falei levando sua mão até minha boca beijando seus dedos com carinho – Eu tive que sair da sua vida uma vez, mas não existe nada ou ninguém que faria que ocorresse novamente.

…

_**Haruno Sakura**_

Meus olhos bebiam sua imagem. Sua pele branca marcada por seus traços fortes. Seu cabelo negro caindo de forma indisciplinada pelo seu rosto. Seus olhos negros que pareciam me estudar como se não houvesse nada mais interessante. Seus lábios vermelhos que me faziam flutuar ao mero toque. Deus! Eu continuava amando ele. Só que agora com um paixão mesclada tão forte que eu mal podia me segurar.

-O que foi? - Perguntou Sasuke enquanto seus lábios subiram lentamente em um pequeno sorriso. Mas fui salva de responder quando a garçonete chegou colocando nossos pedidos na mesa. Comi minha pasta sem nunca tirar meus olhos do Sasuke. Eu não cansava de assisti-lo. Ele parecia tão confiante em roupas casuais. Porém sem nunca perder a aura de perigo que lhe rodeava. Tinha algo escuro nele e eu era atraída por isso.

-Como foi a reunião com os clãs? - Perguntei entre uma mordida e outra. Por mais interessante que fosse apenas ficar o encarando acho que conversar também seria bom.

-Irritante – Respondeu Sasuke revirando os olhos – Aqueles velhos um dia vão me fazer matá-los. Mas pelo menos foi aceita a ideia de treinar os civis no básico pelo menos para que sobrevivam tempo suficiente para um ninja chegar.

-Será se eles vão aceitar bem? - Perguntei.

-Não será obrigado a todos, pelo menos uma pessoa de cada casa ou família – Respondeu Sasuke com calma. Algo me dizia que ele era bem mais diplomático do que o Itachi – Não é o ideal. O ideal seria que tivéssemos ninjas suficientes para a proteção. Contudo sabemos que normalmente os ninjas determinados para saquear a população são os menos qualificados já que os qualificados se preocupam com os ninjas de potencial ofensivo da vila. Terá que ser o suficiente.

-Você é bem mais político do que o Itachi – Comentei sorrindo e ele revirou os olhos como se essa não fosse a primeira vez que escutou isso.

-O Itachi é horrível em política – Comentou Sasuke e eu sorria pela forma que ele lidava com seu irmão. Eu sabia que entre os dois não havia a mais carinhosa demonstração de fraternidade, mas um cuidava do outro – Eu sei que ele continua com a ideia fixa de abdicar a liderança do clã para mim.

-Você é um líder nato, Sasuke – Falei me aproximando mais dele – Lembra quando a gente era criança e você mesmo a contragosto ajudava a todos? Eles te temiam, te respeitavam e ainda no fundo gostavam de você. Você era o líder.

-Eu só fazia isso porque você por alguma razão, que foge da minha compreensão, achava fofo – Falou Sasuke debochado e mesmo sabendo que ele não gostava de demonstrações públicas de afeto me inclinei sobre a mesa beijando seus lábios de leve.

-Só para constar eu ainda acho fofo – Sussurrei fazendo um pouco de cor surgir no seu rosto.

O resto do jantar passou entre conversas e pequenos toques. Eu sabia que ele sabia que estava me levando a loucura. A tensão entre a gente era tão vivida que podia ser cortada por uma kunai. Eu ainda não tinha tido o suficiente de nós dois por essa noite.

-Você quer entrar para tomarmos um chá ou algo mais forte? - Perguntei quando paramos na frente da minha porta e ele sorriu aceitando minha oferta.

**(N/a: Ok! Leitores menores de idade ou que não gostam de cenas um pouco mais picantes parem AGORA! Isso menos não se deixem cair pela tentação de uma NC-17, sem contar que estou meio enferrujada em escrever essas cenas, mas mesmo assim vou tentar. Quando for seguro avisarei que poderão voltar a ler)**

Fui até a cozinha pegar qualquer coisa que pudesse encontrar enquanto ele estava sentado no meu sofá como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Se bem que se for pensar direito nós dois juntos é a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-Sabe quando eu disse que algo mais forte era uma opção? - Perguntei entrando na sala com duas xícaras de chá de hortelã – Pois bem não é mais.

-Não precisa se preocupar com isso – Falou Sasuke sorrindo pegando um xícara levando ao seus lábios e mesmo sendo um movimento completamente inofensivo eu me peguei desejando ser essa xícara que ele estivesse solvendo minha pele. E com isso em mente decidi fazer um primeiro movimento. Respirando fundo tirei a xícara da sua mão colocando as duas na mesa de centro sob olhar atento do Sasuke.

Montei no seu colo jogando meu cabelo para o lado o beijando com calma como se testasse seu sabor. Só que enquanto eu queria calma ele segurou meu pescoço devorando meus lábios com fome. Como se eu fosse seu oásis. Senti suas mãos subindo pelas minhas coxas levando consigo meu vestido. Minhas unhas arranhavam seu coro cabeludo descendo lentamente pelo seu pescoço enquanto seu beijo era meu principal alimento, meu ar. Tudo que eu precisa naquele momento.

Ele levantou do sofá me pegando no braço sem nossos lábios nunca desgrudarem. Senti minhas costas batendo na parede enquanto suas mãos se aventuravam acima das minhas pernas fazendo que nossos quadris se chocassem me fazendo sentir o quanto esse momento estava mexendo com ele.

Venci a batalha contra camiseta enquanto seus lábios aprendiam o caminho para o meu pescoço onde fazia um estrago entre beijos, pequenas lambidas provocativas e mordidas que ganhavam do meu autocontrole me fazendo gemer.

-Sabe o quanto eu gosto do seu cheiro? Do seu gosto? - Perguntou Sasuke com sua voz rouca que eu nunca imaginei que podia me enlouquecer mais do que o normal. Ainda mais quando ele me imprensava na parede.

Decidi que depois de uma grande batalha com a camisa eu merecia apreciar o meu premio. Passei minhas mãos lentamente por suas costas arranhando de leve. Subi novamente segurando seus cabelos para trazer seus lábios juntos aos meus novamente. Sua língua brincava com a minha em uma dança que só nós conhecíamos enquanto minhas mão iam descendo pelo seu peito sentindo seu coração batendo forte de encontro a elas. Toquei as pontas dos meus dedos pelo seu abdômen sentindo eles contraindo a cada novo centímetro desvendado. Encontrei um novo inimigo no seu cinto e antes que eu eu vencesse mais uma luta o Sasuke ganhou a dele contra o zíper do meu vestido.

Ele soltou gentilmente minhas pernas da sua cintura e quando fiquei de pé meu vestido deslisou livremente pelo meu corpo virando um poça nos meus pés. E mesmo confiante com o meu corpo não era todo dia que eu ficava seminua completamente exposta em todos os meus defeitos e cicatrizes para um homem que eu havia esperado para me ver assim por quatorze anos.

-Você é tão linda – Sussurrou Sasuke me olhando sem esconder o seu desejo – Simplesmente perfeita para mim.

-Eu sou sua, Sasuke – Sussurrei o encarando e ele sorriu de leve me pegando de surpresa ao me levantar no colo me colocando delicadamente em cima da cama. Eu sorri vendo ele se livrar dos seus sapatos se ajoelhando na cama para me tirar dos meus. Seus olhos negros pareciam estar queimando de desejo enquanto salpicava beijos pelos meus tornozelos subindo pela minha panturrilha, a parte interior do joelho e Deus! Eu acho que meu corpo nunca esteve tão sensível então não foi minha culpa quanto um grito escapou dos meus lábios quanto ele mordeu a parte interna da minha coxa.

Abri os olhos o suficiente para ver seus olhos travessos quando ele tirava a minha adaga que um dia havia sido dele da minha coxa. Eu estava tão acostumada com sua presença ali que me esqueci de tirar na cozinha. Seus dentes encontraram a pele da minha barriga enquanto eu decidia deixar de ser tão parcial tirando sua calça. Em algum momento entre seus lábios se chocarem com os meus e minhas mãos acariciando tudo que eu podia alcançar, meu sutiã sumiu. Seus lábios desceram pelo meu colo pegando os meus seios. Sua mão brincava com meu mamilo esquerdo enquanto seus lábios se apossavam do outro fazendo que eu me contorcesse com a overdose de prazer que ele estava me provocando.

-Sasuke...por favor – Sussurrei tirando sua cueca colocando a mão no meu ventre emanando chakra em uma forma de método anticonceptivo improvisado.

-Por favor o que Sakura? - Questionou Sasuke se livrando do último pedaço de pano que separava os nossos corpos. Senti seus dedos brincando com as minha dobras enquanto eu abria mais as minhas pernas em um convite mudo – Hum! Tão pronta para mim.

-Por favor – Murmurei mordendo seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos puxavam seus cabelos arqueando minhas costas quando senti seu corpo se unindo ao meu lentamente. Centímetro por centímetro. Fazendo com que minha alma gritasse que agora sim eu estava completa.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus exigindo que eles não mais se desviassem. Seu movimentos eram intensos, forte e ganhavam velocidade roubando meu folego. Minhas unhas provocavam arranhões pelas suas costas enquanto seus lábios devoravam os meus. Eu me agarrava ao seu corpo como se minha vida dependesse disso. Ele se moveu fazendo com que eu ficasse por cima sem nunca quebrar nossa ligação. Assumi o controle fazendo as estocadas se tornarem lentas e dolorosamente profundas. Sasuke sentou colocando totalmente os nossos corpos sussurrando palavras quentes, de amor. Sua voz sempre teve um poder sobre mim e aqui, nesse momento, levaram ao meu corpo explodir de prazer que se intensificou quando senti ele alcançando o seu próprio clímax.

**(N/a: É! Pois é. Quem parou de ler pode retornar nesse momento meus queridos fofinhos.)**

Desabei no seu corpo sentindo seu calor emanar para o meu sentindo sua mão se movendo o lençol para cobrir os nossos corpos. Movi para o lado sentindo sua mão acariciando meus cabelos. Beijei seu peito enquanto meus dedos faziam círculos aleatórios batendo em um corrente. Minha curiosidade ganhou do cansaço então levantei levemente para ver o cordão encontrando a minha pequena tulipa de ouro no final.

-Você guardou – Sussurrei sentindo meus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

-Claro que sim, Sakura – Falou Sasuke como se minha surpresa fosse a coisa mais absurda que ele já tinha ouvido – Como eu não guardaria a única coisa que me ligava a você?

-Você está ficando todo sentimental – Falei brincando beijando seu queixo com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Que isso nunca saia daqui – Rosnou Sasuke me jogando na cama ficando em cima do meu corpo beijando meus lábios enquanto eu ria – Está entendido?

-Sim senhor – Falei rindo o beijando com desejo enquanto minhas pernas circulavam sua cintura. E eu pensando que essa noite não poderia melhorar.

…

_Quatorze anos atrás_

_Lar dos Anjos – Konoha_

-Finalmente eu o encontrei – Falou Hiashi olhando para o sobrinho – Eu demorei muito para encontrá-lo, Neji e isso me irritou bastante. Agora pare com esse papel de órfão abandonado e vá fazer suas malas.

-O meu pai morreu e como a minha mãe já estava morta então eu sou um órfão – Falou Neji em um tom frio encarando o tio.

-Pare a encenação. Seu clã é sua família e você tem um dever com ele – Falou Hiashi irritado encarando o menino – Você é o protetor da Hinata e deve treinar para tal tarefa agradecendo a Kami por eu ser tão paciente. Agora vá fazer suas malas.

-Eu não vou – Disse o menino firme vendo o seu tio fazendo complicados sinais de mão antes de sentir sua cabeça explodindo. Era um dor tão forte que o fez cair de joelhos segurando a cabeça.

-Eu acho que você entendeu mal, eu não estou pedido para você arrumar as malas, eu estou mandando – Falou Hiashi sério – Agora vá arrumar suas malas.

…

_**Hyuuga Neji**_

Eu nunca me senti tão sufocado. Eu acordei pela manhã sem lembrar exatamente o que havia acontecido. Uma mulher completamente desconhecida apareceu no meu campo de visão explicando que eu havia ficado em coma por quase um ano e que tentaria fazer com que meus movimentos e minha fala voltassem, mas enquanto isso não acontecia eu não era melhor que um vegetal. Na verdade pior porque eu não consigo imaginar o quanto esse meu tratamento está custando a Vila e ao Clã.

-Ola Hyuuga-sama – Cumprimentou uma mulher entrando no meu campo de visão – Eu sou Yaaga Sayumi e vou estar aqui de guarda.

A mulher sorriu se afastando e não tinha como eu saber se ela ainda estava no carro. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar tentando não lembrar que a Tenten simplesmente saiu correndo logo cedo. Ela não aguentava nem mesmo me encarar. Eu podia não me lembrar de como eu me feri, mas lembrava da nossa briga antes da batalha. Ela me culpava por tudo. Imagina agora depois de um ano.

-Boa Noite! Você poderia se retirar, por favor – Escutei a voz da Hinata pedindo e depois de um dia acordado eu queria muito ouvir sua voz calma e ver seu rosto.

-A Hokage solicitou que eu permanecesse aqui – Falou a mulher que havia se apresentado.

-Eu preciso de privacidade e acho que se alguém invadir o quarto eu posso lidar com esse alguém – Falou Hinata sem soar prepotente, apenas confiante. Desde que ela tinha conquistado a liderança do Clã ela havia criado essa mascara que inspirava respeito e escondia sua insegurança.

-Como queira – Falou a ninja e escutei os passos da Hinata indicando que ela estava se aproximando. E se eu pudesse sorrir eu teria quando meus olhos encontram com os seus. Ela continuava linda com seus longos cabelos negros que brilhavam de encontro com a luz e desciam pelos seus ombros. Seus olhos eram parecidos com os meus, mas brilhavam com uma inocência e carinho. Eu já havia magoado tanto e ela já tinha me perdoado tantas vezes.

-Neji! - Suspirou Hinata sorrindo e podia sentir seus dedos passando pelos meus cabelos – Desculpa não ter vindo antes. Estou me preparando para uma missão. Não precisa se preocupar é uma missão diplomática. Como você está se sentindo? Bem?

Pisquei uma vez tentando dizer que sim.

-Isso é bom. Alguma dor? - Perguntou Hinata.

Pisquei duas vezes tentando dizer que não.

-Isso é ótimo. Eu sei que tudo parece assustador agora, mas eu quero que você confie em mim. A Sakura é uma ótima médica, treinada pela Hokage e ela possui o selo de sigilo dos Hyuuga. Ela conheceu um ancião teve contato com os antigos pergaminhos – Falou Hinata sorrindo e eu queria poder falar para dizer o quanto estava preocupado com essa informação – Não se preocupe. Eu chequei. Ela vai me ajudar a descobrir como retirar o selo. Isso não seria fantástico?

Pisquei uma vez para dizer "sim" detestando não poder conversar com ela.

-Está tudo bem no clã. O Hoshi está enorme e lindo, na verdade a Sakura salvou a vida dele descobrindo um defeito genético no seu pulmão, sem contar que isso comprovou o que eu vinha dizendo sobre casamento entre parentes serem prejudicial – Falou Hinata mostrando uma foto do Hoshi e foi impossível não pensar que se a Tenten não tivesse perdido o nosso bebe ele já estaria tão crescido – A Tenten vai dormir aqui com você?

Pisquei duas vezes para "não" e isso pareceu surpreendê-la.

-Ok! Infelizmente eu tenho que ir porque tenho que acordar muito cedo para partir para Suna. Não se preocupe, eu vou levar um guarda comigo então só se preocupe com seu tratamento. Eu acho que volto em uma semana ou antes – Falou Hinata acariciando meus cabelos – Eu nunca vou poder expressar o quanto eu estou feliz em você está consciente. Nós nos vemos em uma semana.

…

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

Acordei tão cansado quanto eu estava quando eu me deitei. Não era um cansaço físico, era mental. Eu estava exausto de esperar sempre o pior. Desde crianças eu havia sido treinado para ser a arma perfeita e isso era o que eu era. A arma perfeita. Só que pela primeira em muitos anos eu estava notando que está arma estava apresentando defeitos. E isso me preocupava. Eu sempre pude contar com meu sharingan. Era uma das poucas constantes em minha vida e agora ele estava me abandonando.

Levantei e como não senti a presença do Sasuke deduzi que ele estava com a Sakura. Tomei um longo banho sentindo a água quente machucar a minha pele. Coloquei uma roupa leve partindo para a parte de trás da casa. Passando a área de treino e os jardins mal cuidados entravamos em uma parte que eu mesmo havia criado e cultivado. Meu pequeno jardim japonês.

Sentei perto das plantas arrancando as ervas daninhas. Por mais incrível que pareça eu gostava de jardinagem. Depois de reparar os pequenos danos sentei no centro me permitindo meditar. Era tão bom deixar minha mente ficar vazia. Era umas das poucas coisas que me fazia relaxar.

Andei para o galpão de treinamento depois de uma hora de meditação. Tirei minha camisa criando cinco clones. Eu apreciava treinar contra eles. Primeiramente porque eu precisava controlar muito o meu chakra para mantê-los existindo e segundo porque ninguém além de mim conhecia as minhas fraquezas. **(N/a: Pessoal! Eu tenho quase certeza que isso não é possível, mas vamos chamar isso de liberdade literária)**

O treino começou violento. Os meus golpes eram precisos. A força dos meus clones era estrondosa quando reunidas. Eu lutava apenas a parte de física. Eu precisava me manter ágil. Ainda mais quando eu decidi me adaptar as piores consequência do tratamento que eu havia concordado em participar. Eu estava lutando vendado. Eu não poderia mais confiar totalmente no meu sharingan. Então eu teria que usar os quatro sentidos que eu ainda possuía. Nessas próximas semanas eu aprenderia a confiar nos meus ouvidos. No meu olfato. No meu tato. Meu corpo poderia me trair, mas eu não deixaria que isso definisse quem sou eu como ninja.

Depois de três horas de treinamento pesado entrei em casa subindo para tomar mais um banho dessa vez frio. Olhei para o relógio chegando que ainda era nove horas. Como sempre toda a minha rotina matinal era cronometrada. Eu gostava que tudo estivesse em ordem. Coloquei meu uniforme descendo para encontrar o Sasuke e a Sakura na cozinha.

-Bom dia, Itachi – Cumprimentou Sakura sorrindo abertamente – Chá?

-Eu aceito – Falei sentando ao lado do meu irmão que tinha um olhar sonhador estampado no rosto que chegava a ser assustador – Eu presumo que tiveram um bom encontro.

-Tivemos sim, obrigada por quase perguntar – Respondeu Sakura me entregando meu chá beijando o rosto do Sasuke – Eu conversei com a Hokage hoje de manhã. Ela concordou em eu cuidar exclusivamente de você e Neji. Eu não especifiquei o que estava fazendo e ainda tenho que atender a emergências e ajudar os civis. Mas assim terei mais tempo.

-Isso é bom – Respondi desconfortável em saber que a Hokage tinha conhecimento que eu estaria passando por algum tratamento, porém era necessário.

-Tem alguém na porta – Comentou Sasuke levantando e o seguimos até a sala. Eu já tinha uma boa ideia de quem era e só confirmei quando ele abriu a porta para encontrar a Sayumi e a Lin paradas.

-Ola! - Cumprimentei as convidando para entrar – Eu acredito que você lembra da Sayumi, Sasuke.

-É bom vê-la novamente – Disse Sasuke indiferente e eu sabia que ele não fazia ideia de quem ela era.

-Lin, eu espero que você esteja se sentindo bem – Falou Sakura sorrindo. Tinha gente demais nessa sala.

-Sasuke, essa é a Lin. Ela será nossa cozinheira – Falei observando ela olhar a casa parecendo preocupada – Eu mostrá-la a cozinha e a casa em que você vai morar.

-Vai ser muito bom você estar em um lugar cercado de chakra, ainda mais um tão antigo quanto o que cerca essa casa – Comentou Sakura sorrindo.

-Eu vou mostrar a cozinha e sua casa – Falei sabendo que estava sendo estudado pelo meu irmão – Essa é a cozinha. Normalmente só é necessário cozinhar para dois e no máximo para quatro. Depois você me informa se necessita de suprimentos.

-É uma cozinha bem bonita e tradicional – Comentou Lin falando pela primeira vez desde que entrou – Sua esposa não mora aqui?

-Eu não sou casado – Respondi passando pela porta dos fundos pegando um pequeno caminho lateral sabendo que elas estavam me seguindo – Essa é sua casa.

-É bonita – Falou Lin andando pela sala. Ela era uma casa pequena. Apenas com dois quartos e um banheiro além da cozinha – Eu posso cuidar do jardim aqui na frente?

-Claro, essa é sua casa – Falei lhe entregando a chave – Fique a vontade.

-O que você realmente quer com isso? - Perguntou Sasuke quando eu voltei e eu não sabia ao certo o que responder.

…

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Por mais que eu gostasse do Gaara, Suna não era meu lugar favorito. A viagem era cansativa e quente. Eu podia ver a pele da Hinata vermelha apesar dos seus cuidados. Como ela estava indo como líder do seu Clã ela não estava vestida com seu uniforme. Ela usava uma espécie de lenço escondendo os seus cabelos e parte do seu rosto. Ela estava quase angelical.

Eu havia me arrependido de ter conversado com ela. Naquela hora eu ainda estava empolgado com a conversa que eu havia tido com a Sakura, mas agora depois de dormir e pensar com calma percebi meu erro. Quem era eu comparado a ela? Tudo bem que eu era um ninja aclamado. Porém a Hinata era a elite da nossa vila. Era uma líder. Eu não tinha nada para oferecê-la.

-Ela parece bem, mas no fundo é tão triste – Comentou Gaara sentando ao meu lado e as vezes eu ainda me impressionava com a capacidade de dizer as coisas sempre no mesmo tom indiferente.

-Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo. A Hinata tem tudo que desejou. A liderança do seu Clã, as mudanças que sempre quis fazer, um filho – Falei sabendo que era mais para me convencer.

-Ela está sozinha Naruto e você sabe disso – Falei Gaara me encarando – Eu pedi para casar com ela.

-Você o quê? - Perguntei quase gritando sentindo meu chakra se agitando com a sensação de traição que gritava no meu corpo.

-Ela não aceitou – Continuou a falar Gaara como se eu não tivesse interrompido – Eu teria feito ela feliz. Mas comigo ela teria que desistir de tudo que conquistou. Mas com você não. Você é o futuro Hokage de Konoha. A primeira crianças de vocês seria o herdeiro Uzumaki já que já existe o herdeiro Hyuuga. Pela sua reação acredito que você tem sentimentos por ela. Nós vivemos em um universo onde nada é garantido. Você mais do que ninguém merece ser feliz. Eu me preocupo com você.

-Ela não me ama – Falei olhando ela conversando com a Ino.

-Ela está acostumada a não ter opção – Falou Gaara me encarando colocando a mão no meu ombro – Você a ama, não é?

-Eu acho que sim – Respondi encarando o meu amigo que mesmo me dando conselhos românticos continuava tão apático como sempre.

-Então quando você tiver certeza está na hora de ir atrás da sua felicidade – Falou Gaara me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos.

…

**N/a: Hello! Hello!**

**Como vocês estão pessoas do meu coração? Tudo indo? Como se foram de carnaval? Aproveitaram muito ou ficaram morgando em casa como eu?**

**Bom prometi mais romance e comecei a cumprir, no próximo capítulo começarei a focar nos outros casais assim como na guerra que se aproxima.**

**Então gostaram do capítulo?**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que colocaram a fic em suas favoritas e que me colocaram como autora favorita. Muito obrigada mesmo por essa demonstração de carinho e de que estão apreciando a história.**

**LunaB - **_Ola Luna! Tudo bem? Fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da história e que ela está entre suas favoritas e muito obrigada pelos elogios. Eu prometo que a partir de agora colocarei mais dos demais casais ainda mais porque a viagem até Suna finalmente foi iniciada. E espero que goste desse capítulo também._

**Sendo assim só me resta pedir a todos que estejam lendo que deixem seus comentários e esperar que gostem desse capítulo.**

**Beijinhos**

**Maria Lua**

**17/02/2013**


	11. Chapter 11

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

**11**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

-Você está com uma cara muito pensativa – Falou Sakura acariciando o meu braço quando estávamos sozinhos.

-Por mais que tente eu não consigo entender algumas ações do Itachi – Falei sentando pegando sua mão fazendo que ela sentasse no meu colo – Ele sempre realiza atos que parecem completamente aleatórios, mas que depois de um tempo você percebe as consequência a seu favor.

-Você conhece as duas? - Perguntou Sakura escondendo seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço o beijando de leve.

-A Sayumi era namorada de um dos nossos primos. Ela era a melhor amiga do Itachi, mas quando nosso primo morreu ela nunca mais olhou na cara dele – Respondi a abraçando acariciando suas costas trazendo seus lábios para os meus em um beijo tão intimo quanto eu me sentia dela. Mordi seu queixo descendo pelo pescoço mordendo na curva da sua orelha sugando o suficiente para deixar uma pequena marca – Eu tenho que ir dar a primeira aula para os civis.

-Não use esse tom de desdem ao se referir a eles, eu sei que você pensa que só porque eles não estão no fronte da batalha não são tão importantes, mas assim como os ninjas tem seu papel na sociedade eles também – Falou Sakura me encarando e eu resisti bravamente em revirar os olhos – Não me olhe assim. Eles trabalham para termos alimentos na mesa, trabalham por uma melhor qualidade de vida. Eu sei que comparado a lutar pela nossa vila parece pouco, porém nós dependemos deles.

-Eu prometo não deixar claro para eles o meu desdem – Falei sorrindo de leve e ela revirou os olhos traçando o contorno dos meus lábios com seus dedos – O que foi?

-Eu adorei acordar nos seus braços. Eu acho que fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão segura – Sussurrou Sakura parecendo tão vulnerável que não resisti em trazer seus lábios ao meu em um beijo que eu realmente esperava que transmitisse o quanto eu me importava com ela – Você vai acabar se atrasando.

-Eu acredito que me atrasaria por uma boa causa – Falei mordendo seu queixo a fazendo sorrir. Eu me sentia tão ridiculamente feliz perto dela.

-Eu também preciso ir para o hospital – Disse Sakura levantando observando ela sumir quando ela fechou a porta. Suspirei levantando, mas antes que eu pudesse sair o Naruto apareceu pela porta.

-Eu pensei que você sairia em missão hoje de manhã – Falei observando meu amigo que parecia estar em pânico.

-A comitiva saí em dez minutos – Falou Naruto e voltei a me sentar esperando ele decidir se falava ou não.

-Eu tenho treinamento com civis em cinco minutos então fala rápido – Falei depois de alguns segundos.

-A Sakura disse que se eu amo a Hinata eu devo correr atrás desse amor. Essa missão seria uma boa maneira de me aproximar – Falou Naruto, mas eu já convivia tempo suficiente para saber que ele estava pensando em voz alta – Eu sei que não posso oferecer muito a ela. E também não posso simplesmente beijá-la ou algo assim.

-Porque você não faz uma oferta de cortejo e antes que você me pergunte cortejo é um pedido de namoro com serias intenções de casamento – Falei recebendo sua completa atenção – Você e a Hinata complicam demais essa situação. Tudo mudou nesses dois anos. Você é um ninja qualificado, com uma grande economia, vai começar o seu treinamento para se tornar o próximo Hokage e assim como a Hinata é líder do seu Clã. Já está decidido que o filho da Hinata será o próximo líder do Clã Hyuuga então o primeiro filho de vocês será o líder do Clã Uzumaki. Simples assim.

-Quando você fala realmente parece simples – Falou Naruto ficando novamente aéreo – Mas e se ela disser não?

-Se ela disser não pelo menos vocês finalmente terão um encerramento – Falei e ele sorriu.

-Você está tão paciente e falador hoje – Comentou Naruto caminhando ao meu lado. Ele sorriu se despedindo enquanto eu me encaminhava até a área de treinamento 8.

-Você? - Perguntei quando percebi quem me ajudaria hoje. Fazia tempo que eu não a via.

-Porque? Você acha que só porque eu voltei a treinar a pouco não consigo passar o básico pra os civis? - Perguntou Tenten na defensiva e eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

-Eu perguntei exatamente por não saber que você já havia voltado a treinar ainda mais com o Neji ter acabado de acordar – Falei com indiferença.

-Ele tem seu _clã_ para apoiá-lo. Eu tenho que voltar a ser o que eu sou, uma kunoichi – Falou Tenten e foi impossível não notar o que ela quis dizer ao se referir ao clã.

-Eu não entendo porque algumas mulheres sente ciúme ou inveja da Hinata. Eu entendo que ela é muito bonita, mas claramente não é completamente feliz e o único homem que amou é tão lento que toda a vila sabia dos seus sentimentos menos ele e quando ele descobriu ela estava sendo obrigada a casar com outro. Realmente muitos motivos para ter ciúme – Falei enquanto colocava algumas armas no chão. Eu nem sei porque eu estava perdendo tempo discutindo isso. Pelo jeito eu estava de mais bom humor do que eu pensava.

-Você não sabe nada da minha vida – Falou Tenten parecendo indignada.

-E não faço muita questão de saber – Falei observando os civis se aproximando parecendo decididamente assustados – Seu noivo está enfrentando o que deve ser o momento mais assustador da sua vida e você está aqui. Isso fala muito por si só.

-Julgar é tão fácil, não acha Uchiha – Falou Tenten entre os dentes já que nossos alunos estavam próximo o suficiente para ouvir – Ola! Bom dia a todos! Eu me chamo Tenten e esse é o Uchiha Sasuke.

-Nós estamos aqui para ensinar o básico do combate físico – Expliquei tentando manter a minha promessa de não demonstrar meu desdem – Normalmente vocês serão atacados por ninjas de baixo nível, mas tão mortais quanto qualquer outro. Nossa intenção é ensinar o suficiente para que vocês se defendam e defendam sua família por tempo suficiente para um ninja chegar para ajudar. Então vamos começar.

…

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

Eu estava cansada. Missões no deserto eram sempre incrivelmente desgastantes. Ainda mais quando eram do tipo diplomática. Nessas eu não era permitida usar minhas roupas normais de ninja. Eu precisava esconder meus cabelos e olhos o máximo permitido. Essa especialmente os costumes obrigavam a formação de um acampamento completo, afinal a Ino deveria ficar em uma tenda com sua guardiã, no caso eu.

-A senhora está se sentindo bem Hinata-sama? - Perguntou Rengi me entregando um pouco de água para me refrescar. Como eu estava aqui como líder do meu clã era necessário que um guarda Hyuuga me acompanhasse. Outra formalidade desnecessária.

-Apenas cansada – Falei sorrindo e ele se curvou antes de me deixar sozinha.

Suspirei sentando no que serviria como minha cama passando as mãos pelo meu rosto. Eu não poderia continuar mentindo para mim mesma. É fato que missões no deserto eram cansativas, mas eu me sentia drenada por outro motivo. Ele havia passado todo o dia seguindo todos os meus movimentos com os seus olhos. Eu não entendia por que isso agora. Nosso momento tinha passado. Acabado. Não existia um "nós" e nunca existiria um.

-Você está bem? - Perguntou Ino entrando na barraca me olhando como se de algumas forma eu houvesse lhe ofendido.

-Apenas cansada – Respondi indo até a água lavando o meu rosto.

-Eu passei anos sentindo inveja de você – Falou Ino e eu virei o rosto para encará-la – Eu sempre achei que o Itachi não queria nada serio comigo por sua causa. Mas você é patética. O Naruto está correndo atrás de você como um cachorrinho e você simplesmente o ignora como se fosse superior a ele.

-Cala boca Ino – Falei impressionada com a força da minha voz a chocando mais com essas palavras do que se eu tivesse batido no seu rosto – Você não sabe nada sobre a minha história ou sobre a minha vida. Mas agora você vai entender. Entender como é colocar o bem do seu povo na frente do seu. Entender o que é ter que esquecer suas vontades pessoais e seus desejos por estar em uma posição de liderança. Saber que metade das pessoas que você se sacrificou esperam ansiosas pela sua queda. Que depois de cumprir sua função de possui um herdeiro vai sentir a cada minuto do dia o medo do que vai acontecer a ele se você morrer. Quando você sentir tudo isso você pode levantar o nariz e me julgar.

-Está tudo bem Hinata-sama? - Perguntou o guarda colocando o rosto dentro da barraca. Eu nunca elevava o meu tom de voz e me odiava por ter sucumbido as minhas emoções.

-Estou sim Rengi, eu já estou saindo para ajudar a fazer o jantar – Falei sorrindo tentando entender por que eu havia me sentido tão ofendida.

Suspirei me sentindo mais cansada do que nunca. Pequei um novo véu da minha bolsa cobrindo cuidadosamente meus cabelos deixando solto na minha testa o suficiente para quem me olhasse de longe não pudesse ver meus olhos perolados.

-Desculpe por ter perdido o controle – Falei antes de sair da tenda me encaminhando até Temari que começava a fazer o jantar. A nossa comitiva era pequena. Apenas eu, Rengi, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara e dois guardas de Suna – Desculpa a demora.

-Você está se sentindo bem, Hinata? - Perguntou Temari e eu confirmei com a cabeça. Ela era a terceira pessoa que me perguntava isso em menos de dez minutos. Eu devia estar com uma aparecia terrível – É o Naruto, não é? Eu sei que a gente não conversa sobre isso faz tempo, mas ele parecia encantado por você hoje.

-Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo na sua cabeça – Falei suspirando enquanto cortava os legumes em uma taboa improvisada – E como está sua situação com o Shikamaru?

-Você sabe que tudo é platônico entre nós – Respondeu Temari suspirando – E agora com esse casamento tudo que eu penso é que o conselho vai querer me casar com alguém de uma vila que ainda não temos aliança.

-Eu não acho que o Gaara faria isso com você – Falei sabendo que ele havia aceitado o casamento justamente para evitar algo assim.

-Mas você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que chegara um momento que eu terei que parar no meu desejo pessoal para pensar no povo de Suna. O meu povo – Falou Temari suspirando – Eu não gostaria de casar com alguém que não conheço. Não respeito. Eu sei que o amor pode vir com o tempo. Mas o respeito não.

-Não se preocupe tanto agora. Nem o Gaara nem o conselho vão arriscar esse tipo de aliança envolvendo você em tempo de guerra – Falei sorrindo apertando sua mão de leve – Eu vou buscar mais água.

Caminhei até quase o fim do acampamento notando que tinha alguém me observando. Fingi não notar continuando a pegar água quando senti uma faca sendo posta na minha garganta. Um homem passou o braço pela minha cintura mandando eu ficar quieta e não fazer movimentos bruscos. Ele me empurrou até sermos visíveis pelos demais presentes no acampamento e como imaginado todos se agitaram pegando as armas mais próximas.

-Soltem as armas ou a garota já era – Falou o homem enquanto o Naruto quase rosnava. Eu aproveitei que meu lenço me protegia para ativas minha linhagem de sangue que me permitia visualizar todos os seus pontos de chakra – Vocês não são rápidos o suficiente para impedir que eu rasque sua garganta.

-Eu não preciso ser salva – Falei calma concentrando chakra na minha mão batendo em seus braços nos pontos responsáveis pelos movimentos dos mesmos os fazendo ficar congelados. Tirei a faca de sua mão me afastando o suficiente para chutá-lo o lançando em cima do homem que esperava próximo ao local que ele havia me capturado.

-A senhora está bem, Hinata-sama? - Peguntou Rengi se aproximando parecendo apavorado enquanto os guardas de Suna prendiam os homens para interrogatório. Mas para mim estava bastante obvio que só se passavam de dois ladrões querendo se aproveitar de caravanas de comerciantes.

-Eu estou ótima – Falei sorrindo tentando passar tranquilidade.

-Eu lembro do tempo que você era a minha donzela indefesa – Comentou Naruto em tom baixo quando o Rengi se afastou para ajudar os outros guardas.

-Naruto, eu sinceramente não entendo o que está acontecendo com você. Há poucos dias atrás nós estávamos confortáveis com a ideia de sermos apenas amigos e agora isso. Eu não entendo – Falei decidido por uma completa honestidade. Eu nunca foi feita para esses jogos.

-Eu sei que o seu clã está em primeiro lugar, mas eu gostaria que você me desse permissão para cortejá-la apropriadamente. Eu sou um ninja qualificado, líder no meu clã e irei iniciar meu treinamento para ser o futuro Hokage – Falou Naruto tão serio quanto eu nunca o vi em todos esses anos e eu não podia impedir meu coração de bater de forma desconsertadamente acelerada – Eu nunca pediria para você deixar de ser a cabeça dos Hyuuga. Seu primogênito seria o herdeiro e se nós nos casarmos eu o tratarei e o amarei como meu filho. Nosso primeiro filho será o herdeiro Uzumaki e se tivemos outros iremos discutir o assunto como um casal. Eu sei que você tem que pensar na sua família. Sei que não sou o homem ideal ou calmo ou centrado. Mas eu te prometo usar de tudo para te fazer a mulher mais feliz quanto o possível.

-Você pensou seriamente sobre isso – Comentei sentindo lágrimas chegarem aos meus olhos.

-O Sasuke me ajudou nisso um pouco antes de sairmos em missão e o Gaara me deu o empurrão que eu precisava – Falou Naruto parecendo tão envergonhado – Você não precisa me dar uma resposta agora. Pense com cuidado, converse com seu clã e me dê a resposta quando chegarmos em casa.

…

_**Haruno Sakura**_

-Ola Neji! Bom dia – Cumprimentei sorrindo entrando no seu campo de visão – Hoje nós iremos conseguir a sua voz de volta. Essa é a Maya e ela vai trabalhar nas suas cordas vocais enquanto eu tentarei desobstruir sua rede de chakra. Eu admito que será bastante doloroso. Você entende?

Ele piscou uma vez indicando que sim e começamos o tratamento. Era algo longo e detalhista. Depois de uma hora sem pausa minhas juntas doíam de uma maneira que logo eu seria obrigada a parar. Combinei comigo mesma que suportaria mais vinte minutos. Eu estava quase conseguindo.

-Consegui – Sussurrei parando de emanar chakra sorrindo para Maya que fez o mesmo – Neji, você pode tentar falar, por favor?

-Eu...lembro...de...você – Falou Neji com uma voz falha e rouca – No...orfanato.

-É bom ouvir sua voz – Falei sorrindo – Você terá que fazer fisioterapia de fala, mas acho que não será um grande problema. Os seus movimentos serão mais difíceis. Uma equipe vira diariamente começar a infiltração de chakra nos seus músculos. A Hokage instruiu que por todo esse tempo que você passou em coma fizessem esse tratamento assim seus músculos não sofreram muitos danos.

-Eu...quero...falar...com...você...sozinho – Falou Neji parecendo cansado em apenas falar essa frase. Maya sorriu saindo do quarto e eu voltei a encará-lo – Como...você...sabe...tanto...sobre...meu...clã?

-A minha primeira missão foi no País do Gelo, eu me perdi da minha equipe e estava a ponto de morrer de hipotermia quando um senhor de olhos perolados me salvou. Eu conhecia o Clã Hyuuga e achava que todos se concentravam aqui em Konoha. Questionei isso e ele me explicou que sua avó era a irmã mais nova daquele que seria o novo líder. Nesse tempo o selo que você carrega só poderia ser colocado e ativado após a morte do membro para impedir qualquer chance de roubo no byakugan – Falei realizando um diagnostico completo no seu corpo – Ele explicou que sua avó descobriu que seu irmão e os membros do conselho planejavam usar o selo como uma forma de escravidão começando a chamada família secundária com os filhos que ela teria. Assustada com isso contou para o homem que era seu noivo e eles planejaram fugir. Só que como ela não desejava ser a culpada pelo roubo da sua linhagem sanguínea decidiu roubar alguns pergaminhos antigos fugindo com eles. Ela teve um filho e o ensinou como aplicar o selo após sua morte e seu pai o havia ensinado. Mas ele não teve filhos e não tinha ninguém para ajudá-lo. Então eu permiti que ele aplicasse o selo de sigilo e permaneci ao seu lado até sua morte.

-Inesperado – Falou Neji fechando os olhos – Há...quanto...tempo...eu...estava...em...coma?

-Há quase um ano – Respondi com calma deixando ele absorver a informação.

-Nós...ainda...estamos...em...guerra? - Perguntou Neji.

-No momento estamos nos recuperando, mas um próximo ataque é eminente – Respondi continuando o diagnostico – Eu encontrei um congestionamento nos seus pulmões. Eu preciso que você respire lentamente enquanto trato.

-Você...deve...estar...exausta – Falou Neji e eu sorri começando o tratamento. O bloqueio era na verdade o inicio de uma pneumonia, mas agora não evoluiria.

-Eu vou deixar você dormir agora – Falei sorrindo sentindo meus dedos endurecidos. Saí para a minha sala tentando descansar um pouco. Parecia que eu havia fechado meus olhos por alguns segundos quando escutei algo bater na janela. Levantei vendo um pequeno corvo esperando que eu pegasse eu pegar a mensagem que estava presa na sua perna.

_Entrada leste de Konoha. Vinte minutos._

Reconheci a letra imediatamente. Eu convivia com ela desde que tinha me formado na academia. O Kyousuke havia sido meu companheiro de equipe e posteriormente encontramos um no outro uma forma de aplacar a solidão. Eu não posso dizer que o havia amado, mas tinha um carinho especial por ele. Eu não poderia passar uma borracha no passado e esquecer que por muito tempo ele tinha sido um porto seguro na minha vida tão cheia de trevas no País da Água.

Arrumei minhas coisas partindo para o local marcado. Ele já estava lá me esperando. Seus cabelos eram ruivos, mas ao sol pareciam loiros. Seus olhos eram de um azul escuro facilmente confundidos com pretos. Ele era alto e magro. Eu estava incrivelmente feliz em vê-lo. Mas só me fez ter ainda mais certeza do quanto o Sasuke era especial.

Além do Sasuke ele tinha sido o único homem que havia me tocado, que eu tinha gostado. Mas enquanto a visão do seu rosto aquecia meu coração pela alegria de ver um bom amigo a do Sasuke fazia o meu corpo cantar.

-Ola Sakura – Falou Kyousuke me abraçando e eu sorri sentindo o seu eterno cheiro de café – Eu senti sua falta.

-Eu também – Falei sorrindo observando o olhar de saudade que brilhava nos seus olhos. Há mais de um ano eramos apenas amigos, infelizmente apenas por minha causa – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Eu soube que nem se for seu desejo você poderá voltar para o País da Água. Aparentemente Konoha pagou uma boa quantia por cada ninja, pelo que foi gasto em seu treinamento e um pouco mais – Falou Kyousuke e eu podia sentir o desdem na sua voz – Mesmo em crise a Vila não deixa de ser rica.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntei novamente tentando entender sua presença.

-Eles podem ser donos do seu passe, mas não sua lealdade – Falou Kyousuke segurando minhas mãos – A Água se juntou com o País do Ferro e vai atacar Konoha. Nós precisamos de sua ajuda.

-Como assim? - Perguntei tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

-Você é perfeita para saber os pontos de fraqueza na fronteira – Falou Kyousuke ignorando o meu silêncio – Daqui a dois dias eu volto para conversarmos melhor sobre isso. Eu sinto um ninja se aproximando.

Observei ele sumir sentindo meu coração apertar. Isso não tinha como acabar bem. Voltei para o Bairro Uchiha sabendo exatamente o que eu precisava fazer. Caminhei até a casa principal abrindo a porta com calma. A casa parecia completamente vazia. Na verdade toda vida que eu entrava nessa casa eu via a constante lembrança daqueles que partiram naquela trágica noite. Eu acho que nenhum deles percebe que essa casa mais parecia um museu do que um lar.

-Sakura-sama, precisa de alguém coisa? - Perguntou Lin aparecendo da cozinha.

-Só Sakura, por favor – Pedi sorrindo – Você está se sentindo bem?

-Só um pouco cansada – Falou Lin sorrindo – Sasuke-san está no seu quarto e o Itachi-san no escritório.

-Eu vou falar com o Itachi então – Falei sorrindo me dirigindo para o escritório.

-Eu acho que você errou o andar – Comentou Itachi sem levantar o olhar para falar comigo.

-Eu vou chamar o Sasuke, eu preciso falar com vocês dois – Falei puxando minha velha posição de completa indiferença.

-Por favor, ele já sentiu sua presença aqui. Deve chegar em poucos minutos – Disse Itachi e foi impossível não sorrir com o claro desdem na sua voz.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Sasuke entrando no escritório e vê-lo fez com que uma onda de calma me preenchesse.

-O País da Água se uniu ao País do Ferro e planeja atacar Konoha – Falei sabendo que estava lançando uma bomba na sala – Kyousuke, meu antigo colega de equipe, veio questionar minha verdadeira lealdade. Ele quer que eu ajude a descobrir os pontos fracos nas fronteiras para facilitar o ataque.

Itachi estava parado, mas eu quase podia ver seu cérebro trabalhando através dos seus olhos. Voltei minha atenção para o Sasuke percebendo que sua mandíbula estrava travada. Por mais que ele tentasse não demonstrar, Sasuke era um homem possessivo. Então saber que eu havia me encontrado com meu ex-namorado e que ainda por cima ele trouxe uma clara ameaça para sua Vila não devia estar sendo fácil.

-Com quem está sua lealdade? - Perguntou Itachi e tentei não levar essa pergunta para o lado pessoal.

-Com o Sasuke – Respondi sem pensar duas vezes e essa rapidez e certeza me assustou mais do que qualquer coisa.

-Eu preciso que você estude os pergaminhos enquanto eu relato isso para a Hokage – Falou Itachi se retirando e por um segundo fiquei com vergonha de olhar para o Sasuke.

-Minha lealdade é com você também, Sakura – Falou Sasuke com as mãos nos meus ombros. Levantei tocando no seu maxilar com carinho.

-Eu nunca vou te trair – Sussurrei beijando seus lábios de leve.

…

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

-Eu sou uma vadia – Falei para o Naruto sentando ao seu lado para jantar.

-O que você fez? - Perguntou Naruto sorrindo.

-Eu fui uma verdadeira vadia com a Hinata – Falei suspirando – É difícil não julgá-la ainda mais quando eu vejo você sofrendo.

-A minha história com a Hinata é complicada, mas é assim por motivos que fogem do nosso poder – Falou Naruto parecendo tão maduro.

-Ela deixou isso bem claro – Falei lembrando das suas palavras duras – A Hinata realmente não é mais aquela garota assustada que falava sussurrando batendo os dedos.

-Eu a achava meiga daquela forma, mas eu gosto de conversar com ela me encarando – Falou Naruto sorrindo olhando para ela com carinho. Será que era pedir muito que um dia o Gaara me olhasse assim?

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal? - Perguntei e ele voltou a me encarar – Você já a beijou?

-Já. Há muito tempo atrás, mas o sabor doce dos seus lábios me perseguem até hoje – Falou Naturo parecendo completamente perdido.

Sorri me despedindo entrando na barraca. Eu estava cansada e foi me tido que amanhã andaríamos muito. O plano era chegar no final do terceiro dia. Escutei a Hinata entrando, mas fingi que estava dormindo para não ter que enfrentá-la. Ainda estava envergonhada com meu comportamento. A manhã seguinte chegou mais rápido que eu desejava. Nós andamos sem parar e a mesma coisa aconteceu no dia seguinte. Apesar de saber o que me esperava fiquei imensamente feliz ao ver os portões de Suna.

-Eu vou acompanhá-la até seu quarto, Ino – Falou Shikamaru e eu observei o Gaara sendo levado pelos idosos do conselho – O casamento vai ocorrer logo de manha e a festa que estão planejando se estenderá por toda a tarde.

-Eu estou começando a ficar assustada, Shika – Sussurrei me surpreendendo quando ele me abraçou – E se todo mundo me odiar aqui?

-Eu vou passar uma semana aqui tentando de ajudar com a transferência – Falou Shikamaru e senti uma alegria queimar no meu corpo. Entrei no meu quarto e sem nem mesmo esperar o almoço cai na cama dormindo.

O decorrer das horas no dia seguinte foi um borrão. Entre mulheres me vestindo, penteando o meu cabelo e me maquiando eu estava entorpecida. Encarei o espelho por baixo eu usava um longo kimono branco usado para simbolizar o minha pureza. Era todo feito de seda. Ele abraçava o meu corpo criando lentamente um volume. Suas mangas eram longas e sem enfeites aparente. Por cima foi posto uma especie de casaco também branco de seda com forro carmim e desenhos de pinheiros representando a força do casal e pedindo a kami sorte. Havia ainda bordado na colarinho interior e a barra era pesada com enchimento de algodão mostrando que se tratava de uma celebração nobre.

-Você está muito bonita, Ino – Comentou Hinata enquanto no quarto – Eu adoro rosas do deserto.

Sorri observando o meu penteado complexo enfeitado por rosas do deserto. Elas eram realmente muitos pequenas e bonitas e combinavam perfeitamente com minha maquiagem de traços delicados e firmes.

-Eu gostaria de me desculpar por o que eu disse – Falei a encarando.

-Não tem problema – Falou Hinata sorrindo. Seu kimono era de um azul escuro com flores amarelas – Ino, eu quero que você tome cuidado em que confia aqui. Lembre que agora sua lealdade é com o seu marido e com Suna. A Temari está ao seu lado.

-Obrigada – Falei tentando não parecer aterrorizada.

-Eu sei que parece aterrorizante quando o futuro está tão próximo que se pode pegar com a mão, mas não pense assim, pense que é uma oportunidade que se abre e que suas escolhas podem mudar para melhor a vida de muitas pessoas – Falou Hinata sorrindo me entregando um pequena rosa do deserto. E talvez fosse a minha hora de desabrochar.

…

**N/a: Ola queridos leitores!**

**Pois é, um capítulo introdutório para as próximas coisas que vão acontecer. Mas espero que tenham gostado. Viram que finalmente o Naruto decidiu fazer algo? Gostaram? Essa é a primeira vez que escrevo Hinata e Naruto juntos então espero estar fazendo jus aos fãs do casal.**

**Sei que demorei, como sempre, mas gente eu espero contar com a compreensão de vocês. As aulas voltaram trazendo consigo a necessidade de estudar para a OAB então imaginem o desespero dessa pobre escritora que vus fala. E como se isso não bastasse o calor não me deixa pensar! Serio que onda de calor é essa. Para aqueles que moram assim como eu em uma cidade que trinta e tantos graus é um clima ameno sabem o que estou sofrendo.**

**Quero muito agradecer aqueles que colocaram a fic como sua favorita e também aqueles que me colocaram como autora favorita! Muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Gostei muito dos reviews do último capítulo e espero que vocês leitores continuem por aqui. Agora respondendo os reviews que não podem ser feitos por e-mail:**

**LunaB - **_Ola querida! Fico muito feliz com os elogios. Realmente não gosto do Sasuke de alguns autores que só fala "hum" e "ham" quem poderia se apaixonar por alguém assim. Pelo menos um pouquinho de conversa! Ai que bom que você gostou, fazia muito tempo que eu não fazia uma NC-17, mas decidi que nessa história iria fazer pelo menos uma e uma cena de batalha que daria para ler, a batalha ainda estou trabalhando. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando dessa minha forma de ver o casal Naruto e Hinata é a primeira vez que escrevo os dois juntos então vou aprendendo a cada capítulo. Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Beijinhos._

**Aeryshu - **_Ola! Tudo bem? Fiquei muito feliz que tenha gostado da história. Tento sempre fugir da história original, mantendo algumas coisas. Então fico contente em saber que estou conseguindo. E espero que goste desse novo capítulo!_

**Bom, por hoje é só! Tentarei começar a escrever um novo capítulo logo hoje se a gripe me permitir e o calor não me derreter!**

**Espero que gostem e mandem revirews com suas opiniões, sugestões e etc.**

**Beijinhos**

**Maria Lua**

**17/03/2013**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/a: Gente! Antes que vocês comecem a ler esse capítulo quero usar um pouquinho do fato da história ser universo alternativo e alterar um pouquinho a idade da Hanabi. Para fins dessa história ela é três anos mais nova que a Hinata. Nesse caso ela tem 17 anos quase dezoito. Espero a compreensão de todos com essa mudança.**

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

**12**

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

-O que você me contou é muito preocupante, Itachi – Comentou Tsunade me encarando – Claro que é importante saber por onde eles atacarão, mas o número de ninjas vai praticamente dobrar.

-Mas o meu plano não é apenas esperar o ataque – Falei a encarando com calma – É partir para o ataque.

-Como assim? - Perguntou Tsunade se servindo de sake.

-Meu plano consiste é três partes. A primeira é convencer Suna e o País do Gelo a atacar o País da Água no dia do ataque a Konoha. Segundo separar nossos ninjas estrategicamente da floresta próximo ao local que eles atacarão e terceiro atacar o País do Ferro – Falei com calma enquanto ela me olhava com descrença.

-E como você planeja isso? - Perguntou Tsunade com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Tanto Suna quanto o País do Gelo não possuem muitos minerais enquanto o País da Água é um grande exportador, permitindo que eles fiquem com toda a pilhagem após a batalha é um começo de proposta bem interessante. E lembrando que a Água e Suna já são inimigos antigos. Eu estarei dentro do País do Ferro. Estão saberei todos os seus pontos fracos, sem contar que o seu exército é formado por mercenários e sua próprios população então ficarão poucos ninjas de qualidade no País durante o ataque momento perfeito para Konoha mostrar seu potencial bélico e aumentar suas influências – Expliquei.

-Há tantas formas desse plano dar errado – Comentou Tsunade pensativa – Eu falarei com o País do Gelo, mas quero que passe em Suna no seu caminho para o País do Ferro.

-O que a senhora desejar – Falei antes de me retirar. Voltei para o Bairro Uchiha me surpreendendo com o cheiro de curry que dominava a casa. E por mais que não fosse meu estilo foi impossível impedir a nostalgia de me dominar.

-O jantar fica pronto em dez minutos – Falou Lin aparecendo da porta da cozinha.

Subi até o quarto do Sasuke entrando para encontrar uma cena um tanto quanto peculiar. A Sakura estava dentada e por mais que eu só pudesse ver parte de suas costas sabia que ela estava nua da cintura para cima. O Sasuke estava sentado nas suas costas massageando-as enquanto espalhava beijos pela sua nuca.

-O jantar fica pronto em dez minutos – Falei usando as exatas palavras de Lin saindo descendo para a cozinha.

-O cheiro está ótimo, Lin – Cumprimentou Sakura corando ao sentar na minha frente em exatos dez minutos

-Sente-se para jantar, Lin – Falei vendo seus olhos se arregalarem de surpresa. Percebi que ela não sabia bem se discutia minha ordem enquanto olhava para o Sasuke buscando algum gesto negativo. Mal sabia ela que o meu irmão nunca discutiria comigo em público. Por mais que não seguíssemos a todo momento, eu continuava sendo o líder do Clã Uchiha.

-Não leve a mal o silêncio deles – Falou Sakura sorrindo tentando deixá-la mais confortável – Eles nunca falam durante o jantar.

-Tudo bem – Falou Lin parecendo incrivelmente constrangida.

-Como você conheceu o Itachi? - Perguntou Sakura e eu não consegui não revirar meus olhos com sua clara curiosidade.

-Eu era sua colega na academia pouco antes de descobrir que não tinha chakra suficiente – Falou Lin sorrindo parecendo em paz com isso.

-Eu também conheci o Sasuke ainda criança. Quando eu estava começando a academia eu pensei em desistir. Todo mundo me odiava lá e as crianças eram muito malvadas. Mas o Sasuke disse que eu não podia já que como eu me casaria com ele teria que saber me defender. Tão pretensioso. Você não acha? – Falou Sakura sorrindo para o Sasuke que mesmo parecendo completamente indiferente eu podia ver que seus olhos brilhavam de carinho.

-Eu espero os dois no salão de treinamento – Falei levantando depois de comer e eles me seguiram – Eu espero que você tenha tido tempo de olhar os pergaminhos.

-Olhei sim e estava te esperando para testar uma teoria – Falou Sakura puxando uma cadeira pedindo que eu me sentasse na mesma – Eu começarei primeiramente buscando a rede de chakra descrita no pergaminho com seus olhos normais. Depois procurarei a rede de chakra responsável pelo seu sharingan com ele ativado. E após isso eu quero que você me prenda em um ninjutso enquanto estou trabalhando na sua rede de chakra.

-Tudo bem – Falei e senti as pontas dos seus dedos nas minhas têmporas. Eu sempre tive muito respeito por aqueles que controlam o seu chakra. E a Sakura tinha um controle surpreendente. Eu podia sentir o seu chakra passeando na minha cabeça. Não chegava a ser desconfortável, mas era uma sensação estranha.

-Ative seu sharingan – Pediu Sakura e eu obedeci – E agora o ninjutso.

-Então? - Perguntei quando ela finalmente parou.

-Isso é muito interessante – Falou Sakura parecendo empolgada escrevendo algo em seu caderno.

-O que? - Perguntou Sasuke saindo de sua posição de meditação.

-Eu consegui mapear seu fluxo de chakra normal, com o sharingan e o utilizando. Mas preciso de mais informações. Então da mesma forma. Primeiro normal, depois ative seu sharingan e depois me prenda em um ninjutso – Falou Sakura e passamos uma hora assim.

-Sakura, eu acho que por hoje é melhor você parar – Falou Sasuke passando as mãos pelos braços da Sakura e só então percebi que ela estava extremamente pálida – Você já usou demais o seu chakra.

-Vamos entrar e tomar um chá – Falei sentindo um pouco de dor de cabeça.

-Vocês precisam de algo? - Perguntou Lin quando entramos.

-Um chá seria ótimo – Respondeu Sasuke ajudando a Sakura a se sentar.

-Eu só estou cansada Sasuke – Falou Sakura revirando os olhos olhando pensativa para a janela e só então percebi que tinha começado a chover – Hoje foi um dia muito produtivo. Comentei que o Neji voltou a falar?

-Isso é muito bom – Falou Sasuke e eu podia ver nos seus olhos que ele a estava analisando como se esperando que ela quebrasse.

-Eu terei uma reunião com a Hokage logo cedo provavelmente sobre o assunto que conversamos mais cedo – Comentou Sakura sorrindo para a Lin quando recebeu sua xícara – Eu estou exausta.

-Então é melhor subirmos – Falou Sasuke levantando e Sakura o olhou estranho como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não conseguisse encontrar a palavra certa.

-Claro! Boa noite – Falou Sakura saindo antes de sair com o meu irmão.

-Eles parecem se amar muito – Comentou Lin sorrindo.

-Sim, eles parecem – Falei perdido em pensamento não percebendo quando foi deixado sozinho.

…

_**Sabaku no Gaara**_

-Você está ótimo – Comentou Naruto sorrindo com seu kimono preto que o deixava estranhamente serio – O casamento foi muito bonito.

-Sim – Falei olhando para o outro lado do salão. A Ino parecia encantadora. Ela parecia tão serena e confiante. Eu sabia que ela estava em pânico. Que devia ser difícil se enquadrar aqui.

-Eu vou comer outro daqueles salgados típicos. São realmente deliciosos – Falou Naruto sorrindo. Eu realmente gostava dele. Ele sempre acreditou em mim. Mesmo em um período que nem mesmo eu acreditava.

-Você está muito serio – Falou Hinata aparecendo ao meu lado.

-Eu sempre sou serio – Falei a encarando não entendendo quando ela riu – O que foi?

-Nada. Você me lembra o meu primo, Neji – Comentou Hinata sorrindo.

-Ele ainda não melhorou? - Perguntei lembrando que seu primo estava em coma ou algo assim.

-Ele recobrou a consciência pouco antes de viajarmos – Respondeu Hinata sorrindo – Eu acho que está na hora de você pensar em se retirar.

-Isso é incrivelmente constrangedor – Falei recebendo um sorriso antes dela se afastar.

Observei a Temari se aproximando da Ino a tirando do salão. Despedi-me das pessoas necessárias antes de me encaminhar para o meu quarto. Retirei meu casaco ficando apenas com minhas calças pretas e uma blusa branca. Sentei no sofá próximo a lareira assistindo a areia batendo na janela.

-Ola – Cumprimentou Ino entrando com seu kimono branco já sem o grande casaco de cima e seus cabelos estavam soltos.

-Sente-se – Pedi e ela sentou no sofá ao meu lado – Você gostou da festa?

-Sim. Foi realmente linda – Falou Ino sorrindo – Eu nunca tinha visto uma comemoração como essa na minha vida.

-A partir de amanhã a sua vida vai mudar muito – Comentei encarando seus olhos azuis – É esperado muito de você. Eu sei que você gosta de flores então mandei construir uma estufa. Você pode visitá-la amanhã.

-Você mandou construírem uma estufa para mim? - Perguntou Ino e eu não entendia por que ela parecia tão emocionada com isso – Ninguém nunca foi tão atencioso comigo.

-Bom a Temari comentou que você quer trabalhar no hospital – Falei com calma.

-Se estiver tudo bem para você – Falou Ino me olhando levemente assustada.

-Para mim é o ideal – Falei tentando sorrir – Aceita um copo de vinho?

-Acho que seria perfeito – Falou Ino sorrindo quando lhe entreguei a taça – Eu tenho algo a confessar.

-Tem algo errado? - Perguntei preocupado.

-Eu não sou virgem – Falou Ino mordendo o lábio e seus olhos brilhavam de medo.

-Eu quero deixar uma coisa clara entre nós, Ino – Falei sentando na ponta do sofá para chegar mais perto dela – Não importa o que aconteça ou o que você tenha para me dizer. Você não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu sei que meu passado não é admirável. Mas eu nunca vou machucar você intencionalmente. Estamos entendidos?

-Estamos – Falou Ino acariciando o meu rosto – Obrigada por dizer isso.

-Obrigado por entender – Falei encostando meus lábios nos seus. Seus braços rodearam o meu pescoço enquanto os meus a abraçavam pela cintura a puxando para o meu colo. Nós poderíamos conversar mais amanhã.

…

_Seis anos atrás – Konoha_

-Eu não aguento mais comer – Falou Kiba rindo esfregando sua barriga.

-Eu também não – Falou Naruto rindo – Eu vou procurar um lugar alto para ver os fogos.

Naruto andou pelas barracas agradecendo mentalmente por ter podido vim ao Festival das Luzes. Esse era o seu favorito. Era a noite em que lua brilhava mais intensamente. Quando terminou de subir o pequeno morro percebeu que não estava sozinho.

-Ola Hinata – Cumprimentou Naruto sorrindo para menina que o encarava parecendo assustada.

-Na-naruto-kun – Cumprimentou Hinata nervosa respirando uma ou duas vezes tentando se acalmar – Eu pensava que você estava fora. Treinando.

-Eu estou, mas vinhemos assistir o Festival das Luzes – Falou Naruto sorrindo abertamente – Eu soube que você está treinando com o Itachi.

-É verdade. Es-está me fa-fa-fazendo bem – Falou Hinata agradecendo quando os fogos começaram a explodir no céu. Naruto não entendia porque não conseguia olhar para o céu. Na verdade ele poderia dizer tudo que estava acontecendo apenas olhando para o rosto da menina que estava ao seu lado. Seu rosto era tão expressivo. Seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. E pela primeira vez ele percebeu que seus olhos era do mesmo tom que a lua no dia do Festival – É tudo tão lindo.

-É sim – Falou Naruto perdido piscando muitas vezes para se recuperar.

-Que pe-pena que acabou – Disse Hinata sorrindo jogando seus cabelos agora grandes pelo ombro – Eu te-tenho que ir. Devem estar me procurando.

-Oh! Claro! Foi muito bom te ver, Hinata – Falou Naruto tentando esquecer os pensamentos estranhos que tinha tido a pouco tempo. Hinata tentou sorrir se afastando lentamente e quando foi fazer uma pequena reverência se desequilibrou. Naruto se adiantou para pegá-la e só então notou que a estava segurando bem próximo. Próximo o suficiente para que seu perfume de jasmim chegasse até ele o deixando tonto sem entender bem seus sentimentos.

Hinata podia sentir seu rosto esquentar. Ela nunca esteve tão perto do Naruto. Seus olhos criaram coragem de levantar encontrando o azul do Naruto a encarando com uma intensidade que ela nunca tinha visto. O espaço foi ficando cada vez menor e ela teve que se conter para não desmaiar quando seus lábios foram tocados pelo dele.

Seus lábios eram mais macios do que Hinata poderia sonhar. O beijo foi calmo, hesitante. Como uma pessoa experimentando pela primeira vez o sabor de uma fruta madura. O tempo parecia sumir permitindo que eles ficassem suspensos em uma espécie de bolha aproveitando a magia de um primeiro beijo.

-Hinata - Gritou Neji buscando sua prima que havia fugido dos seus olhos no meio da multidão.

-Eu tenho que ir – Falou Hinata atrapalhada quase caindo quando se afastou abruptamente.

-Hinata, desculpa! Eu...

-Eu tenho que ir – Falou Hinata tentando bravamente conter as lágrimas. Ela não podia acreditar que seu maior sonho tinha se realizado e que agora ela tinha que assistir o Naruto arrependido por tê-la beijado.

-Hinata – Sussurrou Naruto observando seus cabelos negros sumindo ao lado do seu primo. Ele não entendia o que tinha acontecido.

-Vamos Naruto! Chegou a hora de voltar para o treinamento – Falou Jiraya tirando o menino dos seus pensamentos.

…

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

-As mulheres de Konoha são realmente muito bonitas – Falou um senhor parando ao meu lado com um largo sorriso no rosto – O que se dizia não era mentira.

-Uma das maravilhas do País do Fogo – Falei desinteressado pegando mais um salgadinho para comer.

-Realmente uma maravilha – Falou o homem e só então percebi que ele estava olhando para a Hinata. Um olhar lascivo. Percorrendo todas suas curvas.

-Cuidado com seus olhares e comentários, senhor – Falei permitindo que ele sentisse um pouco do meu chakra.

-Sinto muito – Falou o homem se afastando apressadamente enquanto eu me aproximava do local onde Hinata estava.

-Você é uma das poucas pessoas que fica encantadora em um kimono formal – Falei observando com um prazer indisfarçável que ela corou ao escutar minhas palavras. Eu adorava quando ela reagia a minha presença.

-Você não fica mal em um – Falou Hinata parecendo se esforçar para não gaguejar.

-Eu me sinto completamente desconfortável – Falei sorrindo – O casamento foi muito bonito.

-Foi sim. Eu realmente espero que eles sejam felizes – Comentou Hinata com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – O Gaara é uma boa pessoa.

-Então porque você não aceitou o seu pedido? - Perguntei não resistindo. Eu sabia que a deixaria desconfortável e essa não era minha intenção. Eu só queria ficar próximo a ela.

-Porque nunca daria certo entre nós - Falou Hinata desviando o olhar.

-E entre nós? - Perguntei me arrependendo no momento que as palavras saíram da minha boca.

-Naruto...

-Não precisa responder Hinata. Eu não quero te pressionar – Falei com calma me sentindo momentaneamente sufocado – Eu acho que eu já vou me deitar. Amanhã sairemos cedo.

Saí antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Por mais que eu tentasse eu não consegui resistir. Eu sei que era o certo dá um tempo para ela decidir, mas ela parecia tão encantadora no seu kimono azul-escuro.

-Naruto! - Chamou Hinata vindo na maior velocidade que seu kimono permitia – Eu nunca vou poder explicar o que eu senti diante da sua proposta...

-Mas...

-Não tem nenhum "mas" – Falou Hinata sorrindo – O único problema é que decisões assim tão importantes devem ser feitas juntas as Conselho.

-Eu sei disso eu só falei aquilo por que não consegui resistir – Falei esfregando minha nuca me sentindo constrangido com seus olhos fixados nos meus – Desculpa.

-Você não precisa se desculpar – Falou Hinata – Eu sei que vai parecer impertinente, mas posso fazer uma coisa?

-Você pode fazer o quiser – Sussurrei observando ela se aproximando me sentindo entorpecido pelo seu perfume. Seu corpo pequeno chegou perto do meu, mas meu cérebro só entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando senti suas mãos nos meus ombros e percebi que ela estava na ponta dos pés.

Seus lábios encostaram nos meus de forma hesitante como se temesse que eu não fosse aceitar a carícia. Abracei sua cintura aprofundando o beijo como se ele fosse a primeira gota de água que eu bebia depois de anos com sede. Seus lábios tinha um sabor doce que eu nunca me cansaria de tomar. Ela um doce vício em que por mim nunca me abandonaria.

-Eu tenho que ir – Sussurrou Hinata se afastando com nítida dificuldade e eu adorei saber que tinha o mesmo poder de desestabilizá-la que ela possuía.

-Eu não quero – Sussurrei a beijando com mais intensidade querendo marcar seus lábios como meus.

-Nós nos vemos amanhã – Falou Hinata se afastando e eu tive que deixá-la ir.

…

_**Haruno Sakura**_

-Eu estou cansada – Sussurrei deitando na sua cama fechando os olhos quando me senti rodeada pelo seu cheiro. Eu adorava essa familiaridade. Normalmente eu me assustaria com essa intimidade fácil que acontecia conosco, mas com o Sasuke parecia tão natural. Era como devia ser. Eu aqui ao seu lado rodeada em seu cheiro e em seus braços.

-Sakura, eu quero que você entenda que eu respeito muito o que você faz, mas eu não vou assistir você se matando em completa exaustão – Falou Sasuke tirando lentamente minha roupa. Eu estava tão cansada que o máximo que eu conseguia fazer era levantar os braços e o quadril para ajudá-lo.

-Deita aqui comigo – Pedi quando ele me vestiu com uma de suas blusa. Sorri percebendo que ele havia revirado os olhos perante meu tom manhoso – Eu durmo melhor com você.

-Você está muito mimada – Falou Sasuke me fazendo sorrir. Ele tirou sua camisa e sapato deitando ao meu lado. Senti seus braços rodeando o meu corpo. Beijei seu pescoço respirando seu cheiro para me acalmar – Eu realmente não suporto vê-la assim, tão exausta.

-Eu sei que eu não devia usar tanto meu chakra, mas a possibilidade de descobrir mais sobre o rede minusculas de chakra é tão empolgante – Falei sabendo que meus olhos deviam estar brilhando.

-Empolgante, mas agora está na hora da senhorita dormir – Falou Sasuke beijando meus lábios com calma antes de acariciar meus cabelos. Ele sabia o quanto eu gostava disso. O quanto me dava sono.

Acordei desorientada vendo pela janela que o sol ainda não tinha nascido. Passei o braço pela cama sentindo o lado do Sasuke frio indicando que ele tinha saído faz tempo. Arrastei-me até o banheiro lavando o rosto. Voltei para o quarto descobrindo que ainda era quatro da manhã. Estava decidida a me deitar quando senti o chakra do Sasuke e do Itachi agitados.

Coloquei uma calça permanecendo com a blusa do Sasuke e andei pela casa escura até a área de treinamento, mas chegando lá não queria interromper. O Sasuke e o Itachi estavam treinando. Mas não era um treinamento qualquer era apenas taijutso. Seus movimentos eram limpos. Força pura mesclada com uma precisão impressionante. Nenhum ataque era desnecessário. Cada defesa era respondida com um contra-ataque. Era como se eles tivessem jogando xadrez. Prevendo cinco movimentos antes. E tudo isso vendados.

Eu devia ter imaginado que eu ter aparecido e o Itachi ter confiado em mim foi apenas o acaso brincando com nossa vida. Então era natural eles se adaptarem. Devia ser incrivelmente difícil para eles fazerem isso. Eles foram criados e acostumados a confiarem nos seus olhos como suas melhores armas, não a serem traídos por eles. Senti o chakra atrás de mim, mesmo ainda assistindo a luta. Estava me preparando para me defender quando senti o chakra do Sasuke e quando virei vi dois clones se destruindo enquanto a luta entre eles não parava.

O Sasuke chutou o Itachi com força o fazendo voar, mas ele se moveu rapidamente aparecendo atrás do Sasuke. Ele pegou seu braço o prendendo nas costas e eu podia ver o ombro do Sasuke deslocando. E ele dando uma cabeçada no Itachi para se soltar provavelmente quebrando o nariz do seu irmão.

-Chega por hoje – Falou o Sasuke tirando a venda e eu me aproximei encostando minha mão no seu ombro o fazendo quase gritar quando coloquei seu ombro no lugar – Obrigado.

Sorri acariciando sua bochecha me virando para o Itachi. Seu rosto estava banhado de sangue, mas aproximei minha mão brilhando de chakra percebendo que não estava quebrado então só parei o sangramento.

-É útil ter uma médica-nin por perto – Falou Itachi parecendo estar a ponto de sorrir – Eu vou tomar um banho.

-Você sempre treina de madrugada? - Perguntei observando ele pegar uma toalha.

-Uma vez por semana – Respondeu Sasuke se aproximando de mim com calma – Você parece bem melhor.

-Eu só precisava dormir um pouco – Falei encarando seus olhos negros enquanto ele acariciava meu rosto – O que foi?

-É mais que útil ter você por perto – Falou Sasuke e eu sorri ficando nas pontas dos pés encostando meus lábios nos seus. Passei minhas mãos pelas suas costas nuas tocando seus músculos tenso os sentindo relaxar ao mero toque dos meus dedos. Eu amava suas reações, sua voz ressoando lentamente no meu ouvido. Que eu estava querendo enganar? O fato é que eu amava o Sasuke.

-O que você acha de um banho quente? - Perguntei acariciando seus cabelos negros tentando engolir o nó que se formou na minha garganta após minha constatação.

-Humm! Um banho quente depois de um longo treino acompanhado da mulher mais linda que eu conheço? Parece uma ótima ideia – Falou Sasuke com um meio sorriso que o deixava ainda mais sexy.

-Eu não falei nada em acompanhar – Falei sorrindo acariciando seu pescoço – Mas, posso ser convencida.

-Então é melhor eu ser bem convincente – Disse Sasuke sorrindo antes de eu me perder em seus beijos.

…

_Treze anos atrás_

_Sala do Hokage – Konoha_

-Diga que é mentira – Falou Itachi passando pela porta sem se preocupar em estar invadindo a sala do homem mais importante de sua vila.

-Eu espero que tenha um motivo forte para esse comportamento improprio – Falou o terceiro levantando os olhos.

-Um boato interessante chegou aos meus ouvidos. Um boato que assassinaram toda a minha família com exceção do meu irmão – Falou Itachi irritado sentindo seus olhos formigarem. Ele ainda não estava acostumado com a sensação esmagadora de poder que vinha com a nova forma do seu sharingan – Eu só podia imaginar que era um boato já que não ouvi nenhuma palavra sobre isso da minha Vila.

-Itachi, eu sinto muito pelos seus parentes, mas eu não vi motivo para tirar da sua missão. O Sasuke está sendo muito bem cuidado – Falou um dos velhos do conselho e só então Itachi percebeu que três membros estavam presentes na sala – Ele está bem.

-Onde o meu irmão está depois de assistir o seu clã sendo massacrado? - Perguntou Itachi tentando esconder sua irritação.

-Ele está instalado no Lar dos Anjos – Respondeu um membro do conselho sentindo sua respiração sendo cortada pela mão no ninja em sua garganta.

-Seu velho maldito, meu irmão assistiu seu clã sendo massacrado e vocês o empurram para um orfanato? Tudo porque queria que eu continuasse na porcaria da missão? - Perguntou Itachi apertando a garganta com mais força.

-Uchiha Itachi! Você deve obediência completa ao Hokage e ao Conselho e se você não parar agora com essa loucura iremos prendê-lo por traição – Falou o Terceiro e Itachi soltou o aperto.

-É claro Vossa Majestade – Falou Itachi se afastando olhando para cada um com uma calma assustadora – Mas isso não acaba aqui. Eu vou lidar com essa traição ao Clã Uchiha mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-Isso é uma ameaça? - Perguntou um membro do conselho fazendo Itachi sorrir.

-Claro que não. Eu não ousaria ameaçar o Hokage e membros do conselho – Falou Itachi antes de sair correndo até o orfanato.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo? - Perguntou uma velha senhora na recepção.

-Eu vim buscar meu irmão, Uchiha Sasuke – Falei e ela sorriu.

-Você é menor de idade. Só pode ver uma das crianças com autorização expressa do Hokage – Falou a senhora sorrindo.

-Eu sou o líder do Clã Uchiha, por tanto, emancipado – Falou Itachi usando o tom frio que aprendeu anos atrás com o seu pai.

-Agora mesmo, Uchiha-san – Falou a mulher saindo praticamente correndo.

-O seu irmão esqueceu tudo sobre o ataque. Nós acreditamos que seja devido o choque – Falou uma mocinha que Itachi lembrava vagamente de conhecer. Mas ele não deu muito pensamento com isso. Seu irmão andava lentamente atrás da senhora. Quando seus olhos encontraram os dele Itachi percebeu o brilho de reconhecimento antes do Sasuke colocar as mãos na cabeça e se ajoelhar como se tivesse sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça.

-Aniki – Sussurrou Sasuke parecendo tão pequeno que eu Itachi o peguei nos seus braços o abraçando com força.

-Eu estou aqui Sasuke. Desculpa a demora – Sussurrou Itachi acariciando os cabelos do seu irmão. Ele com certeza teria sua vingança.

…

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

-Eu peço desculpas pelo atraso, Capitão – Falou Hanabi aparecendo finalmente ao meu lado e apesar de saber que ela estava tentando parecer indiferente sabia que ela estava irritada – Eu fiquei presa em uma reunião de Conselho do meu Clã.

-Pelo seu humor devo deduzir que estão levando a serio a possibilidade do Naruto cortejar a Hinata – Comentei lembrando do sorriso constante no rosto do Naruto.

-Por algum motivo eles acreditam que ele é um candidato digno – Fala Hanabi revirando os olhos.

-Coloque seu capuz e mascara. Passaremos primeiro em Suna e não quero que saibam quem me acompanha – Falei preparado para partir quando escutei a voz da Sakura me chamando – O que é que você quer?

-Não seja rude – Falou Sakura revirando os olhos – Eu preciso falar com você a sós.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Sasuke? - Perguntei preocupado. Eu passaria muito tempo fora então não tinha como eu não me preocupar.

-Não. Infelizmente você está partindo no meio do nosso treinamento, sua visão teve uma melhorada, mas com o uso constante do sharingan e a falta de inserção de chakra vai voltar as condições de antes – Falou Sakura com calma me entregando uma garrafa de um líquido azul-esverdeado – Eu quero que você tome uma colher de chá ao acordar e uma antes de dormir. Vai ajudar com as dores de cabeças e atrás dos olhos.

-Porque você fez isso para mim? Quer dizer o que é isso? - Perguntei tentando não ficar sensibilizado pelo seu toque. Se eu fosse honesto comigo mesmo eu admitiria que já a via como parte da família.

-Extratos de ervas, tem efeito analgésico – Falou Sakura sorrindo soando quase maternal. Fazia tempo que eu não sentia esse tipo de cuidado – Só volta inteiro, tudo bem?

-Eu vou tentar – Falei sorrindo partindo. Avisei brevemente a Hanabi que não haveria pausa até chegarmos a Suna. Eu sabia que seria uma caminhada difícil, mas teríamos comida e hospedagem quando chegássemos. Sem contar que só tínhamos cinco dias para cumprir a jornada até o País do Ferro.

-Senhor, nós poderíamos parar apenas por um momento para beber água? - Pediu Hanabi e eu parei aproveitando para me refrescar também. O resto da viagem passou extremamente degastante. Mas chegamos em Suna quando a noite já estava alta.

-Sejam bem vindos – Falou Gaara se movendo para nos receber.

-Kazekage-san, Ino-sama – Cumprimentei me curvando sabendo que a Hanabi estava fazendo o mesmo – Obrigado por nos receber.

-Itachi – Respondeu Ino e sua voz tremeu de leve, mas o suficiente para o Gaara perceber.

-Ino, peça para que o jantar seja preparado. Aposto que vocês desejam um banho e se alimentar antes da nossa conversa – Falou Gaara em um tom indiferente, mas claramente autoritário.

Fomos levados para um quarto tomando um banho rápido avisando a Hanabi que ela comeria no quarto. Voltei para sala e me alimentei em meio a um longo silêncio constrangedor. Não que eu realmente me importasse. O silêncio era agradável. Não ser obrigado a manter uma conversa banal me ajudava a pensar no efeito domino que eu iria realizar.

-Então Uchiha em que posso ajudá-lo? - Perguntou Gaara quando estávamos sozinhos na sua sala.

-O País da Água se uniu ao País do Ferro para o futuro ataque a Konoha – Falei com calma.

-De fato? - Perguntou Gaara que estava quase sorrindo. Antes da grande guerra que se assolou no mundo ninja, o País da Água tentou invadir Suna e quase foi bem sucedida. Mas devido a jogos políticos Suna não pode ter sua vingança.

-Nosso plano é o ataque – Falei com calma – Iremos defender a vila enquanto um pequeno grupo ataca o País do Ferro e se você ajudar enquanto Suna e o País do Gelo ataca o País da Água.

-Não precisa envolver o País do Gelo, Suna irá atacar o País da Água sozinha – Falou Gaara e seus olhos brilhavam.

-Tem certeza, Kazekage? - Perguntei já esperando essa resposta.

-Espero que essa pergunta não seja por você estar duvidando do poder bélico de Suna – Falou o Kazekage e eu neguei quase sorrindo – Atacaremos e decidiremos como lidaremos com o local depois da guerra.

-Parece uma proposta justa – Falei sentindo o cansaço tirar o melhor de mim – Nós manteremos contatos.

-Claro – Falou o Kazekage fazendo um sinal permitindo que eu saísse. Cheguei no quarto observando a Hanabi dormindo e só me joguei na cama permitindo que o sono me levasse.

Antes do sol levantar eu já estava de pé. Tomamos um café da manha reforçado iniciando mais uma jornada cansativa. Nosso destino é uma pequena cabana que eu mantinha no meio da floresta. Baixei o selo de privacidade Uchiha para a Hanabi entrar reativando logo em seguida.

-Será que tem um lugar para tomar um banho? - Perguntou Hanabi parecendo exausta.

-Tem um pequeno banheiro atrás daquela porta, sinta-se a vontade – Falei olhando a cozinha vendo que o Sasuke tinha passado para deixar mantimentos frescos.

-O banheiro está livre – Falou Hanabi sorrindo e eu tentei não notar como ela ficava bonita com seu rosto sempre tão atrevido levemente corado e seus cabelos molhados caindo por suas costas.

-Fique olhando o jantar enquanto eu tomo banho – Falei e quando terminei o jantar estava quase arruinado e a Hanabi dormia pacificamente na cama.

Comi alguma coisa antes de dormir também. Na manhã seguinte levantamos cedo para começar nossa jornada ao País do Ferro. Depois de dois longos dias de extensa caminhada estávamos na fronteira.

-Eu detesto essas lentes de contato – Falou Hanabi saindo do banheiro com seus cabelos já negros, olhos verdes e traços levemente alterados – Pelo menos ainda posso ativar meu byakugan.

-Quando nós entrarmos irão atacar. Você irá pular na minha frente quando eu mandar e matar todos de forma rápida, mas dando um show. Entendeu? - Perguntei terminando de prender meu capuz impedindo que vissem meu rosto.

-Sim, capitão – Falou Hanabi e por um segundo tentei eixar minha frieza de lado.

-Hanabi, eu sei que essa missão pede mais de você do que o normal. Mas o que vamos fazer a partir de agora vai garantir a vitória para Konoha. O líder provavelmente vai querer se reunir comigo sozinho. Quando você chegar no quarto quero que comece a assistir suas defesas e movimentações – Falei com calma recebendo um aceno de confirmação.

Porém, mais uma vez percebi que eu não tinha com que me preocupar. No momento em que entramos na cidade percebi que seu andar ganhou um balançar que antes não estava presente. Seus lábios tingidos de vermelho curvaram em um pequeno sorriso malicioso. E quando nos atacaram assisti estasiado ela saltando abrindo dois leques cortando com rapidez a garganta de dois guardas e me reprendi ao notar que lutando a saia do seu kimono já curto mostrava um pouco mais da suas pernas.

-Manu, puxe a coleira do seu bichinho. Estamos entre amigos – Falou Sasori ao lado de um homem que não devia ter mais de quarenta anos. Sua pele era bronzeada e seus olhos de um profundo azul.

-Já chega querida – Falei e Hanabi no mesmo momento parou ficando ao meu lado obedientemente – Espero não ter feito os senhores esperarem.

-Você! Mostre o quarto a essa adorável moça enquanto conversamos – Falou o líder e Hanabi tocou lentamente no meu braço antes de ir.

-Eu não achava que você continuaria com ela – Falou Sasori divertido.

-Ela tem várias utilidades – Falei calmo o fazendo gargalhar.

-Manu é um prazer conhecê-lo. Eu me chamo Hiro – Falou o líder e eu me sentei na sua frente – Fico feliz em você ter respondido ao meu chamado.

-Eu andei fazendo um estudo prévio sobre Konoha – Falei sentando tomando um pequeno gole de sake que me foi oferecido – Rondas periódicas. Eles definitivamente sabem que existe um perigo, mas acredito que estão subestimando o seu poder de ataque. Afinal, uma Vila assustada gastaria dinheiro em armas não em reconstrução.

-Eu tinha pensado isso também – Comentou Sasori.

-Antes de continuarmos eu quero deixar que recebo quatro milhões agora e mais quatro quando aniquilar Konoha – Falei com calma.

-Aqui está a primeira parte – Falou Hiro me entregando uma maleta e eu chequei com calma.

-Minha primeira dica é não subestimar aquela Vila. Eles possuem no seu arsenal duas família com linhagens genéticas únicas – Falei.

-Hyuuga e Uchiha – Falou Sasori pensativo.

-Mas minha verdadeira preocupação é com Uzumaki Naruto – Falei com calma – O portador do demônio de nove caudas.

-Nós podemos fazê-lo se descontrolar e destruir sua própria vila – Falou Sasori parecendo divertido com a ideia.

-Para ser uma vitória completa temos que destruir tudo. Um ataque maciço aos civis e um ataque político – Falei tranquilo – Nós temos que matar Hokage e o Conselho de Anciões. Assim Konoha será completamente sua.

-Parece um bom plano – Comentou Hiro sorrindo e eu podia ver o brilho da ganancia nos seus olhos.

-Amanhã verei o nível dos seus guerreiros e começaremos daí – Falei levantando os deixando sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. O primeiro movimento da guerra havia sido feito.

…

**N/a: Ola pessoinhas do meu coração!**

**Deus! Como esse mês foi ruim! Serio já cheguei a conclusão que a OAB não é apenas uma prova é um estado de espirito. Ainda mais porque mal tive tempo de parar e escrever. Coisa que sempre me relaxa. Então foi bastante tenso, mas espero que me perdoem pela demora.**

**Graças a Deus a primeira fase passou e eu passei então consegui terminar esse capítulo. Estou cheia de ideia para o próximo e percebi que nossa história infelizmente já está entrando na sua reta final! **

**Vamos responder agora os reviews que não posso responder por e-mail:**

**LunaB - **_Ola Luna! Tudo bem? Primeiramente quero pedir desculpa pela demora. Saudade do tempo que eu podia escrever toda hora. E desculpa por ter deixado você a beira de um ataque cardíaco longe de mim quase matar uma das minhas leitoras. Afff... nem me fale. Concordo completamente com você. Tipo quando eu comecei a ler fics do universo Naruto eu até lia algumas que os personagem eram assim, mas depois de um tempo simplesmente cansa. Acho que é natural, você se torna um pouquinho mais exigente a esse respeito. E devo dizer que meu ego agradece o elogio. Que bom que você gostou da interação entre os casais. Nesse capítulo teve mais Gaara e Ino e prometo mais por vim. Já Itachi e Lin vai demorar um pouquinho, mas prometo que vai acontecer. Não consigo me decidir sobre o Itachi kkkk mas tudo bem, muitos planos para ele no próximo capítulo. Bom, acho que já falei demais não sei se já comentei, porém tenho uma péssima mania de falar incansavelmente. Espero que goste de mais esse capítulo. _

**Bom meus amores. Acho que vou reativar uma velha campanha que usei antes em antigas fanfics! A campanha é: "Deixe um olá para a autora!". Exato você que lê essa história, gosta, mas não deixa sua opinião. Deixe pelo menos um oi para eu saber que você está gostando.**

**Para os meus coraçõezinhos que já deixam reviews fofíssimas acho que não preciso me repetir dizendo que vocês fazem meu dia. Não há nada mais gratificante do que abrir meu e-mail e ler a opinião de vocês. Muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Deixo aqui meu agradecimento aqueles que colocaram a história em favoritos e/ou alerta e minha pessoa como autora favorita e/ou em alerta. Obrigada mesmo.**

**E vamos acabar essa nota antes que a nota da autora seja maior que o capítulo.**

**Beijinhos**

**E até o próximo.**

**Maria Lua**

**29/04/2013**


	13. Chapter 13

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

**13**

_**Haruno Sakura**_

Eu nunca me senti tão quente e confortável. O Sasuke estava deitado de bruços enquanto eu usava suas costas como travesseiro. Sorri quando percebi nossa posição. Abracei sua cintura beijando sua nuca. Percebi que ele tinha acordado quando sua respiração mudou. E antes que eu me preparasse me vi sendo jogada na cama com meus lábios sendo roubados por um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

-Bom dia – Sussurrou Sasuke enquanto eu abraçava seu pescoço com meus braços e sua cintura com minhas pernas.

-Boa dia – Murmurei sorrindo maliciosa o beijando novamente.

Era incrível como eu não podia ter o suficiente dele. Eu o desejava tão intensamente que isso me assustava. Mas não era apenas desejo. Era carinho, cuidado, vontade que ele permanecesse ao meu lado para sempre. Passei meus dedos lentamente por seu cabelo enquanto seus lábios desciam pelo meu maxilar e pescoço.

-Eu adoro acordar assim – Falei mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha.

-Adora é? - Perguntou Sasuke e seus olhos brilhavam com uma malicia que fazia meu corpo inteiro arrepiar. Mas fomos brutalmente interrompidos pelo bipe irritante vindo da mesa de cabeceira – Droga!

-O que é isso? - Perguntei frustrada quando seu corpo se afastou de mim.

-A forma da Hokage convocar um Capitão da ANBU para uma missão – Falou Sasuke vestindo seu uniforme e meu coração apertou. Era isso que eu temia. Eu sabia que como ninja ele corria risco diariamente. Eu vivi isso por anos. Mas eu nunca tive com quem me preocupar. Eu nunca senti minha respiração parar só de pensar no que ele estaria por enfrentar.

-Só... toma cuidado – Pedi me odiando por minha voz sair embargada.

-Sakura – Falou Sasuke segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos – O que há de errado?

-Nada demais – Falei fugindo dos seus olhos – Eu só estou preocupada com você.

-Sakura, você sabe como nossas vidas são – Falou Sasuke acariciando meu rosto e como eu não podia piorar minha situação senti meus olhos encherem de lágrima.

-Preocupação não é uma coisa racional, Sasuke – Falei me afastando, mas não indo muito longe.

-Sakura, eu sempre vou voltar para você – Falou Sasuke me encarando – Sempre.

-Você sabe que não pode prometer isso – Falei sorrindo de leve. O Sasuke conseguia ser fofo quando não tinha a minima intenção de ser.

-É claro que eu posso – Falou Sasuke sorrindo de leve antes de me beijar – Nós vemos logo.

-Eu te amo – Deixei escapar vendo seus olhos se arregalarem com minha afirmação – Não precisa dizer nada. Eu só queria que você soubesse.

-Sakura...

-É melhor você ir para sua missão – Falei antes de praticamente sair correndo para o banheiro me trancando. Como eu posso estar agindo de forma tão infantil?

-Sakura abra agora essa porta se não eu vou arrombá-la – Falou Sasuke e eu decidi agir como uma mulher de vinte anos e abri a porta.

-Oi – Falei constrangida com minhas próprias ações.

-Primeiro, nunca mais fuga de mim – Falou Sasuke me prendendo entre seu corpo e a parede parecendo quase ameaçador se eu não soubesse que ele nunca me machucaria – E nunca duvide que eu te amo. Entendido?

-Entendido – Falei sorrindo sentindo os seus lábios junto aos meus fazendo que todos os ossos do meu corpo derreterem.

…

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

-Eu nunca imaginei que isso ia tão longe – Falei sorrindo enquanto alimentava o Neji. Eu sabia que ele odiava depender tanto de ajuda. Mas pelas conversas que já havíamos tido eu sabia que ele suportaria isso para melhorar

-Não posso dizer que estou satisfeito, mas estou feliz em saber que vocês finalmente ficaram juntos – Falou Neji aceitando mais uma colher de sopa – O Conselho realmente me surpreendeu.

-Aqueles velhos nojentos só querem saber de poder – Resmunguei revirando os olhos – Eu odeio que estejam usando o Naruto. Ele vai começar a ser treinado para ser o novo Hokage. Por isso o Conselho está aceitando.

-Você sabe que assim como eu que o Naruto não vai se deixar influenciar – Falou Neji e isso de alguma forma me confortava – Nem você.

-Você tem mais confiança em mim do que eu – Falei suavemente acariciando seus cabelos. Eu sentia falta dos seus longos cabelos – Eu andei conversando com a Sakura. Talvez haja uma maneira de retirar o selo.

-Você tem certeza? - Perguntou Neji e eu podia ver o brilho da esperança em seus seus olhos.

-Eu não vou descansar até conseguir – Respondi voltando a lhe alimentar.

-Bom dia! - Cumprimenta Sakura com um largo sorriso entrando no quarto.

-Alguém está de muito bom humor – Comentei sorrindo. Eu conhecia a Sakura há muito pouco tempo, mas já devia tanto a ela. Nesse intervalo de tempo ela já havia salvo meu filho, meu primo e trouxe uma leveza ao Naruto. Eu gostava do seu jeito. Era sempre tão contraditória e difícil de prever. Em um momento era a imagem do perigo, fria e calculista e no outro era uma alma doce buscando ajudar da melhor maneira possível. Talvez seja por isso que ela combinava tanto com o Sasuke.

-Eu tenho ótimas notícias para vocês. Os resultados dos seus exames chegaram e são muito animadores. Você terá uma completa recuperação, Neji – Falou Sakura sorrindo e hoje ela parecia estar quase brilhando – Mas você sabe que teremos uma grande batalha pela frente.

-Eu acho que essa é a minha deixa – Falei me inclinando para beijar a testa do meu primo – Eu volto mais tarde.

-Hinata, você é a líder de um clã. Eu não vou morrer por passar um tempo sozinho – Resmungou Neji e eu o conhecia bem demais para perceber a amargura e tristeza na sua voz.

-Você disse bem. Eu sou a líder e eu escolho com passar o meu tempo – Falei me afastando antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa.

Eu sabia que eu deveria voltar para a mansão e começar a organizar a estrategia de defesa em caso de um ataque direto. Existiam muitos lutadores dentro dos Hyuuga, mas haviam também muitas crianças e mulheres que precisavam ser protegidas. Contudo, eu tinha algo para fazer antes.

Caminhei pelas ruas sorrindo de leve vendo crianças correndo pela praça. Era um sinal de esperança ver algo assim mesmo sabendo que essa era a calmaria antes da tempestade. E essa seria uma das piores tempestades que Konoha já havia enfrentado. Nunca estivemos tão desfalcados e isso me assustava porque eu sabia quem estaria na linha de frente da defesa.

Parei em um pequeno prédio subindo as escadas tentando acalmar meus nervos. Eu era uma pessoa naturalmente calma e odiava me impor e me exaltar. Mas eu aprendi nesses últimos anos que eu precisava mostrar posição quando necessário. E essa era um tipica situação onde eu não poderia ser a tímida Hinata, mas a líder de um dos clãs mais poderoso do mundo ninja. Bati na porta que estava na minha frente e esperei resposta.

-Ola Tenten – Cumprimentei com um tom frio que odiava usar – Posso entrar?

-Claro – Respondeu Tenten se afastando da porta permitindo minha entrada – Gostaria de um chá?

-Eu não pretendo demorar – Falei olhando o espaço – Gostei do que você fez com o espaço e percebo que você continua usando o anel do meu primo assim como os benefícios de uma noiva de um Hyuuga.

-O que você deseja, Hinata? - Perguntou Tenten ficando claramente tensa.

-A pergunta certa é o que **você** deseja – Falei a analisando friamente – O Neji nunca precisou de ninguém como ele precisa de você agora e como você o retribui? Abandonado-o no hospital sem nem ao menos mostrar que estar viva? Sabia que ele teme perguntar sobre você?

-Não me julgue Hinata – Pediu Tenten – Nosso relacionamento é complicado.

-Eu não estou julgando você. Como poucas pessoas sabem das circunstâncias que cercaram o noivado se for de sua vontade encerrarei o seu noivado no momento que você solicitar já que para ser honesta não sou mais a favor – Falei com calma – Agora, eu gostaria de lembrá-la que você tem um dever de honra de cuidar do Neji como ele cuidaria de você. Eu não estou questionando os seus sentimento. Eu só quero que você seja justa com ele. Como já disse se você achar que não pode lidar com as novas necessidades do meu primo ficarei feliz em encerrar o seu compromisso como líder do clã, mas acho que o mínimo que você pode fazer é falar com ele sobre isso.

-Eu não consigo, Hinata – Falou Tenten desabando em seu sofá e toda a sua atitude desafiadora sumiu em um piscar de olhos – Eu não consigo superar a culpa que eu sinto. Eu falei coisas terríveis a ele antes daquela batalha. Por todo esse tempo eu achava que era minha culpa ter ocorrido aquilo.

-Tenten – Suspirei segurando sua mão me odiando por ter sido tão grossa – Eu sei o quanto palavras podem magoar, mas você precisa deixar isso de lado porque com essa sua atitude vai fazer você perdê-lo.

-Eu não sei o que fazer – Suspirou Tenten e eu segurei a vontade de abraçá-la.

-Você vai tomar um banho, vestir aquele kimono verde que o Neji comentou ser o seu favorito e vai até o hospital. Irá segurar a mão do Neji pedir desculpas e dizer que nunca mais sairá do seu lado – Respondi levantando – Isso é exatamente o que você vai fazer.

-Ok. Obrigada por fazer isso mesmo não gostando de mim – Falou Tenten.

-Eu nunca disse que não gosto de você, Tenten, mas costumo ser muito protetora com aqueles que me importo e espero sinceramente que está seja a última vez que você o abandona – Falei levantando indo até a porta sem esperar que ela me acompanhasse.

-Hinata! - Escutei Naruto gritando quando estava quase saindo do prédio. Eu havia esquecido que ele mantinha um apartamento aqui.

-Ola Naruto – Sussurrei permitindo que a vulnerabilidade tomasse meu corpo então busquei forças nele. Eu sei que quase nunca começava as nossas demonstração de afeto. Mas eu precisava dele nesse momento. Então eu passei meus braços pela sua cintura sentindo o calor do seu peito me cercando.

-Hey! O que houve? - Perguntou Naruto me prendendo mais forte no seu peito fazendo com que um leve suspiro escapasse dos meus lábios.

-Só preciso de um momento assim – Murmurei e ele não me questionou. Simplesmente apertou seus braços em volta do meu corpo beijando meus cabelos me permitindo apreciar esse momento – Obrigada.

-Você sabe que eu adoro poder ficar assim com você – Falou Naruto acariciando meu rosto e eu senti meu rosto corar. Eu acho que nunca me acostumaria como ele era carinhoso comigo. Como me olhava como se não houvesse nada mais belo para se admirar.

-Eu pensei que você estava ficando na casa do Sasuke – Falei me afastando levemente.

-E estou. Deixei algumas armas aqui e fui chamado para uma missão – Respondeu Naruto e foi impossível não sentir meu coração apertar. Eu sabia qual era o tipo de missão que o Naruto era chamado – Ei! Não precisa fazer esse olhar preocupado.

-Impossível não me preocupar – Falei sorrindo abrindo minha bolsinha tirando um pequeno tubinho de pomada – Caso você precise.

-Assim que eu voltar te aviso – Falou Naruto encostando seus lábios de leve nos meus – Mas agora é melhor eu ir.

…

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Eu conseguia imaginar o tabuleiro de xadrez na minha frente. As peças já estavam se movendo e eu sabia qual era o real plano do Itachi. Sabia que ele planejava isso a quatorze anos. Tudo que fizemos todos esses anos se encaminhava para esse momento. Porque o que buscávamos, o que aliviaria um poucos dos seus tormentos era uma simples palavra que mudaria a vida de todos: vingança.

Parei em uma parte não muito acessível da floresta. Poucos sabia que o Som havia feito inúmeros túneis para facilitar a locomoção sem percepção. Konoha havia destruído praticamente todas as entradas, mas existia algumas que só o circulo interno sabia da existência e fiz questão de matar todos que pudessem saber além de mim.

Entrei no túnel com minhas duas mochilas fechando a entrada atrás de mim. Mesmo que alguém por acaso esbarrasse em uma entrada tinha poucas chances de sair daqui com vida. Para quem não tinha um mapa as entradas eram um labirinto. E o Orochimaru encontrou uma maneira muito criativa e dolorosa de entregar ao seu círculo interno esse mapa.

Foi feito na pele de uma forma que só era visível quando impulsionado chakra para aquela região. Era uma pulsão de chakra bastante dolorosa. Uma lembrança que estávamos a baixo do líder.

A Hokage nunca havia permitido o uso dos túneis, mas acho que momentos desesperados requer medidas desesperadas. Olhei para meu braço tentando ignorar a dor e comecei a me mover o mais veloz que o ambiente permitia. E enquanto me movia de forma quase automática deixei minha mente escapar para ela.

Sakura.

Quem diria que um dia eu seria o objeto de afeição da única mulher que eu realmente me importei? Eu ainda não entendia porque o destino foi tão bom comigo depois de tudo que eu fiz para colocá-la na minha vida novamente. Eu nunca esqueceria aquela primeira luta. A adrenalina tomando meu corpo e o choque de perceber o chakra conhecido. A ternura ao lembrar da pequena menina que ganhou meu coração. E o encantamento ao ver quão bonita ela tinha ficado com os anos.

Eu me lembro da dor da separação. Lembro de passar anos guardando sua lembrança no lugar mais distante da minha mente como se não quisesse maculá-la com meus pecados. E esses anos separados construíram nossa personalidade para um encache quase perfeito. Ela me entendia, aceitava-me e isso era tudo que eu podia pedir.

Cheguei a um dos pontos demarcados e comecei a instalar os pequenos explosivos. Eram de pouco potencial apenas para a terra ceder. Queríamos dificultar a batalha no máximo. Instalei em toda a área desejada e por um segundo me irritava saber que eu não estaria aqui durante a batalha o Itachi havia solicitado minha presença na invasão do País do Ferro. Eu levaria no máximo quatro homens comigo e não sabíamos ainda quantos enfrentaríamos.

Saí pela entrada que entrei encontrando o Naruto esperando por mim.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntei levantando.

-Houve problemas na fronteira do País das Ondas. Pediram que a gente resolvesse – Falou Naruto e eu levantei um sobrancelha – Rank S.

-E mandaram eu e você? - Perguntei sabendo exatamente o que nos esperava. Os jogos começaram e o inferno nos aguardava.

_**...**_

_**Sabaku no Ino**_

Eu estava exausta. Fazia alguns dias que eu não conseguia dormir. Não desde que o Gaara havia me contado o seu plano de invadir o País da Água. Como eu poderia descansar sabendo que o meu marido, que tinha como principal arma a areia do deserto, ia enfrentar pessoas que facilmente tornariam esse seu ponto forte em seu carrasco.

Eu não queria me apaixonar. Mas era meio difícil não sentir nada por um homem tão atencioso. Que tinha por único desejo me fazer feliz. No começo eu estava aterrorizada em ficar tão distante de casa com um homem conhecido como um assassino. Só que agora tudo que eu conseguia pensar era na sorte de tê-lo na minha vida.

-Ino – Cumprimentou Gaara assim que entrei no quarto e instintivamente notei que algo estava errado – Querida, você lembra o que pedi na nossa primeira noite juntos?

-Que eu fosse sempre honesta com você – Falei tirando a parte externa e mais desconfortável do meu kimono.

-E o que é isso? - Perguntou Gaara me mostrando o envelope de anticoncepcional que a Sakura havia me entregado antes de eu vim para Suna.

-Gaara...

-Você acha que essa é um decisão apenas sua? - Questionou Gaara levantando e eu senti o pânico me dominando. Eu tinha uma péssima mania de contra-atacar quando me via assustada.

-Desculpa por não querer trazer uma criança ao mundo no momento que tudo parece que vai ruir – Falei.

-Eu nunca obrigaria a você ter meus filhos, Ino – Falou Gaara parecendo tão decepcionado comigo – Mas eu gostaria de ser incluído nessas decisões que afetam a minha vida também.

-Desculpa – Suspirei caindo sentada no sofá do nosso quarto – Eu passei tantos anos fazendo decisões sozinhas que nem mesmo dei atenção a isso. Eu juro que não foi planejado manter isso de você. Eu não queria te irritar e ficaria honrada em ter seus filhos. Mas quando saí de Konoha nós mal nos conhecíamos. Desculpa.

-Ino, eu entendo, mas a partir de agora eu quero ser consultado sobre coisas que nos afetam – Falou Gaara acariciando meus cabelos.

-Mas isso não é reciproco, não é Gaara? - Perguntei levantando fugindo dos seus dedos carinhosos.

-Como assim? - Questionou Gaara.

-Você decidiu atacar o País da Água sozinho – Respondi.

-Isso é uma decisão politica, Ino, não pessoal – Falou Gaara irritado.

-Então sua vontade de vingança não tem nada haver com essa decisão? - Perguntei sabendo que estava sendo venenosa.

-Você acha que eu faria uma decisão irresponsável que colocasse em risco o povo de Suna? - Questionou Gaara e eu nunca o vi tão friamente irritado.

-Droga Gaara! Seu principal elemento é sua areia e eles podem simplesmente transformá-la em lama – Gritei sentindo as lágrimas transbordarem dos meus olhos – Eu...eu não posso te perder. Você não pode me fazer amar você e depois ir para uma batalha suicida.

-Eu não entro em batalhas suicidas, Ino – Falou Gaara e eu sabia que ele estava magoado por não confiar nas suas habilidades – Eu não sou um ninja inconsequente, eu sou o Kazekage dessa vila e mesmo você claramente não confiando em mim espero que finja com perfeição porque eu preciso de você forte me representando enquanto eu estiver em batalha.

-Eu farei o meu papel com perfeição, Gaara – Falei sentindo meu coração apertado – E acredite eu sei quão bom você é como ninja e como líder. Eu só não quero perder alguém que eu me importo mais uma vez. Eu já perdi demais nessa guerra.

…

_**Haruno Sakura**_

-Aqui – Falou Tsunade me entregando alguns rolos de mapas com marcações falsas – Devo acreditar que você sabe o que fazer.

-Sim, eu sei – Falei a olhando com cuidado. Eu sabia que ela me via quase como uma filha. Havíamos passado por muitas coisas juntas quando ela me treinava e acredito que ela me conhecia melhor que ninguém – É estranho sentir como se eu estivesse traindo o Sasuke e o Itachi?

-Querida, o que você está prestes a fazer vai nos ajudar a ganhar essa guerra – Falou Tsunade sorrindo – O Sasuke e o Itachi ficarão orgulhosos.

Sorri com sua resposta odiando esse lado sentimental que surgiu em mim desde que cheguei em Konoha. Se bem que era bom me sentir viva novamente. Era impossível não perceber que até então eu estava apenas sobrevivendo. Eu amava a forma como me sentia quando o Sasuke estava perto de mim. Ele sempre me passou uma sensação de segurança, mesmo quando criança. Mas agora era uma mescla de carinho, segurança, desejo, amor. E eu adorava cada segundo disso.

-Ola Sakura – Falou Kyousuke aparecendo na minha frente se inclinando para me dar um pequeno abraço – Eu soube que você está basicamente instalada com os Uchiha.

-Qual outro lugar seria melhor para conseguir informações? - Perguntei sorrindo – Ainda mais quando o Itachi está organizando todo o plano de defesa.

-E como você conseguiu isso? - Perguntou Kyousuke e senti seu tom ficando duro.

-Não creio que isso seja importante para você – Falei no meu costume tom frio – Aqui estão os mapas com marcações de tropas de paisana. Existe um número pequeno de ninja comparado a antigamente.

-E é claro que você conseguiu isso porque se o Uchiha lhe dar completa liberdade sobre o seu corpo faria o mesmo com sua casa – Disse Kyousuke e eu realmente não estava com humor para isso.

-Se você não consegue ser profissional aqui faça o favor de pedir que mandem outra pessoa para eu me reportar – Falei gélida – Você sabe que eu não suporto infantilidade.

-Desculpa – Respondeu Kyousuke parecendo realmente arrependido – Mas alguma coisa?

-Por uma coincidência do destino estou responsável pelo tratamento de Hyuuga Neji – Falei sorrindo maliciosa – Diga que não a necessidade em se preocupar com ele.

-E com o Uchiha? - Perguntou Kyousuke.

-Ele não é meu paciente então não posso fazer nada em relação a isso – Falei mentindo com facilidade – No entanto, estou tentando descobrir uma maneira de lidar com o Naruto. Até agora acredito que a melhor maneira é fazê-lo se descontrolar e ajudar a destruir sua própria vila.

-E como despertaríamos esse descontrole? - Perguntou Kyousuke parecendo esquecer pela primeira vez sobre o fato de eu estar na Mansão Uchiha.

-Bom, ele está cortejando Hyuuga Hinata – Falei sorrindo – Claro, talvez seja difícil pegá-la. Mas vale a tentativa na minha opinião.

-Eu quero os olhos dos Uchiha – Falou Kyousuke de repente e senti uma vontade irresistível de matá-lo.

-Então lute por eles – Falei com desdem – Quando temos que nos reunir novamente?

-O ataque será em duas semanas, nós nos vemos uma noite antes – Respondeu Kyousuke sorrindo partindo antes que eu pudesse falar algumas coisa para me despedir.

Eu queria descarregar minha raiva de uma forma quase urgente. Mas sabia que tinha que me reportar a Hokage antes. Foi uma revisão rápida, a final só falei o que me foi pedido. Mas era preocupante saber que só teríamos duas semanas para os preparativos finais. Corri até o bairro Uchiha me encaminhando para o galpão de treinamento. Eu realmente precisava extravasar minha raiva.

-Isso não parece um treinamento normal – Falou Kakashi. Observei sua expressão imparcial não refreando o sorriso que surgiu no meu rosto e corri para abraçá-lo – Ei menina! Se um certo Uchiha rabugento visse isso era capaz de tentar me matar.

-Ele sabe que você de alguma forma me salvou e que tenho um carinho especial por você – Falei sorrindo – Sem contar que ele confia em mim e em você.

-Ele é um bom rapaz – Falou Kakashi e mesmo com a mascara podia dizer que ele estava sorrindo – Um pouco perturbado é verdade, mas bom o suficiente.

-Eu também sou perturbada – Falei sorrindo encolhendo os ombros – Então? Imagino que você não faz o tipo de visitas sociais.

-Não. Eu não faço – Falou Kakashi me analisando.

-Podemos pelo menos tomar um chá – Pedi e ele aceitou então nos encaminhamos para a cozinha – Lin, você poderia nos servir um pouco de chá?

-Claro, Sakura – Respondeu Lin estudando o Kakashi com leve interesse – Eu vou deixá-los a sós.

-Quem é essa? - Perguntou Kakashi se servindo.

-A cozinheira que o Itachi contratou. Seu marido morreu na guerra – Respondi bebericando meu chá – Então? O que o trouxe aqui?

-Você sabe que o Sasuke irá atacar o País do Ferro – Falou Kakashi – Ele só terá permissão de levar três ou quatro ninjas e eu me ofereci para ir com ele. Quero que você será o último componente dessa pequena equipe.

-Só nós três? - Perguntei impressionada – Eu tenho que me encontrar com o Kyousuke na noite anterior ao ataque. Isso atrapalha?

-Se sairmos logo depois pode funcionar. Quer ir? - Perguntou Kakashi me encarando.

-A Hokage aprova? - Perguntei.

-Ela aprova qualquer coisa que deixe o mínimo de ninjas possíveis longe de Konoha – Respondeu Kakashi e eu concordei – Quando o Sasuke voltar da sua missão conversamos.

Sorri me despedindo e subi para tomar um banho. Coloquei uma camisola confortável e olhei para a cama que parecia grande demais sem a presença do Sasuke. Mas mesmo assim me obriguei a deitar. Normalmente eu dormia do lado direito, mas me vi rolando para o lado esquerdo abraçando o travesseiro do Sasuke para poder dormir pelo menos com o seu cheiro.

Repeti esse ritual nas duas noites seguintes praticamente proibindo Lin de entrar para limpar com medo que seu cheiro sumisse. Eu sabia que era um comportamento insano e que só fazia três dias que eu não o via. Mas até onde eu sei ele poderia estar morto. E o mero pensamento disso fazia eu ficar sem ar.

-Senhora, tem ninjas aqui em baixo procurando por você – Disse Lin da porta do quarto e eu desci apressada.

-Precisamos de sua ajuda no hospital – Disse um deles e não demorei a chegar lá, porém eu não estava preparada para o que vi. Duas salas de cirurgia estavam ocupadas. Com os dois homens mais especiais da minha vida.

-Sakura, eu preciso que seja forte. Estamos em controle de danos então precisamos de sua experiencia – Falou Tsunade e eu respirei fundo controlando as lagrimas antes de entrar na sala de cirurgia.

Naruto parecia incrivelmente pálido. Eu via enormes lacerações pelo seu corpo e a perda de sangue era descontrolada. Já haviam me dito que ele se curava com rapidez. Então comecei a procurar primeiramente sangramentos internos. Comecei a realizar a cura solicitando que lhe fosse transferido sangue o mais rápido possível.

Não haviam exagerado quando disseram que ele se curava sozinho. Quando comecei a impulsionar a cura um chakra alaranjado o cercou me ajudando. Quando percebi que ele estavam estável faltando apenas fechar os ferimentos pedi para uma médica tomar meu lugar e corri para ajudar Tsunade.

A situação do Sasuke era mais critica. Ele parecia ter mais ou menos os mesmos ferimentos do Naruto, mas sem seu poder de curar rapidamente. Tsunade me encarou buscando algo que mostrasse que a qualquer momento eu me descontrolar. Acenou e permitiu que eu me aproximasse à ajudando com a hemorragia interna.

-Como está o Naruto? - Perguntou minha sensei depois de um tempo.

-Estável, acho que vai precisar de pelo menos uma semana no hospital para se recuperar – Respondi me perguntando de onde via tanto sangue – Sua pressão está baixando.

-Eu preciso liderar seu selo – Falou Tsunade em tom sombrio depois de um tempo – Ele ajudará a pelo menos nos dar tempo.

-Quanto isso vai prejudicá-lo? - Perguntei a encarando. Nós estávamos falando da vida do homem que eu amava.

-Não mais do que sangrar até a morte – Respondeu Tsunade e eu me vi concordando – Prenda-o na mesa e depois saiam.

As enfermeiras buscaram fazer o ordenado o mais rápido possível e quando estávamos sozinhas Tsunade começou a recitar um cântico pulsionando chakra no seu pescoço e em poucos segundos senti o chakra do Sasuke se tornando mais sombrio. Seus olhos abriram, mas ele não parecia reconhecer nada em sua volta. A sala parecia mais fria e ele lutava contra suas restrições.

Continuei trabalhando em seus ferimentos e de fato o sangue saia mais lentamente. Porém tive que me controlar para não fazer nada em relação aos gemidos de dor e desespero. O Sasuke estava acordado sentindo tudo. Guerreando contra as restrições sussurrando ofensas que tentei que não chegasse a mim.

-Eu descobri de onde ver seu sangramento – Falei com urgência – Seu fígado.

Senti as mãos da Tsunade se juntarem as minhas e por minutos infernais pensei que não conseguiríamos. Minha roupa estava encharcada com seu sangue. Ele não tinha forças nem mesmo para continuar a tentar se soltar. Suspirei aliviada quando conseguimos controlar aquele ferimento e começamos a buscar por mais.

-É melhor pararmos por hoje e voltar para uma nova cirurgia quando ele estiver mais forte – Falei olhando para seus olhos delirantes de dor.

-Procure outros ferimentos internos. Cuidaremos dos ferimentos superficiais depois – Mandou Tsunade observando uma corajosa enfermeira entrando com duas bolsas de sangue.

Não posso dizer quanto tempo passei ali escutando os gemidos de dor do Sasuke achando que o perderia a qualquer movimento errado. Foram as piores e mais agonizante horas da minha vida.

-Acho que ele está estável – Falou Tsunade que pareceria estar tão cansada quanto eu – Feche-o enquanto desativo o seu selo.

-Você vai ficar bem, meu amor – Sussurrei beijando sua testa tentando acreditar nas minhas palavras antes que a exaustão tomasse conta de mim e o mundo ficou escuro

…

**N/a: Ola!**

**Sim, nem comento o quanto eu demorei. Mas estava estudando para a segunda fase da OAB, depois vieram minhas provas de fim de semestre e fotos da formatura e como, infelizmente, faço parte da comissão de formatura não tive um segundo para respirar. Porém agora estou finalmente de férias e com muitas ideias para o próximo capítulo que será a esperada guerra. Vou me esforçar muito para escrever cenas legais de batalha e pela primeira vez tenho reais vislumbres de como tudo vai acabar, infelizmente. Realmente adoro escrever essa história e ler seus comentários que sempre me deixam muito, muito feliz.**

**Agora vamos as respostas dos reviews:**

_**Tsukyomiuchihasama - **Ola! Muito obrigada por mandar um review, adoro saber que está lendo minhas histórias então muito obrigada._

_**LunaB - **Ola querida! Tudo bem? Como está indo a vida? Sim, sim! O amor está no ar, simplesmente não consigo resistir. E admito já sei mais ou menos como a história vai acabar, inclusive o par do Itachi, mas isso é um segredo! Espero realmente que goste desse capítulo e novamente desculpa a demora._

_**Chibi-onigiri - **Ola! Nossa fico feliz em saber que você leu outras fics minha e gostou e fico feliz em saber que não se decepcionou com essa! Espero que continue gostando e novamente desculpa a demora em reaparecer._

**Bom, os outros reviews estão respondidos por e-mail e aproveito para agradecer aqueles que colocaram essa fic como favorita e/ou alerta e minha pessoa como autora favorita e/ou alerta. Muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Espero que gostem e nem preciso dizer o quanto gosto de receber seus comentários. Então, por favor, deixem reviews.**

**Sendo assim...**

**Até a próxima!**

**Beijinhos**

**Maria Lua**

**07/07/2013**


	14. Chapter 14

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

**14**

_**Haruno Sakura**_

-Encarar é feio – Falei ainda de olhos fechados sorrindo de leve sabendo que a mão que segurava a minha era de um bom amigo – Você não devia estar deitado descansando enquanto se cura?

-Bom quem desmaiou de exaustão foi você – Falou Naruto e eu abri os olhos para encarar os seus azuis.

-É né? Desmaiar por inúmeros ferimentos e uma grava hemorragia interna é bem menos grave – Falei sorrindo me ajeitando na cama para ficar sentada. Eu sabia que havia extrapolado na noite passada. Mas eu nunca havia me sentido tão cansada quanto hoje e admito que seja a primeira vez que sinto dor por uso extensivo de chakra.

-Eu já me sinto bem melhor e soube que devo agradecer isso a você – Disse Naruto sorrindo – Foi uma batalha selvagem.

-O Sasuke já acordou? – Perguntei preocupada. Eu lembrava vagamente de perder os sentidos após deixá-lo estável. Sem contar que a Tsunade estava no caso.

-Ainda não, mas Tsunade disse que é apenas questão de tempo para isso – Falou Naruto acariciando minha mão – Eu soube que tiveram que ativar o selo. Eu sinto que você teve que assistir.

-Ele estava com tanta dor, Naruto – Sussurrei sabendo que sempre que fechasse os olhos esse seria o meu novo pesadelo – Eu tentei a todo custo não perder o controle.

-Você é bem mais forte do que lhe dão crédito – Falou Naruto beijando minha testa.

-Posso saber o que raios você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Tsunade entrando no quarto – Volte agora para o seu quarto e só saia de lá quando eu pessoalmente deixar. Entendeu?

-Tudo bem. Não precisa perder o controle dessa maneira – Respondeu Naruto dando um pequeno aperto na minha mão antes de sair.

-Eu sei que você deve estar irritada. Que a primeira regra é manter o bem estar, porém não podia parar – Falei a encarando o no momento que seus olhos encontraram os meus sabia que algo estava errado – O que aconteceu? O Sasuke piorou? Ele está bem?

-Sakura – Falou Tsunade sentando ao meu lado na cama – Você provavelmente não havia percebido, afinal ainda estava bem no início. Você estava grávida de três semanas. Contudo quando você usou suas reservas de chakra acabou sofrendo um aborto espontâneo. Eu sinto muito.

-Isso não pode estar certo. Eu uso proteção, Tsunade – Falei e sabia que não estava conseguindo assimilar a noticia.

-Sakura, você sabe que muitas coisas podem levar a essa falha. Seu organismo pode não estar mais reagindo a essa proteção, o estresse, essa não é a primeira vez que você chega à exaustão – Falou Tsunade acariciando minha mão – Você tem que se cuidar, Sakura. Eu vou iniciar uma nova forma de proteção. Mas a partir de agora eu quero que você pare imediatamente o que estiver fazendo quando sentir que está chegando próximo ao seu limite.

-Eu não quero que ninguém comente nada com o Sasuke. Eu quero conversar pessoalmente com ele – Pedi sentindo o choque me sufocar – Ele acordou?

-Há poucos minutos – Respondeu Tsunade – Você pode visitá-lo quando se sentir bem o suficiente.

Observei minha mentora sair enquanto a enormidade do que havia me falado entrava na minha mente. Meu lado racional sabia que seria uma loucura ter uma criança nesse momento. Ele seria um filho ilegítimo, nascido em um momento de incerteza. Se Konoha não vencer essa guerra e eu permanecer viva seria inimiga número 1 do País da Água. Mas era impossível não sentir a dor mesmo perdendo algo que eu nem sabia que tinha.

Levantei vestindo minhas roupas abandonando o pijama do hospital na cama agora fria. Eu ainda me sentia um pouco fraca e principalmente abalada. Tudo que eu queria era sair correndo desse hospital para casa e me esconder em baixo dos cobertores. Mas pensar em casa trazia um conjunto de pensamentos que não era bom seguir no momento. Eu precisava falar com ele.

Abri a porta do quarto onde eu sentia que ele estava e percebi ele deitado. Seus olhos estavam fechados, todavia eu sabia que ele estava acordado. Todo momento que não estávamos juntos eu minimizava na minha mente o impacto que ele tinha sobre mim. Minha memória nunca fazia jus a sua beleza. Quando me aproximei qualquer pensamento sobre seu rosto e corpo que mais pareciam escupidos pelo mais celebre artista foram esquecidos. Seus braços estavam presos a cama com algemas de chakra.

-Não faça essa cara. É para minha segurança e de todos nesse hospital – Falou Sasuke e eu detestava escutar o tom amargo da sua voz.

-Não quer dizer que eu precise gostar disso – Falei chegando perto acariciando sua mão com carinho – Como você está se sentindo?

-Bem o suficiente – Respondeu Sasuke e eu puxei uma cadeira para sentar ao seu lado – O que há de errado? Você está muito pálida, Sakura. Eu já pedi que você não trabalhasse até exaustão.

-Eu preciso te contar uma coisa – Falei segurando sua mão com dificuldade por causa da algema – Eu quero que você entenda que eu não planejei isso, eu realmente achava que estava protegida. Mas eu fiquei grávida.

-Você está grávida? - Perguntou Sasuke se levantando machucando os pulsos com a ação.

-Não mais. Estava no inicio, eu não havia percebido nada ainda. Quando eu usei minhas reservas de chakra acabei sofrendo um aborto espontâneo – Falei sendo recepcionada por um longo silêncio – Talvez seja uma coisa bom. Nós não somos casados, a guerra vai estourar em poucos dias, eu seria uma mulher com um alvo nas costas se não ganharmos...

-Então você está feliz? - Perguntou Sasuke e eu não conseguia determinar o que ele estava sentindo pelo seu rosto e tom de voz.

-Não. Eu me sinto perdida e como se um parte de mim tivesse morrido – Sussurrei sentindo as lágrimas chegarem aos meus olhos – Eu tento pensar em motivos que façam sentido para eu não sentir nada, mas a dor parece estar me consumindo e tudo que eu consigo pensar é correr me esconder em casa só que o único lugar que eu consigo associar a lar é sua casa, nos seus braços e eu estou tão perdida.

-Venha aqui – Falou Sasuke e eu percebi que ele não estava mais nas suas restrições – Venha.

Levantei e me deitei ao seu lado. Senti seus braços me cercando da maneira que eu queria desde que soube da noticia. As lágrimas corriam livremente agora enquanto sentia seus lábios na minha testa e seus dedos acariciando meus cabelos.

-Eu amo você. Eu devo a minha vida a você. Eu devo minha sanidade a você – Sussurrou Sasuke me apertando mais forte contra seu peito mesmo eu sabendo que ele provavelmente estava sentindo alguma dor – Não foi sua culpa. Eu sei que se você soubesse da gravidez não teria usado suas reservas e se ele ainda estivesse aqui nós o amaríamos.

Permanecemos nessa posição por mais tempo que eu pudesse contar. Com o tempo as lágrimas secaram e o conforto me fez sentir menos entorpecida. E antes que eu pudesse perceber acabei adormecendo. Fui arrancada da inconsciência pela voz irritada da Tsunade provavelmente reclamando a falta de algemas.

-Você já pode abrir os olhos. Ela já foi – Sussurrou Sasuke e eu encarei seus olhos negros – Você disse algo que podemos facilmente modificar.

-Não. Nós não nos casaremos com pressa por causa da guerra. Por medo de não termos a chance depois – Falei acariciando seu queixo que mostrava indícios de barba por fazer – Eu imagino nosso casamento desde que eu tinha seis anos quando você fez o pedido oficial.

-Você planejou mesmo? - Perguntou Sasuke parecendo surpreso com um pequeno sorriso brincando nos seus lábios.

-Eu tenho um lado romântico sabia? Eu sempre planejei um casamento no outono quando as folhas estiverem naquele tom entre vermelho e amarelo. Nós teríamos que cultivar algumas tulipas em estufa porque eu as quero por todo o lugar. Seria uma cerimonia simples nos jardins da Mansão Uchiha, para poucas pessoas – Falei sorrindo brincando com seu pijama envergonhada de encará-lo.

-Primeiro mês de outono após a guerra – Falou Sasuke levantando meu queixo para encará-lo – Minha melhor oferta.

-Então acho que devo aceitá-la – Murmurei sentindo seus lábios tocarem os meus.

…

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

Isso é um inferno.

As coisas estavam mais complicadas do que poderia imaginar. Por mais que meu plano pudesse dar certo havia mais homens do que eu supunha previamente. Claro que a maioria possuía apenas o treinamento básico. Mas era outra coisa que estava me irritando. Meus olhos.

Claro que eu sabia que teria dificuldades ao sair ainda no inicio do tratamento. Contudo agora eu estava cego sem meu sharingan. E o uso constante da minha linhagem vinha causando uma dor cronica. A Sakura havia me avisado sobre isso. Ela disse que melhoria se eu passasse algum tempo com ele desativado, mas como eu poderia ficar tão vulnerável quando estava atrás das linhas inimigas.

Talvez a resposta dos meus problemas estivesse sentada no meu colo. Será que eu poderia confiar uma informação dessa a Hyuuga Hanabi? Saí dos meus pensamentos para observar o que nunca deveria ser visto por uma jovem nobre de Konoha. O que acontecia na minha frente era um verdadeira orgia.

O líder do País do Ferro decidiu fazer uma festa antecipada de comemoração. Prepotentes não? Esse homens não eram ninjas. Eram mercenários sem honra que lutavam por quem pagava melhor. Era desprezível ter que conviver e até ensinar algo a eles.

-É melhor você relaxar um pouco – Sussurrou Hanabi mordiscando mina orelha.

-Homens sem honra – Resmunguei em seu pescoço acariciando sua cintura. A Hanabi era uma constante surpresa. Seu comportamento era nada mais do que impecável. Sem contar suas analises das fraquezas dessa merda de país.

-Não quer apreciar um pouco de diversidade não, Manu? - Perguntou Sasori sentando ao meu lado.

-Não – Respondi sentindo os lábios da Hanabi se chocarem com os meus. Eu sabia que não deveria estar apreciando tanto o aspecto físico dessa missão. Mas era quase impossível não fazê-lo.

-Então você poderia compartilhar – Falou um dos mercenários, porém antes que sua mão encostasse na pele de Hanabi segurei seu pulso torcendo seu braço o suficiente para causar dor sem quebrá-lo – Tente tocar no que é meu mais uma vez e quebro seus dois braços. Entendeu?

-Por que não vamos para um lugar mais intimo? - Perguntou Hanabi e eu levantei com ela indo para o quarto que dividíamos – Bêbados inúteis. Bloqueei varias linhas de chakra e eles nem perceberam. Calma, fiz algo apenas para enfraquecê-los, mas sem que eles notem.

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda – Falei sentando na cama tirando o capuz que escondia meu rosto – Eu preciso que você aceite o selo Uchiha para isso.

-Você sabe que eu nunca trairia sua confiança – Disse Hanabi puxando uma cadeira para sentar na minha frente.

-O selo protege a informação mesmo sobre tortura – Falei esperando sua resposta.

-A Hinata que não descubra – Falou Hanabi depois de um tempo – Tem que ser em um lugar que não der para ver.

-Então você aceita o selo? - Perguntei apenas para um confirmação.

-É claro que eu aceito o selo, Itachi – Disse Hanabi revirando os olhos voltando a sua aparência normal.

Fui até minha bolsa pegando um pedaço de giz. Afastei os moveis desenhando um circulo e todos os símbolos necessários. Hanabi sentou no meio do circulo e comecei a fazer os gestos de mãos e recitar o cântico. Depois de alguns segundos o lado direito do seu quadril brilhou indicando que ela havia aceitado o selo.

-Feito – Falou Hanabi levantando colocando a mão em cima do selo – Então?

-Eu estou cego, Hanabi – Falei observando ela perder as forças nas pernas caindo sentada na cadeira de antes. Ela assim como o Sasuke entende exatamente o quanto isso era destrutivo. Ela dependia dos seus olhos também – Eu consigo ver com meu sharingan, mas o uso constante está provocando dores cronicas.

-Você pode descansar agora – Falou Hanabi acariciando meu rosto de leve e eu agradeço por ela não tentar me consolar ou algo do tipo. Uma prova que ela me conhecia – Eu vou cuidar de você.

-Eu não preciso de ninguém cuidando de mim – Resmunguei revirando os olhos.

-Eu vou te dar cobertura então – Falou Hanabi sorrindo e foi o último vislumbre que eu tive antes da completa escuridão – Vá dormir. Eu venho adiando a vigia do esquema de segurança a noite faz um tempo.

-Obrigado por não fazer uma grande coisa sobre isso – Falei deitando.

-Ah por favor! Você não enxergar perfeitamente não nem vinte por cento da diferença entre você e o resto dos ninjas do mundo – Falou Hanabi e pelo seu tom eu sabia que ela estava sorrindo.

-Você sempre sabe o que dizer – Zombei.

-Cala a boca e vai dormir – Resmungou Hanabi me fazendo sorrir.

-Ei menina mais respeito com seu capitão – Falei sarcástico.

-Oh senhor Capitão! Perdoai minha indiscrição e cala a boca e vá dormir, por favor – Disse Hanabi rindo e preferi ignorá-la. Eu realmente precisava dormir.

…

_**Hyuuga Neji**_

-Você demorou hoje – Comentei quando vi a Hinata entrar – Você andou chorando?

-O Naruto quase morreu ontem – Falou Hinata acariciando minha testa sentando na cama ao me lado – Eu devo mais a Sakura do que eu poderei pagar nessa vida. Aliais ela não vai poder fazer o tratamento hoje. Ela desmaiou de exaustão ontem.

-Ela está bem? - Perguntei preocupado. Não tinha como eu não gostar da Sakura. Ela me trouxe a vida novamente.

-Eu acho que sim. Infelizmente não a vi pessoalmente. O Sasuke se machucou também – Falou Hinata começando a me alimentar – Eu estou preocupada Neji. Nós dois sabemos quem estará na linha de frente da batalha.

-Eu queria poder defender nossa vila – Falei sabendo que eu não devia estar preso da autopiedade.

-Você vai – Falou Hinata sorrindo com carinho. Como ela poderia me amar tanto depois de tudo que já fiz continuava sendo um mistério. Escutei alguém batendo na porta. A Hinata levantou para ver quem era. Ela só permitia que alguém entrasse depois de minha autorização – É a Tenten.

-Pode pedir para ela entrar – Falei sem saber ao certo o que sentir. Desde que eu acordei eu ansiava sua presença e agora que poucos metros nos separavam eu não a queria por perto.

-Eu vou ver se consigo manter o Naruto na cama para se recuperar – Falou Hinata beijando minha testa – Eu volto logo.

-Como você está se sentindo? - Perguntou Tenten entrando no meu campo de visão e ela estava tão linda quanto eu me lembrava. Seus cabelos estavam soltos caindo pelas suas costas contrastando com sua pele alva. Mas seus olhos carregam uma tristeza nova.

-Bem na medida do possível – Respondi e meu tom saiu mais frio do que eu desejava. Talvez eu estivesse mais magoado do que gostaria de admitir.

-Eu voltei a treinar e comecei a cuidar da floricultura. A Ino foi para Suna por causa do casamento – Falou Tenten depois de um tempo em silencio e ela nunca pareceu tão afobada.

-Fico feliz por você – Falei sendo recepcionado por mais um longo silêncio.

-Eu não conseguia lidar com a culpa, Neji. Por isso que eu não vim antes – Falou Tenten parecendo completamente derrotada – O Lee me contou que o seu acidente só aconteceu por que você estava distraído. Nós dois sabemos que você nunca se distrai em uma batalha o único motivo para você estar distraído foram as coisas horríveis que eu disse. É minha culpa você está aqui.

-Eu sou um ninja de elite, Tenten – Falei calmo – Lutando em uma guerra contra um ninja de elite. Não diminua o ocorrido. O que você me disse naquela noite me magoou, mas perceber que você sempre foge quando as coisas ficam difíceis foi bem pior.

-Será que um dia você acha que vai conseguir me perdoar? - Perguntou Tenten e eu odiava perceber que ela estava quase chorando.

-Não há o que perdoar, Tenten – Murmurei me sentindo extremamente cansado – Eu não sei se poderei esquecer.

-Eu posso voltar amanhã para te ver? - Perguntou Tenten e eu não saberia dizer não.

-Fique a vontade – Respondi e fechei os olhos quando seus lábios encostaram na minha testa. Eu poderia estar magoado, contudo eu não podia negar o quanto ainda a amava.

…

_**ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

-Entreguei o mapa – Falou Sakura entrando no quarto observando ela tirar suas roupas normais – Eu esbarrei com o Kakashi e ele disse que iriamos sair em vinte minutos.

Há hora havia chegado. Nossos planos de batalha estavam se iniciando e eu já podia sentir o cheiro de sangue e sujeira que iria dominar o ar em pouco tempo. Infelizmente eu não estaria em Konoha. Minha missão era derrubar o País do Ferro. O Itachi já havia me enviado relatórios dos pontos fracos e fortes assim como da região. Não seria uma tarefa fácil ainda mais por só levar comigo o Kakashi e a Sakura.

Eu havia discutido por horas com o Kakashi pela indicação da Sakura. Eu não tinha nenhum argumento plausível para ela não ir além do fato de ser completamente apaixonado por ela e temer mais do que tudo a sua morte. Todavia com o tempo acabei olhando o lado positivo. Ela estaria ao meu lado. Eu poderia protegê-la, mesmo sabendo que ela não precisa de proteção.

-Sasuke! Porque você continua sentado na cama olhando para o nada? - Perguntou Sakura saindo do banheiro de toalha parecendo irritada, mas tudo que fiz foi levantar passar meu braço pela sua cintura roubando seus lábios com os meus. Sakura soltou um suspiro surpresa me abraçando pelo pescoço retribuindo o beijo com o mesmo fervor – Eu amo você, Sasuke.

-Isso não é uma despedida – Falei a soltando para que pudesse colocar seu uniforme. E havia algo de extrema sensualidade em vê-la se vestir com suas roupas da ANBU.

-Pare de me olhar assim – Mandou Sakura sorrindo se aproximando lentamente de mim – É injusto você ser tão sexy.

-Injusto com quem? - Perguntei acariciando sua pele beijando seu pescoço.

-Comigo é claro – Respondeu Sakura beijando meus lábios antes de se afastar – Estou pronta.

Coloquei meu colete e descemos encontrando o Kakashi tomando chá enquanto nos esperava. Nossas bolsas já estavam preparadas então passei alguns segundos olhando para meu lar ancestral. Eu não sabia se veria esse local de novo.

-Lin já passou da hora de você ir para as montanhas – Falou Sakura se referindo ao local para onde os civis estavam sendo evacuados.

-Eu queria fazer algo para vocês comerem – Falou Lin entregando um estojo para a Sakura – Foi um prazer conhecer a senhora.

-Eu digo o mesmo – Falou Sakura abraçando a Lin. Acenei a cabeça em forma de despedida antes de sairmos.

-Ainda bem que cheguei antes de você irem – Falou Naruto sorrindo – Já está tudo organizado. Os ninjas estão disfarçados para quem esteja vigiando pensar que é mais um dia normal. Os ninjas já estão nos túneis e chegaram noticiais que Suna já está se organizando.

-Naruto, tome cuidado – Pediu Sakura abraçando meu amigo – Lembre que você não é a única defesa e que tem que estar vivo para casar com a Hinata.

-Tome cuidado também – Falou Naruto me abraçando como sempre irritante e começamos nossa viagem. Nós precisávamos tomar cuidado extra com nossa movimentação para não sermos vistos. E quando chegamos ao País do Ferro percebi as dificuldades que enfrentaríamos. A cidadela era protegida por altas muralhas bem vigiadas. Os homens ainda estavam lá dentro e olhando para o enorme portão de ferro que serviria como nossa passagem não pude deixar de lembrar da escritura que se faz presente no poema "A Divina Comedia" de Dante na entrada do Inferno:

"_Deixai toda esperança, ó vós que entrais!"_

…

**N/a: Ola pessoal!**

**Eu sei que havia comentado que esse capítulo seria das batalhas, mas percebi que tina muita coisa mal resolvida antes que a guerra acontecesse e infelizmente entramos em reta final. Já estou triste só de pensar.**

**Espero que vocês gostem e mandem suas opiniões por reviews**

**Beijinhos**

**Maria Lua**

**08/08/2013**


	15. Chapter 15

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

**15**

_"__E saiu outro, um cavalo cor de fogo; e ao que estava sentado nele foi concedido tirar da terra a paz, para que se matassem uns aos outros; e foi-lhe dada uma grande espada."_

**Apocalipse 6:4**

_**Hyuuga Hanabi**_

Eu nunca me senti tão confortável. Devido há varias interrupções durante nossa estadia Itachi e eu concordamos em dormir na mesma cama. E admito que foram as melhores noites que passei. Apenas em sentir o calor do corpo do Itachi próximo ao meu. Ele me passava uma sensação de segurança e eu sabia que era por eu confiar completamente nele e ficava feliz em saber que ele confiava em mim também.

-Eles bem que poderiam entrar em formação em silêncio – Resmungou Itachi sentando na cama – Irritante.

-Você acha tudo irritante – Falei em tom brincalhão virando para encarar suas costas. Esse homem não devia ter um corpo tão perfeito. Era completamente injusto com o resto da população ninja.

Escutei alguém na porta e enquanto Itachi colocava sua máscara despi o robe que eu sempre usava revelando uma camisola minúscula. Escutei a porta sendo aberta e me ajoelhei atrás das costas do Itachi abraçando seu peito enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

-Olá Sasori – Cumprimentei sorrindo mordiscando a orelha do meu capitão enquanto encarava o mercenário – Você sempre estraga toda a diversão.

-Desculpe querida, mas Manu os homens já vão sair – Falou Sasori sorrindo irônico, mas seus olhos queimavam de desejo.

-Você não ia liderá-los? - Perguntou Itachi levantando enquanto eu me deitava de forma provocativa na cama.

-O chefe prefere que eu permaneça aqui cuidando de um ataque reserva se necessário – Respondeu Sasori – E sua vadia? Vai ficar aqui?

-Sim. Quem sabe não a deixe lhe dar um presente de comemoração – Falou Itachi.

-Ela sempre pode me dar uma amostra – Comentou Sasori tentando se aproximar da cama.

-Dei ordem para ela matar qualquer um que toque no que é meu sem a minha permissão – Disse Itachi e Sasori sorriu.

-Posso esperar pela comemoração – Falou Sasori saindo – Cinco minutos.

-Homenzinho nojento – Resmunguei colocando meu robe.

-Você lembra suas ordens, certo? – Perguntou Itachi me encarando com seu sharingan já ativado.

-Desative. Você precisa ficar sem dores de cabeça durante a batalha – Pedi e sorri internamente quando ele atendeu meu pedido – Permanecer fora do radar, ajudar a equipe de Konoha a entrar e depois ajudar ao ataque conquistando primeiramente a área de comunicação onde devo permanecer mandando mensagens de que tudo está correndo como planejado a cada vinte minutos para que ninguém do Ferro desconfie.

-Perfeito – Falou Itachi vestindo suas roupas de Manu pegando suas armas – Comporte-se e não morra.

-Eu ficaria feliz se você seguisse seu próprio conselho – Falei levantando – Caso algo aconteça eu quero que você saiba que foi uma honra servir com você.

-Deixa de drama, pirralha – Resmungou Itachi me fazendo sorrir e pela primeira vez em muitos anos decidi ser impulsiva. Levantei calmamente da cama e caminhei em sua direção. Tirei sua máscara encarando seus olhos negros. Eu sabia que ele não podia me ver, mas sabia que ele sabia exatamente onde eu estava. Coloquei minhas mãos nos seus ombros achando que era uma grande coisa ele ainda não ter me afastado. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e encostei seus lábios com os meus.

Era um beijo delicado, inocente e mais intimo do que qualquer carícia que já havíamos trocado. Talvez porque esse beijo era realmente o primeiro beijo entre Itachi e Hanabi. Nada de Manu e sua amante.

Acariciei seus cabelos sentindo sua língua pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo e não pensei duas vezes em conceder. Senti suas mãos na minha cintura e sorri de leve durante o beijo quando percebi que não era para me afastar e sim para aproximar seu corpo do meu. Seu corpo se inclinou sobre o meu enquanto o beijo se tornava cada vez mais intimo e não consegui refrear o leve gemido que escapou da mina garganta. Eu só queria me perder no seu toque, seu cheiro, seu gosto.

-Tome cuidado – Murmurei quando me afastei e fui presenteada com um pequeno sorriso torto que o deixava ainda mais irresistível.

-Até depois, Hanabi – Disse Itachi colocando sua máscara antes de partir e só me restava torcer para não ser a última vez que vi seus olhos negros.

…

_**Haruno Sakura**_

Depois de uma grande dificuldade em desviar entre os ninjas que se moviam para a grande batalha chegamos ao ponto de encontro. Deveríamos ser abordados pela Hyuuga Hanabi que estava com as informações atualizadas. Estávamos esperando há quase meia hora quando uma jovem de cabelos negros e kimono ridiculamente curto veio correndo em nossa direção.

-Hyuuga Hinata se apresentando – Falou a mulher e seu disfarce era com certeza completo – Os homens acabaram de sair. Permaneceram no local, dois generais, Sasori e um homem chinês que só chegou ontem ao País do Ferro, para cuidar de lançar as tropas reservas se necessário.

-Quantos homens formam o ataque reserva? - Perguntou Kakashi.

-Cerca de cem – Respondeu Hanabi de forma calma – Capitão Uchiha descobriu uma central de comunicação onde deve informar se está tudo bem a cada vinte minutos.

-Devo deduzir que você já sabe onde está central está – Falou Kakashi e a menina sorriu.

-É claro – Respondeu Hanabi e ela era tão diferente da sua irmã. Só que de um jeito positivo. Enquanto a primeira palavra que vinha na minha cabeça quando eu pensava na Hinata era classe para Hanabi era espontaneidade – O Capitão Uchiha me instruiu a conquistar o local e continuar a comunicação.

-Então é ideal você dominar a torre em primeiro lugar – Falei recebendo acenos de concordância dos meus companheiros.

-Sasuke, eu quero que você domine os homens. Eu cuidarei de um dos generais e a Sakura do outro – Falou Kakashi e por um segundo pensei que o Sasuke ia discutir. Mas nós dois sabíamos que sua técnica seria mais efetiva contra uma multidão – Sem prisioneiros. Hanabi faça um clone desacordado do seu desface no quarto. Use esse comunicador para avisar que você dominou a torre.

-Sim senhor – Falou a jovem saindo em seguida. Depois de pouco mais de vinte minutos ela avisou que havia dominado a torre e que em dez minutos haveria uma troca de guardas.

-Tome cuidado, entendeu? - Mandou Sasuke beijando de leve meus lábios antes de sair.

Nós já havíamos estudado as plantas do País do Ferro e seu esquema de segurança. Eu entraria pela parte de trás. Observei os guardas saírem do posto e entrei sem maiores problemas. Eu sabia que o Sasori estaria na sala de guerra então subi as escadas com cuidado de esconder meu chakra parando em frente a uma enorme porta dupla de madeira.

Quando eu me colocava na persona de anjo da morte tomava uma atitude que beirava a pura arrogância. Eu tentava aparentar que nada poderia me atingir para minar o psicológico do meu adversário. Isso poderia não influenciar o Sasori, mas não fazia mal tentar. Sendo assim empurrei as portas com força fazendo-as bater na parede.

-Olá Sasori – Cumprimentei sorrindo entrando calmamente no recinto.

-Haruno Sakura – Falou Sasori levantando e eu podia sentir sua raiva – Com certeza a última pessoa que eu pensei que veria aqui.

-Oh! Eu adoro fazer surpresas agradáveis – Falei tirando o cabelo do pescoço – Se bem que eu acho que para você não será tão agradável.

-Eu vou acabar com você, sua vadia – Rosnou Sasori me fazendo gargalhar – Talvez até que você goste quando eu te mostrar como um homem de verdade fode.

-Eu não acho que você possa se lembrar da última vez que nos encontramos – Falei rindo – Uma luta justa? Nada de bonecos. Apenas eu e você para provar mais uma vez que você não é nada sem eles.

-Você está sendo muito pretenciosa, vadia – Resmungou Sasori se preparando.

-Oh, por favor! É só você – Falei me defendendo quando ele me atacou na tentativa de arrancar minha cabeça. Eu podia sentir a pressão do seu chakra e antes de um contra-ataque dei um passo para trás banhando minha espada com chakra.

Saltei o atacando com agilidade por cima. E pelos próximos minutos os únicos barulhos que ecoavam pela sala eram de nossas respirações ofegantes e do aço de nossas espadas se chocando. Era uma batalha equilibrada. Eu era tão rápida quanto ele e o máximo que conseguíamos infringir no outro eram ferimentos superficiais.

Mas uma luta não é ganha em um único grande golpe. Na verdade é um jogo xadrez onde você deve estar sempre à frente do seu oponente. Eu podia não poder visualizar os pontos de chakra como os Hyuuga, contudo sabia a posição dos principais. Sabia quais lugares poderia ferir para fazê-lo sangrar em abundância, mesmo que lentamente. O suficiente para enfraquecê-lo em longo prazo.

Depois de alguns momentos percebi uma vaga oportunidade de ataca-lo e não perdi tempo. Corri o atacando, mas quando não havia maneira de recuar percebi que era uma armadilha. É claro que ele não iria lutar de forma justa. Como eu pude ser tão ingênua. Eu estava atacando um dos seus bonecos quando senti sua espada atravessando minha barriga. A dor explodiu no meu corpo e eu já não era mais senhora de mim. Senti minhas costas batendo no chão frio enquanto meu sangue se esvaia.

-Agora você está no seu devido lugar – Falou Sasori e eu o senti se movendo para deitar em cima de mim – E a última coisa que você vai lembrar-se dessa vida sou eu violando seu corpo.

Mas eu não morreria sem uma luta. Eu sabia o que eu deveria fazer. Eu já havia tentado fazer isso, mas não tinha sido bem sucedido. Concentrei todo o chakra que eu podia no meu braço. E com todas as minhas forças enfiei minha mão através do seu peito sentindo seu sangue escorrendo pelo meu braço enquanto seu corpo caiu em cima do meu como um verdadeiro peso morto roubando todo o ar dos meus pulmões.

Não sei quanto tempo passou. Eu sabia que tinha que tentar ficar consciente, mas estava casa vez mais difícil. Já estava desistindo quando senti o peso do Sasori sendo arrancado de cima do meu corpo. Eu consegui reconhecer o Kakashi e quase consegui esboçar alguma reação.

-Eu vou te tirar dessa, entendeu – Falou Kakashi com firmeza, mas nós dois sabíamos que era apenas ilusão. Eu provavelmente iria abandonar a vida terrena em meio a sangue, morte e lágrimas.

_**...**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

O ataque havia começado com tudo. Mas Konoha estava se segurando bem. A ideia de destruí parte dos túneis do Som havia sido genial. Levar parte da batalha para o subsolo desaforava os ninjas que estavam nas fronteiras da cidade. Mais uma vez um Sasuke provou seu valor como estrategista. Essa ideia junto ao uso dos civis estava movendo os ventos a nosso favor.

-Itachi – Gritou Hanabi no meu ouvido no pequeno comunicador – Eu não sei se você está me ouvindo, mas eles planejam um ataque surpresa pelas montanhas.

Suspirei frustrado ferindo mais um ninja de forma não letal. Eu teria que atrasar meus planos para avisar esse desdobramento. Localizei a Hokage lutando a alguns metros e fiz uma sequência de gestos que ela reconheceria. E agora eu finalmente realizaria o final da minha tão esperada vingança.

Criei dois clones um vestido como Manu e outro do meu verdadeiro eu. Eles criariam a ilusão necessária. Observei minhas criações se misturando com a massa que lutava e me encaminhei para o esconderijo onde o conselho estava. Matei sem maiores problemas os poucos guardas designados para proteção e invadi o local.

-O que é isso? – Perguntou um dos velhos irritantes.

-Isso é vingança – Respondi sorrindo tirando o manto. Nada mais justo do que mostrar abertamente quem iria ceifar suas vidas. Eu sabia que um sorriso ensandecido estava brincando com meus lábios. Eu esperava por isso há quatorze anos. E antes que eles pudessem reagir eu ataquei. Se não houvesse uma guerra por trás dessas paredes eu levaria meu tempo. Eu os torturaria lentamente. Pagando cada dia que o Sasuke ficou naquele orfanato depois de assistir a morte dos nossos parentes. Para cada criança abusada por alguém que os devia proteger e que esses homens asquerosos encobriram.

Senti a minha lâmina rasgando suas gargantas. Apreciando cada gota de sangue que tocava o chão. Eles não representaram muito desafio e em poucos minutos a sala estava cheirando a morte e sangue. Os corpos se empilhavam. E a cada morte eu sentia meu espirito sendo libertado.

-Você nunca vai escapar dessa – Falou o líder do concelho fazendo uma gargalhada escapar dos meus lábios.

-É claro que vou. Não é Uchiha Itachi que está fazendo isso é o Manu. Sua criação – Falei antes de decapitá-lo – E agora eu estou livre para fazer o que desejar.

**...**

_**Sabaku no Gaara**_

Tudo estava pronto para a partida. Nós estávamos saindo um dia antes do ataque. Tinha sido tudo cronometrado. E se corresse tudo como planejado o ataque seria rápido e eficaz.

-Os suprimentos já estão organizados – Falou Ino entrando no quarto.

-Isso é ótimo – Falei voltando a catalogar o que levaria comigo. Eu sabia que era criancice continuar brigado com ela. Ainda mais quando eu poderia morrer nesta próxima batalha. Mas eu não estava acostumado ao que estava sentindo. Eu me importava profundamente com a Ino e ela havia me decepcionado.

-Uma das anciãs do conselho me contou de uma tradição de Suna – Comentou Ino sentando na nossa cama – Ela comentou que as mulheres amarram seus lenços favoritos no braço do homem que aprecia para dar sorte.

-Então você me aprecia – Falei sorrindo virando para encará-la.

-Gaara, eu sei que te magoei. Mas só falei aquilo porque estava com tanto medo de te perder. Você é minha esperança de uma vida longa, feliz, significativa – Disse Ino se aproximando lentamente de mim tocando no meu rosto com uma ternura que não estava acostumado.

-Eu não levaria os meus homens para a morte e não entraria em uma batalha suicida – Falei com calma encarando seus olhos azuis – O País da Água têm todos os recursos naturais que em Suna é precário. Não é um ataque apenas punitivo para ajudar Konoha. É um ataque necessário.

-Eu entendo isso – Falou Ino e sua mão continuou acariciando meu rosto e não resisti em inclinar meu rosto em busca do seu calor – Não gosto, mas entendo. Então, você me deixa amarrar o lenço.

-Claro – Respondi sorrindo oferecendo meu braço esquerdo. Ela sorriu amarrando o lenço no meu braço com calma e observei o contraste do azul com o meu uniforme.

-Era da minha avó paterna – Comentou Ino acariciando o tecido – Ela deu a minha mãe no dia do seu casamento.

-Obrigado – Falei e fui positivamente surpreendido quando ela se pós nas pontas dos pés e beijou meus lábios. Abracei-a pela cintura com um braço enquanto outra mão ia até seu pescoço aprofundando o beijo imediatamente. E eu nunca me satisfaria do seu sabor. Era um sabor doce e picante ao mesmo tempo. A minha especiaria favorita.

-Fique a salvo – Sussurrou Ino e eu beijei seus lábios novamente antes de deixa-la no quarto.

-Está tudo preparado para a partida, Kazekage-sama – Disse um dos meus homens e em pouco tempo me vi a caminho da batalha.

Apesar de estarmos acostumados com o caminho pelo deserto nunca era uma travessia fácil. Meus homens começaram a se trocar. Apesar do ataque que estava acontecendo em Konoha aparentemente o comercio corria normal no País da Água. Em poucos minutos meus homens se misturaram disfarçados de comerciantes, agricultores e artesões.

Eu permaneci escondido. Eu não estaria na linha de frente do ataque. Quando planejamos esse ataque pensamos em trazer as condições naturais de Suna conosco. Desde criança os moradores de Suna aprenderam a temer e conviver com tempestades de areia. Era terrível a visualização em um dela por isso quando me tornei Kazekage instrui que a academia ensinasse métodos para que eles conseguissem lutar mesmo com as piores tempestades de areia.

Sendo assim eu iria trazer uma tempestade para cá.

Por dias meus homens contrabandearam areia para a cidade principal do País. Foram quilos dentro de vasos, escondidos em casas abandonadas, pelas ruas. Ninguém parecia reparar na fina camada de areia que cobriam o chão e as paredes.

-Está tudo preparado, Kazekage-sama – Falou um dos meus ninjas. Como eu estaria muito concentrado realizando a tempestade que precisaria de alguém me protegendo.

Fechei os olhos sentindo a areia que eu sempre levava acariciando a minha pele. Eu me conectava facilmente com ela. E aos poucos comecei a sentir conectado com as demais. Iniciei pequenos movimentos apenas para testar a minha área de acesso. Os movimentos foram ganhando velocidade enquanto mais areia era anexada pelos meus homens.

Comecei a escutar gritos e um sorriso predador tomar conta dos meus lábios. Dobrei minha concentração. Dobrei a quantidade de chakra e uma verdadeira e violenta tempestade se instalou na cidade. O demônio da areia voltou.

_**...**_

_**Nara Shikamaru **_

Eu estava no que seria a primeira linha de defesa. Estava no meu domínio. Nas sombras. Foi uma ideia genial destruir os túneis. Claro que nada era perfeito. Junto com os ninjas inimigos veio também pedras, árvores e outros obstáculos que chegaram a machucar alguns membros da defesa. Mas tudo que aliviasse o número de atacantes era suficientemente bom para mim.

Apliquei meu jutso das sombras obrigando homens a matarem seus próprios companheiros antes de se matarem. Infelizmente os ninjas escalados para cá não eram muito poderosos. Porém dava para evitar que a ameaça aumentasse.

-Shikamaru! Eu preciso de vocês e alguns homens protegendo as montanhas – Falou Shino pelo rádio e tive a ideia de pegar o comunicador dos inimigos antes de partir. Corri para a montanha tentando não perceber a destruição que assolava Konoha.

Além da destruição uma coisa ficou clara. Os ninjas de Konoha lutavam com garra, lutavam por seu amor e lealdade a sua Vila. Isso era muito mais forte de se lutar até a morte do que a promessa de dinheiro que você não receberia se morresse. E isso estava levando a uma grande deserção por meio dos mercenários.

"_Parece que derrubamos o líder do Clã Uchiha" – _Comemorou um homem no rádio do País da Água e senti vontade de vomitar. Como assim conseguiram derrubar o Uchiha? Como teríamos chance?

"_Senhor" – _Gritou um homem no rádio interrompendo a comemoração – "_Nós precisamos de ajuda imediatamente."_

"_O que está acontecendo?" _– Perguntou uma voz masculina que deduzi ser o comandante.

"_Suna está atacando nossa Vila... um ataque mortal" _– Respondeu o homem me surpreendendo – _"Nós não temos contingente suficiente"._

"_Mandem as tropas reservas!" – _Ordenou uma voz masculina do comunicador que pertencia ao País do Ferro – _"Agora!"._

"_Infelizmente, tenho que informar que isso não será possível" _– Respondeu uma voz masculina e senti um sobressalto quando percebi que conhecia aquela voz – _"Suas tropas reservas não mais existem. Devo dizer que foram facilmente destruídas"_

"_O que? Quem é você? O que isso significa?" – _Perguntou o comandante do País do Ferro recebendo como resposta uma gargalhada.

"_Alguns chamam de xeque-mate" _– Respondeu Sasuke e pela primeira vez nesse dia me permiti ter esperança.

**...**

**N/a: É! Eu demorei, não foi?**

**Prontos para uma longa história dos meus últimos dias? Pois bem, tudo começou quando a minha personalidade quase obsessiva veio à tona. Eu fiquei completamente viciada no seriado True Blood. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de assistir. Passei uma semana sem conseguir realizar nenhuma atividade além de ver os vampiros mais gatos e malvados da televisão até acompanhar a sexta temporada. #TeamEric**

**Quando finalmente saciei meu vício e já tinha metade do capítulo pronto o que acontece? Isso mesmo! Meu computador simplesmente dá o prego e como sou extremamente sortuda perco todos meus documentos. Então tive que reescrever todo o capítulo e como citei a cima sou um pouco obsessiva então nunca achava que estava tão bom quanto da primeira vez que tinha escrito e de repente lembrava-me de algo que tinha colocado anteriormente e fiquei tentando encaixar e isso me enlouqueceu. Então espero que o capítulo não esteja muito ruim.**

**E tenho que dizer que esse foi um dos capítulos mais difíceis que escrevi até agora. Ainda mais quando estamos chegando ao final da nossa reta final. Ainda não decidi se teremos mais dois capítulos ou um capítulo e um epílogo ou apenas mais um capítulo. Odeio terminar uma história na qual estou tão envolvida.**

**Quero me desculpar por não responder individualmente cada review, mas desde que meu pc voltou a conexão da internet anda maluca então vou postar antes que caia novamente. Mas quero agradecer cada um que ler o capitulo anterior e gostou e comentou. Muito obrigada mesmo! Prometo que no próximo capítulo respondo cada um porque eu amo ler suas opiniões. Então, por favor, continuem por aqui.**

**Sendo assim, espero reviews e que gostem apesar da loucura que foi escrever esse capítulo.**

**Beijinhos**

**Até a próxima.**

**Maria Lua**

**03/10/2013**


	16. Chapter 16

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

**16**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

-Você tem certeza que devia fazer isso? – Perguntou Hanabi olhando para o rádio que havia acabado de usar.

-A primeira lição do dia é como desestabilizar o inimigo – Respondi a encarando – Vamos descobrir como a Sakura e o Kakashi se saíram.

-Senhor, sem querer faltar com respeito ou algo assim, mas como o senhor conseguiu derrubar mais de uma centena de homens em tão pouco tempo? – Perguntou Hanabi e mesmo soando respeitosa eu sabia que essa menina era insolente.

-Você está questionando os meus métodos, Hyuuga? – Perguntei serio e a senti gelando ao meu lado.

-Não senhor – Respondeu Hanabi baixando a vista.

-É só massacrar uns quatro e fazer os outros prometer lealdade ao selo Uchiha – Falei depois de um tempo.

-Eu não acredito que era isso que a Hokage tinha em mente – Falou Hanabi e eu podia entender porque o Itachi perdia tempo com essa menina.

-Questionando-me novamente, menina? – Perguntei revirando os olhos – Eu sei que você já é esperta o suficiente para saber que não existe apenas o branco e o preto. Por mais que Konoha tenha tido pequenas vitórias nós estamos em menos número e o não podemos subestimar o poder que o desespero tem quando um ninja se vê acuado.

-Eu entendo, senhor – Disse Hanabi parecendo pensativa.

-Vamos ver como os nossos companheiros se viraram – Falei controlando as minhas pernas para não correr. Desde que cheguei eu parei de sentir o chakra da Sakura. Eu sabia que ela tinha feito isso de proposito para não ser reconhecida e manter o elemento surpresa, mas não senti-la estava me enlouquecendo.

Abri a porta dupla que me levaria para a central de comando e não estava preparado para o que me esperava. Sasori estava jogado no chão claramente morto e a Sakura, a minha Sakura estava deitada em cima de uma poça de sague enquanto o Kakashi fazia alguns movimentos de mão que reconheci como médicos.

-Não, não – Balbuciei correndo para o seu lado. Seu rosto estava tão pálido e no seu abdômen ainda estava a prova de que sua vida estava se esvaindo. Passei minha mão pelos seus cabelos sussurrando seu nome sendo recompensado por ela lentamente abrir seus olhos que ao contrario de sempre estavam em um tom opaco – Meu amor.

-Eu...acho...que...não...vou...poder...me...casar...no...outono – Sussurrou Sakura lentamente engasgando em seu próprio sangue.

-É claro que vai. Você me aceitou e não vai escapar tão fácil – Murmurei beijando seus lábios de leve – Hyuuga vá até onde os civis estão e traga aqui todos os médicos-nin escondidos

-Claro, senhor – Respondeu Hanabi e quando levantei o olhos para ela percebi que seus olhos estavam marejados.

-Agora – Gritei voltando minha atenção a Sakura – Você vai sair dessa.

-Sasuke – Falou Kakashi e eu já sabia o que ele iria me dizer só que eu não ouviria. Eu esperei por essa mulher por quatorze anos. Eu já a perdi uma vez e não a perderia agora.

-Esses são os médicos, senhor – Falou Hanabi trazendo um idoso e uma jovem com ela.

-Nós não ajudaremos vocês – Falou o velho me olhando com nojo e eu senti a raiva tomando conta de mim.

-Se você não salvá-la eu vou dar permissão os homens que estão lá para estuprar e matar cada civil que está escondido enquanto você assisti e sente suas mãos sujas do sangue dos seus compatriotas – Falei com minha voz fria lembrando o papel que uma vez tive que representar.

-Você não faria isso – Soluçou a jovem enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos.

-Ah! Eu farei e...

-Sasuke...não – Pediu Sakura apertando minha mão – Esse...não...é...você...e...não...é...esse...o...preço...da...minha...vida.

-Sakura – Suspirei sentindo que a qualquer momento eu desabaria – Vamos fazer um acordo. Se vocês fizerem tudo que está em seu poder para salvá-la eu darei minha palavra que nenhum mal chegará ao povo do País do Ferro. Se vocês cruzarem seus braços eu lavarei as minhas mãos.

-Eu acho que é um bom acordo, Sensei – Falou a jovem fazendo o velho suspirar.

-Eu não posso prometer que vou salvá-la, mas farei tudo que for possível – Falou o velho e eu concordei. Agachei-me junto a Sakura acariciando o seu cabelo com carinho odiando ver sua tez tão pálida e seus olhos tão cansados.

-Esse senhor vai cuidar de você, querida – Sussurrei assistindo seus olhos fechando lentamente – Não! Não! Você tem que tentar se manter acordada. Você não pode me abandonar, entendeu?

-Me...desculpa – Murmurou Sakura e não permiti que ela continuasse a atrapalhando com um pequeno beijo nos seus lábios – Eu...amei...você...a...minha...vida...toda.

-Eu também, meu amor – Sussurrei escutando o barulho de pedido de conexão vindo do meu ouvido – Cuidem dela!

-SASUKE! SAKUKE! ISSO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO? – Gritou Naruto quase me deixando surdo.

-Está, seu baka – Reclamei me afastando – Agora pare de gritar.

-O negócio está difícil aqui, Sasuke – Ofegou Naruto e eu me assustei ao perceber o quanto ele parecia cansado – Eu preciso da sua ajuda e de homens. Nossas manobras nos desafogaram, mas os homens que estão vindo pela montanha são muitos e eles estão desesperados.

-Estou indo – Resmunguei virando para encontrar Kakashi e Hanabi me encarando – É melhor vocês ficarem aqui em caso de revolta interna.

-Não precisa se preocupar com a Sakura. Eu vou cuidar dela – Falou Kakashi me encarando serio e eu sabia que não havia pessoa mais confiável para permanecer ao lado dela.

-Eu seria muito mais útil em Konoha – Falou Hanabi quando Kakashi se afastou.

-Seu capitão deu ordens de permanecer aqui – Respondi sorrindo de leve.

-O Itachi só fez isso porque sabia que os riscos aqui seriam bem menores – Resmungou Hanabi.

-Bom saber que você já começou a entender a mente louca do meu irmão – Falei irônico – Eu quero que você utilize seu disfarce para fingir uma fuga daqui. Seja discreta, mas permita que lhe vejam. O ideal é manter o disfarce caso necessitemos dele em outro momento.

-Sim senhor – Disse Hanabi se retirando e eu me aproximei de onde a Sakura estava me ajoelhando ao seu lado.

-Eu tenho que ir agora, mas eu vou vê-la assim que essa loucura acabar – Sussurrei beijando sua testa caminhando para onde estavam o pequeno exercito de mercenários – ESCUTEM!

-Hoje vocês juraram lealdade ao Clã Uchiha e vão lutar em favor de Konoha – Falei recebendo comentários irritados – Irão receber o mesmo montante prometido pelo País do Fogo e aqueles que saírem vivos poderá ir embora sem serem perseguidos. Mas aqueles que estiverem cansados dessa vida poderá ter uma segunda chance em Konoha. Arrumem suas coisas e sairemos em cinco minutos.

Percebi a Hanabi se deslocando e sua fuga foi um sucesso. Saímos pela floresta e o cheiro de morte podia ser sentido a quilômetros de distância. Invadi a cidade empunhando minha espada trazendo comigo sangue nova a batalha e esses homens surgiram como uma brisa a muito deseja em um calor intenso. Eu vi o Naruto em completa sintonia com seu demônio, mas eram claro os sinais do seu cansaço. Tudo deveria acabar rapidamente antes que Konoha sucumbisse.

Senti meu corpo sendo atingido por algo afiado, mas a adrenalina me impediu de sentir muita dor. Arranquei uma espada que estava presa no corpo de um homem caído usando as duas espadas como uma tesoura improvisada decapitando um atacante. Usei meu sharingan e mantive meus inimigos em uma ilusão tempo o suficiente para serem atacados.

Os mortos se amontoavam. O barulho era escurecedor. A batalha pouco a pouco foi chegando ao fim. Mas não havia nada para comemorar. O centro de Konoha estava completamente destruído. Boa parte dos seus ninjas estavam caídos ou mortos ou machucados. Havia espaço para o alivio, é claro, mas não para comemorações.

-Acabou – Sussurrou Naruto antes de desmaiar de pura exaustão sendo ajudado por uma Hinata quase irreconhecível com seus cabelos e pele suja.

-Tsunade – Chamei caminhando onde a senhora descansava – Eu preciso que a senhora me acompanhe até o País do Ferro. A Sakura foi gravemente ferida. Alguns médicos estão lá, mas não são competentes o suficiente para salvá-la.

-Eu não sei se estou em condição de ajudar – Falou Tsunade e eu nunca a vi tão velha ou cansada – Mas vamos.

**...**

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

Eu sabia quanto sai daquela sala do conselho que eu finalmente poderia ter tudo que eu sempre desejei. A minha liberdade.

Lutei e derrubei tantos quanto eu pude. Isso até o meu sharingan começar a falhar. Eu só conseguia distinguir sombras e apesar conhecer a maioria dos chakras dos meus companheiros em Konoha eu não podia arriscar. Eu não poderia matar um dos meus.

Fiz um clone meu e entrei em uma das ruinas me transformando no Manu. E por alguns momentos incrivelmente bizarros lutei contra mim mesmo. Lógico que fiz um verdadeiro show sobre isso. Uchiha Itachi não morreria como um ninja qualquer, eu tinha que manter o orgulho do Clã e para o Manu era uma grande propaganda. Afinal, não podemos adivinhar o quê o futuro nos guarda.

Matei a versão de mim que estava presa ao passado e conquistei o futuro que eu queria. Fugi como Manu e me encaminhei para o Distrito Uchiha. Lá estava completamente vazio então voltei a ser Itachi. Entrei na mansão e me encaminhei ao meu quarto pegando as duas malas que deixei preparado. Estava saindo quando escutei um barulho na cozinha. Caminhei até lá sabendo que nenhum inimigo poderia estar dentro da casa.

-Você deveria estar com os demais civis no abrigo – Falei observando Lin sentada no canto da cozinha.

-Achei que não haveria lugar mais seguro para estar – Respondeu Lin sorrindo – E eu sabia que você iria ter que passar aqui para pegar suas malas. Eu as vi quando estava checando a casa antes de ir para o abrigo.

-Lin, você não precisa se preocupar com seu emprego. Eu conversei com o Sasuke e ele concordou em mantê-la aqui e ajudar o seu filho no que for necessário – Falei com calma. Eu não podia demorar muito para sair daqui.

-Eu não permaneci aqui por causa do meu emprego – Falou Lin olhando para o chão e percebi quando ela lentamente se aproximando – Eu queria estar aqui para pedir para você ficar. Ficar comigo.

-Lin – Suspirei colocando minha mão no seu rosto – Por mais que eu queira, eu não sou a pessoa certa para você nem você é para mim.

-Como você poderia saber? – Perguntou Lin e eu odiava saber que de alguma forma quebraria seu coração.

-Lin, você é tudo que a minha mente acredita ser perfeita para mim, mas na realidade sabemos que não. Eu preciso de alguém que me respeite, mas que ao mesmo tempo brigue por tudo que achar necessário. Eu preciso de alguém que perceba que eu não sou forte o suficiente às vezes, porém que me complemente para que nossa força conjunta supere o que for. Eu preciso de alguém que não se acomode ao meu lado e que eu confie à cima de tudo – Falei com calma percebendo que havia dito mais do que pretendia, contudo quando olhei nos seus olhos entendi que ela não estava chateada.

-E você já a encontrou, não é? – Perguntou Lin sorrindo de leve e não consegui impedir um vislumbre de cabelos castanhos.

-Adeus Lin – Falei antes de partir.

**...**

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Abri meus olhos completamente desorientado. Eu acho que nunca me senti tão drenado antes. Cada parte do meu corpo doía e isso me irritava. Eu estava acostumado a sentir o poder fluindo pelo meu corpo e me sentir assim me dava uma sensação de vulnerabilidade.

-Naruto! Você acordou – Falou Hinata abrindo a porta e fui pego de surpresa quando vi que seu cabelo não estava mais longo, batia nos seus ombros.

-Seu cabelo – Sussurrei estranhando quão rouca minha voz soou.

-Oh! Eles queimaram na batalha. Eu tive que cortar – Explicou Hinata insegura sentando ao meu lado.

-Você continua linda – Falei segurando sua mão na minha – Você não faz ideia como bom vê-la bem.

-Você não faz ideia como é bom vê-lo acordado – Murmurou Hinata se aproximando beijando meus lábios com carinho.

-Eu dormi por quanto tempo? – Perguntei tentando me sentar, mas o simples movimento me dez protestar de dor.

-Quase quarenta e oito horas – Respondeu Hinata acariciando meu rosto – Você lutou além da exaustão.

-Vejo que você finalmente decidiu acordar – Comentou Tsunade entrando no meu quarto e eu sorri ao vê-la – Eu acho que é melhor transferir a reunião para aqui então. Você poderia avisar a todos, Hinata?

-Mas ele acabou de acordar – Protestou Hinata e sua voz soou firme e gélida. Eu sorri ao ver que ela se levantaria por mim até mesmo contra a Hokage.

-Está tudo bem querida – Falei com calma a observando sair – O quão ruim estou?

-Muito – Respondeu Tsunade começando um jutso de diagnostico – Mas você vai sarar. Infelizmente vai demorar já que você não poderá ficar deitado.

-Imaginei – Falei conseguindo sentar com sua ajuda.

-Péssima hora para um cochilo, Naruto – Rosnou Sasuke entrando e apesar de estar impecavelmente vestido nunca o vi tão acabado. Parecia que ele nem mesmo lembrava o que era dormir.

-Como se tivesse sido escolha minha – Respondi com raiva sorrindo de leve quando ele colocou a mão no meu ombro apertando de leve. Para o meu amigo isso significava: "Eu estou feliz por vocês estar vivo" – Cadê o Itachi?

-Estão dizendo que morreu – Respondeu Sasuke revirando os olhos puxando uma cadeira se sentando ao lado da cama colocando as mãos no rosto – Nós o conhecemos o suficiente para saber que os rumores são exagerados.

-O que está acontecendo, Sasuke? – Perguntei o encarando.

-A Sakura se machucou gravemente na batalha no País do Ferro. Eu...alguns médicos locais a ajudaram e a Tsunade vez tudo que pode, mas ela já teve duas paradas cardíacas e não acorda e ela está tão fraca e pálida – Respondeu Sasuke parecendo inacreditavelmente desesperado – O que eu vou fazer Naruto? O que eu vou fazer se ela não melhorar? Não acordar?

-Você vai sobreviver e seguir em frente mesmo achando que falta uma parte sua, porque é assim que honramos aqueles que morrem com honra – Respondi serio – Mas ela vai sobreviver.

-Eu espero – Sussurrou Sasuke e nossa conversa foi interrompida pela porta sendo aberta. Em alguns segundos o meu quarto estava cheio. Os lideres de todos os clãs circularam minha cama, tanto os pequenos quanto os grandes.

-Cadê os velhos do conselho? – Perguntei achando estranho à ausência.

-Assassinados – Respondeu Sasuke e eu não acho que ele deveria estar com esse sorriso sinistro no rosto.

-Mostre respeito pelos seus anciões – Resmungou Kato, o líder de um dos clãs menores, mas com grande poder econômico.

-Eu mostro respeito por quem merece – Respondeu Sasuke e tenho o pressentimento que não era a primeira briga entre eles.

-Bem, eu acho que está na hora de eu me aposentar – Falou Tsunade e foi como se uma bomba fosse jogada na sala – Eu já estou velha e com tantos feridos estou sendo necessitada no hospital a cada minuto. Konoha tem que se curar e renascer. Nada melhor do que fazê-lo sobre o comando de um Hokage jovem e poderoso responsável pelo nosso sucesso em batalha.

-A senhora tem certeza, Hokage-Sama? – Perguntou Kato e eu revirei os olhos.

-Sim, Koto, eu tenho certeza – Respondeu Tsunade em um tom tão frio que não deixava margem para comentários. Nem mesmo os meus – O Naruto já estava treinamento. Há não ser, é claro, que alguém não o considere forte o suficiente para ser o nosso novo Hokage. Vou levar o silêncio de vocês como um não. Amanhã o Naruto aparecerá para o povo como o novo Hokage. E quando a Sakura se recuperar ela me substituirá no hospital e eu poderei voltar a tomar o meu sake em paz.

-E quanto ao conselho? O rapaz não deve ter que liderar sem ajuda – Comentou um dos velhos de um clã que realmente nunca fiz questão de saber o nome.

-Eu acredito que o Conselho deveria ser formado pelos lideres dos Clãs que compõem Konoha, mas uns quatro civis eleitos entre eles – Falou Shikamaru e eu percebi porque ele era considerado um gênio. Porque essa ideia era perfeita. O Hokage se via preso pelas ideias conservadoras do conselho e o grupo de lideres que estavam no meu quarto era um conjunto bem eclético de ideias e ideais.

-Porque incluir os civis? – Perguntou Kato e sua expressão demonstrava seu desprezo.

-Porque eles são os mais afetados pelas nossas decisões – Respondeu Sasuke recebendo um aceno de concordância por parte de Shikamaru e aos poucos a maioria se mostrou favorável.

-Temos outro problema urgente a tratar – Falou Shino e sua voz era seria e constante como sempre – Está ocorrendo muitos saques nas casas que foram atingidas pela batalha e estão desocupadas.

-Isso seria trabalho da polícia interna de Konoha – Falei pensativo – Quantos mercenários sobreviveram e escolheram mudar de vida, Sasuke?

-Cerca de trinta a quarenta – Respondeu meu amigo recebendo um bufo irônico por parte de Kato – Algum problema?

-Uma estratégia muito duvidosa essa de fazer esses mercenários jurarem lealdade ao seu clã em vez de a sua Vila – Falou Kato e eu já sabia onde esse discurso daria – Como não saberemos que ele não planeja atacar Konoha enquanto estamos vulneráveis.

-Você está dizendo que o Clã Uchiha está conspirando contra Konoha? – Perguntou Sasuke calmamente, mas seu tom frio só me mostrou que nada de bom viria dessa conversa.

-Não seria a primeira vez – Disse Kato em tom de desafio e em menos de dois segundos ele estava preso na parede enquanto o Sasuke segurava seu pescoço.

-Olhe aqui seu monte de merda. Enquanto você estava escondido com os civis eu fiz o impossível para salvar essa vila – Rosnou Sasuke e a temperatura da sala parecia ter caído uns dez graus.

-Você não fará nada contra mim. Meu Clã é muito importante economicamente – Falou Kato sorrindo, mas o perdendo quando viu a expressão sinistra que estava no rosto do meu amigo.

-Isso é questão interna de Clã no momento que você decidiu ofender um clã antigo na frente do seu líder – Respondeu Sasuke aumentando o aperto no seu pescoço.

-Um homem não pode ser considerado um clã – Sussurrou Kato não sabendo a hora de parar.

-Chega com isso – Mandou Hinata aparecendo ao lado do Sasuke – Kato, seja inteligente e cala-se. Esse único homem é capaz de mata-lo e matar qualquer homem do seu clã que busque vingança até que não reste nenhum em pé. Chega de mortes.

-Peça desculpas – Falou Sasuke e eu vi que a respiração do Kato já estava sofrível.

-Des...desculpas – Sussurrou Kato ofegando.

-Bom garoto – Zombou Sasuke antes de finalmente soltá-lo.

-Já acabou o espetáculo? – Perguntei irônico – Ótimo. Sasuke junte esses homens e comece a regularizar a policia interna. Quando eu sair daqui e as coisas se regularem pensaremos em uma forme de melhorá-la. Mas alguma questão urgente?

-Precisamos de um representante no País do Ferro – Respondeu Sasuke ainda parecendo muito irritado.

-Eu acho que o Shikamaru seria perfeito para isso – Falei recebendo um aceno de aprovação da minha querida Obaa-san – Tudo bem para você?

-Vou arrumar minhas coisas – Falou Shikamaru se retirando.

-Eu acho que as demais discussões podem ser feitar amanhã – Falou Hinata e todos entenderam. Começaram a sair lentamente me permitindo ficar sozinho com a minha noite e minha avó.

-Desculpe não ter conversado antes com você sobre isso, Naruto – Falou Tsunade apertando minha mão – Mais eu sei que você está preparado para isso. Eu vou deixar você descansar, qualquer coisa me chamem.

-Obrigado por se levantar por mim, Hinata – Falei quando ela se sentou na cama ao meu lado.

-Eu sempre vou te proteger enquanto você protege a todos – Sussurrou Hinata acariciando meus cabelos – Esses dias foram horríveis, Naruto. Nunca mais faça isso comigo.

-Eu não vou – Falei segurando sua mão a levando a boca – Eu amo você, Hinata.

-Não tanto quanto eu – Sussurrou Hinata se abaixando deixando seus lábios se encostarem lentamente aos meus.

...

**N/a: Ola Pessoal!**

**Deus! Desculpem! Não tenho muitos motivos pela minha demora, mas andei completamente ocupada com a noticia que a minha faculdade entrou em greve faltando um mês para eu concluir o curso. Com isso foi uma enxurrada de trabalhos e provas na tentativa de acabar o semestre para tentar colar grau na época certa, sem contar que eu estou na comissão de formatura, então estou organizando tudo para o grande dia, mesmo não sabendo ao certo quando será isso. Mas desculpa! Detesto deixar vocês esperando. **

**Como vocês perceberam esse não é o último capítulo e sim o penúltimo e teremos epílogo! Espero que gostem e deixem suas opiniões!**

**Os comentários foram devidamente respondidos por e-mail e quero agradecer aqueles que colocaram a fic como favorita e/ou alerta.**

**Estou esperando seus comentários e novamente desculpa a demora.**

**Beijinhos**

**Maria Lua**

**07/12/2013**


	17. Chapter 17

**Segredo de uma Tulipa**

**17**

_Quatorze anos atrás_

_Complexo Uchiha – Algum lugar na floresta_

-Eu estou cansado e com saudade de Konoha – Resmungou Sasuke jogando a kunai com qual estava treinando no chão.

-Você lembra o que eu te falei? – Perguntou Itachi se abaixando para encarar seu irmãozinho.

-Nós estamos na floresta para o Conselho não tentar interferir na minha vida – Respondeu Sasuke entediado – Eu estou com saudade da Sakura. Ela vai pensar que eu a abandonei.

-Sasuke, a primeira grande lição que você precisa aprender é fingir. Mesmo você sendo apaixonado por uma coisa ou uma pessoa você deve fingir que não é. No momento que pessoas como o Conselho descobre o que te motiva ele te faz realizar coisas que arrancam pedaços de você até não restar nada – Falou Itachi e a amargura em sua voz não deveria ser ouvida saindo do corpo de um rapaz de treze anos.

-Ok – Sussurrou Sasuke tentando arduamente continuar usando a mascara de indiferença.

-Posso te contar um segredo? – Perguntou Itachi ao perceber que havia lançado uma carga muito difícil para o irmão carregar – Eu nunca quis ser um ninja. Eu queria cuidar terra, criar e cuidar de coisas. Mas isso não era o esperado do primogênito Uchiha. Então quando vi que não teria escapatória decidi ser o melhor ninja que minhas habilidades permitissem.

-Você pode ser um agora – Falou Sasuke olhando admirado. Ninguém além de Sakura e Naruto já havia confiado um segredo a ele.

-Quem sabe um dia – Disse Itachi bagunçando os cabelos negros do menino menor – Ai eu vou ter uma cabana em alguma floresta e plantar o que o solo me permitir.

-E eu ficaria sozinho? – Perguntou Sasuke. Ele não queria desistir de ser um ninja. Ele não queria virar um eremita.

-Claro que não. Você estaria casado com a Sakura, esqueceu? E poderia me visitar sempre que quisesse – Falou Itachi sorrindo – Agora pegue de volta a kunai e nunca mais me deixe vê-la no chão. Entendido?

**...**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Eu estava cansado. Cansado como nunca me lembrava de ter estado antes. Eu não posso dizer que dormi nos últimos dois dias. Meus machucados eram de pequena importância então eu mesmo curei. O meu problema era apenas a completa privação de sono.

Meu corpo estava exausto, mas todo momento que eu fechava os olhos para dormir eu me deparava com a ideia de que algo poderia acontecer a Sakura enquanto eu dormia. E isso era impensável. Então mesmo que fosse completamente irracional eu tinha essa ideia de que enquanto eu permanecesse em vigia ela continuaria lutando para sobreviver. Então definitivamente eu não podia dormir.

-Olá Sakura – Sussurrei sentando ao lado da sua cama segurando sua mão com carinho. Ela parecia tão frágil. Sua pele estava pálida e seus lábios sem cor. Fios estavam presos por todo o seu corpo – Você provavelmente não aprovaria a forma que eu estou vivendo. Mas é exatamente esse o seu efeito sobre mim. Quando eu estou com você eu não sobrevivo, eu vivo. Eu passei esses últimos anos assistindo e participando da vida de uma forma unicamente existencial. Eu senti os sabores. Você me ilumina Sakura. Você fez com que eu respirasse pelo que pareceu a primeira vez em anos. Eu não posso te perder. Eu não posso ter que esperar outra vida para te encontrar. Eu tive tanta sorte em te encontrar tão cedo nesta, apesar de nos separarmos. Eu sabia no instante em que eu te vi que você era a única pessoa para mim.

Suspirei encostando a testa no colchão da sua cama. Quando eu fiquei tão meloso? Quando eu fiquei tão honesto comigo mesmo? O Naruto tinha razão. Eu sobreviveria se a Sakura não resistisse aos seus ferimentos. Isso é verdade. Mas eu sabia que se ela não acordasse eu voltaria a viver mecanicamente. Cumpriria minhas missões. Sentiria o orgulho nas minhas realizações. Observaria com moderada alegria os filhos do Naruto crescendo e morreria quando fosse minha hora. E provavelmente meu Clã morreria comigo.

-As coisas estão agitadas por aqui – Falei levantando acariciando os seus cabelos – A polícia interna de Konoha voltará a funcionar sobre o comando do Clã Uchiha. Eu sempre desejei isso. Mas agora é só mais uma coisa que me manterá afastado do seu leito. Não ouse me abandonar Sakura.

Saí do quarto tentando limpar minha mente. Eu precisava me encontrar com os ex-mercenários que estavam instalados. Eu havia me surpreendido com o número que escolheu permanecer em Konoha.

-Boa tarde – Cumprimentei e todos se levantaram – Sigam-me.

Caminhamos a pequena distância até onde a sede da antiga polícia. Eu e o Itachi a mantínhamos organizada. Abri um dos armários expondo diversos uniformes azuis escuros com uma faixa vermelha e branca no braço.

-Escolham um que caibam em vocês – Ordenei com calma – O Hokage decidiu reiniciar a polícia interna de Konoha. Iremos patrulhar a cidade em turnos diferentes. Mortes e estupros são terminantemente proibidos. Todos que forem pegos realizando atividade criminosa devem ser trazidos aqui para posterior julgamento. Vocês permaneceram em Konoha para ter uma chance e é isso que estão recebendo. Se eu descobri que alguém está me enganando acredite o farei de exemplo.

-Uchiha-san, eu gostaria de saber se eu poderia trazer minha família para morar aqui – Falou um homem de cabelos loiros – Eles não sabem como eu ganhava a vida. Eles moram em uma pequena Vila próxima ao País da Água.

-É claro que você pode. Aqueles que possuem família devem vim falar comigo para eu liberar casas maiores e mais confortáveis – Respondi e fiquei me perguntando por que não havia pensando nisso antes – Mais alguma pergunta? Ótimo. Vocês podem ir.

-Capitão Uchiha – Cumprimentou Hanabi aparecendo na porta da sala – Posso falar com o senhor?

-Entre – Mandei já sabendo o motivo dela estar aqui – Em que posso ajuda-la?

-Onde ele está? – Perguntou Hanabi me encarando.

-Em baixo da terra – Respondi irônico – Não ficou sabendo que o lendário Manu matou meu irmão?

-O Itachi tem um gosto sádico por ironias – Comentou Hanabi revirando os olhos – Você poderia me dizer onde ele esta, por favor.

-Ele vai me matar por isso – Resmunguei anotando as indicações em um papel – Você sabe que não pode ir agora não é?

-Sei – Respondeu Hanabi suspirando – Como está a Sakura?

-Ainda dormindo – Respondi me recusando a utilizar a palavra "coma". Fazia parecer mais definitivo.

-Obrigada pela informação – Falou Hanabi antes de me deixar sozinho. Aproveitei meu momento de solidão e deixei meu corpo cair na cadeira. Suspirei sentindo o cansaço me alcançar e antes que eu pensasse racionalmente sobre isso o sono me venceu.

**...**

**52 horas atrás**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Eu olhava a bagunça que eu estava fazendo. A tempestade a cada momento ficava mais forte. O sangue derramado nas batalhas a reforçava. Fazia tantos anos que eu não me sentia tão sanguinário.

Meus homens surgiam como fantasmas se aproveitando da grande distração que eu estava realizando. Assim como eu, eles sabiam que a tempestade não poderia continuar tão densa. Aos poucos a areia fina seria levada pelo vento e meu chakra não poderia mais moldá-la ao meu desejo.

Os minutos se passavam e com eles os gritos aumentavam de frequência. Eu não apreciava a ideia de uma guerra, mas admito que a adrenalina servia como uma droga. Fazendo o meu corpo se sentir vivo como nunca antes. Era intoxicante.

Meus homens destruíam tudo com a força de uma manada de elefantes. Uma coisa eu tinha que concordar com o Uchiha, uma boa estratégia junto ao elemento surpresa era sim a melhor das armas. Realizei com uma explosão de energia usando a areia para desbloquear a porta que mantinha a elite protegida. O povo corria descontrolado. Escondendo-se em qualquer lugar que poderia servir de abrigo. Crianças gritavam e seus gritos finos era uma arma mais afiada do que qualquer espada.

Eu nunca deixaria de ser um monstro. Mesmo com o demônio retirado de mim, eu já estava machado. Corrompido. Eu faria qualquer coisa necessária para vencer essa batalha. E essa constatação me fez perceber o peso do manto de Kazekage mais do que nunca.

Olhei de canto de olho para o meu irmão que havia se posicionado ao meu lado. Estava na hora do que chamávamos de golpe de misericórdia. O Uchiha em sua reunião comigo explicou que nos últimos anos o País da Água cometeu o erro de estruturar como um grande formigueiro.

O líder, o Mizukage, e seus generais comandavam as tropas e os civis. Sem seus lideres os soldados não saberiam o que fazer. Era uma tática de dependência muito usada para manter o povo em um cabresto apertado. Para diminuir os números de rebeliões, já que poucos sabiam como usar uma espada e aqueles que sabiam não eram convidados a pensar por si só. Mas sua grande desvantagem era a vulnerabilidade coletiva que ocorria no momento que seus líderes caiam. Vulnerabilidade essa que seria nossa arma para a vitória.

Olhei para o meu irmão parado ao meu lado e confirmei com a cabeça que era o momento certo. O mestre das marionetes começou a rapidamente realizar uma sequência de símbolos com as mãos. Nós faríamos um jutso combinado. Era extremamente complexo e não havíamos testado muitas vezes, então para ser honesto eu estava torcendo para que funcionasse.

Deixei cair toda a areia pela primeira vez naquela batalha e comecei a realizar os símbolos necessários. Aos poucos a areia começou a se mover novamente antes que os ninjas da Água achassem que era uma prova da nossa fraqueza. As linhas de chakra do meu irmão começaram a se misturar com minha areia. Começou a se moldar. Começou a se moldar ao meu rosto. E sei que por um segundo todos pararam. Até mesmo os meus homens.

-Pode falar agora – Sussurrou meu irmão.

-Mizukage! Os seus atos impensados trouxeram a destruição ao seu país. Mas seus atos podem impedir que mais pessoas do seu povo morra. Renda-se e poderá manter sua vida. Continue essa loucura e morrerá em volta as areias do deserto – Mandei e minha voz parecia mais fria, profunda e assustadora.

-Não sonhe com isso – Gritou o Mizukage irritado percebendo que seus guardas davam lentamente pequenos passos para trás.

-Então será do jeito divertido. Melhor para mim – Falei e no mesmo momento ele começou a atacar. Mas a areia era maleável e se desviava facilmente. Deixei uma parte da areia cair. Para o jutso que eu precisava de mais impacto do que quantidade – Caixão de areia!

Meu irmão vez com que o último golpe fosse mais dramático do que se podia sonhar. A representação da minha cabeça se moveu rapidamente engolindo o meu inimigo. Kankuro se afastou liberando sua parte do jutso. Abri minhas reservas de chakra, mesmo sabendo que isso me esgotaria, fechei a areia em volta dele impedindo que ele respirasse. Cada tentativa de recuperar o folego mais areia entrava em seus pulmões. Dessa vez não haveria erro. Não haveria escapatória.

-Volte ao jutso – Falei para meu irmão e ele voltou e moldou minha areia para parecer levemente com uma cabeça – Rendam-se! O seu líder jaz sobre o poder de Suna. Rendam-se e as mortem pararão.

-Gaara! – Gritou Kankuro quando eu senti que meu corpo não era mais meu e só não caí no chão graças ao meu irmão.

-Ninguém pode ver minha fraqueza – Sussurrei quando o Kankuro apareceu no meu campo de visão – Coloque-me em um dos caixões e me leve imediatamente para Suna.

Senti meu corpo sendo colocado em algum lugar e perdi a consciência. A viagem de volta a minha casa passou entre lapsos onde me lembro de me darem água e tentarem me alimentar. Estava dormindo profundamente quando me acordaram com o movimento brusco de me colocaram.

-Vocês voltaram – Falou Temari, mas meus olhos estavam muito pesados para permanecerem aberto.

-Cadê o Gaara? – Perguntou Ino e sua voz parecia ansiosa – Quem está nesse caixão? Não! Não! Não pode ser! Nãooo!

O grito da Ino esfriou minha espinha. O que esses idiotas estavam pensando ao permanecer em silêncio? Não percebem que assim ela estava supondo o pior? Juntei a pouca energia que eu tinha acumulado e explodi a tampa do caixão fora.

-O quê? Gaara? – Perguntou Ino e eu senti sua mão acariciando o meu rosto – O que aconteceu?

-Esgotamento completo – Respondeu um dos meus guardas.

-Temari, eu quero que você prepare dois dos nossos melhores médicos e os leve até o País da Água. Não quero nossos homens a mercê dos médicos de lá. Levem o Kazekage para a sala de cirurgia e aproveite e avise que eu quero tudo organizado para quando os homens chegarem – Mandou Ino com calma e autoridade. Eu nunca estive mais orgulhoso.

Senti sendo erguido e depois de algum tempo sendo transferido. Abri levemente os olhos quando senti a mão da Ino acariciando levemente meu rosto. Ela se inclinou com cuidado encostando seus lábios de leve nos meus.

-Pode dormir, meu amor – Sussurrou Ino com carinho – Você está seguro.

E eu finalmente caí na exaustão.

**...**

**Duas semanas depois**

**Haruno Sakura**

Eu não tinha noção de tempo. Eu não tinha noção de espaço. Tudo parecia um grande borrão. Eu não sentia nada, nem mesmo dor. E eu sabia que eu deveria sentir isso. Eu revia minha última batalha vez após vez, mas eu não sentia nada.

-SAKURA! VOCÊ TEM QUE ACORDAR! O SASUKE ESTÁ SIMPLESMENTE SE MATANDO. EU ACHO QUE SE VOCÊ DEMORAR MUITO NÃO VAI TER UM SASUKE QUANDO ACORDAR – Escutei Naruto gritando e mesmo sabendo que ele estava gritando sua voz parecia longe.

-Naruto gritar não adianta – Escutei a voz calma da Hinata enquanto senti alguém arrumar meu cabelo – Eu tentei isso com o Neji acredite. Sem contar que eu acho que o Sasuke não ia ficar feliz com sua afirmação.

Neji. Eu o havia esquecido. Será que ele estava bem? Com certeza o seu tratamento estava paralisado já que eu estava presa dentro de mim. Será que ele passou um ano tão angustiado quanto eu estava nesse momento? Será que ele estava consciente dentro de sua mente? Mas antes que pensasse mais sobre isso cai na inconsciência.

Quando recobrei os sentidos o quarto estava completamente silencioso. Passei um tempo tentando novamente ter o controle do meu corpo quando percebi que eu não estava sozinha. Eu podia estar impedida de acordar, mas meus sentidos ainda funcionavam. Seu cheiro dominava o quarto e só então notei que sua mão cercava a minha.

Tentei me focar completamente no calor da sua pele em contato com a minha. Aos poucos fui conseguindo sensação de espaço. De onde estava minha mão. Eu precisava movê-la. Eu precisava alertá-lo que eu estava presa dentro do meu próprio corpo. E após muito esforço. O suficiente para quase me levar a inconsciência fiz um pequeno movimento.

-Enfermeira! Enfermeira! Chame a Tsunade agora – Escutei o Sasuke gritando.

-Uchiha-san é de madrugada – Sussurrou uma mulher parecendo claramente assustada.

-Agora – Mandou Sasuke e não demorou muito para eu sentir um diagnostico sendo realizado.

-Ela continua no mesmo estado, Uchiha – Falou minha antiga mentora parecendo irritada.

-Eu sei que eu a senti apertar a minha mão – Falou Sasuke parecendo irritado e ao mesmo tempo desesperado.

-Pode ser apenas um reflexo ou pode ser pelo fato de estar claramente embriagado – Falou Tsunade antes de soltar um suspiro – Eu não posso imaginar o que você esta passando. Mas me acordar em plena madrugada e se matar de trabalhar não são a resposta. Vá para casa e durma. É isso que você está precisando.

-Eu sei o que eu senti meu amor – Sussurrou Sasuke enquanto acariciava os meus cabelos com carinho – Eu acho que você esta presa, sem conseguir acordar. Mas eu vou dar um jeito. Eu nunca a abandonaria. Eu amo você.

Eu nunca quis tanto uma coisa quanto abraça-lo naquele momento. Eu queria passar a mão pelo seu rosto e acariciar os seus cabelos. Será que ainda tinham a mesma textura? Será que seus olhos negros estavam ainda mais entristecidos?

-Posso saber o quê fazemos entrando escondido no meio da madrugada no quarto da Sakura? – Perguntou uma voz feminina

-Você está aqui apenas por precaução – Respondeu Sasuke enquanto alguém ajustava os lenções em cima de mim – Você tem treinamento médico, então se alguma coisa der errado você fará os primeiros atendimentos.

-Você percebeu que não me respondeu, certo? – Perguntou Hinata.

-Por mais que ninguém acredite em mim a Sakura apertou minha mão e eu acredito que ela esteja tentando acordar, mas não está conseguindo. Então eu vou usar o meu sharingan para ajuda-la acordar.

-E porque **eu** estou aqui? – Perguntou Naruto e só então percebi que ele estava no quarto.

-Para se minhas reservas de chakra falharem – Respondeu Sasuke – Agora fiquem calados.

Eu não sei bem o que estava acontecendo, mas em poucos momentos eu comecei a ver olhos vermelhos dentro da minha mente. Isso não podia ser real. Tentei me focar neles. Tentei acompanha-los. Porém era inútil. Por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia. Era uma forma estranha de tortura.

-Sasuke – Chamou Hinata fazendo com que os olhos desaparecerem da minha mente – Não funcionou. Você precisa ir para casa e dormir. Você está a ponto de um colapso.

Escutei o Sasuke suspirar e mesmo sem vê-lo eu podia sentir o quão cansado ele estava. O calor do seu corpo me fez perceber que ele se inclina sobre mim e o senti beijando meus olhos com um carinho que fez meu corpo se encher de um amor e de um carinho que se eu pudesse teria me feito chorar.

O silêncio prosseguiu no quarto e acredito que eu estava mais uma vez sozinha. Eu ainda podia sentir o local onde o Sasuke havia me beijado. Eram meus olhos. Agora eu tinha uma noção de onde estavam.

Eu precisava acordar. Eu tinha que lutar contra meu próprio corpo. Tentei buscar meu chakra e percebi que ele estava assustadoramente baixo, mas teria que servir.

Tentei concentrar meu chakra nos meus olhos para força-los a abrir. Não sei quanto tempo eu estava tentando. Escutei o barulho da máquina e percebi emocionada que tinha mais noção do que estava ao meu redor.

E quando eu menos imaginava a luz forte do quarto obscureceu meus olhos. Senti o breve desespero de sentir o aparelho respiratório na minha garganta e em poucos segundos uma enfermeira chegou ao meu lado.

-Haruno-sama, eu já chamei Tsunade-sama – Informou a menina com calma.

Tentei me situar percebendo que eu estava em um quarto de tratamento intensivo. Há quanto tempo eu estava dormindo?

-Eu retirarei o aparelho agora – Falou a enfermeira.

-Água – Sussurrei e ela me ajudou a beber alguns goles – A guerra?

-Nós vencemos – Respondeu a menina sorrindo.

-Sasuke? – Perguntei precisando de uma confirmação.

-Ele está bem – Respondeu sorrindo.

-Sakura – Exclamou Tsunade entrando no quarto – Você não faz idéia da alegria que eu estou sentindo.

-Eu aviso ao Uchiha-san? – Perguntou a enfermeira.

-Ainda não – Respondeu minha mentora – Eu quero examina-la e conversar primeiro.

Tsunade começou a fazer um exame de diagnóstico completo. Eu não sei quanto tempo demorou, mas já estava me sentindo exausta. Apesar do meu medo e o desespero de me manter acordada senti meus olhos fechando. A inconsciência era uma velha conhecida que me roubou do mundo dos vivos. Quando finalmente acordei vi que minha mentora ainda estava ao meu lado. Será que passaram apenas uns segundos? Minutos? Horas? Por favor, que não tenha sido horas.

-Sakura? – Sussurrou Tsunade e eu a senti colocando algumas raspas de gelo na minha boca – Como você está se sentindo?

-Viva – Sussurrei. Minha mente lógica ainda não entendia como eu havia sobrevivido – Como?

-Você parecia bem determinada a isso – Disse Tsunade acariciando meus cabelos – Eu não preciso nem mesmo te explicar o milagre que é você está aqui falando comigo. Seus ferimentos foram extensos e parecia que a cada momento que conseguíamos remediar algo outra coisa dava errado.

-Eu sei que você fez o melhor que pode – Falei lembrando claramente a dor, o medo, o desespero de sentir uma espada atravessando meu corpo. Eu sabia que ela estava me preparando para más notícias.

-Muitos dos seus órgãos foram atingidos e seu coração parou umas três vezes durante a cirurgia – Falou Tsunade e eu me concentrei na doce batida dele – Conseguimos salvar quase tudo, mas Sakura, nós tivemos que retirar seu útero e um rim.

-Meu útero? - Perguntei sentido o ar fugir dos meus pulmões.

-Sakura, não é hora de se desesperar. Eu sei que tudo parece definitivo nesse momento, mas existem opções que serão observadas quando chegar o momento. Agora você precisa focar em sua recuperação – Falou Tsunade com calma me encarando – O que você passou foi extremamente traumático para o seu corpo. Você estar viva e acordada é um milagre.

-Eu sei – Respondi e minha voz não passava de um fio frágil.

-Eu vou pedir para que avisem ao Sasuke que você acordou – Falou Tsunade parecendo estar estudando a minha reação.

-Ele já sabe? – Perguntei e minha mão instintivamente acariciou minha barriga. Admito que enquanto crescia nunca desejei ser mãe. Na verdade até mesmo condenava algumas kunoichi que tomavam essa decisão e paravam de lutar. Tudo mudou quando eu abortei. Pensar que dentro de mim estava à prova que um grande amor pode sobreviver ao tempo e a essa vida cheia de morte que levávamos mudou minha mentalidade.

-Sabe – Respondeu Tsunade com calma.

-Como ele reagiu? – Perguntei.

-Tudo que aquele rapaz se importa é ter você de volta – Respondeu Tsunade me olhando fixamente. Eu sabia que ela estava esperar o momento em que o choque passaria, mas não veio então ela saiu do quarto.

Só quando me vi sozinha percebi que ela não respondeu minha pergunta. Eu sabia que o Sasuke fez de tudo para eu acordar. Eu não tinha dúvidas do seu amor por mim. Mas quando o tempo passar e o peso da ideia de que ele não poderá reconstruir o seu clã ao meu lado pesará. E quando fizer quanto tempo o amor durará?

Escutei a porta abrindo então abri os olhos. Meu cansaço parecia refletido nos seus olhos negros. Mas por um segundo minha respiração ficou presa. Como eu tinha esquecido o quão bonito ele é? Seus cabelos pareciam mais bagunçados do que nunca caindo pelo seu rosto pálido que para minha preocupação estava cheio de machucados vermelhos e roxos. Seus olhos gritavam a sua dor por esperar eu acordar.

Estendi minha mão e ele a pegou entrelaçando nossos dedos. Sua outra mão acariciou meu rosto e eu o inclinei buscando seu toque. Sua testa encostou à minha e seu cheiro me dominou. Seus lábios tocaram o meu em um simples toque me fazendo derreter.

-Não se mova – Sussurrou Sasuke com seus lábios ainda colados aos meus me fazendo sorrir – Você está ligada em máquinas.

-Você parece cansado – Murmurei. Minha voz ainda estava falhada pelo falta de uso.

-É isso que acontece quando uma espada ultrapassa a barriga da minha noiva – Falou Sasuke sorrindo levemente – Nunca mais faça isso.

-Eu vou tentar – Respondi segurando sua mão com força – Tiraram meu útero. Eu nunca vou poder te dar filhos.

-Eu sei disso – Falou Sasuke parecendo não entender o porquê e eu trazer esse assunto tão abruptamente.

-Eu nunca vou poder ajudar a reconstruir o seu Clã. Nunca – Falei tentando mostrar minha preocupação mais claramente – Você pode estar tranquilo sobre isso agora, mas no futuro você vai se ressentir.

-Sakura, você é para mim bem mais do que uma égua reprodutora – Resmungou Sasuke mostrando exatamente porque ele não ganharia nunca nenhum concurso de simpatia – Ok. Você sabe que eu não suporto muito essas coisas sentimentais então eu vou deixar uma coisa bem clara e você vai me prometer que vai ocupar sua mente em se fixar nisso, tudo bem?

-Tudo bem – Sussurrei o encarando.

-Eu não poderia me importar menos se retiraram seu útero na cirurgia se isso significa que eles conseguiram salvar sua vida – Falou Sasuke pausadamente – Eu amo você. Eu amaria os nossos filhos porque eles seriam metade você. Tudo que realmente importa é que você está viva, que você poderá envelhecer ao meu lado. E só essa perspectiva é mais do que eu poderia pedir. Entendido?

-Entendido – Respondi sabendo que não adiantava argumentar. Eu o amava. Eu sei que não devia ser egoísta. Mas eu seria.

-E sempre terá o Itachi para reconstruir o clã – Falou Sasuke revirando os olhos – Só não diga isso a ninguém já que todos acham que ele morreu.

-Por quê? – Perguntei engolindo a água que ele me ajudou a beber.

-Eu não sei. Disse que queria uma vida calma, como fazendeiro ou algo assim – Respondeu Sasuke irônico – Eu dou um ano para a sua ressurreição milagrosa.

-Sasuke você não faz ideia como você não fez nenhum sentido – Falei sorrindo acariciando seu rosto sentindo meus olhos pesados – Eu acho que eu preciso dormir.

-Promete que vai acordar? – Perguntou Sasuke e eu vi uma aflição sufocante em seus olhos.

-Prometo – Sussurrei antes de sucumbir ao sono.

**...**

_Cinco meses depois _

**Hyuuga Hanabi**

Konoha estava sendo lentamente reconstruída. Não apenas seus prédios e estradas. Mas o povo começava a sorrir novamente. A viver apesar da devastação que foi a última batalha. Era bom ver isso. Ver que somos mais forte que a ganancia que levou aquele ataque.

-Meu sobrinho está cada vez mais lindo – Falei observando a criança brincando no jardim dando alegremente seus primeiros passos.

-Ele sempre será minha mais profunda alegria – Falou Hinata sorrindo pegando a criança no colo – O Naruto quer casar comigo próximo mês.

-E estamos felizes? – Perguntei.

-Eu não sei – Respondeu Hinata pensativa – Eu sempre quis isso. Eu sempre o quis e agora que estamos a um passo do nosso final feliz eu estou...

-Com medo? – Perguntei apertando sua mão – É natural você ter medo. Seu primeiro casamento não foi exatamente um exemplo de tudo que poderia dar certo, mas eu acho que o Naruto te ama e fará tudo para fazer você feliz. E principalmente vai aceitar esse menininho como se fosse seu filho e vai amá-lo e cria-lo como só uma pessoa tão cheia de animação e amor como ele poderia.

-Eu sei que você tem razão – Falou Hinata soltando um suspiro aliviado – Só precisava ouvir outra pessoa falando o obvio.

-Já que estamos falando de final feliz – Falei sabendo que esse momento era o melhor momento de falar isso – Eu preciso ir atrás do meu.

-Hanabi...

-Eu nunca vou ser feliz aqui – Interrompi com calma – Eu amo você. Amo meu clã, mas minha felicidade não está em Konoha.

-Você está pedindo minha permissão ou avisando que vai partir? – Perguntou Hinata usando sua máscara de líder do Clã.

-Você sabe que eu nunca faria nada sem sua benção – Respondi encarando seus olhos tão parecidos com os meus – Você foi mais que minha irmã, você foi minha mãe. Você me criou apesar da loucura do nosso pai e sempre me protegeu. Hinata, você é a pessoa mais especial da minha vida e a única que eu sempre vou obedecer.

-Você quer partir? – Perguntou Hinata.

-Eu sempre estaria a sua disposição e a disposição de Konoha, mas quero ir – Respondi temendo uma negatória.

-Obrigada por esperar tudo se estabilizar e pedir minha permissão – Disse Hinata sorrindo – Mas eu não posso prendê-la aqui por mais que me parta o coração tê-la longe de mim.

-Obrigada Hinata – Falei abraçando ela e meu sobrinho.

-Eu quero um casamento. Posso até não ser convidada, porém é uma exigência – Disse Hinata beijando meu rosto.

-É claro que é uma exigência. Eu nunca viveria no pecado por muito tempo – Respondi rindo – Você é melhor irmã que existe. Eu vou sentir muito sua falta.

-Então escreva e pode deixar que eu falo com o Naruto – Disse Hinata me soltando do seu abraço.

-Eu sabia que você está prestes a casar com Hokage teria múltiplas utilidades – Falei antes de sair correndo em direção a meu quarto.

Peguei uma das minhas malas e comecei a colocar minhas roupas favoritas e que seriam úteis para uma vida mais simples e um lindo quimono branco e vermelho com o símbolo do meu clã que eu usaria caso me casasse. Coloquei ainda roupa de treino e armas para treino. Guardei no fundo da bolsa minhas joias favoritas.

Vesti minha roupa de ANBU para facilitar a viajem. Quando chegasse mais próximo usaria uma roupa mais normal para não chamar atenção. Saí de Konoha sem me despedir. A única pessoa que realmente me importava sabia que eu estava indo embora.

A noite chegou e eu preferi parar para acampar. De manhã optei por me trocar. Tomei banho no rio e vesti um quimono azul confortável. Comecei a trançar meu cabelo, mas percebi que quando visse o Itachi queria que ele tocasse meus cabelos então os deixei solto. Fiz um pequeno justo de disfarce. Era ensinado desde criança aos Hyuuga. Desta forma nossos olhos pareciam mais acinzentados. Nossa linhagem era muito desejada para ser exposta a qualquer desconhecido.

Observei com cuidado o local indicado pelo Sasuke como a nova casa do Itachi. Ela parecia vazia. Era pequena, mas bonita. A varanda estava limpa com algumas espadas de madeira de treino espelhadas pelo chão. Entrei na casa e senti uma mão segurando meu pescoço me empurrando contra a parede.

-Se for assim que recebe todas as suas visitas não acredito que fará muitos amigos – Falei encarando seus olhos vermelhos.

-Eu senti seu chakra – Respondeu Itachi com sua voz rouca fazendo meu corpo tremer.

-Mas eu suprimi – Resmunguei fazendo-o sorrir.

-Não bem o suficiente – Falou Itachi ainda serio parecendo estar estudando meu rosto, mesmo eu sabendo que pelo falta de iluminação ele não podia me enxergar muito bem.

-Sentiu minha falta? – Perguntei o abraçando pela cintura com minhas pernas aproximando seu corpo do meu enquanto sua mão continuava no meu pescoço.

-Você veio para ficar? – Perguntou Itachi em tom indiferente e talvez se eu não o conhecesse me ofenderia. Mas eu o conhecia. Podia vislumbrar a vulnerabilidade nos seus olhos. Ele tinha sorte de eu não ser uma daquelas que mataria para ouvir palavras bonitas.

-O que você acha? – Questionei antes dos meus lábios se apossarem dos meus. A paixão entre nós sempre me surpreendia. Era um fogo que nos consumia. Eu nunca poderia ter o suficiente do seu cheiro, do seu gosto. Sua mão que estava no meu pescoço escorregou para minha nuca dominando o beijo e todos os meus sentidos.

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta – Sussurrei o sentindo mordiscar minha orelha.

-Por incrível que pareça sim – Resmungou Itachi e eu sorri segurando seu rosto entre as minhas duas mãos. Nosso segundo beijo foi bem mais calmo. O desespero da saudade deu lugar a um carinho. Uma vontade de demonstrar o quanto um significava para o outro.

-Eu também senti sua falta – Declarei beijando sua mandíbula – Eu meio que amo você.

-Que bom – Respondeu Itachi mostrando a maior prova de confiança. Ele que assim como eu aprendeu a depender dos seus olhos desativou seu sharingan. Acariciei seu rosto sentindo meu corpo inundando de carinho enquanto meus olhos ficavam rasos d'água.

-Eu vou te fazer feliz – Falei beijando seus olhos com reverência.

-Eu sei – Sussurrou Itachi encostando sua testa na minha.

**...**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

-É bom finalmente estar em casa – Falou Sakura sorrindo quando eu a coloquei no meio da nossa cama – Eu não aguentava mais aquele hospital.

-Para uma médica você é uma péssima paciente – Comentei beijando sua testa colocando mais travesseiros atrás das suas costas – Confortável?

-Muito – Falou Sakura sorrindo retirando todos até ficar com o único que eu dormia deitando sua cabeça nele – Sabe a coisa que eu mais senti falta no hospital?

-O quê? – Perguntei colocando um copo de água ao seu lado na cabeceira.

-Dormir abraçada a você – Respondeu Sakura sorrindo e mesmo sabendo que eu deveria estar no Comando da Polícia em vinte minutos mão resisti. Retirei meus sapatos e deitei ao seu lado – Exatamente como eu lembrava.

Sorri quando ela se aninhou ao meu lado com sua cabeça apoiada no meu ombro e seu nariz perto do meu pescoço. Abracei seu corpo junto ao meu acariciando seu cabelo.

-Tsunade-sama disse que próxima semana eu posso voltar a treinar leve para começar a ganhar resistência – Falou Sakura depois de um tempo – Você treina comigo?

-É claro – Sussurrei a sentindo relaxar ainda mais ao meu lado.

-Mas você está proibido de pegar leve comigo – Resmungou Sakura me fazendo sorrir.

-Eu não sonharia em fazer isso – Sussurrei observando seus olhos fecharem e sua respiração relaxar.

**...**

_**Três anos depois**_

-Eu acho que nunca me senti mais cansada na minha vida – Falou Sakura se jogando na cama ainda completamente vestida com seu uniforme da ANBU – O Itachi mandou eu te entregar essa carta.

-Deu tempo você passar por lá? – Perguntei pegando a carta a guardando para ler depois. Ao contrario do que eu havia pensado meu irmão não voltou a Konoha. Ele e a Hanabi ainda fazia trabalhos secretos com a fachada do Manu, mas eles continuavam a viver afastados em uma pequena vila.

-Ele me encontrou na verdade – Respondeu Sakura enquanto eu tirava suas botas e massageava seus pés – Se não fosse o Itachi eu ficaria assustada.

-Se não fosse o Itachi você provavelmente o feriria – Falei sorrindo a olhando com carinho em suas roupas sujas e cabelos embaraçados – Eu amo suas massagens.

-Exatamente por isso que eu as faço – Falei beijando seu tornozelo.

-Eu acho que eu estou preparada para voltar à discussão que estávamos tendo antes de eu ser convocada para essa missão – Falou Sakura me encarando.

-Você não acha que preferia tomar um banho e descansar primeiro? – Perguntei suspirando.

-Não – Respondeu Sakura com firmeza – Nós já adiamos essa conversa por três anos.

-Eu sei – Suspirei pensando em todas as mudanças que haviam ocorrido em três anos.

As cicatrizes da guerra eram disfarçadas, mas ainda existentes. Konoha havia sido completamente reconstruída, mas em seu interior as mudanças eram extensas. O Naruto como Hokage era uma constante surpresa. Ele era amigável demais, aceitava acordos que nem sempre eram favoráveis para Konoha. Mas ele sabia ser duro quando necessário.

O País do Ferro havia se tornado um anexo de Konoha e o Kakashi o governava. Havia sido surpreendente o crescimento do país com um governante honesto. A exportação de armas era seu maior lucro.

O País da Água atualmente estava sendo governado por um dos seus, mas ainda respondia a Suna. O Gaara afirmava categoricamente que oprimir os perdedores de uma guerra era a forma mais rápida de pedir uma nova guerra e eu concordava. No momento ele comemorava o nascimento do seu segundo filho.

-A Lin veio conversar comigo antes de eu sair para a missão – Falou Sakura com calma – Ela está disposta a ser nossa barriga solidária.

-Como? – Perguntei surpreendido com sua afirmação – Desde quando estamos procurando uma?

-Sasuke, eu pensei que havíamos concordado que é a melhor saída – Falou Sakura se sentando na cama – A Tsunade salvou meu óvulo justamente nesse intento. Saber que eu não poder sentir nosso filho crescer no meu ventre doí tanto que eu não poderia explicar, mas eu quero uma criança que seja metade você. Só temos uma chance e eu quero tentar.

-Você sabe que eu não conseguiria te negar nada – Suspirei. Talvez essa fosse a melhor saída. Eu poderia facilmente viver uma vida completa apenas ao lado da Sakura. Mas eu sabia que ela não seria feliz assim. Pelo menos não completamente. Ela queria um filho e eu faria tudo ao meu alcance para dá-lo.

-Perfeito – Falou Sakura me abraçando pelo pescoço – Eu vou tomar banho agora.

Caí sentando ao lado da lareira passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Para ser honesto eu não fazia ideia como seria esse procedimento. E pensar na Lin carregando em sua barriga meu filho com a Sakura era quase ridículo. Mas eu precisava fazer isso por ela. Suspirei novamente decidindo me distrair lendo a carta do meu irmão.

_Hey irmãozinho,_

_Eu vou cortar a baboseira e ir direto ao assunto. A Hanabi quer casar, então decidi que era o melhor a fazer. Então vamos fazer uma cerimonia intima. A Sakura e você, obviamente, estão convidados. _

_Vai ser daqui a um mês então marque logo na agenda._

_Uchiha Itachi_

-Alguma noticia importante? – Perguntou Sakura saindo do banheiro com seus cabelos molhados.

-Fomos convocados para o casamento do Itachi – Respondi a puxando para o meu colo aspirando seu cheiro.

-Eu não perderia isso por nada – Falou Sakura beijando meu queixo antes de beijar meus lábios. Duas semanas sem ela pareceu uma eternidade – Senti sua falta.

-O mesmo aqui – Sussurrei mordiscando seu pescoço – Você tem certeza sobre a Lin?

-Não, mas eu preciso tentar isso primeiro antes de pensar nas outras possibilidades. – Respondeu Sakura acariciando meu rosto. – Obrigada por ser tão compreensivo.

-Sempre – Sussurrei beijando seus lábios – Eu tenho que ir encontrar o Naruto. Ainda temos que organizar a segurança da Grande Reunião.

-Eu vou dormir um pouco – Disse Sakura caminhando até a cama – Acorde-me quando você chegar.

_**...**_

Cheguei ao escritório do Naruto e tudo parecia um caos. Hoshi, o filho do primeiro casamento da Hinata, estava sentado desenhando na parede. Hiro e Aya, os gêmeos de um ano e meio do Hokage, haviam espalhado o que parecia ser uma montanha de brinquedos pelo escritório.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntei tentando não parecer constrangido quando a Aya ao ouvir minha voz levantou e veio correndo na minha direção. Não tive escolha senão pegá-la no colo.

-Sasu-chan! – Exclamou Aya abraçando meu pescoço.

-Está ocorrendo uma grande reunião do clã Hyuuga – Respondeu Naruto acariciando os cabelos do Hoshi – Então decidi trazer as crianças para o trabalho.

-Como sempre cheio de boas ideias – Falei irônico recebendo beijos da Aya, do Hoshi e do Hiro.

-Amo Sasu-chan – Disse Aya se aninhando no meu peito.

-Sasu-chan também ama você querida – Falou Naruto sorrindo para mim enquanto eu beijava a testa da minha afilhada.

-A Sakura decidiu pela barriga solidária. A Lin aceitou o papel – Comentei sabendo que eu precisava falar isso com alguém.

-Eu ainda não entendo como isso vai funcionar – Falou Naruto – Eu sei que a Tsunade-obaa-san conservou os óvulos da Sakura com um jutso e que vão misturar ele com suas coisas e colocar na barriga da Lin, mas parece uma loucura.

-Eu sei, mas não diga isso a Sakura. Ela deseja tentar isso antes de pensar em outras possibilidades – Comentei tentando colocar a Aya no chão, mas ela se agarrou na minha blusa.

-Mais uma fã obcecada sua – Falou Naruto rindo olhando com um carinho imensurável para sua filha.

-Eu quero isso, eu quero esse amor incondicional – Assumi e não precisei falar muito. Ele entendia.

**...**

_**Um ano e meio depois**_

-Olá pequeno – Sussurrei ajoelhado no chão acariciando o rosto do meu filho. Kami! Eu tinha um filho.

Por mais louco que parecesse no inicio, a barriga solidária funcionou. A gravidez da Lin foi tranquila e mesmo eu tendo passado nove meses assistindo a Sakura morrer por dentro ao ver a barriga de outra mulher crescer com seu filho. Mas eu acho que tê-lo em seus braços fez tudo valer a pena.

Uchiha Toshiro nascer grande e saldável. Seu cabelo era negro muito parecido com os meus. Seus olhos eram verdes escuros. Eu quase diria que eram pretos, mas quando o sol batia dava para ver o traço verde dos da sua mãe. Sua pele era branca e não sei como, mas ele tinha covinhas. Meu filho era lindo e adorável. E eu falei tanto do Naruto, mas tinha virado um pai babão.

-Você vai ser muito feliz, sabe? Sua infância não vai ser nada como a minha nem como a da sua mãe – Sussurrei sorrindo quando ele segurou meu dedo com sua mão – Não que minha infância tenha sido de toda ruim. Sua mãe iluminou a minha vida. Era surgiu como uma brisa refrescante em meio a um emaranhado de dor. Ela me fez ter um proposito. Ela era uma lembrança constante da minha própria humanidade. Ela me mostrou o que é amar. Acho que me preparou para o amor incondicional que eu sinto por você. Nunca duvide que eu morreria e principalmente viveria, independentemente do que ocorra, por você e sua mãe.

-Antes que eu partisse do orfanato sua mãe me deu esse colar para que eu nunca a esquecesse e para me manter protegido do seu jeito – Falei tirando pela primeira vez em quase dezoito anos o colar com uma pequena tulipa que a Sakura havia me dado – Agora é seu. Ele vai manter seus pés firmes no chão como fez comigo. E ele vai te lembrar de que mesmo distante têm duas pessoas no mundo que amam você.

Levantei beijando sua testa e quando me virei para sair encontrei minha Sakura parada na porta. Seus olhos estavam rasos d'água, mas seus lábios me mostravam um largo sorriso. Acariciei seu rosto sabendo que o pequeno era o responsável pelas olheiras que eu via. Contudo nunca a vi mais feliz.

-Nós conseguimos, não foi? – Perguntou Sakura me abraçando – Ser feliz?

-Pode ter certeza que sim – Respondi beijando sua têmpora.

Felicidade por até ser efêmera. Mas aqui e agora eu sou um homem simplesmente feliz.

**F I M**

**...**

**N/a: Gente! Eu finalmente consegui acabar essa história que foi tão especial para mim.**

**Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora. Infelizmente, eu acabei a faculdade e agora sou oficialmente concurseira, sendo assim meu tempo simplesmente parou de existir. Toda vida que eu tinha uma folga era para dormir. Mas em respeito a vocês leitores, e a essa história que eu amei escrever, eu precisa fazer o capítulo final. Demorou, mas depois de milhares de alterações acho que saiu como eu queria no inicio.**

**Eu quero agradecer imensamente a todos vocês que acompanharam essa fanfic e espero que deixem suas opiniões finais sobre ela. **

**Obrigada mesmo!**

**Beijos**

**Maria Lua**

**03/10/2014**


End file.
